


[刘彻x霍去病同人]天路无期

by meicuo764



Category: Chinese History RPF, 刘彻/霍去病 - Fandom, 刘霍 - Fandom, 霍去病 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 122,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meicuo764/pseuds/meicuo764
Summary: 缓慢修文中，部分章节会出现不连贯的问题，请见谅汉武帝和他的小情人的虐心恋情皇天兮无慧至人逝兮仙乡天路远兮无期不觉涕下兮沾裳刘彻 霍去病 同人原名“这是一篇刘霍文”发布于 https://meicuo764.lofter.com/
Relationships: 汉武帝, 霍去病 - Relationship
Comments: 60
Kudos: 28





	1. 楔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是深宫蹴鞠人，难消天子忧边色。
> 
> ——袁枚

长安又下起了大雪。椒房殿内却依然温暖如春。

一个粉装玉琢的婴孩正在蹒跚学步。

卫子夫看着自己的儿子。他肉嘟嘟的可爱模样要把她的心都融化了。皇长子一出生，就承受了太多期冀，天子也把皇后之位交给了她。然而却也不知道有多少人在暗地里释放着恶意。每一天，卫子夫莫不是提心吊胆地度过。每天一醒来，都要立刻跑去看孩子。见到他睁大着圆圆的眼睛，挥着小手朝自己笑，她才能放心。

幸而这个孩子非常健康，一向吃的香睡的足，和他父亲一样，长得很壮实。如今他还未满周岁，已经开始抓着宫女的手，想迈开步子自己走路了。

想到这一切，卫子夫就觉得十分欣慰。

而让她更欣慰的是，天子一直对自己唯一的儿子非常上心，每过几天就会抽空陪孩子玩一会儿，甚至还会给他读自己喜爱的诗文。天子驾临椒房殿的半个时辰，卫子夫都觉得他们似乎就像普通的一家人一样幸福了。

天子把一个拨浪鼓放在几案上，饶有趣味地看着儿子摇摇晃晃地朝他这边走来。

快到几案时，小皇子挣开了宫女的手，想自己走到父亲面前。宫女还在犹豫，可是卫子夫示意她放开了手。她知道，昨天，孩子就是可以自己走两步，再摔倒前扑到几案上。也许，今天他是想向父亲炫耀呢。卫子夫多么想让天子见证孩子可以独立走路的那一刻。

谁知，孩子却扑了个空，脑袋重重地磕到了几案。

哭声响起的时候，卫子夫已经冲过去自己抱起了孩子。她看到了孩子头上的血痕，心如刀绞。宫女们已经齐齐拜伏在地。皇长子是天子登基十多年来唯一的子嗣，她们不知道等待自己的将是什么。

天子却并不在意，反而轻松地说：“学走路嘛，难免要摔着的。”

天子今天似乎心情不错。卫子夫舒了一口气。她还来不及埋怨宫女们，便立即想到需要向天子展示皇长子勇敢、坚忍的品质。于是卫子夫轻轻抚摸着大哭不止的孩子，鼓励着他再试一次。

孩子在众人的欢呼声中拿到了拨浪鼓。

%%%%%%%

刘彻隐约听到了有人赞美皇长子、恭喜天子、祝福汉祚。不过他的思绪却被另一件事占据了。

那是两天前，刘彻来到蹴鞠场时，场上正要开始一场贵族子弟之间的比赛。刘彻兴致勃勃准备更换短装，也上场活动活动，但他立即被场上一个黑衣少年所吸引了。虽然是对方围追堵截的对象，那少年却轻盈地带球连过数人，再把球传给了在空隙中的一个队友。黑衣少年的队伍赢得一分。

不错啊！看着那个在鞠室中如雨燕般上下翻飞的身影，刘彻内心暗暗地赞叹道。这个孩子真是个难得一见的天才，也许可以诏他进宫，留在自己身边。

对于自己所欣赏的事物，刘彻永远都不会掩饰喜爱之情。他颇有兴致地注视着那少年，心中突然冒出几句佳句，立即让随行侍从记录下来。他曾经想让枚皋或是吾丘寿王他们作一篇《蹴鞠赋》，如今他发现，就应该让他们从这少年身上找灵感。

场上的争抢又开始了。那个黑衣少年正要跳起争球，突然被身边一个高大的防守队员所阻，一下子失去了重心，重重地摔在了地上。

看来是体重太轻，抗冲撞能力不行。刘彻发现这个蹴鞠天才也有短板。

然而那黑衣少年摔倒后，却没有马上起来。他弓着身子，双手紧紧地捂着脸。刘彻忍不住来到场边，想看看他伤得重不重。少年松开了手，只见他的左半边脸已经高高地肿了起来，眉弓处流血不止。看来他不是被撞了一下，而且被人狠狠肘击了脸部。

“你们下黑手！”黑衣队员们大声喊道。他们显然也发现了对方的阴招。

对方被罚下了一人，但是黑衣少年也没法再继续比赛了，还在天子面前摔了个鼻青脸肿。刘彻本来只是想来放松一把，但是想到一群半大不小的男孩子们玩蹴鞠，都要搞得那么复杂，他一下子兴致全无。

天子离去，球员们都来行礼。刘彻特意走到黑衣少年面前，这是他第一次看到少年的正脸。虽然他满脸青肿、血流不止、发髻散乱，刘彻却依稀看出他原本应该是眉目清秀、肤色白皙，这让他的满脸血污格外狰狞。

少年的眼里似乎还有一点泪痕。见天子正细细地端详自己，他有些不好意思地抹了抹眼睛，却抹到了一手血。刘彻见状便不再拖着他，让人赶紧给他处理伤口了。

在离去的路上，刘彻不禁一直想，他非常知道这张脸完好无损的时候，会是什么样呢？他为自己的想法感到好笑，因为，这有什么难的呢？他于是问了这是谁家的孩子，没想到这少年竟然是皇后的外甥。

“你二姐的儿子，叫去病的那个，他脸上的伤好点了吗？以后可以让他多来陪陪据儿玩。”

“多谢陛下挂念了。”听到刘彻冷不丁地提到二姐的儿子，卫子夫有些诧异。但今天她沉浸在儿子小小的成就中，也并没有多想。

开春了，小皇子可以摇摇晃晃地走路了，他也开始牙牙学语。刘彻这天来到椒房殿时，正听到小皇子奶声奶气地叫“姨母”，原来皇后的二姐卫少儿也在。

卫少儿的夫君陈掌是皇后詹事，也就是皇后的大管家。刘彻也特许卫少儿来宫中帮衬子夫。只是这些年子夫愈发显贵，属官多了，而陈掌和少儿又添了几个年幼的孩子，于是刘彻在宫中就不太见到她了。

刘彻见了卫少儿，突然想起了一件事。“二姐，去病的伤好了吗？怎么不见他来呢？”

“小儿顽劣，他……恐怕会惊扰了圣驾。”

“朕觉得他是个可爱的好孩子。”看到卫少儿大吃一惊又强作镇定的样子，刘彻有点不耐烦了。

“陛下，去病的伤好了，明天就可以来了。”还好卫子夫给出了正确的回答。

第二天，刘彻又来椒房殿看望皇后和孩子们。他抱着儿子逗弄了好一会儿，又让乐工前来唱了五首乐府新声。他又一一欣赏了三位公主表演的歌舞和展示的刺绣作品。在不紧不慢地做完这一切后，刘彻才开始打量卫少儿身边跪坐着的少年。他低着头，疏离而沉默，仿佛眼前阖家欢乐的场景与自己无关。

“陛下。”少年知道刘彻在看向自己这里，他抬起头。刘彻发现他有与卫子夫和卫青相似的精致的五官。一双杏眼中的乌黑瞳仁，警觉中又带着稚气。

刘彻非常满意。

“都是一家人。去病以后多来宫里玩玩，你表弟以后也会想学蹴鞠呢。”

少年点头答应了。他紧绷的身体似乎松弛了一些。

可惜今天还要去议事，商讨推恩令。明天则是要开始布置卫青、李息出征河南地的事，估计三四天也忙不完。算了，这种事急不得，最好能有完整的一天空闲。如果匆匆忙忙地搞，岂不是暴殄天物？

想到这里，刘彻便说：“去病，喜欢打猎吗？十日之后随我去上林苑吧。还有，别再弄伤脸了。”


	2. 刘彻 - 一

上林苑的草木清香，让刘彻精神振奋。这里甘甜的气息总能让他短暂地忘却朝堂上的纷扰。身为帝王，身处举国上下利益纷争汇集之处，他是天下绷得最紧的那根弦。好不容易能放松一两天，他当然要享受最大最秀美的宫苑和最可爱的佳人。

霍去病一早就来到前殿等候了，准备和刘彻的辇驾一同出发。他穿着做工精致的新衣，墨绿的颜色很衬他的肤色。刘彻看得出他今天是被精心打扮过。走近时，甚至还能闻到自己近日最爱的佩兰香。刘彻内心不禁暗暗赞叹：子夫，她确实是个妥帖人。

霍去病这个名字，他之前是听到过的。刘彻试图回想过之前见面的场景，然而他只能在记忆中找到一个单薄瘦小的影子。卫家长兄的儿子、长姐和前夫的儿子，和这个二姐的私生子，他哪里可能完全分清呢。没想到，几年下来，这个孩子竟然已经长成一个清俊矫健的少年了。

刘彻又见霍去病今日虽然衣着讲究，却穿得单薄。他略一示意，内侍赶忙取来一件白色皮袄，要给霍去病披上。

谁知霍去病却说：“陛下，不必了，臣不冷。”

刘彻也不在意，只是捏了捏少年有些单薄的肩膀，笑着道：“给他带着吧。”

%

打猎的兴奋略微缓解了少年在天子面前的拘谨。

每次看到猎物，他都会望向刘彻，得到肯定的示意后，他便利落地策马张弓一箭毙命。他的成果颇丰。虽然年纪尚小，已经可以看出弓马娴熟。可见，家里是花了重金培养他骑射的。

刘彻自己今日还未怎么开动。他只是随意射了一只梅花鹿。直到期门仆射徐自为来报，前方发现熊的踪迹。刘彻这才兴奋起来，这是他今天期待的第一桩乐事。

他们顺着踪迹一路追索，竟然发现一头一人半高的棕熊。这是今年春天第一次出现的巨大猎物，期门郎们都屏息等待天子的指示。

刘彻正要张弓搭箭等待合适的角度，棕熊却一转身，进入了密林深入。刘彻对这头巨熊志在必得。他示意期门骑郎全部留在原地按兵不动，避免惊扰猎物，自己则下马进入密林。

熊在一棵大树下停下来，似乎是发现了什么食物。趁它背对自己的时候，刘彻举起弓来。猎杀猛兽总能让他热血沸腾。

初春时饥饿的熊攻击性非常强，因此今天早晨他已经在心中默念过几十遍猎杀的程序：何时举弓，拉弦。等熊四肢着地、侧面对着自己时，瞄准前腿后一寸左右的位置，可以击中它的双肺。射中目标后，还要立即补一箭，确保万无一失。

这头熊低下头开始进餐。刘彻张开弓，在密林间慢慢移动着。距离猎物只有不到二十步了。这个距离之下，向他这样熟练的猎手，绝对不会失手。他只是需要一个绝佳的角度。

正当他全神贯注地注视着棕熊身体的动作时，脚下却是一歪。他一个踉跄，手中的箭就飞了出去，啪的一下射入了熊身后的树干。刘彻一看，却是一根叉出的树根绊住了自己。他心下暗叫“不好”，立即取箭再射。然而，那只美餐中巨熊已经发现了他。熊想必是确认了一下这是一个落单的人，毫不犹豫地全力向这个食物冲来。刘彻再射一箭，可是只是擦过了熊的左肩，完全无法挡住熊的前进。

熊虽然看上去笨重，但是在林中冲刺的速度惊人。眼看巨熊已经到了自己跟前，刘彻只得扔掉了弓箭。他此次并非为了博熊而来，没有带上戈矛一类的长兵器，此时身上只有一柄短剑。面对巨熊，短剑显然不是趁手的兵器。慌乱中，刘彻随手摸到一截粗壮的树杆，只得用它来格挡巨熊的攻击。

刘彻虽然常常自恃天生神力，此时仓促面对巨熊的正面攻击，只两三下就感到体力不支。他步步后退，找了一颗大树作掩护，只希望能撑到徐自为等骑郎们前来救驾。

“嗖！”

一支羽箭破空而来，射中了熊的腹部。刘彻瞥眼一看，来的却不是全副武装的期门骑郎们，只有霍去病一个人出现在熊的侧面。他这支箭让熊的行动一滞，却并不能给皮糙肉厚的巨熊造成致命伤。霍去病只得扔下弓，抽出腰间的环首刀，朝巨熊冲去。

愤怒而饥饿的巨熊发现了新的敌人，它直立起来，足有一人半高，发出震天的嗥叫。霍去病顺势矮下身去，单手撑地，一个前滚翻来到熊的身前，长刀砍向了巨熊的右腿。巨熊发出一声哀嚎，剧烈的疼痛让它发出最后的猛烈攻击。霍去病虽然在出刀之时就做好了躲闪的准备，然而熊的断腿喷射出的血液模糊了他的视线。情急之中他只能用刀身格挡，巨熊的一掌就把他手中的长刀打飞，自己也重重地摔在地上。

眼看巨熊就要和少年同归于尽，刘彻跳起来用尽全力将短剑插入熊的眼睛。他又赶忙把地上的少年拉开，两个人都有些惊魂未定地，看着巨熊在哀鸣中轰然倒地。

“臣等救驾来迟，罪该万死。”

“行了，没事了。”徐自为等人赶到的时候，刘彻正在帮霍去病擦去脸上的血污。“今天就到此为止了，收工。”

%

天子一日四膳，不过在围猎的日子，也就一切从简了。他们只是在日暮时简单吃了一顿烤熊肉和野菜羹。刘彻一高兴，就把剩下的熊肉赏赐给今日参与围猎的郎官们。这只五百多斤的巨熊，足够大家饱餐一顿了。

经过这一番历险，刘彻感到霍去病与自己亲近了起来。刘彻问他家里的弟弟妹妹，以及教他骑射的师傅，他都一一作答。刘彻则给他讲自己当年微服出行手搏熊罴的故事。等到开春以后，有经验的猎人还会设陷阱活捉猛兽，送到未央宫以备格斗表演。

听到这里，少年的眼睛都亮了起来。他央求刘彻带他一起参加。他一直想要学习制作陷阱的技巧，要自己活捉一只老虎。可是他的母亲一直不同意他参加这些活动。

刘彻就故意逗他说：“你还是要听你母亲的话。你母亲不同意的话，朕也没办法呀。”

霍去病却说：“可是我已经不小了。陛下，您也不觉得我是小孩子了，对吗？”

说着，他撇撇嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，让人无法忽视那黝黑光耀的双眸。刘彻只是笑着看他，不置可否。

%

看完未央宫送来的奏报，夜已深了。刘彻回到卧室，发现霍去病已经趴在几案上睡着了，身上还裹着早上赏赐他的皮袄。也许是因为累了一天，又年纪尚小，他睡得很熟，还略显单薄的身体在那纯白的皮袄下微微起伏。刘彻站着看了他一会儿，就把他抱到了榻上。

能给刘彻带来血脉偾张的刺激的，除了搏击猛兽，就是这些新鲜健美的身体了。想到霍去病矫健的身手和冲向巨熊时那种凌厉的狠劲，刘彻就迫不及待地要把眼前这具年轻的身体压在身下，满足自己最原始的欲望。

天子吻过少年光洁饱满的额头和长长的睫毛，又轻啄他的双唇、脖颈、锁骨，然后一路往下。

身下的躯体突然震动了一下。刘彻抬头看到，少年不知道什么时候已经醒了，一双杏眼还带着七分困意，正懵懂地打量着他。刘彻没有把握他会怎么反应，然而少年却没有动，只是努力掩饰着眼神里的紧张。刘彻已经来不及思考他在想什么，便顺势扯开了两人的衣物，急不可耐地让两人的身体纠缠在一起。


	3. 刘彻 - 二

次日，天气转暖了，却也飘起了蒙蒙细雨。刘彻并未出猎，就在离宫里翻阅前线送来的军报。

“陛下，你看！”霍去病走了进来，怀里抱着一只纯白的鸟。他的头发被雨水浸湿了，眼睫和鼻尖上也挂着水珠。“我看到这只小鹰从天上掉下来，就把它找回来了。它长大以后，是不是能把它驯养成一只猎鹰呢？”

刘彻翻开那只鸟的翅膀，发现它虽然通体纯白，但翅膀下侧都是黑羽，又有一点伤痕。又看了看它的眼睛和嘴，于是笑道：“这不是鹰，只是一只鹞子。它不会再长大了，就这么大。”

见霍去病撇撇嘴，刘彻便说：“霍，雨中飞鸟疾行也。你可不就是一只凶狠的小鹞子吗。你就养着它吧。让宫里的训鹰师教你怎么训练它。”想到少年的姓氏，刘彻又不免好奇的问：“你父亲在哪儿？为什么都不见你家人提起他呢？”

霍去病说：“我不知道父亲是谁。”

刘彻吃惊地说：“不知道？怎么会呢？”

“我问过母亲，但是她不告诉我。我没有再问过她。”

刘彻知道他正是在急着挣脱父母怀抱的年纪，也就不再多问。

霍去病摸着怀里的小鹞，似乎想说什么。最后他终于决定开口道：“其实小时候会想，也许父亲已经不在了吧。也许他——”

刘彻心想，也许这个孩子会幻想自己的父亲是个大英雄，在战场上牺牲了之类的。于是他决定以后还是不要再提这件事了。谁知霍去病认真地说：“也许他已经成仙了。所以没人能透露他的秘密。”

刘彻忍不住要哑然失笑，但是他还是非常体贴地忍住了。他说：“如今呢？你还是这么想的吗？”

“我找了那么多神仙的故事。我还是想要找到神仙。”霍去病说，他一直想亲眼看看仙人的居所，那些瑰丽的仙境，东海的蓬莱仙山、西海流沙之上的昆仑山、北海内的幽都之山…… 

刘彻说：“这不难，首先可以去最简单的东海。至于北海和西海，等回去以后，朕可以找一个人帮你问问。”

%

回到未央宫后，在训鹰师的照料下，小鹞恢复地很快。过了半个月，刘彻和霍去病就可以来看它的表演了。

训鹰师放出了一只肥大的山鸡。鹞子在空中盘旋了一会儿，待山鸡不注意的时候，突然俯冲下来。然而山鸡比鹞子大多了，这一下的攻击只是让它受了皮肉伤，散落了一些羽毛。鹞子飞回空中后立即又展开第二次攻击。这次它啄伤了山鸡的左眼。山鸡发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，而鹞子又飞回去准备第三次攻击。如此反复，狂躁中的山鸡终于支撑不住，伤重倒地。鹞子毫不留情地用爪子紧紧按住山鸡的身体，用嘴撕开了它的脖子。

霍去病兴奋地为他的鹞鹰鼓掌喝彩。不过刘彻今天还为他准备了更精彩的节目：“去病，你不是说没有你不知道的神仙故事吗？《淮南子》上的故事你都听过了。今天朕带你去听的神仙故事，你绝对没听过。”

%

亲阳侯月支，原为单于庭的大萨满。因为去年夏天草原大旱，单于计划在九月蹛林大会上杀死大萨满祭天。大会前一天有人向月支告密，他只得带领一百多个亲信仓皇逃出单于庭，由北地郡入关，归义大汉。刘彻一直想通过月支了解匈奴的神仙，如今又知道了霍去病也对神仙感兴趣，所以特别带着他一起去。

霍去病疑惑地说：“匈奴也有神仙吗？”

刘彻说：“当然。而且听说他们的神仙特别灵验呢。”

刘彻和霍去病到达大殿的时候，月支已经奉命在那里等候了。他曾经向中行说学习，因此懂得很多汉话。

刘彻先问了他北海和西海的情况。月支说，北海和西海确实存在。北海在大漠以北，半年冰封，有天鹅翱翔其上。北海以南有神山狼居胥，又有神山名姑射。西海在流沙和绿洲的环抱之中，东侧有神山曰祁连。

刘彻于是问他，这些山上住着神仙吗？

月支说，在匈奴人的眼中，这些高山本身就具有神力，代表着上天的意志，指引着勇士的灵魂。因此匈奴人祭祀山神，而萨满就是可以与山神和上天沟通的人。

刘彻还不甘心地问，那么在匈奴人的传说中，有没有一种方法可以让凡人也具有神力，与天地同朽呢？

月支有些为难地解释说，匈奴人本身只追求作为勇士的灵魂到达天国，并没有想长生不老。

刘彻有些失望，他又细细地询问了祭山神的方法。月支说，祭祀时萨满通过长啸与天神沟通，凡人需献上贡品，或是立起巨大石雕，而最高级别的神器就是传说中的祭天金人。

这时霍去病好奇地问：“亲阳侯，您归义大汉。那去年的蹛林大会上就没有人和上天沟通了吗？”

月支说，当然不是，单于仓卒找了另一个神巫主持祭天仪式。然而据说那个巫师神力有限，不能很好地传达凡人的敬意，天神发怒了，要惩罚匈奴人。

%

入夜，耳鬓厮磨之间，刘彻觉得霍去病有些心不在焉。

“去病，在想什么？”

“陛下，我在想，匈奴的天神和我们的太一神是同一个神吗？”

“你怎么还在想这个呢？”天子严厉地说，一边着咬噬着他的脖颈，手也向他的下身探去。天子要少年专注于当下的事。

霍去病的呼吸急促起来，可是他还是不放心：“匈奴的神仙很灵验的话，以后会不会庇佑他们、让汉军出师无功呢？”

“这你不用担心。”刘彻笑着说，“我们已经在河南地大获全胜，逐走了白羊王和楼烦王，还收缴牛羊百万。你舅舅现在是我大汉开边第一将了！”

回想起这些天来看到的一份份捷报，想到自己此番运筹帷幄、调度有方，卫青弯弓跃马、千里克敌，刘彻兴奋起来，不由地加重了手下的动作。

“出车彭彭，旂旐央央。天子命我，城彼朔方。”

“未见君子，忧心忡忡。既见君子，我心则降。”


	4. 刘彻 - 三

三月乙亥晦，日有蚀之。

“怎么了？是不是汲黯又犯病了？”刘彻发现了新晋长平侯一丝担忧的眼神。

“汲长孺忠心直谏，臣一向景仰。他说什么臣并不会在意。只是最近臣听到了很多关于日蚀的说法——”

刘彻明白卫青的意思。开年以来的推恩令、徙豪强、城朔方，不知有多少人已经在暗地里咬牙切齿，甚至已经刀剑出鞘。最近的日蚀，又给了他们一个好的契机。日蚀，以阴侵阳，阴阳逆顺，天象警示人主在倒行逆施。从前发生日蚀，先帝都会下诏自责：“朕以微眇之身托于士民君王之上，天下治乱，在予一人”。然而这次刘彻并未因为天象有着丝毫的犹豫，坚定地推行着他的政令。虽然不是每个人都会像汲黯直接怼到刘彻面前，但是对于刘彻的宠臣卫青，他们就不会那么客气了。

“这些人就会用天象来做文章。他们之前的那些所作所为，难道就符合天道吗？他们如今对车骑将军不敬，岂不是以下犯上、以阴侵阳？天道，不可能站在他们那边的。”

刘彻想了想又说：“青，你有的时候可能太好说话了，这可不行。朕要让天下人都知道，他们必须尊重车骑将军的威严。”

天道是不是永远站在自己这边？

刘彻有时自信满满，有时却也不免怀疑。比如说这次日蚀，就是他即位以来的第六次日蚀了。

"天是世上万物的祖，可以包罗万象，不会有所偏爱，天设置日月风雨，调和万物，再通过阴阳寒暑，让万物经历磨练。圣人效法天，建立道，倡导博爱无私。天与人的关系，从古至今，道理是相通的。孔子编撰《春秋》，记录下诸侯国如此多的教训，附上灾异与教训间的联系，得出事在人为的道理，美恶善丑，均与上天有着一定联系，而后进行对比，这是在谈论天、人间的相互感应。"

刘彻一再翻阅这些讲述天道的对策，然而他发现这些文字完全不能缓解自己的焦虑。他决定了，命卫青安排自己去上林苑——他要去见神君。

和他们同去的还有韩说。当年刘彻和韩嫣飞鹰走狗演习胡兵的时候，韩说在他们眼里还只是个小不点。韩嫣离世后，刘彻才发现韩说已经长成了一个高大俊美的青年，而且还好学上进。刘彻不仅时常把他带在身边，还让他跟着卫青在军队中历练。此番出征回来，韩说变得更加干练懂事了，卫青也夸奖了他。刘彻非常满意，一则可以告慰韩嫣在天之灵，二则他也找到了一个替代品可以给自己以慰藉。

想到替代品，刘彻忽然意识到，自从卫青和韩说回来，自己已经很久没有亲近霍去病了。这次既然是去见神君，也许他会感兴趣。于是嘱咐卫青也带上他的外甥。

神君本来是长陵的一个女子，因为刚满周岁的儿子夭折，她日夜流泪悲哀而死。死后七天，她的妯娌宛若忽然抽搐不止、无言乱语。附近百姓认为宛若被鬼神附体，很多人都去看热闹。对于那些从未谋面的百姓，宛若却都能说出他们的生平经历。人们惊愕不已，奉之为神。

刘彻从小就听说过长陵神君的故事，心中仰慕。他即位后，用隆重的礼仪把宛若安置在上林苑中的蹄氏观供奉。传说宛若获得神力之后，虽然已经百余岁，面容仍然犹如美丽的妙龄少女。然而刘彻却从未见过神君的真身。每次他去祭拜神君的时候，都只能听见神君的说话声，但见不到她本人。刘彻此番到来，迎接他的也只有迎风飘动的帷幔、昏暗的烛光和蹄氏观中特有的异香。

神君的声音不知从哪里传来：天象只是给凡人看的。天子是天命所归，何必为天象烦恼呢？

刘彻错愕道：神君从日蚀中看到了什么？

神君说：太阳光芒万丈，却不免有被阴气所侵的时候。人主至高至明，却不免为厄运所侵。若要消灾降福、求得天道，就必须要有所舍弃、有所牺牲。天子是否明白了？

刘彻毫不犹豫：若真能窥得天道，抛弃任何东西就如同脱去鞋屣一样简单。

神君说的每句话都是秘密。因此刘彻每次都是只身进入蹄氏观。他出来以后也不会向任何人泄露天机。

刘彻出来时，发现霍去病侍立在观门旁，正好奇地张望。刘彻笑着说：“你也想向神君祈祷吗？那你就进去看看吧，只能一个人去哦。”于是刘彻看着他进入了帷幔重重的神观。

第二天，卫青要处理军务没有和他们一同出猎，刘彻和韩说都收获颇丰，唯独霍去病一个人郁郁不乐，时常眼神放空。回到离宫，刘彻想逗他开心，便说：“你为什么不带上你的鹞子呢？就让它来代替你狩猎好了。”

谁知他这么一说，霍去病却突然像要哭出来一样，说：“它生病了。不会叫了，两天了都没有吃东西。”

刘彻只好安慰他说：“好了好了，没事的。这只鹞子生病了就不要了。朕再送你一只就是了。未央宫里有数百只猛禽，你自己挑一只吧。”

霍去病摇摇头，他眼里噙着泪说：“陛下，这是不是上天要惩罚我了？”

刘彻开始有点不耐烦，心道，为了一只鸟搞成这样？朕是九五至尊才要考虑上天惩罚的事，你算什么、做了什么事，也轮得到上天惩罚你？他从来不愿意看别人哭丧着脸的样子。日蚀后的纷议让他焦头烂额，好不容易抽出时间来休假散心，他可不愿意把时间浪费在这种事上。于是他说：“退下吧。你舅舅太忙了，明天开始就让韩说带着你。他没比你大几岁，可人家是上过战场的人了，你要好好跟他学学。”

“我不想跟着韩都尉。”

“什么？”刘彻有些不相信他会说出如此无礼的话。

“不用劳烦韩都尉了。恳请陛下准许臣回家。”

刘彻想这孩子莫不是傻了，还是，他竟然嫉妒韩说？刘彻突然感到一丝厌恶。真是可惜了，总会有人认不清自己的位置，浪费自己的好皮囊。刘彻不说话，少年显然感受到了巨大的压力，但是他没有任何服软的意思。

刘彻于是淡淡地说：“你走吧。不用再来了。”

刘彻觉得自己有时候是非常克制的，他不会如别人想象的那样，会为了这种无关紧要的小事去处置一个无关紧要的人。对于天子来说，一个人和一只鸟没什么区别，都不是不可替代的。如果总是屈服于自己的愤怒，长期下来就会影响自己的判断力。更何况对于这个少年来说，他还有什么前途可言呢？从天上掉到尘埃里就是对他最好的惩罚了。

霍去病走后，刘彻又看了几份上书，都是言迁徙豪强、或是筑朔方城之弊。这让他更加烦躁，于是他说：“让卫青过来。”

卫青今天一整天都在离宫整理军报，他还不知道方才发生了什么事。虽然楼烦王和白羊王已经远遁、暂时不敢再接近和河南地，匈奴左部却依然气势汹汹地侵扰上谷、渔阳等地。刘彻和卫青商议，可以弃守上谷之造阳地，将人民迁至朔方。卫青领命，开始着手处理这件事。

刘彻看着卫青，他突然想到，并不是人人都可替代的。因为，卫青就是不可替代的。他虽然年轻，却有远超其年龄的成熟，永远都合着分寸。他虽然平时性情温和，做事却干练凌厉，交给他做任何事都不用担心。他任劳任怨，却从没有任何索求。他有出众的美貌，却从不想着只靠脸吃饭，也不恃宠而骄。就在之前，刘彻还以为还能从卫家找出一个人复制卫青的成功，但是现在他发现，这是不可能的。卫青就是不可替代的。

见卫青似乎还有什么话要说，刘彻温柔地问：“青青，你还有什么事吗？”

卫青说：“陛下，臣听说河内郭解家贫，却因为得罪了官吏，现在也被迫要迁往茂陵。臣愚钝，但是以为此事有违圣意。臣冒死请求陛下下旨查明这件事。”

刘彻想，你们今天都怎么了！于是他没好气地说：“一介布衣能让将军为他说话，朕看他根本不穷。不准！”


	5. 刘彻 - 四

日蚀果然带来了不祥、纷乱和死亡。

关东，燕王、齐王相继自杀，诸侯国骚动不安。刘彻无奈听从御史大夫公孙弘的意见，将主父偃族诛。

关中，内迁的豪强也屡屡挑衅。对此，刘彻毫不留情地使出雷霆手段，族诛了大侠郭解。

北疆，伊稚斜单于夺位后，匈奴愈发嚣张。右贤王多次进犯河南地，来自边郡的羽书不曾断绝。举国上下都是质疑天子不顾民生、穷兵黩武的声音。刘彻仍然坚定地筑朔方城。但也不得不做出妥协，暂罢西南夷。

令刘彻长舒一口气的好消息终于传来了。经过一年的精心策划，卫青率十万骑出关，突袭右贤王庭，迫使右贤王遁走，还俘获小王十余人、右贤王部众男女一万余、牛羊百万。这是汉军出塞伐胡以来前所未有的胜利。刘彻以隆重的仪式拜卫青为大将军，统领诸军。卫青的部下也尽数封侯。他要把卫青的英勇事迹传遍天下，堵住任何质疑者之口。

这场胜利也让刘彻决定国内舆论有利的情况下，乘胜追击、一鼓作气，出击单于庭。最好能让单于服软，俯首称臣，最次也能打击一下伊稚斜的嚣张气焰。出征右贤王还不到一年，刘彻又要大张旗鼓地出动十万精骑挑战单于庭，举国上下遂都像一张绷紧了的弓弦，确保把各地征发的钱粮、装备、骑士、战马源源不断地输送到北方边郡。

意外就是在这时候发生的。

一个长水胡骑的匈奴士兵擅自离营。他被抓获后，军正竟然在他身上发现了近期胡骑调动和粮草转运的记录。

“有人一直在给伊稚斜传送密报？”夜已深了，但是卫青还是决定将此事立即上奏天子。匈奴单于必然派出了大量探子在长安城打探消息，这个刘彻毫不怀疑。但是令刘彻没有想到的是，他们竟然已经渗透到了中央军的胡骑营中，获得了第一手的绝密情报。

“有没有查明幕后主使是谁？”

“他已经供认了，是他的上司、长水校尉赵安稽。”

竟然是他！刘彻不由地捏紧了拳头。赵安稽一年多前才投奔大汉。然而他本担任单于宿卫，对单于庭的情况非常熟悉。刘彻本着用人不疑的想法，才对他委以重任。“确认无误吗？”刘彻追问道。

“赵安稽已经被押送到廷尉署。他手下的军士也全部在接受调查。但是，臣认为，此时还有蹊跷。据匈奴传来的情报，单于对赵安稽投降一事恨之入骨，常说能取赵安稽人头者，可为千骑长。赵安稽似乎没有理由帮助单于。”

刘彻点点头：“我们不能轻易下结论。也不知道他们已经传出了多少情报。但是现在务必急令边郡严查任何试图出关者，一只鸟都不能飞出长城！”

卫青领命。刘彻看着他的倦容又说：“你最近为了出征已经太忙了，熬了几个通宵。你先回去睡吧，让李息接手这件事。”

卫青走后，一旁的廷尉张汤说：“臣已经查证，还有一个人和赵安稽的手下胡人多有往来，而他也有可能接触到情报。”

刘彻问：“是谁？和大将军有关？”

张汤说：“是大将军的外甥，霍去病。”

刘彻心头一震，卫青？刘彻相信他绝对不可能和此事有关。但是卫青的外甥呢？刘彻不能确定了。更何况，自上林苑那次之后，霍去病就没有再出现在刘彻的视线中，算起来刘彻已经三年没有见过他了。刘彻只希望在这个节骨眼上，大将军卫青不要再被牵扯进这个危险的漩涡中。

只听张汤说：“他不仅和赵安稽手下的人关系密切，还多次动用私人关系办理出关凭证，和这些匈奴人带着壮马出函谷关。据查明，涉案人员有大将军、太仆、还有陈詹事他们手下的官吏，臣已经列出所有人的名单，请陛下过目。”

这么快就搞出了名单，看来张汤不是今天才知道这件事的。于是刘彻认可说：“不必了。把名单留在廷尉署备案。还有，霍去病你们是不是已经控制住了？”

“臣等已经请霍公子留在廷尉署。”

“带他来一趟。”

霍去病当然不是第一次深夜来到刘彻的寝宫。然而这一次，迎接他的不是天子的宠幸，却可能是万丈深渊。在摇曳的烛光里，刘彻看不清他的表情。

“这么久不见，朕还以为你被严加管教了呢。”

“臣自知罪无可恕，请陛下准许臣自裁谢罪。”甚至事关重大，霍去病在极力抑制自己有些发颤的声音。片刻，他抬起头说，“但臣知道一些事，也许与赵安稽案有关。”

“你想说，赵安稽是无辜的吧。”刘彻冷冷地说。

“赵安稽确实对此不知情。而且，据臣所知，他的妻儿都死在单于手里，他有什么理由要帮单于呢？”

张汤道：“赵安稽本应护卫单于庭，但是他在关键时刻倒向伊稚斜，才让于单落败。他后来又与伊稚斜失和，这才来投大汉。谁知道他会不会又反复无常呢？”

“臣确实是没有证据。”霍去病看了一眼张汤，又说，“也许张廷尉已经审出了一些证据。但是臣想说，还有另外一个嫌疑人。”

“谁？”

“就是亲阳侯月支。”

“月支是个萨满，他并没有在军中任职。”

“所有匈奴人都会去找萨满祈祷，也许大萨满能接触到所有的人呢？”

张汤说：“看来你并没有任何证据。”

“但是臣可以解释月支和伊稚斜的关系。”

“月支一直是军臣单于的萨满，那时候伊稚斜还只是左谷蠡王。”

“陛下，月支当年宣称，军臣单于计划要在蹛林大会杀死他，而他提前一天得知了消息，仓皇逃离。而当年的蹛林大会，因为缺了大萨满，搞得非常失败。”

刘彻点头。

“当时臣就有点奇怪。如果单于早就计划要杀死大萨满，那他应该已经找好了可以替代大萨满主持仪式的人，为什么单于反而显得那么措手不及呢？所以臣后来专门去询问了赵安稽，还有被俘的右贤王小王们，他们都证明那年的的蹛林大会很混乱，有的祭祀程序都搞错了。所以，这件事是毋庸置疑的。”

“那么真相是什么？”

“有人推测，其实伊稚斜当年一直试图借助巫师界的力量对抗单于，所以他和大萨满月支早有密谋。军臣单于在蹛林大会前一天知道了这个消息，月支才仓皇逃离。而军臣单于那时已经病重，为了稳住伊稚斜，便对此事秘而不宣。”

“有人推测？是你自己猜的吧？”

“陛下，月支当年的说辞是有记录在案的。那一年蹛林大会的情况，在长安的很多匈奴人也可以证明。对于月支的事，臣有所怀疑，却一直没有证据。但是如今，张廷尉完全可以去查明涉案匈奴人与月支是否有往来。如果他没有问题，臣可以立即伏剑自尽。”

“不用说了。张汤，先把他带回廷尉署。”

对于霍去病的判断，刘彻虽然不动声色，但内心却深以为然。在严密的监控下，果然有人自己先坐不住了。两日之后，廷尉监就来报，亲阳侯月支和若阳侯猛密谋叛逃，其传递情报的同伙共四十三人，除了长水胡骑百骑长乌达提之外，悉数被抓。他们全部被处腰斩之刑。

乌达提是有射雕者称号的猛士，他躲过了中尉李息的追捕，逃离了京畿。好在大将军卫青早已密令各边郡严查任何可疑的私自出关者。七日后，代郡都尉朱英传来密奏。他已将乌达提抓获，随身搜出的大量军情密件，代郡太守和都尉不敢私自拆封，已经即刻销毁。乌达提则被严密看管起来，等待发落。

“乌达提居然没有从陇西或者河南地出关，而是跑到那么远的代郡，也真是难为他了，呵呵。”事情看来暂时告一段落，刘彻感到一阵轻松。

“这还要多亏陛下英明，早就料到要在所有关卡布控。这才能顺利擒获叛贼。”

“这个代郡都尉朱英倒是个人才，朕要嘉奖他，委以重任。”

卫青点头：“此番出征，朱都尉所率代郡郡兵也会一同前往。”

“还有，接下来所有匈奴人都要通过背景调查，绝不可以再出现这种问题。”

“臣遵旨。此次泄密事件是臣的失职，臣请求自罚一年俸禄。”

“青，朕并没有怪你。”刘彻安慰卫青，随即又转过头说，“倒是你，虽然这次也算举报有功，但是自私伪造匈奴人出关证明这件事，张廷尉那里已经帮你备案了。”

赵安稽已经洗脱罪名。虽然受了一点皮肉之苦，还因为失察之过而受了罚，但是张汤已经查实他全家为伊稚斜所害，因此确有足够的可靠性。如今正当用人之际，赵安稽已经回到工作岗位上。霍去病也结束了他在廷尉署的软禁。刘彻心意微动，就召他一起来参加今日的晚膳。

听到刘彻这么说，霍去病还试图辩解道：“其实严格来说，他不是真的匈奴人。他——”

“这是臣教导无方，请陛下恕罪。”

“行了。去病确实需要严加管教。要是再出什么事，可是真对不起你舅舅了。今后，自己发现了可疑情况也要懂得及时上报。”

霍去病抬起头来，他似乎想说什么，却最终没有说出口。四目相对，刘彻蓦地回想起三年前他们一起见过月支那晚，霍去病似乎确实对月支的说辞有点疑问，而自己并没有让他说下去。想到这里，刘彻脑海中浮现出当年床榻上的旖旎场景。与三年前相比，他长高了许多，脸部的线条也更利落了。他褪去了小男孩那种雌雄莫辨的美，增添了几分俊朗。只是眼神仍然让人捉摸不透。刘彻不由得想，如今他长得更结实了，他的腰捏起来不知道是什么手感？

但是刘彻随即又想，不行！这个孩子虽然看来是够聪明的，但是实在是太任性妄为了。一不高兴就要回家，帮匈奴人造出关证明之类的，实在过分了。这种人，试过就可以了，最好还是不要留在身边，谁知道他会干出什么事来呢？

正想着，突然有郎官来报：紧急军情。

刘彻打开一看，不由一惊：

左贤王将万骑入代郡，杀都尉朱英，掠走千馀人。


	6. 归义者

伊莫恣紧握手中的弯刀。他爬上山顶，望见对方的营帐中有点点篝火，并没有要进攻的意思。也许我们还能撑过今晚，他心想。

伊莫恣回去时，却失望地发现赵安稽似乎已经失去了斗志。他们仓促撤离的时候，并没有来得及带上家眷。如今这些被他们落在身后的老弱妇孺，恐怕是凶多吉少了。因为顾及家小，每天都有人逃离，追随赵安稽的战士一天比一天减少了。如今他们身边只剩下三百余人了。

赵安稽叹气流泪说：“早知如此，当初就应该追随老单于于地下。死就死了，至少死的时候还是一个英雄。总好过如今家破人亡，还要被骂是反复无常的小人。”

伊莫恣道：“大王，当初伊稚斜用家人胁迫您，您所做的都只是迫不得已。再说，今天的决定如何影响未来的局势，谁又能猜的透呢？”

赵安稽又有些愧疚地说：“伊莫恣，你还那么年轻，又有射雕者的身手。你也走吧，没有必要追随我走到绝路。”

伊莫恣摇摇头。

其实走到这一步，对他来说也不是多大的坏事。伊莫恣的父母都已经去世了，他也没有任何其他的亲人。他的父亲生前是兴城远近闻名的一名铁匠，左部诸王、甚至乌桓鲜卑的部落大人们都不惜花重金来找他打造兵器。因此伊莫恣小时候家境殷实，别的孩子都住毡房、帐篷，他家却住在父亲亲手搭建的石头房子里。现在想来，这是多么不可思议啊。

父亲一直希望他能继承自己的手艺，然而伊莫恣却对此毫无兴趣。他生来就是一个战士。五岁就会抓野兔，八九岁弓马娴熟，十一岁就曾在梼余山猎杀头狼。十二岁时，他更是一个人带着一包奶酪和两匹马，去北海寻找传说中冒顿单于的藏宝处。

父母曾经为了他的将来忧心忡忡。伊莫恣明白，父母的担忧是，以他这样的出身，大概率只能做一个无名小卒。平民的孩子没有部众，没有牛羊，再勇武，也不可能获得“射雕者”的称号。如果不是呼衍氏、兰氏、须卜氏这样的世家出身，要成为一名百骑长都是非常困难的。但是他还是喜欢这种潇洒而刺激的日子。他也不会轻言放弃。

伊莫恣对赵安稽说：“大王，不如我们趁夜从小路下山，绕过左大将的营地。然后就可以甩开他们一路往南跑。”

赵安稽疑惑地：“那又能怎么样？南边就是长城，难道我们要投降汉人吗？我也不会说汉语。”

伊莫恣说：“但是我会，我还能看懂汉人的字。放心吧，大王。”

伊莫恣一直没有告诉赵安稽一个秘密——他的父亲是一个汉人。

一望无际的草原消失在身后。

赵安稽一行人先来到正在修筑的朔方城，然后在汉军的护送下沿着秦直道一直往南。伊莫恣知道自己的父亲就来自河南地的九原。自蒙恬夺取河南地以后，他们一家就迁到那里。父亲年轻时因为与人斗殴犯了死罪才亡入匈奴，去世前曾经对他说，有机会还是要回到汉地。那时候他并不理解汉地对自己来说意味着什么，如今看着直道上一个个烽火台，心里不免百感交集。

赵安稽归汉后，被封昌武侯。因为他在单于庭的身份特殊，汉天子专门接见了他。伊莫恣作为翻译和亲随也一并朝见了天子。天子住在九重宫阙里，宫城里的复道看得他眼花缭乱。伊莫恣认为这真是他最神奇的一次历险了。

天子与他们亲切交谈。陪同的还有威震匈奴的车骑将军卫青，以及在单于庭与赵安稽有一面之缘的大中大夫张骞。伊莫恣等人事先受过嘱咐，他们都不可以抬头正视天子。因此他只能听到天子低沉的声音，感受到那种迫人的威严。

赵安稽很快就被安排在长水胡骑。但伊莫恣并没有在军中的正式职务。由于他是赵安稽身边唯一一个通晓汉语的人，赵安稽让他在长安附近四处走动，了解一下当地的情况。毕竟，他们已经决定长久地留在这里，不能再有丝毫差错了。因为有爵位带来的丰厚收入，赵安稽可以完全负责伊莫恣的衣食住行，他说汉人管这个叫“门客”。

因此伊莫恣在长安过得相当快活，不仅不愁吃穿，还用自己的冒险故事吸引了不少美丽少女的目光。这天，他正准备去新丰市逛逛，顺便尝尝那里的美酒，却有人来报，一位贵公子来访。

伊莫恣记得这个少年，他大约比自己小两三岁，是皇后的外甥霍去病。上次他来向赵安稽细细询问了蹛林大会的情况，巫师祭祀的手段也问的很详细，所以伊莫恣对他印象深刻。伊莫恣正要跟他说，今天不是赵安稽的休沐日，霍去病说：“我就是来找你的。”

原来他还想来问伊莫恣小时候探寻传说中单于在北海的藏宝地的故事。这正是伊莫恣最得意的故事之一，他绘声绘色地讲述了自己如何日行三百里来到北海，如何在结冰的海面上奔驰，如何偷了宝石再从丁零人手里逃脱等等。末了他说：“如果还有机会，我下次还想去西域，据说西域三十六国，每个国王都有巨大的宝藏。”

霍去病说：“我也想去西域。据说西王母就在西域的昆仑山。”

伊莫恣并没有听说过什么西王母。于是霍去病又问他冒顿单于是如何用鸣镝练兵、征战的。

伊莫恣说：“你可是问对人了。我对鸣镝的故事是非常了解的——”

冒顿单于出生时，他的母阏氏的营帐里冒出红光，方圆几十里都能望见。还有人看到有一条巨龙在帐篷上盘旋。冒顿在大月氏做质子。他的父亲头曼单于宠爱幼子，于是进攻月氏，希望借月氏王之手杀死冒顿。冒顿仓促逃跑，只身骑马翻越祁连山。当时大雪封山，冒顿饿得头昏眼花，马也快累死了。这时天上突然降下一个金光闪闪的神仙，他的手一挥，祁连山上的冰雪顿时消融了。冒顿拜见山神，山神就赐予他可以号令所有控弦之士的上古神器——鸣镝。冒顿回到单于庭后，大家都认为冒顿有天神庇佑。

伊莫恣知道霍去病最喜欢听神仙故事，所以他把冒顿遇见祁连山神的故事讲得跌宕起伏，玄而又玄。

霍去病听了笑着说：“你知道吗，我们高皇帝也有一个神器，就是“斩蛇宝剑”。天子还让我亲眼看过这柄宝剑，他在祭祀仪式上都要佩戴的。”

然而，说到天子的神器，他不知道怎么就神色黯然，突然就不想说下去了。于是伊莫恣就继续讲他的故事——

冒顿使用鸣镝练兵，下令说：“凡是我的鸣镝所射的目标，如果谁不跟着我全力去射击它，就斩首。”首先射猎鸟兽，有人不射鸣镝所射的目标，冒顿就把他杀了。不久，冒顿以鸣镝射击自己的良马，左右之人有不敢射击的，冒顿立即杀了他们。过了些日子，冒顿又用鸣镝射击自己的结发妻子，左右之人有感到恐惧的，不敢射击，冒顿又把他们杀了。过些日子，冒顿出去打猎，用鸣镝射击头曼单于的良马，左右之人都跟着射。于是冒顿知道他左右的人都是可以用的人。他跟随头曼去打猎，用鸣镝射击头曼的头，他左右的人也都跟随鸣镝射死了头曼。于是他的后母、弟弟和不服从的大臣全部被杀死了。冒顿成为所有控弦之士的主人，大家都叫他“祁连孤涂单于”。“祁连”为“天”，“孤涂”为“子”，所以单于也叫“天子”。

谁知霍去病却问：“冒顿单于的妻子是谁？”

伊莫恣说：“这。。。你怎么这么八卦？”

“你不是说过吗，能与单于之子联姻的必然是呼衍氏、兰氏这样的世家大族，冒顿这样万箭齐发杀死了他们的女儿，又如何向他们交代？”

伊莫恣只得说：“也许像冒顿单于这样的大英雄完全不会受到女子的困扰。”

“草原上好几大部落，冒顿还有其他的弟弟、叔父。冒顿杀害单于，为什么没有被群起而攻之？说明他有足够多的支持者。冒顿的盟友是谁、为什么要支持他？肯定不是被他杀了女儿的部落。”

伊莫恣见他突然认真起来，只得略一思忖，说：“我猜他的盟友就是他的四叔、后来的左贤王，还有呼衍氏和兰氏的部落头领。”

霍去病点头道：“我听说呼衍氏一度可以和挛鞮氏单于分庭抗礼。冒顿曾在白登山围困高皇帝七日。曲逆侯陈丞相得知冒顿军中有很多呼衍部的贵人对冒顿重用投降的汉人有所不满，于是花重金游说随军的呼衍氏阏氏，迫使单于退兵。”

“真的吗？我怎么听说阏氏是担心汉朝送来的美人会抢走自己的宠爱呢。”

“当然是真的！阏氏身为呼衍部的贵人，怎么可能担心一个汉人女子抢走自己的地位？再说，我还看过陈丞相的笔记。”

“你们这种贵族子弟果然见多识广，我是没办法了。不如等到赵安稽下班回来你直接问他吧，他就是呼衍部的。”

霍去病看了一下天色却说：“我要回家了。你今天晚上问他，明天我再来找你。”

伊莫恣心想，为什么还要来找我？我明天去新丰的计划又泡汤了。但是他不愿意又在一个小鬼面前显得自己无知，还是细细地问了赵安稽关于冒顿单于为何要处死第一任妻子、以及他如何收服众多部落大人的故事。

此后，霍去病时不时地会来找伊莫恣聊天。在他的压力之下，伊莫恣努力收集了单于家族的各种秘闻和小八卦。这天，他又得意地给霍去病讲了冒顿立嗣的故事——

冒顿单于年老，他想立其子稽粥为嗣。可是呼衍部的女子也为他生了一个幼子，名罗姑比。呼衍氏左骨都侯欲拥立罗姑比。冒顿不愧为一代枭雄，茏城大会上，酒酣耳热之时，他突然在所有大人面前说：“我想立稽粥为嗣，可是担心左骨都侯有疑问。”呼衍骨都侯就像遭了一闷棍，一时蒙了。众位大人也都一片沉默。  
这时冒顿的铁杆亲信左大当户突然站了出来，厉声说道：稽粥贤明又年富力强，罗姑比年幼无知！自古以来我们都是贵壮健，贱老弱，这有什么可顾虑的！如果呼衍骨都侯胆敢不从，我马上砍了他！随后他马上取出刀来。  
冒顿连忙站起来阻止，老兄弟你这是干什么呢！别冲动！别冲动！  
重压之下，呼衍骨都侯根本来不及思索，慌忙表态说，大当户你说什么瞎话，我对立稽粥哪有什么意见。立稽粥这事就这么定下来了，他就是军臣和伊稚斜的父亲老上单于。

伊莫恣一人分饰三角，把这三个人的对话表演地活灵活现。特别是模仿冒顿说“别冲动”的时候，霍去病也忍不住笑得前仰后合。

伊莫恣说，这些大人物，都超爱演。就像有些女人，明明内心喜欢，嘴里却说“讨厌”一样。

霍去病说：“你的故事确实讲的精彩。但是老是窝在这里讲故事也没意思。你不是可以一个人去北海吗？不如我们也出去走走。”

伊莫恣摇摇头说：“我知道，像你这样的贵族子弟，浑身上下穿的都是绫罗绸缎。让你连续骑几天马，你娇嫩的屁股就会磨破的。到时候我可不会给你上药。”

霍去病说：“我自己带千金方膏。”

伊莫恣说：“那吃饭怎么解决？你可以每天只在马上吃一点干粮吗？你可以连续一个月只吃奶酪吗？我看，你一天肯定要吃三顿饭，而且每天都要有肉吃，还要有蔬菜羹，没错吧！时间都花在吃饭上了，哪有时间赶路呢？”

被他说中，霍去病一时不知该如何回答。

伊莫恣说：“对不起，我不可能带一个一天要吃三顿饭的小鬼出去浪的。”

但是霍去病却说：“你是不是总是想着去新丰？新丰有什么好玩的？西域三十六国藏有宝藏。但你可知道关东最富裕的地方，处处是富商大贾，家家有宝藏。”

伊莫恣有些被他说动了。但是他新近归义，并不能获得出函谷关的凭证。

霍去病于是问他，既然本来就是汉人，为什么不改个汉人的名字？这样办理相关证件就方便多了。

伊莫恣说：“现在最流行的汉人名字是什么？”

“大概是‘延年’、’千秋’之类的吧。”

“我对你们这种修仙风格的名字不是很感兴趣。”

“近来天子力主伐胡，举国振奋，所以也流行很多立志报国的名字。比如说‘充国’。”

伊莫恣记得，他父亲姓赵。“‘赵充国’吗？听上去不够威猛霸气。”

“那么’赵广汉’？”

“还有没有别的？”

“‘破奴’呢？”

“‘破奴’不错。”


	7. 胡骑营赵破奴 - 二

几个月来，伊莫恣，或者说赵破奴异常激动，他的冒险故事上又可以加上好几个名单：险峻的崤函古道，沃野千里的中原，风光气派的洛阳。。。赵破奴现在只能给赵安稽和一些胡骑们讲这些故事。他不禁想，如果还能回到匈奴，这些异国风情的故事，不知道能吸引到多少美丽的姑娘。

对于霍去病，赵破奴除了时不时地要被迫给他做饭之外，也没有什么好抱怨的。

他们本来还计划要出萧关，去秦中。然而霍去病不久后就遭到家人的严厉管教，禁止他再出关跑马。虽然他们已经注意让马休息、进食，但是他们俩带出去的马匹还是都掉了膘。如今天子已经开始新一场的战争动员，全国又进入战时状态。太仆，也就是霍去病的姨夫公孙贺，正在严查各类马匹掉膘事件，没有特殊原因随意跑马的人都要受罚。同时，也严禁任何壮年马匹出函谷关。在这个节骨眼上，霍去病自然也不敢造次了。他只是时不时地来到赵安稽的营中观察胡骑的演练。

秋天到来的时候，战争的气氛已经越来越浓。赵安稽负责的胡骑此次也会随大将军出塞作战，为此，他们要参加七、八月的几轮校试、和九月的大规模都试。赵破奴的工作也紧张起来，他没办法再像以前一样四处游荡了。

这天，好不容易等到一个休沐日，破奴终于有机会完成前段时期一直泡汤的计划，去新丰品尝美酒。新丰紧邻霸上。霍去病告诉他，这是高皇帝为缓解其父思乡之苦，专门仿照古丰老家所建。这里的街道布局，完全和丰县一模一样，居民也全是自丰县迁来。由于当年迁来的居民都是为太上皇酤酒卖余、斗鸡蹴踘之徒，新丰的酒市和游乐从此就最为出名。

走在新丰的街市上，霍去病便问赵安稽统领的胡骑在最近一场校试中的情况。

赵破奴无奈道：“别提了，我们是倒数第一。”

原来汉军中有两位统领胡骑的高级匈奴将领。其中，赵信曾为校尉随当时的车骑将军卫青出击河南地有功，此次天子欲委以重任。因此训练有素的胡骑精锐都被调拨给了赵信麾下。而剩下的都是些奸猾、不服管束、来到汉地多有抱怨之人，就留给了赵安稽。赵安稽经常抱怨队伍不好带，士兵们都桀骜不驯，校试中的成绩也大多是倒数。赵破奴因此心中暗暗焦急。倒数第一的队伍，很难有立功的机会，甚至可能还要被安排去做疑兵、诱饵。

霍去病却饶有兴趣地问：“桀骜不驯的士兵？就是像你这样的嘛？”

“还不如说像你这样的呢！”

“怎么会？”霍去病说，“我怎么可能是士兵？”

赵破奴自然知道，以霍去病这样的出身，只要得到了天子的赏识，必然会以校尉、甚至将军起步的。所以他小小年纪就可以在家人的安排下经常在各个军营学习。只是霍去病却几乎从来不提到天子，赵破奴虽然有点好奇，但也无法猜测他和天子关系如何。

一小队全副武装的骑士从他们身边经过。他们骑着金络玉珂的高头大马，甲胄也都擦得蹭亮，做工考究的皮靴上还有精美的花纹。赵破奴认出他们都是出身六郡良家子的期门骑郎。他们平时都是戍卫皇宫，或是陪天子出巡，自然要威风凛凛。

“他们来这里，难道天子要巡幸霸上了吗？”

“我听说他们这次也要出征，会安排在郎中令李将军麾下。也许他们是来霸上军营训练。”

赵破奴记得期门郎在最近的校试中取得头名，看来这次他们要去战场立功受赏了。他便有些不屑地说：“看他们得意的样子。有种跟我们真刀真枪地比一下骑射呀。”

“他们都来自边郡，自幼弓马娴熟。当然更重要的是训练有素，令行禁止。”

赵破心仍有不满：“那为什么不比潜伏、追踪、和找水源？”

“嗯嗯，我知道你找水源厉害，做烧烤也非常厉害。”

赵破奴正要说“我以后不可能帮你做饭了，还是自己带厨师吧”，却发现有几个期门骑郎经过时，以一种怪异而暧昧的眼神看着他的同伴。霍去病看似漫不经心，却又突然抬起头，冷峻的目光扫过那些骑郎。那几个人见状只好别过头去。

骑郎们下马后，几个人进了前方一个酒肆。赵破奴看他们窃窃私语，便一个人好奇地跟了过去，假意去那酒肆买酒。

“他好久没来了，天子也不召见他，你说是怎么回事？”

“还能是怎么回事呢？当然是床上功夫不精，伺候不周了。”

“是吗？”

“我看他和韩都尉是不能比的。”

“我也觉得，哈哈。和卫将军更是比不了。”

听到这里，赵破奴毫不客气地插嘴道：“各位同袍在说什么有趣的事？来分享一下吧。”

骑郎们看出赵破奴来自胡骑：“这位兄弟，来到大汉还习惯吗？”

“那当然，大汉的山美水美人更美。而且在匈奴，能够领兵的全部都是贵族子弟。来到大汉，我感觉我这样的人说不定也有机会了。所以，我非常荣幸。”

“在大汉，当今天子的确不拘一格地拔擢人才。不过，你想做领兵大将，还要有个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“要长得好看！天子看上你了，一夜承欢，说不定第二天就委以重任。”有个骑郎竟然毫不讳言。

赵破奴却也面不改色一本正经地问：“真的吗，那你看我这样的还有希望吗？”

“我看你仪表堂堂，彪悍又善骑射，说不定正好对天子的胃口，哈哈哈——”

骑郎们突然都停止了说笑。赵破奴一看，原来是他们的长官、期门仆射徐自为正在冷冷地看着他们。他们于是整队离去。

回营后，赵破奴仍然愤愤不平：“看这几个人的素质，哪里训练有素了？我们回去好好训练，在都试中比过他们，锉锉他们的锐气。”

霍去病点点头，片刻又说：“在都试上好好表现，也许天子就会对你们另眼相看。”

赵破奴见他自然地谈起天子，便也不去多想了。

这天后，霍去病在家人的安排下开始常驻在长水胡骑。由于被要求严整军纪，他们要将这些胡骑重新整编。每十人为一队。编到每一队时，霍去病还要求认真询问士兵来自哪个牧区、哪个部落，再把年龄、相貌特征、疤痕标记、身高尺寸、力气大小等登记在册。因此他们每天都忙得焦头烂额，有时一天只能登记一百多人。

胡骑们对这个衣着华贵的俊秀少年不免有些好奇，赵破奴甚至担心有些人会图谋不轨。而霍去病却也丝毫没有隐瞒自己皇后和大将军外甥的身份，如此，自然没有人敢轻举妄动。

赵破奴一开始只是把有关霍去病和天子的传闻当作一种笑谈。他是在想象不出，霍去病这种脾气的人也会去委身侍奉天子吗？但是仔细一想，他又觉得事情并没有那么简单。以霍去病的身份，在他的成长过程中自然有很多接触天子的机会。如果天子又喜欢俊美而英武的少年，而霍去病又渴望能出人头地，那结果不是显然的吗？

接受这个事实之后，赵破奴不免开始胡思乱想。当他们交谈的时候，就会想天子是如何亲吻这饱满的双唇；看到他修长的脖颈，就会想天子是如何撕开他的外衣。操练完之后他们有时一起在河里洗澡，这时候他又会幻想天子是如何对待这副年轻的身体的，甚至忍不住想去寻找天子在这个身体上是否留下了什么痕迹。当然，这是无迹可寻的。

有时，赵破奴感觉到，霍去病应该知道他在想什么。那一天下午，霍去病正一个人在帐中拿着竹简，查看今天登记过军士的名单和体貌特征。他低着头，赵破奴只能看到他闪动的睫毛和挺秀的鼻梁，不禁又陷入了遐思。霍去病突然抬头看他，让他心中一惊，不知道该怎么处理这尴尬的场面。但霍去病却什么都没有说，只是用锐利而警觉的目光看着他。赵破奴知道，他是什么都不可能说的。

正当他们把全部精力都投入到长水胡骑的训练时，没想到竟然爆发了赵安稽的通敌案。事发后，赵破奴作为他的亲信，在廷尉署暗无天日地被关押了半个多月。就在他完全绝望的时候，廷尉丞突然宣布，他们都被无罪释放了。

“天啊，我还以为我死定了！赵安稽让我没事出去四处走走，了解情况，这可不就是一个典型的间谍形象吗？”

“我向你保证过，我一定能帮你们脱罪的。”

“你是怎么说服天子的呢？真是太厉害了！”

霍去病的语气却似乎充满了疲惫：“就是，向他展示一颗赤诚之心吧。”

“哦，就这样啊——” 

他是怎么向天子展示赤诚之心的呢？赵破奴心中出现了一些特殊的画面。他自己也不清楚，霍去病和天子如果能再续前缘，自己应该感到高兴吗？

却见对方的目光如锐利的钢刀一样向他射来。也许是赵破奴异样的表情出卖了他心里的想法，他张大了嘴，却如鲠在喉，一时间什么话都说不出来。霍去病也没有给他任何机会，一言不发地径直离去。

营房背后的密林里有一条小溪，他们平时也会来此捉鱼玩乐。此时，赵破奴看到自己的好友正坐在溪边，阳光透过树叶斑驳地洒在他的侧脸上。其实赵破奴自己也无法确定，他们是否可以称为“好友”。毕竟一个是皇亲贵胄，一个却无父无母连故乡都没有。然而赵破奴愿意相信他们是。

“对不起，我不应该让你又想到这件事。”

他没有听到回应，只能听到潺潺的水声。

“我向你道歉，不是因为我觉得这是什么让人难堪的事，而是我知道这让你心里难过。”

赵破奴依稀看到眼前的人肩膀耸动。霍去病在他面前从来都是自信而冷静，赵破奴还没有见过他情绪失控的样子，一时有点不知所措，却听见他说——

“我没事。如果侍奉天子就能救你们，难道我会推辞吗？然而对于天子来说，我们这样的人都不过是蝼蚁罢了。天威难测，谁知道这样做能换来什么呢？”

说到最后一句话，已经恢复了平日冷静的语调。赵破奴在他身边坐下，轻抚着他的脊背。他们靠得很近，赵破奴甚至能闻到他发丝间的香气。听说富贵人家的枕头里都放了香料，看来果真如此。他们就那样静静地坐在那里，没有人愿意打破这罕见的沉默。赵破奴只能听到流水声、和自己快要跃出胸膛的心跳，却突然感觉到有一只手揽住了他的后颈。紧接着温润柔软的唇贴了上来。唇齿间的纠缠很快就化作激烈的进攻，他几乎要喘不过气。

九月的长安已经起了凉风，心中的冲动却让他感到燥热无比。他开始亲吻那光润的下颌、脖颈，直到锁骨。对方并没有挣扎，甚至还主动向他打开了自己的身体。他知道自己该怎么做。

缠绵过后，他们用溪水洗去了身上的痕迹。小溪边，金色的落叶铺满了厚厚的一地。赵破奴以为霍去病会像往常一样立即早早回家，但他却没有，而是乖乖地和衣躺在落叶上，任由赵破奴整理他散乱的头发。听说卫皇后有一头乌黑饱满的长发，让天子为之心醉。不知道天子是否也把玩过眼前这个少年的秀发呢？

赵破奴把手中的乌发结成一个发辫。“匈奴人认为头发上有一个人的灵魂。贵人死了，他的部众们都要割下自己的发辫，在墓里陪葬。”

霍去病摸着自己的发辫说：“据说十天以后就是蹛林大会。我现在是不是可以扮成一个匈奴人去参加？”他的眼神已经恢复了平日的清冷，脸颊上却还有尚未褪去的红晕。

赵破奴倒帮他认真分析说：“右部的人很多高鼻深目，你记得要说自己是左部的人——不对，你根本就不会说话。”

霍去病虽然经常往来于胡骑营中，但他的匈奴语仍然仅限于赵破奴教他的几句“你好”、“吃了吗”的水平，而且还有奇怪的口音。他说：“那我就扮成一个哑巴吧。”

“反正你也不太愿意跟别人说话，扮成哑巴正合适呀。”

两人又调笑了一会儿，霍去病说：“帮我把辫子拆了吧，我真的该走了。明天我也不能来，天子诏我陪他用晚膳。”

赵破奴突然觉得心里咯噔一下。霍去病却如同看穿了他的心事一般：“紧张什么？说不定天子要对我们委以重任了呢？”


	8. 忽兰居次

“姑娘，你有什么问题要问天神吗？”

“我想问——”忽兰感觉自己的脸颊有点发烫，但她知道萨满婆婆眼睛看不见，并不能察觉自己的异样，“我想知道……我的归宿在哪里呢？”

忽兰想问的，其实是桀龙和乌维兄弟。她三岁时第一次参加蹛林大会，就认识他们了。可是草原实在太大太大了。她不是经常能够见到左部的人。乌维在两年前已经被调到右部，可以经常来找她。而桀龙却仍然留在左部，她只能每年三次的大会上见到他了。每次，他们总有说不完的话。

从小，桀龙和乌维总会给她带各式各样新奇的礼物。三年前是一件轻柔却保暖的紫貂皮袄，两年前送给她能治百病的人参。去年，桀龙送给她一顶精美的头饰，上面缀满了大大的东珠。他说，只有最美的珍珠才能配得上草原最美的姑娘。忽兰今年也带来了葡萄美酒和各种奇异的香料，也要让他开开眼界。

三天前，他们刚到神山前安营扎寨，父亲就郑重其事地对她说，要为她安排婚事了。父亲一直没有过问她和桀龙、乌维兄弟的交往。父亲会问她的意愿吗？

萨满婆婆取下她腰间的铜铃，清脆空灵的铃声仿佛来自天外。

“他是草原上的雄鹰，最伟大的战士，控弦之士都要匍匐在他的马蹄下，死后英灵也永不消散……”

萨满婆婆开始了她的吟唱，而忽兰的心中却仍是千头万绪。萨满婆婆说的是谁？是桀龙还是乌维？

桀龙是大单于伊稚斜的长子，也是他最信任的助手。他曾经率领精骑千里奔袭、连夜进军，突袭堂兄于单的营地，逼降赵安稽。他的弟弟乌维小心谨慎、足智多谋，联络右部众大人合围于单，让于单成了孤家寡人。他们都为伊稚斜迅速登上大位立下了赫赫战功。草原上的人都知道，伊稚斜可以以左谷蠡王的身份挑战单于庭，就是因为他有两个英武有为、能征惯战的儿子。他们两兄弟都是伟大的战士，如今也都手握重兵。

两天前，桀龙和左部的贵人们到达了会场。他带回了汉人的代郡都尉朱英的头颅，还有数千个俘虏。但是桀龙得意地对她说，这还不是此次出击汉地最重要的收获。忽兰看到他还带回了一个人，正是几年前流亡汉地的赫赫有名的射雕者——乌达提。他带来了有关汉军下一次进攻的重要情报。而乌维则认为他们应该小心行事，对乌达提所说的不可尽信。他们这两日都在单于的大帐中审查乌达提的情报。忽兰见不到他俩，只好自己胡思乱想。

%

“哗啦——”萨满婆婆座位后的帷幕中，突然出现了其它的响动，打破了和谐轻灵的铜铃声。

帐篷里还有其他人！忽兰扬起手中的长鞭向帷幕后面的声响处卷去。

一个人影从帷幕后面跑出来，冲出了帐篷。忽兰赶忙追出去，定睛一看，这是一个俊俏的十岁小男孩，还在朝她做着鬼脸。

“日磾！你找死吗！”

日磾边跑边大叫：“忽兰姐姐，我劝你不要再问萨满婆婆这些问题啦。她跟谁说的都一样——什么草原上的雄鹰，伟大的战士——哈哈哈，呵呵呵，嘿嘿嘿——”

“滚！”

日磾是她弟弟阿苏的好朋友。忽兰想到，这小子一定会去告诉阿苏，然后全会场的小男孩都会知道了。忽兰又羞又恼，继而又想：算了，我可不在乎，反正明年春季大会的时候，我已经成了一个幸福的嫁妇。打定了主意，忽兰便回到了父亲的大帐。

“桀龙和乌维都很好，一定要在他们两个中选一个的话，我觉得是——”

“谁说他们了？你要嫁的人是单于啊！我已经准备好了十匹汗血宝马给你做嫁妆。”

“什么？”忽兰不敢相信自己听到了什么，“我不要嫁单于！”

“你有什么好抱怨的呢。做单于的阏氏可以得到什么，我也不用多说。而且单于归天后，你还可以嫁给他的儿子，到时候桀龙和乌维随便你挑。你还可以在这段时间观察一下他们谁更有前途——”

父亲竟然说出这样的话，忽兰感到难以置信。她激动地说：“我要去找外公！外公会给我做主的。”自从她的母亲去世后，外祖父就是最疼爱她的人，她的什么愿望都会满足。

可是父亲却说：“你还别说，这门婚事就是你外祖父安排的呢。他这会儿说不定正在和单于商议呢。”

%

忽兰哭着跑了出来，她来到单于庭众人的营帐，果然看到自己的外祖父罗姑比神色匆匆地进入了单于的大帐。或许他也是为了那个从汉地逃回的射雕者乌达提而来吧。想到自己竟然想用自己的儿女私情，去打扰他们的军国大事，她感到有些羞愧。

忽兰正欲转身离去，却在人群中瞥见一个她从未见过的少年。虽然他的脸大部分都罩在宽大的风帽里，依稀还能看出精致的五官轮廓。她忍不住多看了他两眼。然而，这就发现了问题。他穿着一件精致的皮袄，从皮毛的饱满度和光泽度看，必然是上等货色。他的举止气度也显示了他必然出身上等人家。然而，他只是随意系了一根腰带，竟然连像样的带饰都没用。

所有女孩儿都知道，看一个男人，首先要看他的腰带。一个男人如果没有一件像样的腰带饰品，怎么可能在这种大会上抬起头来？她的父亲今天就佩戴了一对闪亮的纯金超大型浮雕带饰，显示了他不俗的实力。就连日磾那个小子今天佩戴的也是精美的鹰虎夺羊鎏金透雕带饰呢。

眼前这个人究竟是什么来头？忽兰心头顿生疑虑。然而她只是略一思索，脑袋里又完全被自己不幸的婚事所占据了。

%

第二天就是盛大的祭天仪式。

所有部众都聚在一起。贵人们都站在中央最靠近祭坛的位置。忽兰得以清晰地看到祭台中央的祭天金人，两边站着头戴鹰形金顶冠伊稚斜单于、以及大萨满。祭坛四角站的则是桀龙、乌维、左谷蠡王，还有垂头丧气的右贤王。

右贤王今年春天醉酒后败于汉朝皇帝的小情人之手，在半夜狼狈逃走，只来得及带上自己的爱妾，无数牛羊都成了汉军的战利品。他已经成了全草原最新的笑柄。虽然父亲已经严厉禁止他们取笑右贤王，但是她的弟弟阿苏还是会偷偷和日磾一起，学着大人的样子说——

“嗨，草原上有什么新鲜事？”

“你知道吗，就是那个右贤王——哈哈哈哈哈哈”

他们往往连故事都没说完，只是开了个头，就自己笑得不行。

可是父亲告诉她，单于不会处置右贤王的。单于来自左部，在右部根基不稳，如果此时废掉右贤王，右部的其他实力派就会趁机坐大，还不如让右部维持现状，这样他的儿子右谷蠡王乌维就可以有足够的时间渐渐掌控右部。每次父亲说起这些时，忽兰和弟弟都只能似懂非懂地点头。可是父亲总是不厌其烦地和他们说这些大人的事，好像要把这些似是而非的道理塞进他们的脑子里。

%

单于首先向天神献祭了食物和美酒。接着，桀龙牵来了作为祭品的骏马。单于拔出精铁制成的弯刀，略一运气，便一刀将马头齐肩砍下。会场上回荡着骏马的哀鸣。骏马的灵魂将去往天国作为天神和英雄们的坐骑。

祭品奉献仪式结束后，大家肃穆而立，解下代表身份的腰带挂在颈上，摘下帽冠握于手中，等待萨满的吟唱——

高如苍穹之颠  
低如瀚海之底  
宽如大地之边

祁连之神啊  
冒顿大单于的子孙向你祈求  
让苦难远离世间

从湛蓝的高天下凡  
身临巍嵬的山间  
在茂盛的树上安寝  
让金色的世界祭奠

大家将双手交叉放在胸前，注视着神山，跪拜三次。接着，所有贵族大人们在萨满的带领下，策马绕着山前的神木林转圈，是为蹛林。

%

贵人们的仪式完成后，全体部众排成长长的队伍，绕林而行，祈求下一年人畜兴旺，平安吉祥。

忽兰却一个人远离了人群。昨天，从外祖父罗姑比那里得到关于自己和单于婚事的肯定回答后，她仍旧抱着一丝微弱的幻想。自己是否还有机会改变命运呢？她策马从一条小路上了山。母亲曾经带她来过一个隐秘的地方，在这里可以得到山神的启示。

行至半路，本应是寂静的山间竟然传来了一阵说话声。是山神的声音吗？山谷间又传来阵阵回音。她举目四望，无法判断声音来自何方。

再往前走，更加清晰的声音传了出来。忽兰分辨出其中一个人的声音，正是射雕者乌达提！

忽兰寻声前往，却见前面山崖边的石头上，有人正附身望着山下。从这里往下看，正可以把山下的祭坛会场尽收眼底。忽兰觉得自己应该见过这个人。她骤然想起，他就是昨天那个没有使用带饰的少年。巨大的疑虑又在心中升起了。她把马系在路边的一颗树上，悄悄的走到山崖边，猛地一拍他的肩膀说：“你是哪个部落的？我见过你吗？”

那人被突袭，猛地转过身来，有些手足无措。他想张口说话，却一个字也没有说出来。忽兰原想厉声追问，却慑于他目中迫人的寒光，也不敢轻举妄动。

不知道僵持了多久，那个少年的一个同伴发现了他们，走马过来，彬彬有礼地说：“浑邪王忽兰居次，这位是鲜卑山嘎仙洞拓跋部大人之子。他从来没参加过我们这么隆重的集会，有点紧张，还请见谅。”

那少年赶忙向她行礼。

忽兰也向他们礼貌地微笑点头。

她努力作出若无其事样子，心里已经凉了半截。对方有四五个人，而她只有孤身一人。她只好故作镇定地一步步退到自己的马边。

希望他们没有察觉到我的异样，忽兰心想。他才不是什么嘎仙洞的穴居野人！他们知道我是右部的人，还以为我对左部的情况一无所知。可是桀龙早就把左部乌桓、鲜卑、夫余、肃慎的故事都给我讲了个遍。

而且她刚才分明还看到了，那个人目露凶光，还有下意识要拔刀的动作。那么他是谁？是汉人吗？他们在和乌达提说什么？

忽兰几乎没有接触过几个汉人，她也不能肯定。此时她只是无比后悔自己一个人跑出来的决定，也后悔自己竟然会莽撞地去招惹对方。她应该偷偷地跑回去，告诉桀龙，让他率军包围这座山，就能把这群鬼鬼祟祟的人一网打尽。

忽兰感到后面有人追上来，她只能竭尽全力往山下跑。离她的马只有不到二十步了，她能记住的最后一件事，是脚下的地面翘了起来，打到了自己的后脑勺。

%

我还活着吗？忽兰醒来的时候，天色已暗，只觉得自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响。她看到了桀龙和乌维，还有她的未婚夫——伊稚斜单于。他们都神色凝重。父亲和外公在哪里？他们为什么没来？

“忽兰，你醒了！”乌维见她挣扎着要起来，赶紧过来扶她，“你还是躺下休息吧。”接着，乌维郑重地问：“你是不是看到了，乌达提和汉人奸细有往来？”

忽兰此时才看见跪在一边的射雕者乌达提，她有些迷惑地说：“真的有汉人奸细？我……我不太清楚。”

乌达提大声争辩说：“那些汉人是来杀我的！”

“他们是来杀你的？那你怎么没死呢？”

“……可能是因为忽兰居次来了，打乱了他们的计划。我和他们周旋，又拼死搏杀，才得以逃脱。”

乌维却说：“这只是你的说辞罢了。也有可能是你正在和那些汉人接头，被忽兰居次发现了，他们只好假意要杀你。”

“……我真的不是汉人的奸细，忽兰居次，请为我作证啊！”

桀龙低沉的声音在一边响起：“我已经派兵前去捉拿那几个奸细，到时候一审问便知。也有可能，是他们故意陷害乌达提。”

乌维厉声道：“他们已经跑了那么久，这会儿恐怕已经都已经到陇西了。哪里还抓得住？乌达提为什么这么晚才来报告？要不是我们派人上山搜寻居次，你是不是还要再拖延时间？”

“是他们把我绑在树上。我花了好久才割断绳索！”

“忽兰，此事事关重大。你能不能再仔细回忆一下，乌达提和他们是不是有交易？”

一直冷眼旁观的单于终于也放话了：“忽兰，确实需要你好好想一想。”

在单于严厉的目光下，忽兰只好努力去想，但是立即感到恶心又头疼欲裂，她急的快要哭出来：“我……我真的不能确定。我没有听清楚……”

桀龙见状，便柔声道：“她头部受了重击，又受了惊吓，记不清事情是很正常的。忽兰，你还是先休息一下，明天再仔细想想，到底发生了什么事，好吗？乌达提暂时不能洗脱嫌疑，我先带回去严加看管。”

乌维立即说：“兄长，不如把乌达提交给我，也许我能问出更多的东西呢？”

“我看你是想把他屈打成招吧！”

“这是什么话？为了单于和子民的安全，难道不应该对他细细审问吗？”

“够了！”单于说，“乌达提，月支他们都死了，为什么你一个人能跑出来？”

乌达提忙道：“大单于明鉴！我真是九死一生才从汉人手下逃脱的啊。而且要不是左贤王——”

单于说：“好！这些话你可以去对祁连山神说。”

“单于！”

“如果你真是一个英雄，山神会保佑你灵魂不死。”

%

忽兰茫然地看着乌达提被架出去。桀龙虽然一脸忧虑，但还是走过来关切地问她：“忽兰，你怎么样？还很疼吗？”

“还好。”

桀龙见她郁郁不乐的样子，便说：“今年我给你带来了一只大鸟，就是海东青。它是肃慎人上贡的万里挑一的猎鹰。等过两天你身体恢复了，我们就可以一起带着它去打猎。”

忽兰早就听桀龙说起过海东青扑食大天鹅的故事，一直心心念念地想要一只这样的猎鹰。然而，今天她却摇摇头。父亲对她说过的那些道理突然清晰起来，挥之不去。她感到无比疲惫。

桀龙似乎还想说什么。

忽兰却说：“算了，左贤王。再会了。”


	9. 刘彻 - 五

“你不是说要带乌达提的人头回来的吗？”

高门殿内，天子的声音如同深秋的凉风般泠冽。

“本来以为连夜出陇西，就可以在他见到单于之前将其格杀。但左贤王竟然在我们前面把他交给单于了。”

看着伏跪在地的少年，刘彻点了点头，他当然知道这次行动极有可能失败。

霍去病继续说道：“据说单于庭对他的消息将信将疑，如果杀了他，反而向单于证明了他的可靠。所以当时不适合动手了。”

好吧，刘彻心想，至少他办事还算利落，及时中止任务，没有暴露身份。

当日，他召霍去病入宫晚膳，本来是想看看气氛，是否要重温一下三年前的旧梦。谁知突然传来了身负机密的乌达提在代郡被左贤王劫走的消息。刘彻正欲和大将军卫青商议对策，一旁的霍去病却跳出来说，他可以在左贤王把乌达提带给单于之前将其斩杀。刘彻也不知道自己是不是看到这个贵戚少年忠壮内发，一时头脑发热，不顾卫青无比担忧的眼神，竟然批准了如此冒险的行动。

看来，这次要吸取教训了，除了自己这样的天选之人，对一般人来说，还是不要相信奇迹会出现在他们身上。

念及此，刘彻便说：“你报国杀敌的志向是好的。但是这个计划还是过于冒险了。当日朕没有多想就让你去了，现在只能庆幸你们没有被抓。否则，他们再从你们口中问到些什么，那岂不是亏大了。”

“如果臣被抓了，当然会以死报国！”

“那么和你一起去的那些长水胡骑呢？”话音刚落，刘彻注意到霍去病脸色微变。那俊朗锐气的脸上也会出现戚然之色，虽然只是一闪而过，刘彻还是起些许了怜爱之意。忽然又想起了当年相处时他的一些可爱模样，心里便泛起阵阵涟漪。终于，刘彻打定主意，过些天还是要召霍去病再去一次上林苑。最好抽出两三天，就带他一个人去。

于是天子安抚道：“行了，你的报国情怀，朕已经体察到了。”

“陛下！”霍去病却不肯就此罢休，努力平息自己的情绪后，他说，“长水胡骑的军士赵破奴晚于我们两天撤离。他已经证实，单于处决了乌达提。”

“哦……”刘彻心中一震，却不动声色地说，“说下去吧。”

“当时改变计划，决定趁他们全体绕山转圈的时候，把乌达提绑架出来，造成一种他潜逃的假象。”

什么？刘彻心想，这个计划可是更离谱了。

“但是，我们在和他接触的时候，被人察觉了。”

“哦？”刘彻眯起眼睛，他提醒自己，接下去听到什么都不要露出大惊小怪的表情。

“——这确实是臣的失误。所以臣又决定，放了他。这样单于反而对他的身份产生怀疑。”

“万一单于识破了你的反间计呢？”

“单于当然会想到这种可能。但是，能像我这样做的人不多。”天子的重压之下，少年的声音里仍有一种少见的自信，“对于单于来说，他必须考虑所有可能性，那么乌达提是双面间谍的可能性更大了。”

虽然仍不赞同这种冒险的做法，但是对于这种沉着机变，刘彻却也忍不住在心中暗暗赞叹。他收起严厉的表情，缓和下来说：“你的运气倒还不错。但是这次行动完全要保密，所以，对外来说，你们的行动还是失败了。”

“臣等都明白。”

“不过，朕可以秘密赏赐你。”天子终于露出了一丝赞许的目光，“说说，你想要什么？”

“这次行动主要凭借了陛下的快速决策和全力支持，臣不求赏赐，只是有一个请求。”

“说吧。”

“赵安稽属下的士兵因为通敌案的调查，错过了都试。”霍去病抬起头，朗声道，“臣斗胆，恳请陛下在校场再为他们安排一次检阅。这是对他们最好的激励。”

%

三日后，刘彻终于抽空检阅了长水胡骑。在霍去病提出请求之后，刘彻已然预期到这支队伍的面貌必然已经大为改观。果然，他们根据金鼓前进、后退、变阵，都完成地干净利落。对于赵安稽打出的复杂的旗号，也能迅速正确地反应。更重要的是，整个队伍充满了一种斗志昂扬的气氛，完全成了一支敢深入力战的精锐之师，根本不像是刘彻以前听说的那种怠慢、散漫的样子。

刘彻满意地说：“看来这些年你和你舅舅他们确实学了不少东西。”

“陛下，这次的训练成果主要还是赵校尉和他属员的辛劳。臣只是做了一些微小的工作罢了。”霍去病倒是非常谦虚。

“哦？那你都做了什么？”

“臣帮赵校尉整理了士兵名册，又帮他训练旗语。不过，臣最重要的工作，应该就是每天都出现在他的军营。”

刘彻被这个说法吸引了，转过头注视少年闪亮的黑眸，只见他认真地说——

“赵校尉的经验和专业性，臣肯定比不过。但是，如果这些老兵都认为赵安稽上头没人，在军中不受重视，跟着他没有前途，那么赵安稽再有才干，也是没用的。但臣就不一样了。如果臣上了战场，大将军一定会找机会让臣立功。臣所在的队伍，也必然会获得最好的装备。当臣加入了赵安稽的军营，那些士兵都会认为，他们可能要被重用了，自然精神振奋、认真训练。所以，训练的成功，还是有赖于陛下天威。”

天子赞许地笑了。

这么看来，他也不是完全不懂事。看着少年青春朝气、轮廓分明的侧脸，刘彻改变了自己之前的看法。他还是可以留在身边的。

%

%

日已西沉，刘彻读完了诸郎中呈上的奏报，发现新入选的侍中霍去病还在侧殿。霍去病想要熟悉军务，刘彻就命他核对大司农上呈的各地钱粮转运的材料，学着计算耗费的人力和路上的消耗。见他还在就着烛光奋笔疾书，刘彻便说：“去病，过来，休息一会儿吧。”

霍去病便小心整理好几案上的文书，恭敬地来到天子面前坐下。

刘彻随意地斜靠在塌上，看着一边正襟危坐的少年，不由摇头暗笑。这些天，他带着霍去病参与庭议，也会去蹴鞠游乐，甚至比从前呆在一起的时间还要长。可是这少年总是毕恭毕敬，而亲近不足。面对天子的召唤时，从前的那种亲昵和期待不见了，换成了例行公事的疏离。

这却让刘彻愈发想念当年，他就会径直钻进自己怀中，温热的气息吐在颈间。就像一只被驯服的小鹰，收起利爪，满心欢喜地接受主人的抚爱。刘彻曾经最爱看那副明眸迷离起来的样子，还有那鲜红水润的双颊，满是无法承受的痛苦与欢愉，代表了他全身心的交付。

如今看着霍去病满脸凝重，若有所思的模样，刘彻又一次告诉自己不要着急。不过是一个半大的孩子，他当然知道这少年想要什么。

“听你舅舅说，你一直与胡骑训练，每天一睁眼就在马背上，比以前健壮了不少，骑射技艺更是精进。”

“陛下，见识了这些马背上长大的人，臣才发现之前玩的不过是花拳绣腿罢了。如今臣确实和以前不一样了。”说到自己熟悉的话题，霍去病终于有点放松下来，眉头也舒展开了。

“好，那交给你一个重要的任务！”

天子话音未落，少年的脸就亮了起来。天子饶有兴致地看着他，目光又忍不住下移。在深衣的覆盖下，那腰，那臀，那腿，和以前有什么不一样吗？那一瞬间，这目光仿佛要努力穿透那层层织物，探求那滑腻而富有弹性的触感。

不过刘彻还要继续他的计划。他便说：“朕想让你来负责正月在甘泉宫的狩猎。”

“啊？”少年睁大了眼睛，“可是那时，大军应该已经开拔了吧？”

“是啊，”天子笑道，“就是因为李将军、期门郎他们都要出征，所以狩猎就你来负责。”

他一边欣赏少年脸上露出难掩的失望，一边继续说：“今年因为他们都不在，所以春猎规模比较小。但是对你来说，仍然是一个很好的锻炼。”

霍去病仍不甘心，说：“可是臣以为…… ”

“哈，你是舍不得你的那些小伙伴？”刘彻打断了他的话，又故意加重了“小伙伴”三个字，“他们长水胡骑可以随大将军建功立业了。”

霍去病点点头。

刘彻问道：“你在长水胡骑是什么职务？是校尉丞吗？”

“不是，”霍去病低下头，“就是一个普通的军吏。”

刘彻看他有些紧张，心知他是动用家里的关系插手胡骑，以一个小吏的身份在校尉面前指手画脚，细问下来，自然会有诸多不合规矩之处。不过刘彻现在根本不想追究，只是看着少年局促不安的模样，觉得有趣极了。

末了，刘彻还是严肃地说：“你这样凭着自己的性子来，是不对的。你只在胡骑中呆过，也没个人好好带着你。该给你找个师傅了。学好了，以后说不定能成为大将军手下的一把尖刀。”

霍去病垂眸道：“是。”

刘彻笑着，终于忍不住伸出手去拍着少年的脊背：“哈哈，好好准备春狩。朕记得你喜欢猎鹰，我们可以去放鹰嘛。”

“谢陛下。不过臣的鹞子病好后，臣就把它放了。臣也没有再驯养猛禽。”

“哦？为什么？”刘彻倒有些好奇。

“因为它生病就是因为受到束缚，而郁郁不乐。臣带它离开宫后，解开了它的锁链，它就渐渐好了起来。既然它宁死也不愿意被驯养，不如把它放归山林。”

霍去病说着，神情落寞。

“不用难过，其实有些猛禽在驯养调教后，反而更为犀利呢。”刘彻看着他说，“朕会赐你一只最迅疾的鹞鹰。”


	10. 刘彻 - 六

大战在即，每日送到未央宫的军情、奏报堆积如山。重压之下，刘彻却觉得自己越来越兴奋。自他即位以来，铁骑数度出击，无往而不利，不仅狠狠地教训了那群夷狄，更向天下的诸侯和豪强彰显了汉军的威力。

是时候了，如今正是痛击单于庭的最好时机！

天子于未央宫运筹帷幄，天下风云骤起。自与右贤王一战后，又集结起十余万精骑，大汉能征惯战的宿将尽数出征。更不用说，还有无数民夫、粮草、器具，源源不断地输往定襄。

对于这一场大战，天子心中酝酿着一个大胆的计划。他已经不能满足于仅仅与单于接战而不败了。他与卫青反复商讨，此战，汉军将要合围单于，聚而歼之。这样才是撕裂单于在草原的统治的第一步。

这个计划的最初想法，来自匈奴归义者赵信。

赵信自归降以来，已经两次随卫青出征，立下战功。他勉强学会了一口别扭的汉语，但是思路无比清晰、敏锐。刘彻很少召见匈奴归义，对赵信却颇为赏识，决定出击单于庭后，就时常召他来问话。

赵信进言道：“单于最大的支持来自于他两个手握重兵的儿子，不过，单于现在需要他们出镇左右王庭。这样一来，单于本部的力量反而薄弱了。诸贵人大臣心怀鬼胎者甚众。单于庭虽然号称有控弦猛士十余万，然而真正死心塌地追随单于者，并没有那么多。一旦将单于本部人马和其余贵人分割，单于就会因为无人救援，而寡不敌众。如此，则围歼单于之势可成矣。”

刘彻深以为然，这个计划若能成功，就是他粉碎单于庭最好的机会。而其中最关键的一环，深入敌后、斩断单于和其余贵人的联系，就交给了新任命的前将军赵信——这是匈奴归义者从未到达过的高度。刘彻给了赵信前所未有的信任，让他执掌最劲锐的胡骑，正适合这个迂回奔袭的任务。

自当年与韩嫣习胡兵以来，刘彻一直盼望着能够好好利用这些胡骑。他们原本就在草原上来去如风的猎手，装备上汉军的钢甲利器，在最优秀的统帅手里，将会迸发出怎样的能量！

赵信曾言，草原上曾经出现过的最优秀的统帅，就是冒顿单于。他最善于轻骑捷行，因敌取资，突进千里而攻敌之不备。当年冒顿手下神出鬼没的万骑队，迅疾如雷电，斩东胡、并楼烦、破丁零，是所有匈奴人仇敌的噩梦。

刘彻闻之，抚掌大笑道：“而今草原上最优秀的统帅，毫无疑问，就是我们的大将军！”

卫青却谦逊地低下头：“陛下英明神武，天纵奇才，才是最优秀的统帅，匈奴人的噩梦。”

刘彻大笑得向后仰去。但他又突然止住笑意，陷入遐思。冒顿单于既是创立制度的君主，又可以做纵横草原的统帅。而汉天子却无法亲临战阵，只能在沙盘上演算，或是在上林苑一试身手——

“如果可以，我也想玩一把轻骑突进，与那些马背上的夷狄一较高下。”刘彻心想。

%

合围单于庭将是一场前所未有的大战，对各部配合的要求尤其高。天子又一次召集众将，由卫青和公孙敖反复阐明此战的部署，让众人明确自己的任务。诸位老将们一个个精神振奋、气势高涨，对即将到来的胜利充满了期待。郎中令李广错过了此前的几次大战，如今在在摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。而新任的前将军赵信则是镇定自若，成竹在胸。

刘彻端坐殿上，观察诸将之士气，眼中难掩得意之色。汉兴八十余年，追随高皇帝征伐天下的贵戚世家们，日渐凋零。在当今天子治下，要成为新贵侯门，最快的途径就是伐胡建功了。此前，汉军连战连捷，有功将士得到的爵位、赏金无数，这正是天子向天下人昭示的靖边开疆之决心。虽然也收到了国库告竭的奏报，但刘彻根本不去担心——与沙场搏命的将士们相比，与未来北疆的安宁相比，这些钱，又算得了什么呢？他当然知道自己在做什么。

诸将依次发言后，刘彻目光向远处飘去，便瞥见了居于末席的侍中霍去病。见他埋首几案认真记录的样子，刘彻不由得嘴角上翘。

先前，他也见过霍去病向郎中令李广等人询问了春猎的相关事宜，又细细地记下。那时刘彻便故意悄悄地从他身后经过，看着他竹简上密密麻麻的记录，忍不住摸他头，沉下声唤道：“去病！”

全神贯注中的少年一惊之下，手下一飘，在竹简上划出一道长长的墨迹，忙乱中又要起身向天子行礼。刘彻见他一副委屈巴巴的样子，柔声笑道：“去病，春猎要做些什么，都搞清楚了？”

“归根结底就是两件事，”霍去病干脆利落地说，“把参与春猎的卫士从长安带去甘泉宫操练，再把他们从甘泉宫带回来。”

“哈哈哈，”刘彻被他的说法逗乐，“那么你记了这么多，都是什么？”

“天子围猎，任何小事都不得疏忽。行军途中能保持军容严整、阵脚不乱，不出任何差错，已实属难得。这些臣都已经明白。”

霍去病说罢，便抬眼认真地看着天子。刘彻对他的答话非常满意。而那双仿佛蕴藏无限光彩的清亮双眸正直勾勾地看着他，心中的欲念喷薄而出。明明是一张清冷俊朗的脸，刘彻偏要想象他意乱情迷时的样子，想要打破他凝神思索的理智，看着欲望凝成的汗珠从挺秀的鼻尖划落。

等回过神来，刘彻才发现，不知何时霍去病已经低下头，避开天子灼热的目光。刘彻轻笑着摇摇头，有时候，等待的煎熬却也是一种别样的快意。

%

“好了，都说得差不多了，往后就有劳大将军了。”一大早就开始的会议，不知不觉就过了晌午，天子甚至都忘记了用膳。

见天子做了总结，众人都在坐席上放松了下来，微微舒活一下紧绷了几个时辰的筋骨。侍者适时把早已准备好的餐食端上来，天子却仍环顾众将道：“朕还想听听今年春猎的计划。去病，你来说说吧。”

正在角落里奋笔疾书的霍去病，冷不防被天子点了名，又要在众多宿将长辈们面前发言，一时竟有点茫然不知所措。

“别紧张，”天子鼓励他说，“趁各位将军们还在，正好给你提提意见。说吧。”

霍去病此时已经稳住了心神，他清一清嗓子说：“今年大军出塞，甘泉宫春猎规模较小，仅有两千人，多为十二月新来长安换防的卫士。因此在他们来到长安后就要立即开始操练，在正月十日随天子大驾出发。”

然后他简要介绍了针对新兵设计的围猎阵型，和行军时的注意事项。

大将军卫青点头道：“去病在天子身边学习，果然进步很快，未来可堪大任。”

刘彻含笑看着他说：“大将军真是内举不避亲。”

中将军公孙敖也说：“去病后起之秀，都快赶上我们这些老人啦。”众将纷纷附和，对天子身边的后起之秀大加赞赏。

刘彻点点头，忽然正色道：“去病，你这么能干，让你带一群新兵打猎，是有点浪费了。”

错愕中，霍去病眨眨眼望向天子，似乎又明白了什么。

“把你的计划留下，”刘彻饶有兴致地看着满脸思绪的少年，“你可以随大将军出塞了!”

%

天子下诏，以侍中霍去病为票姚校尉，同时诏令大将军卫青，让票姚校尉在军中择取壮骑八百名。

自午后到傍晚，刘彻得以一直欣赏少年沉浸在属于自己的小雀跃中，便明知故问：“真有这么开心嘛？”

霍去病道：“李将军说，这可能是与单于最后的决战，如果没赶上，以后可就没机会了。”

“哈哈，李将军啊……”刘彻笑道，“不过你还小嘛，以后机会多得是。”

霍去病想了想，终于问道：“陛下，臣明日是否可以出宫？否则就来不及选择壮骑啦。”

刘彻眯着眼说：“还要需要选吗？长水胡骑那些人的底细，你不都了解得一清二楚？你就是想早点走，对不对？”

霍去病撇撇嘴，却又无法反驳，只是低头说：“臣想早点熟悉军务，也想再多听听陛下的教诲。”

刘彻也不再深究，只是伸出手捏住他的肩头。他毕竟年纪尚小，虽然这两年个头蹿了不少，也一直在练习开强弓，肩膀却还是略嫌单薄了。刘彻心中一紧，便不再逗他玩，而是正色说：“出塞就如同狩猎，听从大将军号令，做到军容严整、阵脚不乱，不出任何差错，就已经很难得了。这就是朕对你的期望，你明白了吗？”

霍去病说：“陛下放心，臣其实很稳的。”

刘彻看着少年睁大眼睛一脸诚恳的样子，笑了笑不置可否。手上只是轻轻摩挲他的脊背，心中却早已闪过了百般念想。

霍去病侧过脸，略一思索，又道：“不过臣以为陛下对臣还有更高的期待。”

“哦？为什么？”

“票姚校尉，”霍去病回味着这个名字，“听上去像是要轻骑突进、绝漠建功的。”

是啊，怎么会想到“票姚”这个名号呢？究竟是因为那双眼眸里令人难忘的凌厉之气，抑或是因为自己内心深处的渴望和幻想？刘彻自己也说不清，此时他思绪已乱，更不愿意去解释。他只是凑到霍去病耳边，轻声说：“朕喜欢这个名号，你是不是也喜欢？”

一时间，没有回答。殿内突然安静下来，让刘彻可以清晰地听到那渐渐凌乱的呼吸声。他拉过少年的双手，贴到自己身上。对方有一丝犹豫，却最终没有抗拒。

自幼练习骑射的双手布满老茧，比三年前更为粗糙。紧握时那砥砺的触感，让人不由猛地挺起身，生出一股刀割般的快意。

“你马上要出塞了，而朕还是只能在甘泉宫狩猎。票姚校尉，你该安慰朕一下呢？”天子呢喃到。他看到少年短暂地卸下了心防，眼中似有万般情绪。

天子所欲甚多，无人能够抗拒。

他觉得自己仿佛不知疲倦。汗珠自额头滴下，落在少年的脊背上，又沿着滑腻的肌肤滚落进腰间最深处。

少年艰难地撑起上身，肩胛骨的突起处的起伏，仿佛不安的、破茧待出的羽翼。刘彻心中生出一个念想——也许不久后他就会振翅欲飞。这个夜晚就只剩下汗涔涔、湿漉漉的回忆，化为一个令人晕眩的梦。


	11. 赵破奴 - 三

旷野无际，一轮残月悬在中天。

离开大军已有五百余里，他们这个小小的营地，仿佛一叶孤舟，独悬于这席天幕地间。营地外是漆黑一片的未知的寂静，只是不时传来冷风的呼啸声，亦或是狼群的嚎叫。

不过，对于草原上长大的骑手来说，这早已习以为常。更何况，经历了连续两日的奔袭和战斗，疲倦已经攫取了他们的心神。巡营结束后，赵破奴感到四肢无比沉重，似乎最后一丝体力也已经被榨干，四周此起彼伏的鼾声也让他睡意更浓。

他拖着沉重的脚步找到了自己的铺位，和衣卧下。一阵凉风吹过，让只裹着一层披风的他瑟瑟发抖。时值暮春，塞北的夜晚也不再是寒气逼人。然而傍晚渡河时，他作为前卫测试水深，不小心弄湿了下装和靴子，就这么湿哒哒的难受地贴在身上，到现在也还没捂干。

这下惨了，赵破奴心想，看来今晚要挨冻了。

“破奴，过来。”一个声音在不远处唤他，“到我这里来睡。”

霍去病拥氅而卧。虽然是轻装简行，但是票姚校尉的御赐皮毛大氅是必须随身携带的，这样才能保证他有优质的睡眠。

赵破奴毫不客气地钻进这堆皮毛里。他触到了精致的锦缎里衬，还沾染着汉宫奢靡的气息，在廖廓的塞外显得格外突兀。熟悉的体温隔着甲片传来，冻僵的身子里又有热血流动了。对今晚的他来说，这已经是最温暖的床榻了。

%

其实，就在几天前，赵破奴从军出塞的日子，过得还非常舒适。他隶属新近受命的票姚校尉霍去病，一直随大军稳扎稳打，并未遇到什么苦战。不出战的日子，在营中还能享用天子特意为票姚校尉准备的美食。

然而二月第一次出塞，几支负责深入的队伍就处处受阻，全军不得不退回休整，为此次战事蒙上了一层阴影。

“我们还有机会再出塞吗？”赵破奴问他的上司。

“肯定会的。天子不会同意无功而返的。”霍去病非常了解天子的想法。从军以来，不论多忙，他每天都坚持给天子写信，或是报告军中见闻，或是说说自己对战事的想法。虽然不清楚他具体都写了什么，但赵破奴认为，这也许就是他深受天子宠信的原因。他也是军中为数不多的能收到天子直接回复的人。

“那么，大将军是要改变线路吗？”

“是的，大将军和赵信他们正在研究新的路线，要绕得更远，避开单于的重兵。”霍去病说。

赵破奴猜想，大将军幕府此时一定非常忙碌而焦急。大军已经集结，每停留一日，耗费的物资都是惊人的。天子想必是指示他们要速战速决。

而听说要迂回突袭，赵破奴兴奋起来。在草原上定位、识途正是他的强项，他也可以一天都骑在马上不会累，走多远都行，看来这回他是有用武之地了。

霍去病却揶揄他说：“可惜你没有在赵信的手下。我们是需要一直跟着大将军的。”

霍去病是大将军的亲外甥，近来又得天子宠幸，大将军当然要带着他正面出击单于立功的。赵破奴倒也没什么可遗憾的。

%

出塞作战，局势永远瞬息万变。

“破奴，我给咱们争取到了一个任务。”比赵破奴还小两三岁少年板着脸说。他从大将军幕府回来后，就眉头紧锁，为战事的进展担忧。但他说起新任务，眉眼间又难掩兴奋之色：“我已经同大将军说了，今晚找向导连夜设计好路线。没有问题的话，明日就能出发！”

原来，距约定的时间已经过去了几天，带领前锋深入的赵信和苏建却没有出现在预定地点，斥候也没有找到他们的踪迹。赵破奴心中一沉，领兵失期，致使合围之势难成，将军就是死罪。他不禁为赵信所率的那几千胡骑担心。

两人立即取出地图。赵信的原本应该出现的位置是一处河谷，那是单于联络援军或是撤退漠北的必经之路。霍去病的计划是在两天内赶到那里，最好是能联络上赵信，否则也要见机阻击来援或溃逃之敌，完成合围的任务。

“可是赵信、苏建两军都没有到位，我们这点人去能行吗？”赵破奴将信将疑。

“如今大将军身边还有谁能出击呢？”霍去病道，“赵信受阻的位置还不清楚。我们人少，也许反而能够快速通过。”

少年的声音平静，却充满了舍我其谁的气势，让赵破奴也感到了振奋。天子亲赐精兵，正是要他在关键时刻给出致命一击。

%

赵破奴自小就在马背上长大，八岁弓马娴熟，十一岁就在梼余山猎杀头狼。十二岁时，他独自一人去北海探险，日行三百里，好不肆意畅快。他爱跑马，爱长途奔袭，然而这一次的感觉却完全不一样。

劳累、酸痛，他从未有过如此的疲惫。

一个人的时候，他可以想吃就吃，想睡就睡，累了就躺在草地上数着天上的云朵，马儿就在一边吃草，毫无压力。

如今，他天不亮就要起床研究路线，清点人马。一路上随时保持警戒，担心遭遇敌军。夜里下营后，还要安置好马匹，反复确认营地安全后，三更天才能安心睡下。他感到自己两日中爆发出的能量已经到达了极限，全凭意志支撑。

出发第一天上午，他们就遭遇了单于部下的一个小王。将对方击溃后，这群胡骑们还杀气腾腾地想要追击。但霍去病却令人吹号整队。那时，赵破奴还需要向士卒反复申明：“不可恋战！我们的目标是快速通过！快速通过！”

然而到了第二天，人和马都失去了精神气儿。每过一个时辰，他们都不得不令人重新整队，清点人数。但仍有几十人掉队，还要派出专人负责收容掉队人马。

午后阳光正暖，睡意越来越难以抵抗。正巧遇到上坡，全队改为缓步慢行，赵破奴发现很多人都趴在马背上打盹。瞌睡是会传染的。赵破奴感到自己也昏昏欲睡。他用残存的意识紧紧抓住缰绳，脑袋耷拉着，眼睛半睁半闭。

“呜呜——”

前队突然传来发现敌情的号角。赵破奴一个激灵，挺起身，往自己大腿上猛掐一下，这才清醒了过来。心中不由暗叫，真是怕什么来什么。

霍去病已经号令前锋进入战斗阵型。他有条不紊的样子令军心振奋，几百人的队伍瞬间醒了过来，仿佛冬眠中的野兽突然亮出了利爪。士卒们纷纷咬着牙，夹紧马腹，用沉重无比的胳膊举起弓箭和弯刀。

对方虽然有千余人，但是阵型松散，一轮冲击之下便不战而溃。霍去病自然也不恋战，只是整顿部伍继续前进。他们有惊无险地走完最后一程，终于在天黑透前到达了地图上标明的山脚下河弯处。

%

两个人挤在一张大氅下还是有些困难。赵破奴往外挪了挪，找了一个舒适的位置。全身放松了，身上的伤痛也都清晰了起来。这两天来，每日都走了足足两三百里。前一天他只吃了一顿饭，今天也只匆匆吃了几口干粮，虽然不至于饿极，但也感到胃里钝钝地难受。

他便想到每天必须吃三顿饭加点心的霍去病，定然更吃不消。转头看去，见那还有几分少年圆润的脸上，气色很不好。嘴唇干裂，眼睛里也布满血丝。这灰头土脸的样子，与长安那个俊秀的贵公子判若两人，却更像一个坚毅的战士了。

霍去病见他还未睡着，便说：“斥候来报，六十里外有两个千骑队，都是单于的旗号，互为犄角。我们明早必须立刻动身，拿下他们。”

“好的。”赵破奴机械地答道。

“我已经让哨卫第二次换班的时候来叫醒我，要早起做一下准备。你累，就多睡一会儿。”

“突然觉得自己老了。”赵破奴仰头望着满天星辰，叹道，“还是你厉害，年轻，有活力！”

“破奴，你可以的。”霍去病侧过头看他，“你不是说过，冒顿曾经追击敌人十余日，每日都行军三百里？说明你们这些马背上长大的人完全可以做到。”

“呃…… 我现在觉得这是有一点夸张了吧。”

赵破奴在心里承认，他当时对霍去病讲的故事确实有一点夸张。匈奴没有文字，冒顿单于风驰电掣的的事迹在流传中已经成为了浪漫的传说。而匈奴人在塞北称霸已久，遇不到像样的敌人，已经很多年不需要这样做轻骑突进了。草原上速度的极限在哪里，谁也没办法确切知道。

“睡一觉就好了。”霍去病也打着哈欠说。

赵破奴也相信明早自己可以恢复体力。然而那些胡骑呢？他们被这个第一次上战场的少年驱使着强行军五、六百里，心里有什么想法？还剩下多少战力？

但是他只是私下想着，并没有说出口。这一犹豫，耳边就传来少年绵长的呼吸声。

%

“赵司马，快醒醒，到时间了！”

昏昏沉沉中，一个声音在耳边反复催促。赵破奴猛地坐起身。已经要开拔了吗？他揉揉眼睛，感觉身体的疲倦消除了一些，但还是困，困得他上下眼皮直打架。

弯月和星斗仍挂在天际，夜幕比方才更加低沉，四周一片鼾声。再转头一看，他们的票姚校尉也还沉浸在甜美的睡梦中呢，只有负责叫醒他的哨卫还尽忠职守地跪坐在一边。

赵破奴呲牙咧嘴地说：“叫他啊！为什么叫醒我？为什么叫我？”

哨卫轻声道：“赵司马，那您试试看，怎么才能叫醒他呢？”

赵破奴眼见睡梦中的少年一动不动，对身边的响动浑然不觉。

睡得这么好吗？果然还是年纪小。赵破奴只得苦笑着对哨卫说：“你辛苦了，赶快去睡吧。明日还要杀敌，有信心吗？”

哨卫倒还清醒，肃然道：“这些天霍票姚带着我们，从未慌乱、走错路，判断准确，我们对他有信心。”

赵破奴点点头，当下心中的惶惑便淡去不少。他俯下身，在霍去病耳边轻声唤道：“去病，去病，醒了吗？”

少年的身子动了动，又蹙眉摇了摇头，口中是含糊不清的呢喃，不知是在回应他，还是仍受制于梦魇。星光映照下，那张稚气未脱的脸上还没有恢复血色。

然而此时若不叫醒他，后果非常严重。这里的士卒都可以回想起那目中的寒光。于是赵破奴心一横，重重拍打着他胸前的铁甲，大声喊到：“票姚校尉，准备出战了！”


	12. 赵破奴 - 四

赵破奴放下最新的《击匈奴有功者封赏令》，揉了揉酸痛的脑袋。他身边围着一群长水胡骑的军官。大家盘腿席地而坐，听赵破奴翻译汉廷关于军功封赏的新规。然而，他们对赵破奴的讲解很不满意，七嘴八舌地抱怨说听不懂。

赵破奴不由摇头——这绝不是因为大家伙儿理解能力不够，也不是自己表述不清，实在是这新规，来得有些突然。

他们这八百骑随票姚校尉霍去病出塞，俘虏、斩获两千余级。按照军法，一位校尉带兵斩获超过三百级，就有赏爵。而他们的所获早就数倍于这个标准了，更不用说还俘获了好几个大贵人。这是他们艰苦力战所得，也是一校人马所能创造的前所未有的奇功。当他们发现自己可以活着回到汉关时，嗜血的兴奋就渐渐转化为了对封赏后挥金如土的生活的憧憬。毕竟，汉朝的天子对于有功将士，一直都是非常大方的。

“那些乱七八糟的新规就别一个个过了。直接说说看，赏金有多少？”一个胡骑军官不耐烦地催促。

赵破奴早知道会有人问这个，便叹一口气说：“……没有多少赏金。”

“什么？”众人面面相觑，对他所言似乎还不愿相信。

“虽然今年赏金大大缩水了，但是天子专门为有功将士设立了一套新的爵位，比原先的爵位待遇更好。”赵破奴努力消化着他自己也是一知半解的新规。

汉人原先有二十级爵位，以赐功臣。不过近年来只要遇上册立皇后、太子等喜事，汉廷便大肆赐爵，有时甚至卖爵，导致人人有爵位。战士们搏命换来的爵位，也不是那么珍贵了。因此天子今年特别设立了只为奖励军功的爵位，称为“武功爵”。这些爵位有着特殊的优待。

“那么武功爵究竟有什么好处？”校尉丞高不识问道。高不识本是单于庭的小王，曾经也有部众千余骑，当年追随落败的太子于单归义汉朝。他在匈奴时就是猛锐的射雕勇士，此次随票姚校尉突袭敌营，捕获单于的叔父等一大堆贵人。按照去年汉军出击右贤王时的封赏标准，这几乎就可以封列侯了。因此，赵破奴知道他对今年的赏金格外期待。

高不识回到长安以后，就看上了一个来自邯郸的美人。天子的新宠是邯郸王夫人，据说她绝世的美貌和婀娜多姿的体态让天子夜夜独宠，连至尊至贵的大将军卫青都要给她的父亲送五百量黄金祝寿。所谓上行下效，这半年来，邯郸美人在长安备受追捧，价格一路飙升，已经超过了他们这种中级军官的承受水平。但是高不识自恃会有重赏，便对这个邯郸美人势在必得。

看到高不识一脸紧张又期待的样子，赵破奴便一本正经、慢条斯理地说：“首先，校尉要亲自把你的军功报送你的乡里。等你回到老家的时候，县令要亲自迎接，这是无比的殊荣！然后还要分给你几十亩县里最优质的良田。”

“啊？”高不识顿时傻了眼。他哪里有老家可回，也根本不可能去种田。

“还有呢，有了这个爵位，你和你儿子就都不用服徭役了。”

高不识悄悄翻了一个白眼。他们终身都会作为胡骑征战，本来就不用服徭役。

“最后，万一你从军队退役了，有这个爵位，就可以做个吏员。”

“这对我们有什么用！”

“就是啊，根本都没用！”不止是高不识，在场所有的胡骑军官都忍不住大喊大叫。

“就是这样，”赵破奴无奈道，“所以，这里的意思是……大概是……你们可以把这个爵位……卖了，卖的钱就是你们的赏金，明白了？”

“啊！卖了？可以卖多少钱？”

“谁会想买这个？”

“不用服徭役值多少钱？”

面对这一副乱哄哄的场面，赵破奴头疼得掩面扶额。

汉人的世界，比草原上复杂多了。汉天子，也实在是，太有创意了。

%

仿佛是听到了将士们的呼声，没过几天，新晋的冠军侯霍去病就回到长水胡骑，介绍武功爵新政。回到长安后，霍去病多在宫中侍从值宿，听候备问，俨然已经是一个天子身边的亲近之人。不过赵破奴等人就许久不得见到他了。

在宫中养了这一阵，他在塞外熬得削下去的双颊，终于恢复了少年的饱满红润。他的眼中却少有一朝飞升的得意，反而多了一份远超他年龄的沉稳。想来在宫廷中的历练，并不比战场上少。

“天子体察到，如今爵位多是虚名，特召有司设置了十一级武功爵。在设计的过程中充分考虑了军士们实际的需求，比如免除徭役、候补做官等，这是朝中反复商议的结果。”少年清亮的声音在帐中响起。胡骑们心中多有想法，但在他冷峻的眼神扫视下，大伙儿都默不作声。

“我知道，这些你们可能不需要，”霍去病接着说，“不过想要的大有人在。这点天子也考虑到了，鼓励大家卖出爵位。”

赵破奴自己得了一个“千夫”的爵位，按照朝廷颁布的官方价格，这个爵位可以买三十万钱。不过，他头疼的是，上哪儿去找能够一下子拿得出三十万的买家呢？这买家必然得是富商大贾吧。对于这些奸猾商人，赵破奴从来都是唯恐避之不及。

果然，高不识忍不住用匈奴语低声嘟囔着说：“真有人愿意出三十万？”

“高不识，你看上的那个邯郸歌姬不是还要价十多万呢？”霍去病立刻毫不留情地说。他同胡骑们出征，匈奴语进步神速，竟然听懂了高不识的自言自语，帐中的胡骑们哄堂大笑。

高不识尴尬地吐一口气，霍去病只斜睨他一眼，又继续道：“这三辅之地的富商数不胜数，光是近两年迁到茂陵邑的，就有上百家了。这爵位肯定不缺买家，不过，你们大约是担心，这些狡猾的商人，不安好心，会趁机压价。”

胡骑们纷纷点头，这确是说中了他们的心事。

“我已经找到了几个可靠的掮客，来负责经办。”霍去病亦是颔首，又目光一凛，道，“任何人不得私自与买家接触。长安附近要卖出武功爵的人，一多半都在这儿，只要一起紧咬住价格，就不怕奸商压价。”

听到霍去病愿意来帮他们打点，胡骑们的悬着的心总算是回到了肚子里。以他背后家族的权势，想来是没有奸商敢压价了。这一放松，也都开始念想起来，仿佛钱袋子里的金银已经叮当作响了。

赵破奴倒是颇有些诧异。他一直以为这种贵戚少年对几十万的小钱都没什么概念，没想到霍去病竟然还有点懂，看来在朝中任职后，着实长进不小。

只有赵安稽小心翼翼地问：“我们这么干，不会被廷尉署的人盯上吧。”赵安稽被廷尉署盯上过，心有余悸。

“不要太担心，天子不就是想让有功将士多得一些好处吗？”霍去病眨眨眼说，“我会负责的。”

%

转眼到了七月末，关中大地已经褪去了闷热。阵阵凉风拂过，天气愈发舒爽。茂陵邑的街道上店家林立，行人摩肩擦踵，生意很是红火。

赵破奴卖出了武功爵，打了个小折扣，一共收入收入二十多万钱，随后就干脆利落地买下茂陵邑的一处宅院。这宅子背靠一片林子，非常清静，离街市却也不远。他又买下了两个年轻的奴婢，卖爵所得的钱竟然还剩下好几万。他突然发现，自己也勉强可算个有钱人了。

赵破奴又想起了当年父亲在兴城亲手搭建的那座有些简陋的小屋子。兴城虽然号称是左贤王辖地在漠北最大的城市，其实也不过就是几个破旧的小楼，住着一群工匠、手艺人罢了。而今，他竟然在汉家天下富户聚集之处的茂陵邑有了自己的宅子，父亲如果知道了，不知会作何感想。

霍去病听说了赵破奴购置了新居，便寻得一个休沐日走马来到茂陵邑。 闲逛在茂陵邑的街市上，赵破奴请他吃了时下在陵邑最流行的零食。

霍去病咬着手中的橘干，一边啧啧赞叹说：“我小时候也住这儿，怎么竟然没吃过这些？”

赵破奴道：“这家店的老板原是齐人，做果干发家成巨富，这两年才迁来茂陵的。” 

“齐地的口味不错，”霍去病对这家的果干非常满意，“自从陛下让天下富户迁居于此，茂陵邑的食物也越来越好吃了，比起长安也毫不逊色。”

他正说着，目光却被不远处一个人头攒动的地方吸引。赵破奴也随他望去，才发现那边是一个四四方方的标准鞠城，围观人群中不时传来阵阵欢呼声，想来比赛十分精彩。两人快步挤进人群时，正看到一名球员抬脚射门。那鞠球好似被施了法一般，堪堪绕过对方两人，划一道弧线飞进球门。

全场掌声雷动。霍去病也边鼓掌边在赵破奴耳边说：“小时候我就是一直想练成这种弧线球！这人的水平，比起宫里的蹴鞠高手，也不逞多让。”

赵破奴见他难道像小孩子般兴奋，便逗他说：“宫里的蹴鞠高手，难道不是你吗？”

霍去病摇头道：“后来我决定苦练骑射，花在蹴鞠上的时间就少了一点点。”

只听一声哨响，球场上少年们完成了比赛。他们纷纷跳下来，跨上一匹匹雄健的骏马，马上还载着刀剑弓弩。赵破奴奇道：“哈，他们也要去练习骑射嘛？”

身边一个老者接口道：“是啊，这群人，上午在这里蹴鞠，下午就去练习骑射，晚上喝酒吃肉。就这么横行街市，都没人敢管呢。”

“茂陵邑果然富庶，竟然有这么多游侠少年可以不事产业。”赵破奴叹道，“想必都是颇有些家产，才能这么折腾。”

“那倒不是，”老者道，“他们的吃穿用度，都是靠的‘箭张回’。”

“箭张回？”赵破奴觉得这个名号很耳熟，大约也是迁来陵邑的豪强。他刚想发问，却见霍去病皱眉问道：“那些都是三石擘张弩。他们竟然都能开这些强弩？在这里用强弩，有必要吗？”

“这位公子，看来你是个懂行的。”老者道，“其实也没见他们用过。这‘箭张回’以制作兵器起家，尤擅弓箭弩机。只有最得他看重的人才能分到一只强弩呢，看把这些小子得意的。”

赵破奴不屑地说：“得一个商人的看重有什么用？想用强弩，不如从军杀敌。”

“从军杀敌，也要看什么时候。”老者眯起眼说，“像前两年，连战连捷，那时从军的人，算是赶上好时候了。但是哪能一直有这样的好事啊？”

赵破奴注意到霍去病脸色微变，但那老者还是自顾自地说：“今年就不行了，不仅战功不多，连赏金都发不出了。与其去塞外吃土搏命，还不如跟着‘箭张回’混呢。你们说是不是——”

还未等他说完，霍去病已经径直转身离去。他头也不回，步子迈得很大，衣袖带起一阵凉风。

赵破奴快步跟上，喘着气说：“我想起‘箭张回’是谁了。他买了武功爵！这下连徭役都不用服了。”

霍去病冷冷地说：“他不仅自己买了，还给几个儿子每人买了一个，是我们的大客户。”

赵破奴吐吐舌头，两人都默契地不再言语。半晌，只听霍去病淡淡地说：“从前以为，像‘箭张回’这样的商人再有钱，也不过是个可以一脚踏碎的蝼蚁，不值一提。可是这样的人太多了。下到商贩，上至诸侯王，战事的成败、局势的变化，看他们敢做到哪一步，就知道了。”

“他们这么嚣张，早就被廷尉的盯上了吧？”赵破奴道。

“那还不够，”霍去病道，“天子还需要更多的胜利，酣畅淋漓的大胜仗。轻侠少年都要争着上战场，而不是为‘箭张回’这样的豪强背负弓弩。”

“还会有战事吗？我听说——”

赵破奴倒是听说，近来大汉与关东诸侯国的关系，日益剑拔弩张。天子正在准备和单于和谈，转而对付国内棘手的问题。这传言在胡骑营中掀起一阵焦虑。这也难怪，如果不与草原开战，胡骑的优势就少了很多。他们还有机会得到天子的重用吗？

赵破奴也不免想从天子侍中霍去病这里一探究竟。不过话一出口，他就有些后悔。天子的安排，不是他们可以轻易谈论的吧。

果然，霍去病并没有接口，只是郑重地说：“告诉高不识他们，你们这段时间就呆在自己营中，不要随便和外人往来，也不要乱说话。”

赵破奴心下疑惑，却还是点点头。莫非，近期会有大事发生？


	13. 刘彻 - 七

日暮时分，刘彻匆匆用过了晚膳。盛夏长安天气炎热，本就没什么胃口。他看了一眼小越，发觉她也只是喝了一碗冰镇甜豆羹，案前的菜动也没动。小越这样的小女孩儿，还没有习惯日落后用餐呢。刘彻便朝她微微一笑，她也掩嘴笑着，娇憨之态尽入君王眼底。

小越是赵国邯郸人。入宫前才学了一年多歌舞，技艺在邯郸美人中根本不算出挑的。那日她与一众美人为天子献舞，却漏了节拍。犯了这样大的错，天子却独独注意到了她努力补救时惊慌失措的眼神。在那一张吹弹可破的小脸上，小鹿般的黑眸中透着迷茫与无辜，竟然得到了天子格外的怜爱。

不出一个月，邯郸来的舞女就成了王夫人。天子身边有了新的女人，这在卫皇后之后，几乎是头一遭。宫里的动向永远能在第一时间传遍天下。一时间，朝野充斥了各种议论和猜测。甚至还有人建议大将军卫青找到王夫人尚在邯郸的父亲，奉上五百金祝寿。这些人呐，明明前不久还在传唱“卫子夫霸天下”呢。刘彻听闻了这些，只是哈哈大笑。

%

刘彻早先已经答应了小越，今晚要带着她去沧池边的花园乘凉看萤火。于是他早早示意侍从们撤下了餐碟。今晚小越换上了一件薄如蝉翼的曳地羽衣，略略遮住自己曼妙的曲线。她也学起了宫里的女人，认真描眉画眼，但是仍然掩不住满脸的稚气。刘彻看着她，又忍不住笑了。

和小越在一起，可以什么都不用想，他的心情总是非常轻松愉悦的。

这时侍从却送来了淮南国传来的密报。

刘彻早已吩咐，这段时间，凡是淮南国的消息，随时上奏。虽然这不免要时时打断他的雅兴，但也让他对淮南国的事了如指掌，仿若亲历。而淮南国来的密件愈发频繁，说明淮南王身边越来越多的亲信已经倒戈。每得到一份密件，对刘彻来说，都不咎是一个小小的好消息。

这份密件不长，刘彻便让人在几案上打开了。小越对这些事从不过问，就在一边静静地候着。

%

淮南王果然又如往常一样，与手下一群乌合之众商讨谋反之事了。他们议事时，难免要提到天子。刘彻如今已经可以把他们的议论当作笑谈，不温不恼。淮南王的宾客，若是说天子已有皇嗣，天下大治，民心所向，就会被淮南王斥为“妄言”而治罪。若是说天子没有皇子，天子好战而民生艰难，就能得到淮南王的重赏。久而久之，宾客也多为恭维之词了。

刘彻思及此处，淡淡地轻蔑一笑。曾经的淮南王刘安，文辞斐然、声名在外，江淮一代的名士都以做他的入幕之宾为荣。他当年还是刘彻非常敬仰的长辈。不曾想，到了半截身子入土的年纪，竟然变得如此昏聩无能，还敢觊觎皇座。

其实，早在一年多前，淮南王的反意已经露出了苗头。文武公卿都提议彻查此案。正在准备与单于一战的大将军卫青却忧心忡忡。虽说大将军率领精兵，要平定一个小小的淮南国，还是绰绰有余。然而与单于庭大战在即，最需要的就是举国上下的一致支持，怎能分心？若关东诸侯借大军出塞之机，据守一方，汉军将进退两难。

“不用管淮南王，”刘彻只是略一思忖，便坚定地鼓舞卫青，“他掀不起什么风浪。”

刘彻很了解他的这位堂叔。淮南王刘安擅长文学音乐，却不爱弓马，根本不是杀伐决断之人。就算谋划许久，也不见动作。为了他这么一点隐患，难道就要推迟与单于的决战？根本不需要！刘彻于是笑道：“青青，待到你扫平单于庭，再无北方边患，汉军声威大震，你看那淮南王还敢有什么动作吗？关东诸侯还敢响应他吗？等着他阵脚自乱吧！”

刘彻算对了淮南王的多谋寡断。不过，这一年过后，诸侯王们似乎并没有完全死心。借着汉军出塞不利，他们甚至还更蠢蠢欲动了。

这些汉室的叔侄兄弟们，为何死到临头还不自知？刘彻想到这里便有些无奈。他虽然对淮南王和那些谋士们极为藐视，但对他们的诸般谋划却不可不察。他知道淮南王手下有一个叫伍被的谋士，就一直极力劝阻淮南王起兵。伍被认为，当今天下大治，人民富裕，民心安定，并且大将军卫青为绝世名将，诸侯王根本不可能有机会。刘彻很欣赏他准确的洞察力。

抱着看好戏的态度，刘彻翻开了今天这份密件。这是淮南王手下谋士左吴给淮南王的谋划，不知道谁搞来了一个副本。与伍被相反，这个左吴却认为，如今是淮南王起事的好时机。其书言：

“汉廷接连打压诸侯王，诸侯人人心中不满，此为其一。  
连年征战，耗资亿万，国库已空，有功将士不得赏金，此为其二。  
征发民夫，迁徙豪强，与民争利，士民多怨言，此为其三。  
与单于战不利，损兵折将，前锋叛逃，士气低落，此为其四。  
现淮南王只需先扼住成皋虎牢关，再攻下颍川郡，阻住頧辕关、伊阙关的道路，令南阳军队把守武关。借雄踞三川的成皋险关，招集崤山之东各郡国的军队响应，如此大事可定矣！”

妄言！

全是妄言！

“损兵折将，前锋叛逃”这几个字，就这么大剌剌的出现在他面前，刘彻不禁猛地气血上涌。自前将军赵信在大漠叛逃后，郁结多日的怒气在胸中翻滚咆哮，找不到出口。他端坐不动，只有指甲在竹片上刮着，啧啧作响。

许久，他抬起头，才发现四周的侍从们都已噤若寒蝉，整个大殿里只剩下了简牍摩擦的细碎声响。又见一边的小越，睁大了双眼，满脸的惊疑不定，被这天子无形的怒意震慑到了。

刘彻的身子忽而松弛下来，只是淡然冷笑。不就是一份满是妄言的愚蠢谋划罢了，如何值得天子的怒意？

他又上下打量着小越，她那动人的脸蛋因为受到惊吓而更显楚楚可怜，眼里噙满了泪。然而他突然没了兴致。

“你先回去吧。”

小越嘟着小嘴，轻舒了一口气。她抹了抹眼睛，颤颤着施礼告退了。

这个淮南王的什么破谋士还是影响到了自己，刘彻心中叹道。让自己心情变坏了，虽然就是一点点，但还是罪不可恕。

“传卫青，”刘彻几乎是下意识地说。但他想一想，又道，“等等，先不要传他。”

其实刘彻和卫青近来已经好几次复盘与单于庭的战事。但是思来想去，却只是让自己更气恼。

“为什么我们当时会相信赵信这个胡虏？我们是怎么想的？”刘彻咬牙切齿地说。

按照战前的谋划，赵信意图穿插到单于的后方，不料却被单于率大军团团围住。身为前将军，备受天子的信任和重用，赵信却投降了，这是刘彻即位以来从未发生过的奇耻大辱。随他一起来到单于庭的，还有他手下的八百余胡骑，和大量有关汉廷的情报。

卫青神色凝重，抿了抿嘴，俯首道：“这都是臣的失察。请陛下治罪。”

卫青总是那么恭谦，甘愿承担起一切。刘彻没有再说什么，然而郁结于心的思虑，却仍然让他却无计可施。

%

此后，君臣都刻意回避着这个话题，让刘彻的心情得以稍稍缓解。谁知这个事实竟然还要从淮南国千里迢迢送到他的面前。

刘彻承认，他近来确实是为了这件事困扰着。为此，他变本加厉地强力推进盐铁改革、徙民朔方，亲自盯着淮南王的动向。这两年出塞损失的十余万战马匹需要补充，他还要在关中大建马苑。

——刘彻是从来不会向任何人、任何意外的小挫败屈服的。

说什么府库空虚？那不过是某些人的借口罢了。他一直都明白，钱，是有的，只是不在国库之中。

汉兴七十余年，藏富于民。天子宵衣旰食地为天下开疆扩土、修渠开路，仅仅需要百姓多交一点点赋税。而一些投机奸商却总是趁机囤积居奇，家财万贯。豪强地主们则是巧取豪夺、田连阡陌。是他们这些人逼得贫民无立锥之地！诸侯王和列侯们也大多是在一边看热闹，府中堆金积玉，还常常有不臣之心。

把他们的钱收归国库，难道有错吗？用他们的钱来靖边开疆，更是理所应当！

现在，为了这样一份可笑的妄言，难道还需要出动大将军，在日落后赶来商议吗？这些愚蠢的逆贼根本不值得他大动干戈。

于是刘彻讪笑着摇摇头。懵懂可爱的小越，本来是他在强压下最好的调剂品。不过，今夜，他决定不再沉迷于这温香软玉。

“霍去病今晚在吗？”他突然想到了一个人，“让他过来。”


	14. 刘彻 - 八

日落后，空气中的闷热便缓解了少许。圆月映在沧池水中，浮萍东一片西一片地漂浮着，新生的嫩叶在月色下舒展着手掌。原本是要来花园里看萤火，然而今晚月色太好，要看萤火也不是那么容易呢。

为避飞虫，沧池边的亭台都罩上了巨大的帷幕。舒爽的凉风拂过，乳白色的月光透过卷动的帷幕弥散开来，洒在少年肌理分明的紧绷身体上，有如一块清润的璞玉。他的眼神却与这慵懒夏日格格不入，安静却警觉地扫视着四周，仿佛有什么危险就要从帷幕后面跳出来一般。

刘彻看着他暗笑。宫人已经适时又端上两杯甘醪。琥珀色的浆液滑过喉管，带来片刻的愉悦。酒液落入胃里，带来火烧一般的灼热。近来的压力让他的身体出了各种小问题，不是偶尔的晕眩，就是胃疼。太医的进补食单也对此毫无效果。不过刘彻此时不介意这灼热感带来的提醒，这反而令心中的欲念升腾。

转头再看霍去病，一杯醇酒下肚，他眉心的纠结并未减去一分。刘彻摇头想，怎么搞得比我还沉重？什么事都挂在心上，这也不是个会享乐的人。

霍去病不像是那些找刺激逞威风的贵戚子弟，而是真正想干一番大事。刘彻在他出征前就这么认为。不过他的表现仍然大大出乎刘彻的意料。眼前这个如新芽般尚未褪去青涩的少年，和战报里连续日数奔袭作战的坚忍的战士，这两种形象实在难以在脑海中重合，着实激起了刘彻的好奇心。然而出塞归来后，他也仍是一个略嫌单薄的少年，带着过度劳累的憔悴。他腰间是饮过敌人献血的长刀，眼神比先前更为凌厉了，但也多了几分思虑。刘彻知道他心里想的是什么——

他不过是一个小小的校尉，再如何神勇，也无法扭转战局。今春战事不利。天子以倾国之力伐胡，是否还有必要？一时间，这般争论甚嚣尘上。这些跳梁小丑，一找到机会，就会像蚱蜢般一个个忽地都蹦出来，对着有功将士们胡言乱语。

“去病，你回去好好休息几天，睡足觉。”刘彻让霍去病休了长假。刘彻一直认为，他要养壮一点才好。

同时，天子让有司大力宣传，年方十八的票姚校尉八百轻骑奇袭单于庭的事迹，还特别赐号“冠军侯”，让热血男儿们一听就会无比振奋。

而导致战事失利的元凶，就是反复无常的小人赵信。赵信留在长安的家眷被族诛。他的手下大部分都已经战死，剩下的也随他投降单于了。赵信当年被军臣单于逼得走投无路。投奔大汉。至今不到八年的时间，军臣已死，他又复叛回匈奴。他留在长安的痕迹，就此被清除地一干二净。

“胡虏人面兽心，不可再轻信！”这是天子与众将对此战的总结。

霍去病休假归来后，也对天子说了自己的想法：“臣回想赵信当时所献计策，确实有一定问题。他本身的想法不错，但没有考虑到，诸将是否都能迅速穿越上百里的草原，按时到达指定地点。正是由于这些差错，才让单于易守为攻，围歼了赵信军。”

刘彻蹙眉不语，霍去病却也不退让，坚持道：“臣以为不应该只追责赵信，而是应该继续讨论，为什么这个计划无法被执行到位。”

刘彻捏着他的肩膀，点头道：“去病，有想法是好的。等眼前的事忙完了，我们再讨论。”

这一等就是一个多月。刘彻一心扑在盐铁事上，反复召见了侍中桑弘羊、南阳冶铁巨头孔仅和齐国盐业大亨东郭咸阳等人商议。期间淮南王的消息陆陆续续地传来，又分散了他的精力。

汉家的改制大业如驷马高车般隆隆向前，只能前进，不得后退。他要做的事，断然不能被一次不如预期的战事所耽误。说他没有被战事困扰，那是有点自欺欺人。如果有一场大胜仗，盐铁专营之事，肯定会更容易推进，不是如今这样阻力重重。

不过，就算是今天这样的局面，他也完全应付得过来。

%

“新置武功爵的文书你仔细看了吗？写得如何？”刘彻抿一口甘醪，忽然问道。

霍去病疑惑地抬起头，似是惊异于天子在日暮后还要讨论这样的严肃话题。他略一思索，便说：“陛下改革爵制，为魄力之举。只是将士们对爵位买卖一事，仍然心存疑虑。尤其是，这些爵位的买主可优先候补为官吏，因此需要特别注意。”

刘彻原本只是看他在这消夏赏月时，心不在焉，随口问一句逗他。见他一副认真的样子，忽然也来了兴致，便对他详细解释道：“去病，你了解吗，那些豪强花钱雇人代服徭役，或者出重金运作官职，也不是少见的事了。如今让他们直接把这些钱交给有功将士们，岂不是比让某些人中饱私囊强？”

霍去病点点头，又蹙眉沉思。刘彻见他撇一撇嘴，似是欲言又止，便继续问道：“是不是谁有什么特殊的想法？你说说看？”

霍去病赶紧道：“陛下，并没有。不过胡骑营一些将士担心被商人所欺诈，臣就想帮他们处理售卖爵位之事。”

“哈哈，他们就不怕你也被商人欺诈了吗？”说实话，看着眼前少年一本正经，却又稚气未脱的样子，要相信他是战场上神出鬼没的突骑已经不易，更别说要相信他能在富商大贾那里占一分便宜了。

听到天子此言，少年那一双杏眼中闪过争强好胜的锐利之色。他把自己的计划向天子和盘托出，如何找掮客，如何防止压价，然后带着期待注视着天子。

他的计划听上去还不错，刘彻抚掌大笑。也许是这一个月来一直旁听盐铁之议，他对商人的事竟然也学得有模有样。

“还是不可大意。”刘彻笑道。他停顿一下，忽而又换上了严肃的口气：“你和他们走得有点太近了。”

这一批归义匈奴人随票姚校尉霍去病出征，功冠全军，天子破格赐予他们高爵，但是却没有一个得到拔擢。这一年中，经历了月支和赵信的两次背叛，朝中对归义胡骑的态度变得非常敏感。刘彻也时常自省，他决定，今后不再轻信匈奴人提出的计划，也不会在把匈奴人提拔到将军的高位。

更何况，霍去病是一个回到朝中的侍中，本不能与军士有过多接触。霍去病当然明白这一点，是以天子虽然不动声色地看着他，却带来了无形的压迫力。然而他并未迟疑，只是深深吸一口气，道：“陛下，臣以为，今后作战少不了这些胡骑，臣只是想帮助他们得到应有的赏赐。”

刘彻厉声道：“朕令赵信领胡骑营，结果呢？”

“这是因为此次出动的胡骑还不够多。”

霍去病此言既出，刘彻也不说话，只是冷冷地看着他。少年咬咬牙，又坚持道：“如果今后的作战，还要求各军迅速深入草原腹地，那就需要有足够多可靠的向导、大量的斥候，各军的前锋也需要是弓马娴熟的精骑。因此，臣以为，应当立即大量扩充胡骑营。”

刘彻皱眉，胃里的不适感袭来，让他格外烦躁。这孩子竟然想让天子相信，只要把这些任务都交给匈奴人就行了。看来他一战成名，心态有点飘了。

这般年少气盛，落到其他君主手里，迟早要出事。不过刘彻却是少有的通达宽厚之主，又惜才，不忍心就这么废了一个做将军的好材料。他用冷冽的目光审视着眼前这倔强却又略带紧张的少年，看着他眼眸的转动和鼻翼的起伏。

帷幕内混合着醇醪和荷香的旖旎气息，眼看就要被天子眉间积聚的怒意撕裂。刘彻最终还是缓和下来，伸手将少年揽入怀中。温热的躯体紧贴在身上，忽然让他有了精神。他抓起少年的手放在肋下，让掌心的温度略微缓解胃部的不适，又开始用轻松的口气说：“不错，已经在考虑军政大事了嘛。既然胸怀大志，就要从头开始，认真研读兵书。”

霍去病乖乖地倚在天子肩头，嘴上却说：“陛下，兵法臣都已经读过了的。”

“读了几遍？兵书不反复读，怎么可能了解其深意？朕每次重读，都有所得。”听到这不知轻重的拒绝，刘彻不知不觉加重了手上的力度。少年光洁的肌肤上多了一道道红印，呼吸也急促起来。刘彻低下头，摩挲着他的耳廓说：“这样吧，等到盐铁之议结束，朕来教你读，如何？”

“谢陛下！”霍去病仰头看着天子，眉间却有几分思虑。刘彻见少年一双杏眼中黑色瞳仁左右转动，不知道他脑袋里又在思考什么奇怪大胆想法，几乎要笑出声来。却听到霍去病终于说：“可是很多东西在兵书里都只是泛泛而谈，在战场上还是需要根据具体情况随机应变。陛下您说是吗？”

“哈哈哈——”刘彻忍不住笑出声来。他发现自己真的是太宽宏大度了，今晚也尤其有耐心，简直是不可思议。这般幼稚又自以为是的说辞，被少年清脆的声音有板有眼地说出来，他竟然也感到非常可爱，让他有了按耐不住的冲动。

今晚找这小东西来，还是个不错的选择。刘彻心想。

“那今晚就先教你一些别的东西吧。”

%

刘彻很小的时候就寻访过未央宫的驯鹰师。要驯养一只桀骜的猛禽，一开始，必须要把它的眼睛蒙住，让它只能听见驯鹰师的声音。又要将它的尾羽一根根缠起来，让它无法高飞。然后，它就只能毫无保留地交出自己了。

他喜欢观察驯鹰，但对那些最终被驯化的猎鹰，却不太提得起兴趣了。看着那些原本凶猛嚣张的鹰隼，只能全然追随着驯鹰师的一举一动，是多么令人惋惜。他还是更喜爱那些野性难驯的猛兽。他要亲手对抗那些猛兽，看着猎物在自己手中挣扎，颤抖着翻滚。他也喜欢那些低声的呜咽和不甘的眼神。最终，他和自己的猎物都精疲力竭。

刘彻刚即位那几年，最爱在夜里微服出巡，狩猎搏熊。那时，他面前也像如今这般，阻力重重。每当郁闷烦躁时，他都需要出宫寻找这种嗜血的快意。如今不便出宫，床帏之间，竟然也能找到这种撕咬搏斗的刺激，只是下手须稍稍注意轻重。

他喘粗气瘫软在榻上，回味着嘴里的血腥味。宫人前来解开少年身上的束缚，擦拭清洗身上的痕迹。刘彻一眼瞥见他手腕上触目惊心的血痕，便撑起身去检查他的脸颊和脖颈。

“陛下？”霍去病倔强地睁大着他那双杏眼，但声音里终究还是带了一丝紧张和惊疑。

“没事…挺好。”刘彻摩挲着他尚且完好的俊秀脸庞说。这些皮肉伤对一个上过战场的人来说，其实也不算什么。

不知不觉，夜漏已过了三刻。月上中天，周遭的一切都被笼罩在一层清辉下。

竟然过了这么久！刘彻心想。他突然发现胃部的不适消失了。激烈的运动过后，出了一身热汗，四肢百骸舒缓却沉重——今晚可以睡个好觉了。

他一示意，宫人就抬上了早已准备好的御辇。于是他轻轻地在少年锁骨上一吻，体贴地说：“去病，让他们好好照顾你。朕先回宫了。”


	15. 赵破奴 - 五

秋风一天天凉了起来。这座渭水畔的宅院外，黄叶已经铺满了一地。老树们张牙舞爪地伸展着枯枝，迎候着罕见的来访者。

赵破奴是这里仅有的常客。他出示了腰间的传符，门口的守卫只是随意看了一眼，就挥挥手让他进去了。他随即轻车熟路地来到一间仍有卫士把守的大屋前。屋子里很暗，几乎毫无响动，但是突然响起了几下声嘶力竭的咳喘声，让赵破奴立即找到了屋主的所在。

罗姑比还是按照故乡的习俗，盘腿坐在一张羊皮垫上，干枯的双眼冷漠地看着门外的来客。虽然努力挺直的上身保持着贵族惯常的高傲姿态，却能看出他的脸色一片蜡黄，头发也几乎都白了。他已经病入膏肓。

罗姑比是大名鼎鼎的冒顿单于的幼子，当今单于的叔父。赵破奴曾经私下说：“单于的叔父，那不就好比是……匈奴的淮南王？”

“他是单于的亲叔叔，那应该相当于梁孝王吧？”彼时还沉浸在大获全胜的兴奋中的霍去病解释说。他们当日不知疲倦地轻点着俘虏和收缴的财物，一整天都激动地热血沸腾，说话也就口无遮拦。不过退回塞内后，仿佛换了一重天地，大家都谨慎默契地不再做这类对比了。

属于罗姑比的时代早就结束了，在他很小的时候。他的母亲并非来自大贵人家族，却深得冒顿单于的宠爱。冒顿曾经有意立他为嗣，但还未及布置完成就去世了。父亲死后，母家无势，罗姑比受到了兄长的无情打压，夹着尾巴低调做人，才留下一条小命。前些年他靠着成功扶助侄子伊稚斜上位，总算恢复了一些权势。谁想到时运不济，他又落入了汉军手中。

被带到长安后不久，罗姑比身体就垮了下来。他自知时日无多，在汉庭的功名利禄对他来说也毫无意义了，便拒绝合作，问他什么都只是含糊其辞。

汉军从未俘获如此高级别的战俘。天子对这位冒顿的儿子也十分好奇，甚至还亲自在未央宫设宴召见他。赵破奴没有能够参加这次召见，但是看到霍去病回来后板着一张脸，气鼓鼓的样子，便知罗姑比在大汉天子那里，也没有给几分颜面。

“破奴，要不，你没事就去陪他闲聊吧。”霍去病对罗姑比的轻慢非常生气。但他还不死心，思考了几天后，就想让赵破奴常去找罗姑比聊天，看看能探出什么有用的信息。

“啊？”赵破奴不确定自己在这个坚如顽石的人口中能够问出什么来。

“嗯，你聊起天来就可以让人很放松，”霍去病鼓励他道。

“喔，真的啊？”赵破奴不知这个评价是好是坏，他一直想做一个不怒自威的人。

霍去病认真地点点头。“就随便聊聊。嗯……聊点八卦也可以。”

“是吗？那我也可以说我们这里的八卦，作为交换了？”赵破奴端详着霍去病的脸，若有所思。眼前这张俊秀的脸也算是近日的一个八卦中心了。

“当然可以，”霍去病满不在乎地说，“反正他也没法讲给别人听了。”

于是赵破奴就陪这个将死之人闲聊些八卦了。他得知，单于今年年初新娶了一个阏氏。这位阏氏年轻美貌，颇得宠爱。于是他说，汉天子最近也有了一位王夫人，原是邯郸舞女，据说有天姿国色。

“哈哈哈，”罗姑比笑得咳出来，“汉朝皇帝找的尽是这些出身卑微的女人。”赵破奴转过头，翻了个白眼。他想，还好霍去病不在这里，不过罗姑比的这些话还是要一一对他转述的。

单于的阏氏个个出身高贵。这位最新的阏氏，就来自一个右部一个古老的家族，是焉支山下的的浑邪王的女儿。自汉朝撕毁协议、断绝和亲以来，匈奴的粮食布匹开始略微紧缺，西域对他们愈发重要了。而罗姑比早早就看到了这一点。他将自己的长女嫁给了游牧于月支故地、负责监控西域的浑邪王。所以如今这个新的阏氏，就是他的外孙女。讲到这里，罗姑比激动起来，仿佛忘了眼前这位不怀好意的来客，不知不觉说了很多，为自己的远见卓识和命运多舛而叹息。

赵破奴却在想，单于必须靠与大贵族联姻来维持权威，而汉朝皇帝就可以随意宠爱自己喜欢的人，不论出身，也不必受到贵族豪强的掣肘。这么看来，孰强孰弱已经很明显了。

想到这一层，赵破奴便追问道：“河西还有休屠王，挛鞮氏可曾与他联姻？”

罗姑比白了他一眼，不屑地说：“休屠王本是单于子弟，何须联姻？”

休屠王所领，为祁连山圣地。祭天金人在此为了大单于而生，是以金人的守护者都以单于挛鞮氏子弟担任。现任休屠王也是冒顿单于的孙子，与单于庭的关系颇为亲近。罗姑比就这么自顾自说着，回忆往昔的荣光。赵破奴对他傲慢自矜的态度早已习惯，也不打断他，只是细细地把他说得这些记下来。他知道霍去病对祭天金人这类鬼神最感兴趣，就算与战事无关，他也一定会问个究竟的。

赵破奴正要再细问金人的故事，屋门忽然被推开了，一个军士急冲冲地跑进来。赵破奴见他神情严肃而焦急，不及与罗姑比打招呼，立即起身随他出门。那军士在他耳边轻声说：“有军令，赵司马立即回营！”

%  
%

长水胡骑迅速集结完成。还不到一个时辰，就风驰电掣般地来到了长安城下。当长安青灰色的厚重城墙的出现在眼前的时候，赵破奴心下一阵忐忑。让他们这一群胡骑，气势汹汹地杀到长安城下，这是要干什么？传令的军官也是语焉不详。

长安城的大门缓缓打开。城墙上立着的一众军士，竟然并非寻常的长安守军，而是身着天子近侍期门军的制服。在这群人中， 赵破奴一眼就看到了那个着轻甲的少年。他虽然尚且年少，一张脸也略嫌秀气，但是自有一股英武震慑之气。在一群高大威武的期门郎中，这个少年也显然是居中号令之人。赵破奴心中忽地感到激动而得意。

霍去病见城下士卒的目光都在寻找自己身影，便朝赵破奴一行人挥手。他身后的军士打出了票姚校尉特有的旗号，这是他同长水胡骑们反复练习过的。他们悬着的心这才算放了下来。

胡骑在城墙内下营时，霍去病召集诸校尉开了一个短会。天子调胡骑进京，竟然真的是要他们驻防长安，赵破奴万万没有想到。

霍去病并不作过多解释，就干净利落地布置了各校的任务，有的要驻防城门，有的要负责在城内巡逻。很多胡骑士卒其实都没进过几次长安城，突然接到这样的任务，一时间面面相觑。

高不识迟疑地说：“……这辈子还没有守过城呢。攻城到是攻过好几回。”

“嗯，我知道的，匈奴人从来不守城。”霍去病对他笑道，“只能立即开始加紧训练了。每天除了巡防任务外，还要增加短兵步战的练习。”于是大家迅速讨论了守城和巷战的一些细节。

到了这里，赵破奴对目前的情况已经猜到了几分。他等到霍去病把任务讲完，便迫不及待地问道：“如此说来，难道是……北军……？”

守卫长安，原本是北军的职责。北军是大汉精锐中的精锐，驻扎在长安城内的就有近两万人。他们出身良家子，装备精良、训练有素，平时戍卫京师，战时就是出击匈奴的主力。前不久就曾在塞外并肩作战过，胡骑们对北军将士还是颇为熟悉的。北军到底出了什么问题？看来目前的局势颇不安定。

“其实，你们也可算是‘北军’了。”霍去病此言让营帐中众将惊得瞪大了眼睛，“天子不日就将下诏，令长水胡骑并入北军。虽然诏令未下，诸位如今也已是天子最信任的长安戍卫了。”

赵破奴震惊之下，心中也暗自盘算。如果他们被编入北军，那么他们的上司就是统领北军的将军张次公。他在脑海中迅速搜寻着对张次公的记忆，却只有一个模糊的印象。他们这些胡骑在一块自在惯了，突然又有了个顶头上司，一时就有点不能接受。

“不过，你们虽然已经隶属北军，但是暂时还是由我统领。”少年脸上一副当仁不让的样子。

赵破奴如释重负，随即又对这种不同寻常的布置感到不安。只听见霍去病说：“你们还有一个任务，就是监控原长安城守军。他们中可能有人暗通淮南王。若发现任何异动，都要立即上报！”


	16. 赵破奴 - 六

在此非常时期接管长安城防，其紧张程度，不亚于参与了一场大战。

与长安原本的守军相比，他们本就人手严重不足。赵破奴白天除了在各个城门巡视，还要组织军士分批操练步战阵型，夜里则要听取各部关于长安城内“异动”的报告。一天下来，他只觉得整个人都昏沉沉的，脑袋胀痛得难受。

什么时候才能把这么多天都没用上的休沐日补回来呢？甫一卧下，这个问题在他脑中一闪而过，还未几细想，就沉沉地进入了梦乡。梦里有青草的芳香和辽阔的天际线。微风拂面，天气正好。他策马潜行，追逐一群野骡子。

“呜呜——”

刺耳的号角声忽然钻进了梦里静谧清香的世界。赵破奴不情愿地睁开沉重的双眼，四周不绝于耳的抱怨和咒骂声逐渐清晰起来。

“不知道是哪个混蛋又惹事！还能不能睡个好觉了！”

他紧咬牙关，才猛地撑起身来，叹一口气，心里叫苦不迭：该不会北军那边又有什么小动作了吧。

北军在长安城北有五个大营。此次出现异动的是位于最东面的虎贲营。赵破奴带领的前队率先赶到，在他们的营垒门前摆开阵势。原本应该是漆黑无声营寨中，灯影幢幢。可以望见不知道什么人在营中穿梭走动。毕竟是以军纪严明著称的北军，虽说是半夜里出了突发状况，却也不失井然有序。

不到一刻钟，霍去病和他身后的大队人马也到了。他见赵破奴仍候在对方营垒门外，眼一斜，问到：“他们还没人出来？”

赵破奴无奈地摇摇头。北军将士对于长水胡骑这群外来者，难免有意无意地怠慢。像今晚这般，对他们熟视无睹的情形，也不是一回两回了。

“立刻进去看看。”霍去病不由分说地下令道。

虎贲营的军士们正在依次整队，清点人数。那些半夜被叫起来的士卒们也搞不清发生了什么，一脸迷茫。但他们认出了霍去病一行人后，都满怀戒心地怒目而视，将这些天来的怨气都撒在他们身上。赵破奴环视着四周的营帐，努力想发现什么异样。然而困意一再袭来，眼前摇晃闪烁的灯火人影让他头晕地发胀。

北军的异样，真的和那淮南王有关吗？近些日子来，长水胡骑在夜里被召来维持秩序，这已经是第三回了。先是有北军士卒对进入营中调查的廷尉署吏员颇为不满，乘着夜色大打出手。又一回，则是发现有人在夜间混入了北军营中。自从北军被调查以来，这样奇怪的情况就越来越多。如今暗通淮南王的事还没有查出什么眉目，却是苦了前来接手城防的长水胡骑。今晚这么闹一场，眼看又要熬到五更鸡鸣时分。夜里睡不好觉，白天还要接着巡逻和训练，赵破奴感到自己的体力和耐心正在急剧下降。

霍去病已经几次向天子上书，请求增援。然而京畿一带的防务原本都由北军负责，如今他们全军都需逐一接受调查。天子于是诏令长水胡骑继续职守长安，沉住气，“静观其变”。

%  
%

虎贲营的中军大帐中，北军主将张次公早已到了，他正对着一张营寨布局图发布命令，身边候着一大群等他传讯的人。张次公还未到不惑之年，身材高挺而瘦削，一双鹰眼中透着精明与狠戾。他身着一件不起眼的旧甲，甲片上布满了兵器斩击的痕迹。唯独腰间一柄环首刀簇新锃亮，刀首饰以鎏金虎头，刀柄以银线缠绕。赵破奴不由多看了两眼。他暗自揣测，这大约是御赐之物。除了霍去病之外，这可算是他第一次近距离接触天子的近臣。据说张次公早年也曾是杀人越货的恶少年，从军后追随大将军卫青，屡立战功，以至封候拜将。在塞北战场上，他勇猛又诡计多端，颇得天子赏识，被委以重任。

汉兴以来，掌握北军，就能控制天下的中枢长安，也就掌握了汉家天下。正因如此，各方势力对北军都不得轻易染指，而是小心翼翼地维系着脆弱的平衡。当年太尉周勃为铲除诸吕，短暂地攫取了北军的指挥权，但事毕之后就立即将权柄交出，不敢贪恋。

然而当今天子从来都不循前例。京师禁军原本隶属于中尉。在一直对他有所牵制的王太后薨逝后，天子立即将北军从中尉属下剥离出来，让自己亲信张次公执掌北军。从此北军就牢牢掌控在天子一人手中——直到最近出现的异动。

一旦天下有变，北军必然首当其冲地成为各方的角力场。赵破奴看着人群簇拥中努力掌控大局的张次公，仿佛看到了这场角力的中心，所有纷繁复杂的原点。

张次公抬头瞥见了长水胡骑的一行人，皱了皱眉，脸上的戒备与敌意一闪而过。他只是向霍去病微微点头，便对身边一个军士说：“你把现在的情况对霍校尉说明一下。他有什么问题你也一并回答。”

霍去病面无表情地听完了今晚在虎贲营发生的事。原来，今晚夜漏二鼓后，营中突然传出战马凄厉的嘶鸣声。值夜的士兵赶到时，发现竟然有人打开了马厩的门，还惊醒了所有的战马，让他们在营垒中四处乱撞。

“这简直是荒唐！”赵破奴忍不住打断了军士慢条斯理的讲述，“马厩竟然无人值守吗？此人意欲何为？营中其他地方还有异样吗？”

那军士却吞吞吐吐，一问三不知。

霍去病撇下他，径直向仍在压低了声音布置工作的张次公走去。“张将军，我们要去马厩查访，问询一下当时在场的人。”霍去病挤开围在张次公身边的幕僚说。

“在场的所有人早已交由军正调查了。”张次公抬起头，面无波澜地说，“长水胡骑只是来协助维持秩序的。天子并没有让你来插手北军的事。”

“张将军，恕我直言，入夜后还有人在营中随意走动，上次出的事还没有查出结果。如此看来，不是正需要我们来协助你们的军正处理此事吗？”霍去病此言根本没有顾及还留在帐内北军将士。众人的目光齐刷刷地落到他身上，带着耐人寻味的眼神。来到长安后，这眼神赵破奴已经见过多次，那是一种对凭借天子宠爱而骤起的黄口小儿的怨愤与不屑。

“现下情势非常，人心不稳。霍校尉，你还是不要介入的好。”张次公沉声说道，打破了一时的尴尬。

“早日查清真相，让北军重回正轨，难道不是将士们所期望的吗？”少年清亮的声音，配上不容置疑的语气，在这气氛压抑的帐中显得格外突兀。霍去病并不畏惧那些目光，反而冷冷地扫视着帐内众人。

“好了，你们先按刚才说的去做吧。”张次公挥挥手说，“我和霍校尉单独谈谈。”他用阴郁的眼神上下打量着眼前寸步不让的少年，口气却缓和了下来。

“去病啊，你还小。如今这样的情况，不应该把人逼得太急。”众人散去后，张次公问上了一副温和的口吻。也许现在他是把霍去病当成了那个他记忆中的、少不更事的孩子。在幽暗的灯影下，仍能看得出他一双眼中布满血丝。血红的双眼配上那阴郁的眼神，看的人心里发麻。霍去病却是从小和张次公相熟的，此时睁大了眼睛，如面对自家长辈一般，认真地听他说。

张次公继续道：“淮南王在谋逆前，也曾是盛名远播。朝中与他结交的公卿贵戚，想来是不少。这些人一定都是忤逆之徒吗，也未必。如今他们自然明白，陛下是天命之主，无可动摇。时间一长，淮南王必定不战自溃。”他说着，刚毅的脸上也显出一丝疲惫。

“张将军，我明白。”霍去病懂事地点点头说，“只是这些天长安防务压力太大，将士疲敝，让人很着急。”

“弓弦绷的时间太久，难免要断。你们对这里的事事无巨细都要过问，当然忙不过来了。去病，你们应该休息一下。这些事，就交给我来操心吧。”说罢，张次公以焦灼的目光看着面前的少年。赵破奴第一次发现，这个精明强干的老将，在重压之下，也隐隐露出不安和倦怠。

这一回，霍去病出人意料地没有反对。于是张次公松了一口气，浅笑着拍拍他的肩膀说：“放心吧。”

%  
%

整队回营时，东方天际已经露出鱼肚白。更夫打着梆子在他们身边经过，一些需要早起赶路的居民已经等不及候在门口，只待宵禁解除。长安人见惯风浪，对他们这支深夜穿城执勤的队伍也只是冷漠地多看了两眼。赵破奴捂着嘴打了一个哈欠，忿忿道：“这个逆贼，使了什么坏不知道，倒好像是故意要让我们睡不好觉似的。”

霍去病回头望着天边耀目的启明星，若有所思地说：“马上清点一下人数。从今天开始，让大家轮流回营休息。城门巡逻的人就减少一半。”

“真要休假啊？”虽然累到崩溃，但赵破奴对北军目前的状况却很不放心。

“其实张次公说得也没错。北军中的叛徒，掀不起什么风浪。我们就暂且后退一步，看他们还憋着什么后招。”

赵破奴拍拍酸胀的脑门，挤出一丝无奈的微笑：“好，那就看他们还想搅什么浑水吧。”


	17. 刘彻 - 九

近来长安朝堂上下越来越像一个塞得满满的柴火库。深秋天燥风急，似乎一个小火星就能窜起熊熊烈火。

这一切的起因，当然是传出了廷尉署要正式立案审查淮南王的风声。淮南王早年交际甚广，不论是公卿贵戚，还是天子近臣，曾与他有过往来的不在少数。负责查案的张汤又是出了名的严酷，反倒还要刘彻时不时来提醒他，这张天罗巨网无需收得太紧。

廷尉署很快就发现了淮南王企图游说、收买丞相公孙弘的证据。公孙弘听闻此事，赶紧拖着病体前来请辞。对此刘彻却只当是在看淮南王的笑话。公孙弘自一介小吏而成为百官之首的丞相，全靠汉天子的慧眼拔擢，岂会这么容易被一个诸侯王的小利所诱？更何况，早先正是公孙弘首先上报了淮南王谋反的端倪。于是天子笑着赐公孙弘牛酒布帛，令他仍居于丞相之位，专心养病。

这紧张的气氛，甚至还蔓延到了后宫。初秋宫中桂花盛开，皇后特意邀王夫人赏桂。谁知一时竟寻不到人，宫中的侍女也支支吾吾说不出她的下落。皇后顿时警觉起来，出动近卫在宫中搜寻，后来甚至还惊动了郎中令李广和未央宫卫尉。

等到此事传到天子耳朵里的时候，王夫人已经被找到了。

当时，刘彻同一群方士们信步于未央宫西苑。与前殿不过一刻钟的路程，此地却乔木林立，溪流蜿蜒于其间。茂密的树丛挡住了不远处的宫室，恍若进入了另一个世界，非常适合建一处神仙府邸。这群方士们自楚地而来，曾经也在淮南王座下效力。淮南王醉心仙术，也曾招揽了众多人才，颇有所得。天子因此对这群转投长安的方士格外看重。

刘彻正兴致勃勃地令方士勘测仙宫的选址，郎中令李广之子李敢前来报告了王夫人一事。原来，卫士们在王夫人宫中遍寻不见，最后发现宫墙角落处有一颗高大的老榆树。虽然已到初秋时节，树叶却还未落尽，加之无人想到应该往上方寻找，竟然一直都没有发现，尊贵的夫人就在一根高高的树杈上休憩呢。

李广的三个儿子都继承了乃父之风，以勇武著称。刘彻当年最欣赏的，乃是李广的长子李当户。可惜，当户和其二弟都早卒，刘彻便以他们的幼弟李敢统领宫殿内的执戟卫士。听说这些最精锐的卫士被调去寻找宫中一个女子，天子回头注视着密林，微微皱起了眉头。但当李敢说起王夫人爬树一事，却又令他忍俊不禁。他早就发现小越的一双手略嫌粗糙，不若寻常宫人般细腻白嫩，也曾叹息美中不足。现在却发现，就是这双手，竟然能让她灵活地上树，这让他在愠怒之外，又有了几分好奇。

“陛下，是臣妾让宫人不要透露行踪，她们也不知道臣妾在树上。请陛下……不要责罚她们……”小越伏拜在地，发髻上插着天子早些日子赏赐的步摇簪，悉悉嗦嗦地抖动着。

“为什么爬树？”刘彻却只是似笑非笑地问。

“小时候，总是和兄弟们一起爬树玩。如今就会想，如果站在高高的树上，是不是就能望见家乡。”毕竟还只是个小女孩，说到被迫离乡的伤心之处，大滴的泪珠从她的眼底涌出，鼻子眼睛皱成一团。“今日午后，就在树上小憩了一会儿……没有看到来搜查的卫士。”

看着她惨兮兮的样子，刘彻忽然没了脾气。近些日子，天子几乎遗忘了她，有些寂寞也是难免。“呵，你若再不下来，朕还以为你已经化作仙子飞走了呢。”少女衣袂飘摇立于树梢的样子，说不定还真像个仙子。刘彻本不是一个拘于小节之人，心里也已渐渐宽恕了她。

小越抬起头，委屈又害怕地看着天子。

刘彻对她抽抽噎噎的样子无甚兴趣，又看了她一眼，只淡然说：“你宫里的那些人，就交给皇后处置吧。”

女孩那仍嫌瘦小的身子开始微微发颤。刘彻随意一拂衣袖，道：“回去吧。皇后最是心软。你有什么可担心的呢？”

说罢他忽然又想起一件事。“李敢，快入冬了，把未央宫里的树木清点一下，太长的枝桠全部砍掉。”

李敢只是一怔，便立即明白了天子的意思。非常时期，这些刺客可能的藏身之处，还是赶紧清除为好。

%

%

刘彻翌日即与郎中令李广、以及长乐、未央宫卫尉一道，细细排查宫城的安全隐患。他们正计划要从陇西增招期门郎以扩充宫城守备，负责长安城防务的北军，却也出了一点状况。天子派去淮南国的密探来报，他发现淮南王手中，有一份详尽的长安城兵力分布、换防计划。

显然，这位刘安叔父，尽管连自己的淮南国都打不出来，却还妄想着安排长安的事呢！

刘彻轻蔑地笑着，又蓦地停下。他猛然发现，淮南王不仅昏聩，竟然还有几分癫狂。疯癫的人，就不会按常理布局了。他接下来还会有什么玉石俱焚的疯狂招数，正常的人还真是难以猜到。刘彻在这一瞬间意识到了问题的严重性。秋风掠过，帷幕翻飞，令人周身起了一丝凉意。

能接触到这份布防资料的，除了北军内部的人，就只能是天子身边的郎官近侍。刘彻紧锁眉头，凝神苦思。他突然希望，张汤查案的进度能够再快一些。他随即摇了摇头。越是这种时候，越是要沉住气。

“陛下，虽然如今北军都需要排查，但是长安附近还有一支劲旅。他们近期都接受过背景调查，也不可能被淮南王收买。陛下何不调他们进京呢？”

耳边少年清亮的声音响起，却直击天子纷乱的思绪。

“你说的，是长水胡骑吧？”刘彻抬起眼，饶有趣味看着他。霍去病还是如从前一样，毫不畏缩地坦然接住了天子锐利的审视。这让刘彻发现，他说的，似乎也不无道理。驻扎在长水的胡骑均为新近归降，既不为单于庭所容，也不可能在短期内被淮南国渗透。

刘彻一边思索利弊，一边认可地点头。得到了天子的首肯，少年开心地笑了，眼睛也亮了起来，掩饰不住内心的小雀跃。这可真是难得，好像小孩子得到了心爱的玩具，比平日里一直板着脸故装老成的模样好玩多了。于是，那夜里他们格外投入而尽兴。少年那些压抑的叫唤声，好像也不完全是因为疼痛了。

末了，刘彻拨弄着他脸上的乱发，想到他接下来都不能再在宫中值宿，心中忽然生出些许不舍。他柔声说：“去病，长安人事复杂，和塞外大异。说这里比塞外还凶险，也不为过。你一定要乖乖的，不要轻举妄动，大事都要听张次公的安排。”

“嗯。”少年带着倦意，认真点了点头。

这种苦口婆心的劝告，对霍去病好像从来都是无效的。

果然，就在几天后，张次公上书表示，霍去病执意要对长安防务指手画脚，根本不把他这个北军主将放在眼里，不仅把长水胡骑累的够呛，还让北军怨声一片。读到这里，刘彻的第一反应竟然是想笑。

果真不出我所料，他想。这个孩子不是随便哪个上司都能驾驭得了的，就连张次公这样性格强悍的老将也不行。

不过，有这样一位一丝不苟，而又奋不顾身的臣子，君王应该很满意才对。于是他顺势安抚了张次公，也给了霍去病更多的职权。当然，在霍去病竟然还要求增派人员的时候，刘彻毫不客气地驳回了。这孩子，难道还真要反客为主吗？刘彻严厉地要求他老老实实做好自己的事，静观其变。

少年心性，难免急躁。而守城则最需耐性和细致。让他如此一番历练，未尝不能磨去他的一些过分的锐气。

%

宫城中警卫森严，却难免百密一疏。

大将军卫青门下有两个自关东来的士人，看上去家世、学识俱佳。他们已经来到长安数年，颇得卫青信任，甚至已经准备举荐给天子。然而，就是这两个似乎就要青云直上的门人，近两日来却频繁出入长安城。一开始大将军府上并未察觉有异。直到其中一人离府时，误牵了一匹未经驯化的烈马，方出城门便被甩下马来。送医后，在他身上搜出了与淮南王的通信，才发现他竟然是淮南王送到大将军身边的密探！

在廷尉署的刑具前，这人没过多久就招认出了他的同伙。原来，卫青受平阳公主之邀，三日后要前往公主位于灞陵邑的别院。长安城防卫森严，大将军出城却是他们唯一的机会。这两日他们正是要联络在城外的同党，计划在卫青当日出城后就对他下手。

“臣识人不明，险些酿出大祸。”卫青痛心疾首地说。

“不能怪你！”想到卫青差点遇刺，纵然有惊无险，刘彻还是感到一阵揪心。“淮南王，他已经发疯到孤注一掷了。”天子目中闪着寒光，收网的时机已经快到了。

卫青点点头，一脸沉毅，完全不像刚刚经历了一次险情，倒还是天子比他更为担心。

“青青，再给你调拨一百精锐护卫，务必要保证我的大将军的周全。”刘彻关切地说。“对了，那匹立功的马什么时候带来瞧瞧。我倒要看看，是什么样的马，竟然胜过了一府的守卫。”

天子的语气中分明有几分恼怒，卫青却平静地说：“陛下，一匹马也能对淮南王所谋从中作梗，此乃天意。”

听得卫青此话，刘彻难得轻松地开怀大笑。虽然险些出了大事，但卫青还是完好无损地度过了这一劫，没出什么差错。天意，自然是永远站在自己这一边。他拍着卫青的肩膀说：“立即让去病负责追查城外的刺客。他不是一直觉得职权不够吗？这次就让他来主持，让北军也配合他。”想到少年跃跃欲试的样子，刘彻不觉莞尔。让他来清理刺杀卫青的嫌犯，最合适不过了。

“陛下，霍校尉急件！”

刚说到这孩子，居然就来信了。刘彻正惊异于这巧合，急件里的消息却如同冬日里的一阵惊雷，令人猝不及防。

布帛上略嫌凌乱的字迹显示了书写者的焦急。刘彻把它揉成一团，紧紧地捏在手里。

——北军主将张次公潜逃了！


	18. 刘彻 - 十

“按你的说法，长水胡骑驻防兵力减少后，张次公和他的同党才决定伺机发动攻击？”天子低沉的声音不带一丝感情。虽然夜已深了，他却毫无倦意，脑中飞速的思绪盖过了身体上的疲惫。

“陛下，臣借口长水胡骑兵力不足，过于劳累，只能轮流休整。实则派人暗中观察北军的动向。”霍去病认真说。

刘彻看着跪坐于前的少年，终于毫不掩饰满脸的失望。他其实心情很糟糕。如今，每次提起张次公这个名字，都好像是对自己的嘲弄。“谁让你这么做的？”

面对天子正在逐渐积累的怒意，霍去病垂目，却也毫不回避地答道：“是臣自己决定的，就是想让北军的奸细立即露出马脚。”他说得干脆果决，但声音里却透着一丝虚弱，不如从前饱满。

刘彻轻哼了一声，沉声道，“本来就人手不够。又在计划这么大的事，为什么不上报？”霍去病还是低着头，伏拜在地的身形微微晃动，又被他立时稳住。刘彻已经得知他在围捕张次公一伙人的战斗中受了点伤。不过他当晚便马不停蹄地进宫接受天子的问询，除了脸色不好看，对自己的伤情并未提及，想来并无大碍。

“你自作主张，是不是，因为心里有怨气？”刘彻早就知道这孩子对没能得到足够的兵力增援而不满了。

少年不说话，脸色却顿时写满了不服，一双黑眸转动着，似乎还在想着如何应对天子的责难。越是年轻的时候，就越不喜欢别人说自己意气用事。这点，刘彻本人深有体会。

一时间，大殿上静得能听到呼吸的声音，只剩下烛光还在不知疲倦地幽幽颤动。刘彻深深叹一口气。张次公一直是他最信任的战将之一。身为北军主将，是何等的荣耀和恩眷。淮南王难道能给出比这还要高的筹码吗？为此，就算北军状况频发，刘彻也坚持用人不疑，相信张次公可以稳住阵脚。张次公的倒戈，让向来自信的他短暂地丧失了安全感。如今北军中的逆贼都已被抓获，关进了廷尉署的天牢，但这种内心深处的不安，仍难以消解。

真是不可理喻的蠢货！他在心中骂道。至于霍去病么，也是不知轻重的小孩。而自己竟然还想要重用这样的小孩子，令他带领胡骑入长安，刘彻感到自己脑袋上出现了“色令智昏”四个字。他恼怒地不愿意再想下去。

“你一直都太顺了，所以从来都学不到教训。”天子口中冷若冰霜。

霍去病抬起头，睁大了眼睛，似乎不解天子的满腔怒意。他闪光的黑眸衬得脸颊更加苍白。“陛下，如果臣上报，那又会由张次公来主理此事。如此，岂不是让他监守自盗？”他仿佛用尽了全身的力气，挣扎着说出这句话。

“胡闹！”刘彻高声斥责道。他随即又强压怒意，只是冷冷地说：“淮南王根本就是在以卵击石。我们只需步步为营，就稳操胜券了。善战者，立于不败之地。我们此时最不应该做的，就是冒险！你懂吗？”

霍去病仍低着头，身子却晃了几下，让他只能以手撑地。

“而你呢？你这是把长安城作为你的赌注！你这种冒险之举更是把大将军置于险境！”

面前的少年呼吸急促，身子剧烈地起伏，苍白的脸颊上也浮起了一层淡淡的红晕。刘彻方才气极，忍不住爆发了一下。见霍去病身形有些不稳，来看这些天确实劳累了，可能也伤得不轻。于是他又换上长辈的面孔，语重心长地说：“听说你总想把防务一把抓，像是要把北军的饭碗都抢过来似的。现在出了这么险的事，你说应当如何处置？”

“都由臣来负责。”少年倔强的说。

刘彻摇头，声音也愈发沉重：“朕在晚辈中最看重你，给了你最多的机会。如今对你的议论已经很多，谁想要保你也难。”见少年努力维持的强硬面孔上终究还是露出了一丝委屈，天子又略微缓和地说：“你累了，就回家去修养吧，顺便好好自省。”

%

霍去病稽首领旨离去。他站立起来的动作就有些艰难。快退到殿门时，一个踉跄，摇摇欲坠的样子似乎已经顾不上礼节，伸手想去抓住什么东西。可是大殿里空荡荡。那些宿卫殿中的执戟郎中们也都职责明确，训练有素，不会轻易分心去照应除了天子之外的人。

好在李敢眼疾手快，一个箭步冲上前托住他，让他不至于摔个鼻青脸肿。随后李敢小心地问：“霍校尉，你能自己走吗？”刘彻不由靠着几案倾身前探，见霍去病努力想直起身来，却始终无法稳住身形。

李敢无奈摇摇头。

可是既然天子已经下令了要霍去病离开，李敢最终还是决定搀住他的腰，将他拖出殿门外去。

“别拖了——”天子不知何时已经快步来到殿门前，从满脸惊诧的李敢手里接过人，才发现少年满头都是虚汗，摸上去，烫得可怕。

刘彻揽起他的右肩想把他扶起来，可是怀中的人却痛呼一声，身体也是一震。不安中，刘彻扯开了他的外衣，映入眼中的，果然是大块晃眼的鲜红。他的右肩只是经过了草草的包扎，白色的中衣早已经被鲜血浸湿，而殷红的鲜血还正在从狰狞的裂口中涌出。

刘彻感到自己的心正在收紧，随即俯到他耳边说：“去病，坚持一下，太医马上就来了。”

等着太医赶来的时间仿佛有一昼夜那么长。而霍去病听了这话，却好像忽然放松了一般，软绵绵地瘫下来，那不断溢出的温热鲜血正在一点点带走他的活力和生机。太医匆忙赶来救治时，刘彻才发现他的一只手紧紧抓着自己的一截衣袖，似乎是抓着他最后的依凭。宫人们便粗暴地把他的手掰开，刘彻心中陡然升起一阵愠怒。他随即又长叹一口气，努力平复着自己的心境。

“这孩子只是做了自己应该做的事。”看着宫人们手忙脚乱地把人抬出殿外，刘彻默默对自己说，“接下来还有许多正事要办呢。”

他要召见张汤，过问审讯的结果。

然后，则是安排不久后在雍地的郊祀。淮南王固然是不堪一击，然而天下人心何在，总是难以琢磨。身为天子，有时雄心万丈，有时却又不免如履薄冰，二者就如月相盈亏般如影随形。重臣的背叛，不可避免地又把他拉入了暗月的阴影里。

他迫切地想要一个答案。

也许，那些祭坛上的神灵，能给他一个答案。

%

%

不大的庐室内充斥着一股草药味。

少年毫无生气地躺在塌上，双唇已经完全没了血色，上面都是小小的裂口。灰白的脸颊上却泛着⼀层幽幽的薄红，饱满的两颊也已经有些削了下去。刘彻伸手触到他的额头，仍是滚烫。长长的睫毛扫在他掌缘，是一种熟悉的颤动的触感。

那漫长的一夜之后，已经过去了三天。廷尉署的行动还是如之前一样出奇地高效，不仅连夜完成了审讯，还顺藤摸瓜地揪出了为淮南王做事的一众人员。他们有的供职于北军，负责监视、游说张次公，有的则扮作商人传递消息、收买公卿，还有一群隐藏在长安的死士。写在竹片上的名字密密麻麻，触目惊心。刘彻翻阅着竹片，不动声色，却沉吟良久。不管怎么说，这一局，汉廷已是大获全胜。

听罢廷尉的汇报，天子终于有了心情，驾临这间霍去病在宫中值宿时的居所。

宫人们正要上前唤醒昏睡中的少年，天子眼一斜，制止了他们。其实他往日也常常这样，注视着熟睡中的少年。轻轻拂过他棱角分明的脸，感受他身体的起伏，聆听他梦中的蹙眉呢喃。刘彻当然也爱欣赏他清醒时恣意矫健的身姿，和毫不扭捏的做派。但是，当对上那双凌厉的黑眸，刘彻却常常能敏锐地发现那静水下深藏的微澜。

这种感觉他太熟悉了。事实上，在他的身边，永远环绕着这样的人。

“生不能五鼎食，死亦当五鼎烹。”

身为君王，当然需要这些人为自己冲锋陷阵。但是，在枕边人尚嫌稚嫩的眼神里也看到这种东西，多少让人有些不安。

每当发现霍去病小心翼翼地隐藏这种阴鸷和野心的时候，刘彻内心一边哂笑，一边提醒自己控制即将弥漫的心绪。虽说，帝王每次只需要稍稍一挥那翻云覆雨的手，就能让这少年的小小心思得到满足。可是，刘彻总是觉得，他要的似乎远不止于此。还是需要在发展到不可收拾之前，早早收束他的羽毛。

“陛下，”一边的卫子夫一脸忧心，却是打断了刘彻的思绪，“二姐说，想把去病接回家，可以好好照顾他。”

“让她别担心了。当然是宫里有太医照看着好。”刘彻想了想，又问道：“他醒来过吗？”

“今早就醒来过，喝了点水，再吃了两口菜羹。”

听卫子夫这么说，刘彻顿时放心了不少。年轻就是这点好，这么大的伤，熬一熬，就能挺过去。“子夫，你辛苦了。”他说，“我知道这些天来他的确很辛苦，就让他在宫里好好休养吧。”

卫子夫似也是如释重负：“陛下体察去病的一片忠心，他知道了一定会很开心，想要早日回去侍奉陛下。”

天子露出难得的笑容，先前的怒气也渐渐消散了。他随手拉了拉少年身侧的被角，脑中浮现出他不久后就会恢复成的生活活虎的模样。

“那么七日后的郊祀——”刘彻自言自语道。

“陛下，”卫子夫为难地说，“去病现在这个样子，恐怕一时半会儿是哪儿也去不了了。”

刘彻点点头。不知为什么，他突然感到有些遗憾。他记得，霍去病应该也是很想与神灵对话吧？

次日朝议论一结束，天子便又问起霍去病的情况。

“陛下，”派去照看霍去病的侍者回报道，“霍侍中今日烧退了，精神也好些了。”

刘彻顿觉精神一振。果然还是年轻，恢复得快。是不是要把这孩子抬着去雍地呢？看看他自己怎么说吧。也许他会吵着想去，皇后拦都拦不住呢。于是天子笑道：“走吧，去看看他。”

“陛下，霍侍中已经被接回家了。”

“什么！”刘彻双目一横，“谁同意了？是皇后让他回去的吗？”

“……霍侍中醒来后，坚决说是…...是陛下让他回家去反省……皇后怕他的创口又要崩裂，就让人把他接回去了。”

“是么？看来这高烧还没有把他烧晕，”天子摇着头、冷笑着说，“主意还是大的很。皇后呢，也真是心软。”

侍者小心翼翼地说：“陛下，皇后说一定会好好教导他……”

“不用讲了！”天子一扬眉，不耐烦地打断了他的话，“也好，就让他回家歇着吧。”

刘彻清理了一下自己的思绪，准备召见太常。神灵在上，为什么还要在意一个无关轻重的人呢？他自己都觉得可笑。


	19. 刘彻 - 十一

当今天子对祭祀是无比认真的。每隔三年，天子就会亲自驾临雍地郊祀五位天帝。太常早已为雍郊的祭祀准备好了祭品。每位天帝需要四匹小马，必须是赤色的，还需要有配套的车舆。此外，还有小黄牛、小羊羔各四头，加上大量精美的锦帛、玉佩等。这些物品天子都会亲自过问，绝不容许出半点差错。

为了今日的祭祀，刘彻在十月上旬就开始了严格的斋戒，还从长乐宫带来了汉祚之神器——斩蛇宝剑。祭祀的日子总是漫长的一天。按照前朝的遗俗，雍地的郊祀需要一直持续到夜半时分。那时，熊熊升腾的烈焰就会带着天子献上的祭品，朝无尽的黑夜飘去。

刘彻本想在早晨养足精神。谁知天还未亮，他却一早就醒了，摸到一头的汗珠。他隐约记得，昨夜梦见了什么重要的事。可是越是努力去回想，脑中却越发混沌不堪。端坐于明堂之中，只会令人愈发烦闷。刘彻终于决定：“朕要出去走走，嗯，就去雍郊的林子。”

天还未大亮，厚厚的云层压得很低，薄雾给万物蒙上了一层静穆的灰。天子轻装出行，只带了为数不多的郎官随从和期门卫士。骏马驰过，在松软的新雪上留下一串杂沓的印记。林子里草木和泥土的清新冷冽充溢他的鼻腔。他们在一条湍急的溪流前驻足。刘彻在飞奔中已经清空了脑中的纷繁。梦中的场景猛然间清晰而强烈地涌到眼前。

那是天神在与我对话吗？他心想。仿佛有一股强大的力量推动着他，让他要往密林深处行进。

“陛下，”期门仆射徐自为来报，“东边草地上发现鹿群了。”

刘彻摇摇头，仍注视着前方的密林，若有所思。

徐自为迟疑道：“陛下，臣还未派人到前方搜查过，要不要——”

“不必了，我们直接进去吧。”刘彻下意识地摸了摸腰间的斩蛇剑。这柄宝剑躺在装饰精美的剑鞘中，终日与美玉、琉璃为伴。只是自长乐宫建成之后，它就被安放在那里，已经多年未曾饮血。就算前方有什么未知的风险，也可以让这柄高皇帝神灵加持的宝剑重新出鞘、光耀世间。刘彻打定了主意，一夹马肚，便向密林深处飞驰而去。这里，会有他苦苦追寻的答案吗？

%%%

梦里，有一人身着帝王服冕，独坐于棋盘前的阴影里。

那个人是我吗？刘彻疑惑地走上前，才发现此人鬓毛已露出斑斑灰白。“父亲！”刘彻惊喜地叫道，仿佛回到了少年之时，又成了那个父亲最喜爱的孩子。他当然不会忘记，父亲当年闲暇时最爱的就是六博之戏了。

父亲抬起头，脸上还是如记忆中的沉毅与阴郁，却并没有他预期中的欣喜。

“父亲？”刘彻不解地问，“关东诸侯已经接受了推恩令。淮南王也是独木难支。当年的心腹大患就快要解决了。”

父亲摇摇头，仍低头注视着那棋盘：“天子不能只看到眼前这一步。”

我当然知道！刘彻暗道。

“心腹大患，可不是只有这一个。”父亲说道，仿佛是在喃喃自语。“北方的边患难以消除，而海内，则是不断做大的豪强地主和巨商，他们——”

“他们在自己的地盘肆意妄为，好似法外之地。就算把他们迁来茂陵，他们也少不了要兴风作浪。”刘彻忍不住打断了父亲的话。他年少即位，至今已十八年，甚至超过了父亲在位的时间。他不接受父亲认为自己无知无觉。“虽然身在长安，但我全都知道，一清二楚！我也并不是什么都没有做。”

“父亲是喜欢下棋，可是这天下却不比下棋。”父亲拈起一枚棋子，落入盘中，“对弈中，你只要吃掉对方所有的棋子，就是最终的胜者。可天子面对的局，却不是这样。”父亲所执黑子打落一枚白子。然而，立即又有一枚白子凭空幻化出现，慢慢地填补了一旁的空隙。

刘彻大惊失色。他拼命睁大眼睛，气喘吁吁，却看不出棋盘对面那个虚空中的对手是谁。

父亲平静地看着他，仿佛已经习以为常：“阿彻，你看，这场棋局根本不会结束，直到你精疲力竭，无处旋身。”

“不，就是因为这天下不是棋局，所以我还有机会！”刘彻已经稳住了心神，捏紧了拳头。“对方走一步的时间，我可以走五步、走十步。我就是要这么快，让他们所有人都措手不及！”刘彻说着，抓起一把棋子就甩上棋盘。

“哈哈哈，阿彻，你还是这样，从来都不肯服输。”父亲看他这么胡来，露出了难得的笑容。刘彻突然感到心里暖暖的。他果然还是父亲最爱的孩子。

父亲又继续说道：“关东诸侯，毕竟还是刘氏宗亲，这是当年高皇帝亲手布的局。他们倒下了，那这些位置又会由谁来填满呢？”

“我不可能给他们机会！”刘彻干脆地说。

父亲满意地点点头。刘彻知道，父亲一直从心底里欣赏他这股永不妥协的磅礴气势，这也是他们父子心意相通的地方。

“阿彻，阿彻——”父亲的身影逐渐模糊。他已经分不清这是父亲在唤他，还是来自天上诸神的神谕。

%%%

“陛下！”身后卫士的呼喊把刘彻从幻境中拉回。只听徐自为焦急地喊道：“陛下，小心！”

猝不及防间，一道巨大的白影从右侧的密林深处闪出，如一股旋风般径直向天子的坐骑冲来。刘彻几乎是本能地勒紧缰绳，用尽全身力道把马头转向左侧。骏马惊恐地嘶鸣，险些把刘彻从背上甩出，这才堪堪避过了那道白影。

“陛下！”郎官们迅速地围上来，在天子四周形成紧密的屏障。然而再去看那道白影时，却无迹可寻了。只留下雪地上一串断断续续的蹄印。被它掀起的雪花拍打到脸上时，刘彻才确认这个东西真实存在，而不是来自方才心中的幻影。再看看四周的郎官护卫们，也都是一脸的震惊和疑惑。

“追！”刘彻毫不犹豫地下令道。

未央宫的良驹全速疾奔。天子的墨色大氅在风中翻腾犹如波浪。然而那团白影实在太快了，迅如闪电。刘彻好几次已经在视线中锁定了它，一眨眼的功夫，它却又消失了，仿佛与这白雪融为一体。

优秀的猎人往往需要在密林中潜行，悄悄接近猎物。像他们这样大张旗鼓地追捕，实非良策。然而刘彻实在不甘心放弃。他知道，如果今天追丢了那团白影，那它就会永远消失不见。

刘彻感到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，刺激他血脉上涌。“阿彻，阿彻……”纷杂错杂的呼唤声又出现在耳畔。有的高亢，有的低沉，有的轻松戏谑，有的悲怆凝重，甚至还有一些他从未听过的语言，醇厚低回，好像是自胸腔发出的回响。

“阿彻，要成就不世之功业，也要付出足够大的代价。”那些声音说。

啊！不世之功业！刘彻听到了自己的心跳声，这就是我想要的。

“准备好你的祭品了么？”

一切都准备好了，就是现在！

面前一片平坦的草地中，赫然出现了那团白影。训练有素的期门郎无需旗鼓号令，已经自两翼散开，由两侧包围上去。猎物可以逃脱的路线已经越来越少了。

“嗖——”天子手中的强弩发射。可那白影仍毫不减速地向前疾冲。刘彻感到自己执弩的手因为激动而颤抖，他以为自己没有射中。却见那白影晃了一下，终于跌倒在地。

“啊，这是什么！”刘彻策马接近猎物时，听到一个期门郎轻声说。

这确实是他见过最奇异的猎物了。它体型庞大，比天子马厩中最雄壮的骏马还要高一个头。四肢修长有力。它通体纯白，不带一丝杂色，令它在雪中善于隐蔽。然而此刻它的后颈却插着天子的箭簇，殷红的鲜血从微微颤抖的伤口不断渗出。

它究竟是马，还是鹿？不过，至少它的血还是红色的。

刘彻默默地绕到它的身前，却见它额顶生着一只犄角，色泽如璞玉。他不由深吸了一口冷气。

是麒麟！

刘彻浅笑着点点头。

是的，就是它，上天把它赐予我，这也是我献上的祭品。刘彻心想。诸神已经听到我的决心了吗？

%

%

%

将作少府呈上了最新出炉的一批金块。这些金子被别出心裁地制成了蹄子的形状，有恰到好处的弧度，光滑平整。一侧又被烙上了精巧细致的花纹，看得出是经由能工巧匠颇费了一番功夫。

饶是见多识广，葭菱也被这些好玩的小金块吸引力，从饰着锦帛的漆匣中取出一块来把玩。这“麟趾金”在她那柔荑玉手中熠熠生辉。

刘彻满意地说：“这一批，做得还不错吧。把麒麟带来的祥瑞福祉赐予诸侯王，阿姐，你看如何？”

阳信长公主刘葭菱有着同刘彻一样浓烈而大气的五官，高大挺拔的身型，以及那种永远充满自信又让人捉摸不透的眼神。长安美丽娇艳的女子成百上千，可是谁都不会有长公主这般华贵雍容的皇家气度了。

葭菱笑道：“听说如今诸侯已经纷纷上书声讨淮南王的谋逆罪行。可见他们都是汉室忠良。这都是因为陛下盛德之隆，因而有麒麟降世。”

刘彻也同姐姐一起大笑。他们都知道诸侯王不是那么回事。胶东王刘寄、江都王刘建，均在暗中准备兵甲，意欲在淮南王起事时一同发动。胶西王刘端毒杀汉庭派去的国相和多位二千石官员，还曾微服离开国境，密会淮南王。然而正如父亲在幻境中所言，这高皇帝在百年前布下的局，怎么可能轻易打破呢？就给他们一个安心吧。

葭菱又认真地说：“而且单于北遁，淮南授首。天下大治，关东也就可以安宁了。”

“天下大治？阿姐，你是这么认为的吗？”刘彻不假思索地反问。姐姐这是在劝他现在就收手吗？姐姐当然是为了他好。母亲若在，也许也会这么劝他的。他用十八年，北击匈奴，内惩奸佞。如今开始垂拱而治，就不至于会把天下搅得不得安宁，甚至还能享几十年盛世。但是，天子不能只看到眼前这一步。一旦等豪强们渐渐把手伸到天下所有的土地上，就彻底没有翻转的机会了。

妥协，是他绝不可能接受的。

“陛下想必是有自己的定夺。”瞧出了天子微微的异色，葭菱还是平静地说，“臣妾只是妇人愚见罢了。”

刘彻原本想对姐姐述说出现在梦中的父亲，这是他一直无人倾诉的心事。然而他明白，这个话题继续下去，也讨论不出什么结果。于是他对姐姐说起了一桩异闻：“淮南王有一个女儿叫刘陵，阿姐见过吗？”

“嗯，印象中是一个话很多的女人，见到谁都能聊上几句。”葭菱一脸不屑。

“张次公竟然是她的情人，就是因为她才被淮南王拉下了水。”刘彻愤愤地说。

“哦，美人计啊？”葭菱讪笑道，“我还以为只有传说的故事里才会用到哩。”

“是啊，难道我给他的赏赐还不够他揽遍天下的美人吗？更何况这个女人的情人还远不止他一个。”刘彻很难想象，位高权重者竟然会被自己的感情左右。

“也许只是他脑子太活络了。”葭菱以手托腮，认真思索了一会儿，道：“早年想要结交诸侯王，如今发现迟早要被揭发，前途无望，也就只能拼死一搏。”

“嗯，很有可能。”刘彻表示赞同。

葭菱又继续说：“张廷尉呢，未免也把这些人逼得太紧。”

刘彻笑着不置可否。张汤是他目前最需要的人之一。此事也没有必要与姐姐过多争论。

“哦对了，”姐姐又想起了一件事，“去病的伤可能快好了，陛下要不要召见他呢？”

刘彻打趣地问道：“阿姐，你还没有下嫁，就已经和他们是一家人了？这么熟悉了吗？”

阳信长公主和大将军卫青的婚约早先已经由天子亲自定下来了，只是因为最近的意外，而推迟了婚期。葭菱大大方方地说：“是因为阿襄。他们最要好嘛。阿襄说去病要和他们去霸上的别院打猎。”

曹襄？刘彻有点吃惊。在他眼中，阳信长公主的独子、平阳侯曹襄也是一个骄纵任性的小孩。他一直以为曹襄和霍去病是见面就会打起来的关系。等他回过神来，又发现事情不对：“去病的伤怎么可能好呢？绝对不可能！”

“也许是他体质好，恢复得比较快？”长公主疑惑道。

“不可能的！”刘彻回想起那深可见骨的伤口和少年苍白如石灰的脸色，就可以如此断定，“他们在搞什么？这不是拿自己的身体开玩笑吗？跟曹襄说，不可以带去病出去。”

“那大概不是阿襄能做的了主的。”葭菱看着刘彻，饶有趣味地笑道，“人家现在是‘冠军侯’了嘛。多还半是他的主意呢。”

“之前确实是把他抬得太高、对他太纵容了。”刘彻陷入回忆中，痛心疾首地说，“所以他才越发骄纵，以为自己能上天。”

其实这也不全是因为天子的娇宠。霍去病本来就有这种自以为是的毛病。大约是因为他母亲对他疏于管教，而他的继父又是一个老好人，根本管不住他。在长安，这样任性骄纵的贵戚子弟为数不少，但刘彻能接触到的却不多。毕竟，永远只有乖巧懂事、善解人意的孩子会被送到天子身边。 霍去病这种性格的人，能得到天子的青睐，已经非常幸运了。

当然，他也算个可造之材。而刘彻本人也颇有气度，因此也没有完全放弃他。不过，刘彻已然决定，不可以再对他有半点纵容。今后，霍去病要遭受的必须全部都是打击才行。

“最近就不召见他了。就让卫青给他找点事做。他以前那些乱七八糟的差事不都是卫青和公孙贺帮他找的吗？”

葭菱点点头，掩嘴而笑。

姐弟俩又随口说了些家事，长公主便告退离去。

刘彻叹一口气。他不知道父亲在姐姐的心中是怎样的形象。他也不知道天神在姐姐心中有怎样的分量。如今，他独自一遍一遍回味捕获麒麟的那一天，这让他更加坚定了决心。

昔齐桓公欲行封禅事，被管仲劝阻，言之功业未足。

秦始皇一统六合，亲上泰山封禅，却只得到风雨大作。

古之霸主，尚且如此。所以，现在还不够。如果不是立下一番千秋功业，怎么有资格，再得到与天神对话的机会呢？


	20. 刘彻 - 十二

淮南王刘安自尽身亡的消息传来时，长安正下了一场大雪。虽然天子早已从密探处得知，御史大夫李蔡和廷尉张汤还是专程向天子正式呈报了这个消息，年迈的的丞相公孙弘也拖着病体来了。

刘安生前喜爱神仙之道。于是便有好事者相传，淮南王其实并没有死，他只是脱离俗世成仙了，连同他的谋士、甚至鸡犬也一同得道升天。对此，刘彻嗤之以鼻。不过，他当然不忘派人开棺验明正身，彻底证明这个老家伙已经化为了一滩腐肉，而并没有得到神仙的眷顾。

淮南王的软弱无能，对于大汉来说，却是一大好事。一场可能祸连千百万人的劫难消弭于无形。上万个涉案人员，上至公侯贵戚，天子近臣，下至普通军吏、商贩，都随着淮南王的神仙大梦一般，仿佛是一夜之间，被这场大雪埋葬。

诸侯之患暂时解除，天子的各项大业又要摆上议事日程。刘彻对他的三位重臣说：“朕听说河南有田畜业者名卜式，家有羊数千只。他愿意捐出一半家产，支持伐胡大业。而且他还说，如果富人都捐出家产，则匈奴可灭也。朕深为感动，欲召他进京，做郎官。诸卿以为如何？”

丞相公孙弘道：“陛下，臣以为此事不可！”

“唔？”刘彻换了一个舒服的姿势，准备听他的长篇大论。

“陛下，此人捐出一半家产，只为灭匈奴，这根本就不是正常人，不宜用他来作为士民的榜样。希望陛下不要选用他。”

“哦？你说说看，那正常人怎么就不想灭匈奴呢？”刘彻倒并不恼怒，他今日也无心与公孙弘争辩。了解公孙弘的想法，也就是了解了天下士民的想法，这才是最要紧的。

“陛下，匈奴已经北退。如今继续出击，即使击败了他们，也只能得到塞外贫瘠的土地，无法耕种、无法占领。既然天下士民无法得到新的土地，新的财富，又为什么想要灭匈奴呢？何况，”老丞相用颤巍巍的右手轻轻抚了一下胸口，才继续说道，“匈奴人后撤，未来的战场离长城更加遥远，这不是之前长城附近的战役可以比拟的。今后的战役会更加，咳咳，困难。”

“唉，丞相，你真应该好好休养一下啊。”刘彻真心地关切道。公孙弘永远可以让他看到万事的另一面，虽然年迈，但不可或缺。

此时御史大夫李蔡躬身进言道：“臣倒是以为，可以让诸侯国捐献军费。陛下连年出兵，保境安民。诸侯国享受到了这些惠利，却无需出一兵一卒，也从无需负担巨大的军费开支。陛下以身作则，从自己的府库中支取有功将士的赏金。如今让诸侯国交出自己的赋税以资军用，于情于理，难道不也是应当的吗？”

“卿所言极是。”天子满意地说。李蔡是飞将军李广的堂弟，如今刚到知天命之年，有着敦实的武人身材。虽然在战场上的威名不如其兄，来到了朝堂之上，他的手段却比李广更胜一筹。因此，刘彻有意把从诸侯国筹款一事交由李蔡办理。

思索间，天子又转向了一边的廷尉张汤。张汤在这三个人中最年轻，几乎只和刘彻差不多年纪，如今却快要成为朝中最炙手可热的人物了。他观察着天子的目光，立即会意道：“征伐匈奴一事，本是由陛下亲自谋划、大将军领衔。但臣自有一愚见，愿进呈陛下。”

刘彻鼓励地点点头。张汤翻动他那苍白的薄唇，用他一贯缜密而犀利的口吻说道：“征伐匈奴不能半途而废，给单于喘息之机。而且必须雷霆出击，让百蛮震慑，那么陛下的声威将会达到极点！”

刘彻露出赞许的微笑。

“届时，陛下以盐铁专营、平准均输来调配军用物资，那些士大夫又有什么可以说的呢？陛下令诸侯王都献出一年的税赋支持北征大业，他们还有什么可说的呢？陛下令天下富商捐出一半家产，用来奖赏那些维护北疆安宁的将士们，天下人又能说什么呢？如此伟大的事业，难道不应该得到天下所有人的支持吗？

张汤完全读懂了天子的想法。

如果说天子心中有一座量具，那么刘彻此时一定是默默地为张汤增加了砝码。是的，这些本都是环环相扣的。归根结底是要打赢。如果不能获得空前的胜利，那么，之后的一切计划都只会是空想。

下一次，必须是胜利，不能再有失利。误用赵信这样的失误，绝不能再犯了。刘彻再一次、咬牙切齿地告诫了自己。

%

%

丞相等人告退后，刘彻独自伏坐案前，啜一口桂浆，继续翻看今日御史呈上的奏章。看到侍中桑弘羊等人联名上书的关于盐铁专营的新政初稿，刘彻不由自主以手击案，暗自赞赏。他一直觉得自己颇有识人之明。公孙弘出身小吏、李蔡起于行伍，以及近日大展拳脚的张汤、精于计算的桑弘羊，当然，还有如今已是威名赫赫的大将军卫青，全部都由他亲自发掘。这些天下顶尖的人才，将辅佐他把事业推向顶峰。

嗯，是把他“人间的”事业推向顶峰。

然后呢？他心想，这一切结束之后，会有什么呢？

一瞬间，幻境中的那些不属于凡间的声音全部涌回耳边。那些熟悉的、不熟悉的语言，熙熙攘攘，嘈杂不堪。

刘彻不得已，只能站起身，在大殿中来回踱步。然而，无论他怎么努力，总是无法彻底清除这些无意义的思绪。他无奈，只得又拿起一卷竹简，上面的字迹倒是非常熟悉的，虽尚显稚嫩，却一笔一画端端正正。这是侍中霍去病的上书。他请求天子带长水胡骑参加正月在甘泉宫的狩猎。刘彻没有记错的话，因为没有收到批复，这已经是是霍去病第三次上书了，内容都差不多，言辞确是更加委婉、注意修饰了。

“哼。”刘彻欣赏着这反复修改出来的工整辞句，心想，“这是怎么回事？怎么都没有人去管管他呢？”

天子早先已明确诏令卫青，接下去要对霍去病严加管教，所有言行必须符合规范，不能再自作主张。但显然，霍去病并没有被管住，还是完全按照自己的想法乱搞。

甘泉宫的狩猎其实是春季最重要的军事演练。自刘彻即位后，一直挑选最精锐的骑兵参加。今年，受到神灵的感召，刘彻决定在狩猎前，先进行盛大的祭祀，因此更不可有任何疏漏。参加今年春狩的，都是新近招募入北军的陇西、北地良家子。至于长水胡骑么，而因为士民们对匈奴人驻防长安颇有微词，霍去病受伤后，胡人们也早就被安排回到了原来的驻地。其实，在经历了赵信的背叛后，刘彻原本也不会考虑带他们去甘泉宫。

刘彻扶额细想，他们卫家的长辈们都在干什么呢？卫青在刺杀事件后就一直在安排对关东的防务，现在又马不停蹄地开始主持北部边郡的人事升降。他和阳信长公主新婚燕尔，却没有一天能休息，也确实不能怪他呢。公孙贺也在忙于关中马苑的建设。至于卫少儿和陈掌么，刘彻已经不对他俩抱有任何指望。如果他们的管教有用的话，这孩子还会是这个样子吗？

卫子夫倒是不时向天子说起霍去病的近况。据说，霍去病身体稍稍恢复，就一直迫切地想回到天子身边。“去病一直很想念陛下的，”卫子夫说，“他也很想念能在陛下身边学习的时光。”

“哦。”刘彻心想，他看来确实是很想回来。但他到底是想念什么东西，那可就不一定了。

眼见天子不痛不痒的回应，卫子夫微微皱了皱她的两道柳眉，美目低垂，柔声道：“去病这孩子，就是非常有主见。臣妾有时也觉得他让人头疼。但是他确实是一心想着要为陛下尽忠效力的。”

天子开始凝神倾听。卫子夫又继续道：“正月在甘泉宫的祭祀，臣妾想，能否让他一起去。”

子夫虽然一向温柔内敛，但是她的性情其实也是颇为执拗的。刘彻只是笑笑，安抚他的皇后，却不置可否。其实子夫对孩子们都教导有方，让刘彻很放心。可她身在宫中，对于自己的外甥，也是鞭长莫及。

好吧，刘彻心想，看来还是先由我亲自来管教他一下了。

%

%

霍去病受诏前来朝见天子时，刘彻总觉得他和先前有些不同。也许是因为他的身形明显单薄了些，步伐也有些虚浮。原先的朝服穿在身上有些空荡荡的，倒像他小小年纪在偷穿长辈衣服一般。

刘彻心中叹了口气。天子最爱的是那些矫健而有活力的男孩子，或是女孩子，对于弱柳扶风的类型提不起兴趣。看来他确实受了不少罪，刘彻心想，也许再休养一段时间才能完全恢复吧。

少年行至近前行礼，然后抬起头来。他的脸颊不如先前饱满，显得下巴尖尖的。然而在这难掩憔悴的脸上，刘彻却一眼就找到了熟悉的东西——那一双乌若黑玉的眼中满是自己的主意，面对天子时却又有毫不掩饰的率真。那一瞬间，天子倒像是迷失在过往的回忆中了，他知道少年此时应该也在探究着自己的心事。

刘彻把自己从思绪中拉回，他今日心情还算不错，便与霍去病闲聊了两句，问了他家里的近况。果然，卫少儿和陈掌对这孩子的各种“奇思妙想”从不过问。刘彻无奈摇摇头，便在心中暗暗发力。

“你想带胡骑去甘泉宫？”天子仿佛随口问道。

“他们新近练习了一套阵法，恳请陛下过目。”霍去病还是如往常一样认真地说，眼睛里却偷偷露着得意。

见他这一副自以为是的样子，刘彻的脸立即沉了下来：“甘泉宫春狩也是祭祀，只有最精锐的天子近卫才能参加。你不会不知道吧？”

“臣以为长水胡骑就是最精锐的天子近卫之一。”

刘彻忍不住要哑然失笑。霍去病说得好像没错，长水胡骑在嫖姚校尉手下，表现的确最为抢眼，是去年一役之后，获得赏赐最多的军队了。在北军主将叛变时，又执行过戍卫长安的重要任务。这么看来，他说的确实没错啊。只是，此一时，彼一时也。

“朕北伐匈奴，其根基在哪里？”刘彻见霍去病抬起头，却不给他继续说话的机会，“难道是靠一支胡人组成的军队吗？庞大的军费，是来自天下百姓的税赋。物资的转运，靠的是数十万的徭役民夫。而军队的基石，永远是有志报国的良家子。现在，如果把这一切，都用来支持一支胡骑去建功，最大的奖赏都给了胡人，甘泉宫春狩的殊荣，也给了胡人。天下万民之心，又作何感想？”

天子的语气越来越重，仿佛就把这最后一句话重重地掷到少年身上。少年的苍白的脸上由疑惑转为失落，最后默然垂下了头。

这就结束了吗？刘彻心想。他认为霍去病一定还会找出什么自己的道理，来与自己争辩一番。

良久，少年才徐徐说道：“陛下，听说您遇到神仙了？”

他的声音不大，刘彻却是一怔。刹那间，刘彻感到，仿佛哪些幻境中的纷繁复杂声音又回来了，随着少年的问话，敲打在耳膜上，在大殿中长久地回响。

“只是猎到了一只异兽，谈不上是遇到了神仙。”

虽然说得漫不经心，但刘彻还是觉得霍去病好像看出了自己的震惊。只见他一双黑眸好奇地打量着自己，一边说：“臣听闻，这只异兽是上天给的征兆——将有归顺者远道而来，解编发、削左衽、袭冠带、要衣裳。”

“嗯，这只是一种解读。”天子说。

天降麒麟后，五经博士、太史令、诸郎中，当然还有众多的方士、巫师等，纷纷进行诠释。然而刘彻对他们的说法却都半信半疑。他知道，虽然上天一定是给了什么启示，但凡人却总是按照自己的喜好进行解读。

“臣以为这是陛下要征用更多胡人的征兆。”

果然，刘彻心想，凡人总是按照自己的喜好进行解读。于是他严厉地说：“去病，解读天象是你能办到的吗？先把你自己的事搞明白！”

“陛下！”霍去病蹙着眉，委屈得连声音都变了腔调，“神仙给出的启示至关重要，臣只是想快点搞明白，不可怠慢了神仙的要求。”

他的双眸中流淌着晶莹的亮泽，天真又急切，让人可以感同身受。刘彻忽然觉得有些感动。

“陛下，臣想去甘泉宫的祭祀。”少年的声音近乎恳求。

“可以，”天子点头道，“就你自己去，不可以带别人。”


	21. 刘彻 - 十三

青阳开动，根荄以遂。  
群生啿啿，惟春之祺。

十余丈高的祭坛上，七十童男童女清灵虔诚的歌声，伴随着甘泉宫彻夜长明的灯火，仿佛可以穿透天际。

甘泉宫建于云阳都的山峦之中。天气晴好时，自山巅的高台上，便可回望长安。极目远眺，关中沃野千里，尽收眼底。群山密林中建起巍峨奇巧的宫苑，在长安酷暑难耐时，此地仍可得阵阵清凉，是绝佳的避暑之所。然而今夜时值正月，长安城都已下了几场雪，山峦间更是北风呼号，不时卷起枯枝雪粒。

刘彻自祭坛上拾阶而下时，隐隐听到一些歌者因为寒冷而发颤，气息不稳，甚至有些跑调。刘彻微微皱眉。祭坛上的篝火还不够旺，不够暖。太常的安排让他不甚满意。不过现在大典当前，还不到追究的时候。

甘泉夜祠太一，以正月上辛日，自昏时而启，到天明而终。

刚刚结束的歌舞和大礼都只是今晚祭祀的开场，完整的仪式需要持续到次日清晨。这是汉家天子第一次亲身祭祀太一神。为此，还在祭坛边专门以甘泉山中之竹修建了一座祠宫。天子为天下万民向神仙祈祷，必须用上最隆重的仪式，这是毋庸置疑的。

刘彻回到竹宫时，发现皇长子刘据还候在那里，一身隆重的吉服，懂事地立于母亲身边。他一双小手不时地搓着眼睛，显然是困得不行。刘彻立即说：“快让他回去睡吧。他还小，不可能撑过半夜。以后的机会还多着呢。”

孩子睡眼朦胧地向父亲拜别。乳母一把他抱起来，他就立即进入了梦乡。刘彻看着他笑了。果然，做孩童有孩童的快乐，天真烂漫、无忧无虑。自己几时有过这样的日子呢？恐怕是早记不清了。

卫子夫身着绀青色的祭服，步摇簪珥为饰，典雅端庄，令人眼前一亮。天子的王夫人新近有了身孕，胎象不稳，是以后宫中只有皇后跟随天子来到甘泉宫。她告退前，柔声提醒天子说：“去病还在外面，说要看天象。请陛下一会儿诏他进来吧。”

皇后总是那么温柔体贴，事事周到，刘彻在心中赞叹着。他自己则是不由分说地，立即令人把霍去病带进来。

霍去病还是和小时候一样，在大冬天也喜欢穿得单薄，果然连挺秀的鼻尖也冻得红红的，嘴唇则没了血色。他不过在单衣上披了一件皮袄，那还是去年他第一次出征时天子所赐。只不过这件精致的貂裘随着他去塞外走了一遭，不复光泽，显得饱经风霜、伤痕累累。他倒全然不在意，兴奋地对天子说：“太史令说，今晚的祭祀，上天可能会有征兆。”

天子看着他，皱眉道：“若是有了天象，太史令自然会来禀报的。你在里面候着就行。”天子打量着淹没在宽大皮衣里的少年瘦削的身体。他的身体最好不要再出什么状况。只有养好了，才能恢复天子喜爱的那种矫健剽勇的身姿。

霍去病用少年惯常的那种满不在乎的口吻说：“臣经常夜宿郊外，观察天象，并不怕冷。”

刘彻心想，得意什么？我像你那么大的时候，还不是时常出宫，彻夜游猎。但他只是冷冷地说：“过来。”

霍去病当然明白天子的意思。他径直行至天子近前，炉火的温度让他的脸颊稍稍恢复了红润。但他仍不时望向窗外，那里还留有黑夜的一角，露出点点繁星。

他还是变乖了一点，刘彻心想，看来皇后确实教导有方。

%

祭坛上传来低沉的男声独唱，激越动听。这首《白麟之歌》是刘彻新近所作，歌声中唱出了他猎获麒麟后的激动而振奋，决心扫平匈奴、匡清天下逆臣。而到了最后一段，歌声又转而变得空灵飘渺。得到了上天的启示，他感慨万千，难免也有一些不知所措。

“流星陨，感惟风，踏归云，抚怀心。”

这首歌被反复吟唱，伴随着丝竹婉转，笼罩着整个祭坛。天子仿佛被带回到那个踏雪出猎的清晨，被来自天界的声音所包围。自那之后，刘彻一直在回想幻境中听到的每一句话。这歌声就是他对天神的回应。

幻境中还有一些陌生的语言，像古老的咒语，其中有特别的舌尖颤音，似乎曾经在哪里听过。也许可以去询问方士，可是他自己却无法复现这种声音。如果让我再次听到这段话，一定能分辨出来，他心想。他在心里回忆了无数遍，不让这个声音从记忆的缝隙里溜走。

“陛下？”

短促的呼唤让刘彻仿佛又回到了那个紧张追捕灵兽的密林里，感到自己正策马飞驰。再定睛一看，才发现自己还是身在甘泉山上的竹宫。他早已习惯了独自沉浸在回忆中，也不知过了多久，却见夜漏已经过了三刻，宫人正在添加炉火。听到的喊声也不是来自记忆中的期门卫士，而是一个更加清亮的少年的声音。

“去病，怎么了？”刘彻不用回头就知道，他大概是等得不耐烦，又想跑去出看星星了吧。

霍去病却认真地问：“陛下猎到的灵兽，是怎么样的呢？”

刘彻这才发现，这孩子好像也被《白麟之歌》所打动，此时正静静地侧耳倾听。漆黑的眸子随着乐声眼波流转，仿佛可以生出许多幻想来。刘彻便不客气地逗他说：“你怎么不去问徐自为？他也是亲眼见到了灵兽呢。”

“唉，可是臣和他不相熟。”霍去病皱眉道。

“那李敢呢？”

霍去病还是摇摇头。

“你这样可不行啊，”刘彻发现问题所在了，“你只知道匈奴人的长处，却不去了解边郡的良家子。这样怎么能做出不偏不倚的判断呢？”

“是，陛下。”霍去病顺从地接受了天子的批评。他又抬起眼，巴巴地看着天子。

刘彻觉得他今天很乖，也不知道是不是受了这祭祀大典上神秘气氛的影响。只是漫漫长夜，仍没有什么异象发生。于是刘彻开始给霍去病细细讲那只灵兽：“它远远地看上去就像一头鹿，只是浑身纯白色，和寻常的鹿不同。它跑得飞快，连骏马都难以追及。走进一看，才发现它非常高大。”

除了作出《白麟之歌》，这还是刘彻第一次重新描述当日雪中狩猎的场景，那灵兽的身影仿佛又历历在目。“有人说这只灵兽异常雄健，也许，就是麃。”

“骠？”霍去病好奇地问。

“是麃。诗曰：‘雨雪麃麃，见晛曰消’是也。”骠麃同音，刘彻见少年听得如痴如醉，好像恨不得走进天子的回忆中亲手摸一下这只灵兽，便也难得得有耐心。他知道霍去病从小就喜欢各种神奇的东西。“它乃是楚地一种古老的巨兽，像鹿。可是朕亲眼所见，它额上只有一只角。”

而当天子说到灵兽中箭受伤，并被当作祭品，随着那些牺牲玉帛一并献给了天帝时，霍去病忍不住发出了惊呼。知道自己再也没机会看到这个美丽神秘的生物了，他悲伤地睁大了眼睛，眉心拧成了一个结。

刘彻不可能对他和盘托出幻境中的声音，只说这是上天的旨意。霍去病仍一脸痛心地说：“可是……这不可惜吗？”

“它不是属于凡间的东西。”刘彻摇头，示意他噤声，“去病啊，祭祀开始后，天门已开，现在天神都能听见我们说话的哟。”现在可不能说任何对神灵不敬的话。面对天神的要求，就算献上了自己最心爱之物，也不能表现出任何痛心。

霍去病立刻掐断了剩下的话，只是张了张嘴，乌黑的瞳仁里闪过一丝慌乱。刘彻正忍不住想要安抚他，他倒是很快镇定下来，眼珠一转，皱着眉说：“其实以天神的力量，凡人心中所想，他们都能知道。那么说不说出来，也没有区别的。还不如不对上天有所隐瞒。”

“也许是这样。”见少年如此较真，刘彻也正色道，“但世事纷繁，凡人心中所想，只是风暴中的一颗雨滴罢了，天神又如何会注意呢？只有在祭祀大典上的祷告，才能上达天听。”

霍去病垂下眼，似乎被天子的言语打动，正在细细回味。刘彻也默不作声，只是安静地看着他闪动的眼睫。竹宫内一片静谧，耳边传来的只有祭坛上模糊不清的祝辞。

末了，少年抬起头说：“也许臣的思考只是一滴雨，但是陛下的思绪牵动天下万民，应该是暴雨洪流吧。天神不可能不关注陛下的想法。”

他的眼神极恳切，又像是期待着天子的回应。一时间，刘彻似乎要沉浸于这天真又热切的注视中了。

他今天真是又乖又可爱，刘彻心想。此前想好让他饱受打击的计划，似乎也该做些修改了。转念间，刘彻想起他先前的请求，便问他：“去病，这个冬天你都在做什么？还在盯着胡骑那边？”

“嗯，陛下会亲临检阅他们的操练吗？”霍去病果然不失时机地说。

“去病，”天子却仍不会轻易同意，“胡虏非我族类。他们表面上对你唯命是从，可是背后又是如何议论的，你很难知道。”

“臣已经学了不少胡语，”少年从容应对道，“臣和他们每一个人谈心，了解他们的部落、名号和家乡。”

他就是这种不肯服输的性子，什么事都要做到极致，让人无法拒绝。刘彻看着他消瘦的脸颊和尖尖的下巴，不禁有些心疼，心下已经决定答应他。就去看一下，再给这孩子一些改进的意见，敲打一下他，也未尝不可。想到这里，刘彻忽然感到一阵轻松，于是他终于可以点头赞许，浅笑着问道：“你会说匈奴语？那说一句来听听。”

陌生的语言从少年口中传来，苍茫中又带着清脆和稚气，听上去有些怪异。而其中特别的舌尖颤音，似乎曾经在哪里听过，刘彻可以立即就分辨出来。

“你再说一遍！”天子急促地吩咐道。

少年的黑色瞳仁里掩不住地好奇，口中重复着来自草原的古老语言。要不是因为他的声音清冽，刘彻几乎以为自己又要回到获麟那日的幻境中去了。恍惚中，刘彻知道自己的神色一定很怪异，因为霍去病立即给他解释说：“这句的意思是——径路之神欢迎远方的来客！”

“径路神？”

“嗯，在草原的传说中，径路之神主管战事和道路，是所有战士祭拜的神。”

“战事和道路，至关重要啊……”天子喃喃自语道。匈奴人的神也在给他启示？这是为什么？

刘彻猛然想起，传说甘泉山也曾为匈奴祭天之所，后来才被秦人所占。 而他们神祗的力量，还保留在这片土地上吗？这径路神，莫非是想重回故土？这究竟是吉，还是凶！飘渺的未知，总是让人无所适从。

“如果在甘泉宫，也祭祀径路神，你说，会怎样？”话一出口，刘彻被自己的想法惊呆了。难道这个所谓的“径路神”已经在影响自己的所思所想了吗？刘彻痛苦地摇了摇头。端坐了一整夜，让人倍感疲倦，他只想把自己从这些未知的深渊中抽离。

霍去病也被天子奇异的想法惊地目瞪口呆。好在，天子并不急于得到一个答案。他得以一边思索，一边说：“昔高皇帝一统天下，也于长安立祠祭祀七国之神。”

喜欢奇思妙想的孩子，总是会出其不意地给人惊喜。刘彻心中一动，不由立起身来。浑身上下繁复的冠冕绶带令他束手束脚，因而他只是凑近了打量少年俊秀的眉眼。却见那一双清亮黑眸中流动着纯真和憧憬，似乎能吸收烛光的焰芒。刘彻稳住呼吸，以手按住腰间的斩蛇宝剑，高皇帝的圣器似乎在铮铮作响。

“在甘泉宫祭祀胡人的神，那么陛下是要做控弦之士的主人！”少年的眼神转换为凌厉，语气中也多了几分笃定。这一刻，他又成了驾驭胡骑纵横草原的嫖姚校尉。

好的，看来我要被你说服了，刘彻在心中说。

作为凡间最难得的乐趣之一，刘彻最大的耐心永远留给最凶猛锐利的猎物，只因搏杀后可以获得最大的满足。而此时，少年身上熟悉的气息，煽动着他的本能逐渐抬头。冕服下的天子仍肃立如常，周身的血液却在越来越快地涌动。霍去病似也有一瞬间的失神。然而他立即侧过脸，避开天子灼热的审视，复又望向窗外，脸上也恢复了波澜不惊的疏离模样。

刘彻感到没由来的烦躁。毕竟还是一个欲望满身的凡人，经过了这漫长而备受煎熬的一夜，他开始想念柔软的床榻，兰桂气息环绕的帷幕，灼热的有弹性的触感，以及，总是倔强不服气的眼神。少年的额头至鼻尖构成美好的弧线，宽大的貂裘上露着一段修长的脖颈。这一切就像陷阱前唾手可得的宝物，理智和远虑都要被抛诸脑后。

“陛下，你看！”

少年急切中带着兴奋的喊声打断了天子一时的失神。顺着他的目光望去，一道白光自窗前闪过。

是流星！

等不及太史令的呈报，刘彻自欲念中旋身，带着一身沉重的冠服，以最快的速度来到竹宫的大门前。眼前的场景，让见惯人间风浪的天子也被深深震慑了。

一颗，又是一颗。紧接着，是无数流星在天幕滑落。一束束白焰仿佛就要落到凡人的头顶，伴随着远古神祗的低声吟唱，照亮了少年棱角分明的侧颜。

在那无数流星中，刘彻一眼就看到了它——这颗流星最大，最亮。一瞬间，勃发出的万丈光焰，似乎要把黑夜点亮。却又毅然决然、毫不留恋地坠落，终于消失在天边，再也无迹可寻了。

天幕又归于宁静，宣告了这一场盛宴的终结。

我方才在想什么！刘彻心中自责道。祭祀大典上，天神给我如此重要的启示，而我却在想入非非。他复又想起霍去病说过，天子的想法，神仙都会探查，不由地又是一惊。

我所想的，天神都听见了吗？


	22. 刘彻 - 十四

暮春时节，拂面而来的风中总算带了一丝暖意。这一年的冬天尤为寒冷，雨雪连绵，不时有庶民冻死的消息传来。甚至有人说，这是淮南王一案中无辜受戮的冤魂所致。然而，待到春天来临时，消融的冰雪灌溉大地，关中的草场因此而格外繁茂，灞桥的柳树也已生机盎然。

在这一片新绿中，期门仆射徐自为挥动令旗，带领着骑郎们干净利落地作出各种队列的的变换。徐自为身材修长、面色沉静。因为出身陇西首屈一指的大族，在陇西子弟中颇有威望。他入选期门营后不久，就被擢升为首领，为天子所看重。他所率均是自幼弓马娴熟的陇西良家子。这些骄傲的骑士们先是以纵队前进。号角吹响之后，立即换做横队冲锋。一气呵成，阵型丝毫不乱。作为天子身边最亲近的卫士，他们均身着虎纹绣衣。锃亮的精甲在阳光的映照下，随着人马的行动而闪烁。再加上随风招展的赤色旗帜，整个队伍如一团移动的烈火。

不愧是我大汉最精良的骑兵！配上骏马、强弩、钢刀，那群装备落后的北蛮如何能敌？刘彻在心中得意地赞叹，给出志在必得的微笑。

于是他转过头说：“去病，你看，长水胡骑对上期门营，有几成胜算？”

“在这灞上校场，大概也是五五开。”霍去病皱着眉说，“陛下是要让两军操练一番吗？胡骑可能还不知道什么叫点到为止。”

“只有五五开？没想到你也学会谦逊了。”刘彻见少年眼中分明闪着争强好胜的芒焰，便笑着问。

“只是在这校场正面对垒。两军人数装备都相近，徐仆射是优秀的指挥官，大概谁也无法保证必胜。但是如果把这附近的树林和草场也算进来，”霍去病伸出双手，比划着校场四周的大片区域，“那么就有七成胜算了。”

“如果把整个灞陵邑都作为你们的战场，又如何？”天子兴致勃勃地问。

“那就非常适合我们了，”霍去病毫不客气地说，“不出意外的话，应该必胜无虞。”

“哈哈！这个主意倒是不错。”刘彻忽然玩心大起。

他其实是想亲自上阵，带着徐自为和李敢等人，率领他的期门营与这些胡人对战一场。征用整个灞陵邑不可能，但是这里也有渺无人烟的大片山丘和草地，足以为他带来真实的体验。他脑海中已经开始浮现出指挥调度的场景。想到自己的对手将是以迅疾骁勇著称的嫖姚校尉，战斗的野性便饥渴难耐。

刘彻心里盘算着两军对战的诸多安排和规则，却也不忘对霍去病说：“你们已经看过期门营的操练了。你们有什么厉害之处，什么新阵型，不能藏着掖着，也要展示出来，这样才公平。”

霍去病并不打算隐藏，他立即大方地对天子说：“陛下，就是这个。”他今日一身戎装，绛色絮衣上罩了玄甲，手臂和大腿上也包裹着皮革护具。他自腰间束带上取下一个箭筒，恭恭敬敬地呈与天子。

这箭筒看上去平平无奇，里面插着约莫十支箭。刘彻随手拿起一支，才发现其箭簇后带有一个圆弧体，如蛋壳一般，上面还有小洞。

“莫非这就是……?”刘彻饶有兴趣地把玩着这异形箭簇，心里已经猜到了八九分。

“陛下明鉴。”少年兴奋地说，“这就是传说中冒顿单于统一草原的神器——鸣镝。”

校场上，二千胡骑已经开始整队。他们虽然也身着汉军的铁甲绛衣，但有的高鼻深目，有的还保留着发辫，或是腰间别着造型怪异的弯刀。乍一看上去，有说不出的妖异。

这也是我的军队，他们为我而战。刘彻摩挲着手中的鸣镝，在心中反复提醒自己。他看着身边跃跃欲试的少年，浅笑道：“那你就来展示一下鸣镝的用途吧。”

“还请陛下一试！”霍去病为天子呈上强弓，倒像是早就准备好了。刘彻于是瞟他一眼，霍去病睁大了眼睛，认真解释道：“听了冒顿的故事，臣其实一直向往这种鸣镝一出、万箭齐发的感觉呢。陛下不想试试吗？”

果然是少年心性，还想着玩。刘彻心想，手中却不由地按照他的意思，张弓搭箭。余光中，瞥见了手捻弓弦、严阵以待的胡骑们。天子举起了鸣镝，就意味着号令的到来。

六郡良家子固然自幼能骑善射，但对匈奴人来说，使用弓箭，简直就像使用自己的手指一样灵活。

“呜——”鸣镝呼啸着破空而出，带着来自草原的幽异震颤，向校场边的一颗大树疾飞而去。

只在一瞬间，胡骑们就分辨出了箭矢飞去的方向。取箭、张弓、瞄准、发射，好似雄鹰扑食般迅疾流畅。千百羽箭如同嗜血的风暴，遮天蔽日地掠过空中，尽数钉在鸣镝周围一丈之内。

先声夺人。

不知为何，眼前的场景，竟然让刘彻想到了甘泉夜祭时的流星骤雨。想当年，汉军被围白登，面对如鸟兽般消失又突然云集的胡骑，这鸣镝声就代表着恐惧和死亡。

而今天，我是鸣镝的主人。

他闭一下眼，努力摒弃脑中突然出现的各种幻象，用低沉的声音说：“好了，不玩了。我们看一下这鸣镝日常的用途吧。”

霍去病点点头：“胡骑营司马赵破奴会指挥今天的演校。”

得到天子的首肯后，霍去病向胡骑们示意。队列中一人策马出列，向天子行礼。刘彻听说过赵破奴的名字——眼前这人身材高大、器宇轩昂。可是因为距离太远，相貌却看不真切。

赵破奴得令，便挥动旗语，胡骑们立即分成百人小队，一队队按照指令四散开来。只一眨眼，二千余骑已经隐没在树林草丛间，消失无踪。

赵破奴又取出两支的鸣镝，先后射向天空。原来，这鸣镝的腔体不同，便可发出不同的音高。不绝的锐响中，一队队胡骑从隐身处飞驰而出，令观者眼花缭乱。只是不到一通鼓声的时间，自四面八方云集的骑手却已干净利落地排好了楔形阵列，如一把蓄势待发的利刃。

“陛下，在广阔的草原上，他们可以分散开来搜寻目标。而一旦发现对方的人马，又可迅速集结，以众击寡。”霍去病见手下的胡骑战士表现完美，好像也松了一口气。他开心地对天子分析道。

“如果敌人合兵一处呢？”刘彻凝神蹙眉道。看来眼前这位“对手”追求极致机动之术，他需要快速找出破解的方案。

“如果合兵一处，他能控制的区域必然非常狭小。我们可以轻易地绕道他的后方。”

“去病，”刘彻想明白了，“你这样，就像一个人长了二十只手。手是足够多了，可是脑子却会不够用。”

“只要比对手够用就足够。”霍去病瞄了一眼期门营首领徐自为，笃定地说。

哼，刘彻心想，待会儿一定要用期门军，教训一下你们这种花里胡哨的玩法。他心中暗自期望徐自为等人能有超常发挥。

然而天公却不作美。刘彻正在拼命思考对阵的规则，天上已经飘落了蒙蒙细雨。不一会儿，雨势加急，变为豆大的雨滴。侍从急忙为天子撑起巨大的华盖。阴沉潮湿的天气让刘彻兴致索然，计划外的对阵演练也变得没有必要。于是天子的銮驾准备回宫，由期门卫士护送。长水胡骑则候于原地，恭送天子。

霍去病和胡骑战士们一同肃然毅立于雨中。然而在刘彻眼中，他整个人像一只被暴雨打湿的雏鹰，没办法再凶相毕露，倒有些狼狈。

刘彻回头道：“让去病一起来。朕还有话要问他。”

%

霍去病带着一身氤氲的水汽上了天子的安车。他未戴兜鍪，雨水浸湿了他的发丝，顺着额头流下来，划过倔强的唇，滴在织锦包裹的羊毛垫上。他显得有些局促，刘彻却不以为意，对他说：“明日回到长安，朕与众将共议征匈奴一事，你也来参加吧。”

“是。”霍去病点点头。

“这次出征，朕想让你来负责最关键的机动部队。”

霍去病抬起头看着天子，瞳仁里闪着晶莹的光。他咬着嘴唇，可是嘴角的笑意怎么也藏不住，迅速蔓延开来，让安车内的空气也带上了鲜亮的色彩。

“噫，你早就知道了是不是！”刘彻忍不住伸过手，拧了拧少年的挂着水珠的清亮脸颊。不用想也知道，卫青必然已经告诉他了。“那么用兵的方向，你肯定也知道了吧。”刘彻道。

“请陛下教我。”霍去病倒是很乖。刘彻不由笑了。

虽然单于将自己的人马带至漠北，欲引诱汉军深入漠北决战，左右两翼的贵人们，却还大多留在漠南。其中，以左贤王最为活跃，多次引兵接近上谷、渔阳等边郡。刘彻知道，左贤王桀龙乃是单于的长子。左贤王之位，从来是由单于的继承人担任。

“他就是单于的’太子’。听说他很强势，我们且不动他，看看这’太子’和单于会演一出什么好戏。”刘彻胸有成竹的说。

霍去病却紧抿着唇。也许他是想到了即将被册立为太子的表弟，刘彻猜想。但刘彻并不欲令他多想，只是以手抚去少年缀在眉间的雨滴。英气的剑眉之下，就是明亮而又略带稚气的双眸。指腹触击之处，潮湿却又带着体温，令人意犹未尽。那双眸子正回望着他，带着几分好奇，却又有几分迷离。

刘彻知道自己必须停手，他清一清嗓子，继续说道：“右贤王败于大将军之手，已不复从前。现在右部的领衔人物，就是单于的次子，右谷蠡王乌维。但他也不是我们的目标，我们此次出击，目标是找到一条路——一条通往西域的路。”

对这条路最熟悉的人，莫过于博望侯张骞。据张骞说，这条通路狭窄，又漫长，其间又多山地，不利于大军通过。是以冒顿单于平定整个草原、震动西域后，最后的目标才是据守此地的大月氏。但是一旦走出这条通路，眼前便是另一个乾坤。

“朕可不会等到最后。”刘彻道，“我们需要的，是一支机动性极强的军队。”

“陛下圣明！”张骞道，“关于这条神秘的通路，还有很多传说，因此这里也是匈奴人的祭天之所。”

“径路之神欢迎远方的来客？”记忆中的话语飘然而至。刘彻看着目瞪口呆的张骞，笃定地笑道，“朕已经知道，径路神至关重要。”

神明给予的启示似乎只有一步之遥了，这一步却无比凶险，不可踏错。尤其不可以，被俗情俗欲所困扰。

少年青春的气息充溢着鼻腔，就像春雨后林间冒出的新笋，鲜嫩中带有一丝甜味。刘彻坚定地摒弃一切杂念，道：“去病，朕需要你立即扩充胡骑至五千人，一人双马，配备最精良的强弩。朕要他们都像今天看到的这样，神出鬼没。”看着霍去病摩拳擦掌的兴奋样子，刘彻又加了一句：“他们需要执行最危险的任务，很多人将不能回来。”

霍去病的脸上有一瞬间的失神，之后又添了几分沉毅。他坚定地说：“臣明白。”

“这一次，你必须认真和老将们配合，老老实实地执行计划。”刘彻又语重心长地说。他忽然有些担心，给这孩子的压力是否过重。按计划，胡骑营需要深入险境，万一……他凑近身，欲揽上少年仍显单薄的肩膀。可是眼前分明又是一个全副武装的战士。大战当前，君王不可被欲望所左右。他抬起的手尴尬地僵在半空。

霍去病眨着眼睛，不解地看着近在咫尺的天子。刘彻叹一口气。紧接着，却是少年柔软的唇贴了上来。那种熟悉的触感，还带着被雨水打湿后的一丝凉意，轻轻地，若即若离。

天呐，他这是懂事得过头了吗？刘彻感到自己的理智轰地被炸开了，心在胸膛里砰砰直跳，身体却僵住了动弹不得。他脑中只剩下这凉凉的、自作主张的唇。他一心想要这唇亲吻自己，取悦自己。

这一点都不难，刘彻心想，特别是今天，有了这样的好消息，他一定特别配合，怎么样都可以。

真的，就是怎么样都行！

于是刘彻伸出手去紧紧抱他。然而触手可及，却是坚硬的铁甲，被春雨洗刷过后，冰凉刺骨。刘彻蓦地醒了，挣脱了欲望的桎梏。

“不闹了，”他复又正襟危坐，“回长安以后的议事，你可要好好准备。”

霍去病恢复得比他想象得快，这让刘彻不由有些懊恼。看来他真的只是乖了一点而已，刘彻心想。

只见少年调整了一下呼吸的节奏，又是一副神采奕奕的模样，带着鲜活的生命力，又有与生俱来的天真。他认真地说：“关于用兵河西的计划，臣确实有很多想法，想呈予陛下。”


	23. 刘彻 - 十五

“陛下，关中马苑确实可以挑选出战马近十万匹。然而今年冬天天降暴雪，死了很多新生的小马驹，”太仆公孙贺一直负责备齐出征的战马，“考虑今年马匹的繁衍，臣不建议一下子拉走这么多马。”

“据说关中的富豪，人人都有良马百匹。再算上南阳、河东，就更多了。十万匹马还会凑不齐吗？”天子淡淡地说。

“今冬牲畜多冻死，马价飞涨。因此，”公孙贺停顿了一下，“丞相不建议今年大量买马。”

“你去丞相府那边催着。”刘彻道。然而，他看出公孙贺面露难色。

这一次的备战，时常遇到有人怠慢。丞相府诸人皆是如此，现在连公孙贺也不是全力以赴了。懈怠是可以传染的。这些人，竟然都看不清此战的重要意义。

是的，刘彻明白，要解释这一战的意义，须得破费一番周折，还需要听者有足够的想象力。

从前，大汉击退犯边的强胡，夺回河南故地上蒙恬建立的要塞，这些都是实实在在的功绩，举国上下无不欢心鼓舞。但是，经由河西的通道，联络大月氏和西域诸国，这又算什么计划呢？对于绝大多数人来说，大月氏这个名字奇怪而陌生。而所谓的西域三十六国，简直比蓬莱仙境还要虚无缥缈了。它们究竟真的存在吗？还是来自一个名叫张骞的人的想象？如果在长安街头随便抓一个人问问，恐怕十有八九会表示怀疑。其实就算是刘彻本人，也并非一开始就对此深信不疑。他曾经反反复复地询问张骞，问清每一个细节，这才开始确认它们的存在。

所以，他该如何向充满疑虑的朝臣和百姓解释这一计划呢？更何况，就算西域真的存在一个足以对抗匈奴的强国，把它引入河西，也近乎于引狼入室。难道大汉真的可以占据在塞外延展千里的河西之地吗？

天子可以独断朝纲，面对千万人心却无能为力，也无法让一支充满疑虑的队伍士气高涨。

刘彻忽然想到了那个一直躺在角落里的计划。他原先认为这只是案牍上富有想象力的推演，但现在看来，也许它会决定今后战事的成败。

%

刘彻和大将军卫青拟定的计划，乃是数路人马由陇西和北地出关，或翻阅山岭、或经由峡谷，一路稳扎稳打，逼近盘踞河西之咽喉的休屠王，并切断右谷蠡王乌维与河西的联系。同时，令一支胡骑快速突进到休屠王的后方，形成包围之势。率领胡骑的不再是匈奴降人，而是霍去病，这令刘彻非常放心。若此计划成功，则休屠王必遭重创，汉军便可继续往西，目标直指更远处的浑邪王。等到河西的匈奴人被削弱，就可以派出使者联络西域、两面夹击了。

“陛下布局甚为周密，”霍去病一脸懂事的模样，“臣以为，可以约定渡河后七日，开始对休屠王的进攻。”

刘彻就知道他会好高骛远，立马制止他说：“不可能！你可以七日之内到达，其余诸将却不可能。你千万千万不可擅自行动，以致包围失败。”

“可若是等的时间长，浑邪王可能引兵与休屠王会合，而休屠部也可自东西两侧溃围而出。”

刘彻知道霍去病说得没错，去年赵信和苏建深入敌后，却反被单于大军包围。这个教训犹在眼前。“那你有什么更好的方案呢？”刘彻注视着他说。

“不如——”少年恳切地说，“陛下再扩充胡骑，只要有一万人，我们五日之内便可解决休屠王了。”

天子似乎早就猜到他会有如此请求，抚掌大笑。

霍去病赶忙认真解释：“只要有足够的人马，便可在他们集结完成之前，迅速包围休屠、浑邪王庭。甚至都不需要其他各位将军的支援。”

“怎么不需要？”天子严肃查问道：“河西二王之外，还有几十个小王。就一万人，又如何顾及这些小王？”

“一万人自有一万人的战法。”霍去病倒是显得胸有成竹，“只要调度得当，也许可以胜过十万大军。”

“你是想和匈奴人比快吗？”

“除此之外，也许他们也想追随我们的鸣镝？”少年漆黑如幽潭的眼眸转动，流动着奇异的光彩。

刘彻笑着捏了捏他的脸。这孩子真是太有想象力了。如果天下人都这么有想象力，也许就不用那么费劲地解释河西之地的重要性了吧。虽然刘彻自己想象不出，一群匈奴贵人，真的会追随一个异族的小孩，但还是按照霍去病的设想，与他推演了各种方案。

次日，霍去病便按着这些推演，写好了一份详尽的计划呈送天子。那时，刘彻的心情大好。这个计划看上去是多么的高效而有趣啊！虽然它只存在于想象中。

%

也许它可以不止存在于想象中，刘彻现在这么想。既然天下人都缺乏想象力，就用事实给他们上一课。

“青青，你已经看过去病的这份计划。你觉得可行吗？”

天子突然有了改变计划的想法，公孙贺一脸惊异。刘彻并不管他，只是若有所思地看着卫青。卫青垂目略一思索，便分析说：“要让这份计划可行，必须有足够多的斥候，掌握对方的动向。要确保每一个校尉都不能走错路，其实，是不能犯任何错误。因为只有一万人，谁都不能犯错。而最难的，其实在军心。连续的作战，会让士卒疲惫、掉队……”

“这些我都知道。”刘彻打断他的话，“你只要告诉我，能不能做到？”

卫青深吸一口气，似乎终于下定了决心，沉声道：“臣以为，可以。”他想了想，又加了一句：“如果不出意外…….”

“好！”天子笑道，“马匹的事，你还是要去盯着丞相府。朕仍然需要十万匹马。但是先挑出良马二万，朕要装备一个万人队。”

%

正当丞相府和太仆为军费、马匹的事争论不休时，这支万人队已经开始初具雏形。毕竟只有一万人。就算去年刚经历一场大战，今冬又遭了雪灾，大汉的府库支撑这一万人还是不在话下。弓弩、甲具早已备齐，两万匹良马也迅速到位了。而这一万人所需的粮草，也混在输往边郡的车队中，正在源源不断地运抵陇西。因此，刘彻甚至巴不得丞相府弄出的争议更大一点，正好掩盖这一万人的痕迹。

一切都在有条不紊地推进，出人意料的顺畅，似乎正好印证了神明的启示。然而，刘彻知道，顺利中往往蕴藏着危险。越是顺利，危险就越会在不知不觉中到来，这让人越发感到不安。

刘彻安慰自己，最坏的结果，也不过是损失一万人马，损失一些钱粮。而且这些人马中，大多是匈奴人。他们在大汉没有父母，没有兄弟，没有家族，甚至都不需要发抚恤金。没有人会对他们葬身塞外有任何异议。这支队伍，就是他最合适的赌注了，除了——

少年凌厉又不失天真的面庞浮现在眼前。长长的眼睫下，清亮的眸子里写满了骄傲与倔强。刘彻打断了自己的思绪。他只是天子座下的一员战将，刘彻心想，一旦将他投入战场，天子不需要牵挂他的安危，就像将军不可以时时牵挂士兵的安危。

其实，霍去病开始去长水营扩编练兵后，就忙得不可开交，很少回到天子身边。刘彻知道这是他对练兵要求一丝不苟所致。

“士卒要有胆气，每个百人队也要凝成自己的’气’。有没有’气’，一眼便知。”霍去病上次觐见天子时说。他每天要轮流检阅各个百人队，时间都排得满满当当。

他看上去确实是有“气”，刘彻心想。眼前这人俊朗的眉眼，自有一股凌然之气。然而再配上略显稚气的脸颊和少年清亮的声音，让刘彻不禁想起当年的自己。也许，当年在父亲眼中，年少的太子刘彻也是这个样子。

“士伍之气来自于号令严明，万众一心。可这对匈奴人来说，是最难的。”霍去病坦陈，“所以破费了一番周折。”

刘彻自然知道，训练匈奴人最为困难。可是，用陇西锐士去冒这个险，却又是不可能的。匈奴降卒似乎是他们最好的选择了。于是刘彻提醒他道：“你做得很好。但是出塞后可能遇到的各种意外，可曾考虑过？”

“臣与诸校尉讨论过。”

“讨论过还不够。一条条写下来。”刘彻严峻叮嘱他，“下次来之前必须写完，否则就不要来见我。”

霍去病嘴上应承了。可是这初露锋芒的少年，却似乎并没有对各种潜藏的危险有足够的重视。刘彻心中不悦，忧虑如无形的绳索束缚了他的手脚，仿佛在他心头蒙上了一层阴影。

他想求得神明的启示，却多日一无所得。直到有一晚入睡后，恍惚间，他感到自己在不断上升，柔软的床榻化为冷冽的朔风。

他发现自己来到了群山之间。举目四望，一片苍茫无际，不似汉地风光。前方，脚下的山峦已到尽头，展开成为无垠的繁茂草场，充盈着鲜亮的色彩。一条大河蜿蜒流淌，河面上淡淡的亮光随着波浪闪烁，滋润着山谷草原。连绵的山脉在身后不远处黑压压地拔高爬升，冲破云霄。极顶终年不化的白雪，无声地诉说着神明的威严。

我还没有见过这么高的山。

据说山越高，离神明就越近。那么，这里莫非是离上苍最近的地方？他猛然意识到，神明带他来到了哪里。

祁连山！

我可以拥有它，还有举目所见的所有土地！

他在心中下定了决心。不用管什么大月氏，还是乌孙，这里应该属于大汉。

在梦境中，他的目光如鹰一般明锐。他看到山下大片羊群走进眼帘，仿佛在碧绿的幕布上缀上点点繁星。无数骏马随着牧人的身影奔驰，马鬃飞扬。忽然，山脚边的一群人吸引了刘彻的注意力。他们围成一圈，似乎在进行什么仪式。于是，他目光一转，径直发现了人群中央的圆丘上躺着一个人。那是一个全身被甲的战士，他双目紧闭，无声无息，长长的眼睫也不再颤动，年轻的脸颊苍白如冷月。

不，不！他一定只是睡着了。

刘彻竭尽全力宽慰自己，却见圆丘四周那些长相怪异的河西匈奴贵人，正肃穆而立，唱着一首古老的挽歌。他们郑重地割下自己的发辫，摆放在圆丘周围。刘彻感到自己的心陡然收紧，接着是坠落、坠落……. 耳边狂风呼啸，身体失去依凭。为什么？是谁让他长眠祁连山下？

心中一个声音响起，道出他早已猜到的答案：是你！

他蓦然惊醒，周身依然充斥着坠落时的无力感。试图再次入睡却是徒然。寝宫显得无比空寂，只有宫灯的长影幽幽地洒在墙上。好不容易挨到了清晨，晨曦的微光才为他的世界带回一丝熟悉的色彩。

“今日的朝议全部取消。”刘彻竭力驱散额间昏沉酸痛。凡人要对抗神意，显得如此无力，但总不免想要做些什么。“让霍去病马上来见我。”

注：从兰州（汉前期边塞、渡河点）到武威（休屠王驻地）的现代道路约300公里，换算成汉代里程约八百里。

从兰州到酒泉（浑邪王驻地）的现代道路约800公里，换算成汉代里程约两千里。

骑兵正常行军速度一天在五十里到八十里之间，急行军可以每天二百到三百里。因此霍去病从渡河开始算，到他遇到浑邪王最快也要十天以上。来回一趟在一个月以上。


	24. 刘彻 - 十六

少年的脸颊饱满而有亮泽，又稍稍泛着一圈浅红，额上还冒着细细的汗珠。只因天子十万火急诏令他进宫，于是他快马加鞭，终于在晌午前风尘仆仆地赶到。他张大一双杏眼，好奇而又警觉地望向天子，不知天子这么急急召他来所为何事。匆忙中，他也没忘了带上天子反复嘱咐他写完的“行军应急预案”，见天子并未发话，便将这卷竹简恭恭敬敬地上呈天子。

确认他鲜活地出现在眼前时，刘彻却不说话，只是细细打量少年日渐长成的眉眼。在这张稚气未脱的脸上，他的眼神未免过于不柔和了。但昨夜一梦之后，再看到他黑眸转动、满是主意的样子，却让人满心欢喜。

为了掩盖嘴角溢出的笑意，刘彻低下头翻动那份竹简。大略一看，其上字迹工整认真，不像是应付之作，他满意地点点头。这份文件上详尽描述了各种可能出现的不利状况。刘彻细细看去，见有“天降暴雪、道路不通”，有“翻越高山时人马不适”，有“行军中大量人马掉队”，还有“队伍间失去联系”。想起去年赵信投敌的教训，天子的目光停在“队伍间失去联系”这条上沉吟良久。

末了，他对霍去病说：“如果是胡骑无故失去联系，千万要引起警惕！”霍去病听话地点头。

刘彻对他认真细致的态度非常赞赏，心情已经好了不少，额上也好像不那么酸胀了。再往下看去，却见一条写道：“若主将无法指挥……”这行字让他的胸口猛的一震，心仿佛悬在半空。他还想，是否自己头昏眼花看错了。复又看去，这一条还是明明白白地写道：

“若主将无法指挥，由司马赵破奴统领全军，校尉高不识、赵安稽佐之。全军迅速退回塞内。”后面还写清了各部撤退的顺序，还有详细的撤退路线。

刘彻脸一沉，便问：“‘主将无法指挥’怎么回事？”

“根据以往的经验，若主将被俘或遭遇不测，往往军心大乱，或是直接投敌，或是全军覆没。”霍去病认真解释道，“这是臣绝对不能接受的。臣要求他们不论遇到什么情况，都必须保持军心不乱、旗鼓严整。”

“那主将为什么会遭遇不测？身为一军统帅，不可以冲锋陷阵，你不是不知道！”刘彻根本不听他解释，径直问道。

霍去病对天子的态度感到疑惑，他眨了眨眼睛，继续解释道：“有可能中了流矢，或者在趋前侦查的时候出了一些意外。虽然是不太可能的，但仍然写在应急预案里。”

他就这么轻描淡写地分析自己阵亡的可能。怒意在天子胸中迅速积聚，让人喘不过气。“趋前侦查？朕辛苦谋划，就是让你冒险去做斥候的吗？”

“河西之地的资料太少了。臣需要迅速了解地形和敌人的布局。只靠斥候是不行的。”面对天子的责问，霍去病从来都有自己的想法，不肯相让。

看他一副自以为是的样子，刘彻一时竟说不出话。这孩子虽然有时候看上去充满稚气，刘彻却知道他心里想要的很多，也从来不会放过任何机会。

霍去病果然抓住这个空档，又说：“趋前侦查是必须的，否则根本无法快速反应。臣计划每天都要去侦察。”

啪！天子将手中的竹简重重拍到几案上。梦中来自山巅的寒风又让他如坠冰窟。一瞬间，他仿佛看到了祁连山间的恶狼成群结队地奔驰，狂风暴雪将他的少年埋葬。那种凉透心扉的感觉是如此真实。而这个不知轻重的孩子，他竟敢如此说话！

“胡闹！”天子厉声怒斥道，“把战事当成儿戏。一点都没有考虑自己的安危有多重要。”

“陛下，这只是应急预案，又不是一定会发生。”霍去病咬着牙，坚持己见。他置之度外的样子，似乎他们只是在讨论狩猎的安排，这让刘彻心中噌地升起了一团火。

“如果你出了什么事，”天子看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说，声音阴沉如暴雪之夜，“朕会严惩保护不力的人。那些人，赵破奴，高不识，他们第一个要被问责！”

“陛下！”少年错愕地高呼。他捏紧了拳头，俊朗的脸愤而扭曲。

他不懂。他不懂！

手中的竹简重重地甩在地上，编绳断裂，散落一地。“立刻重新写！”刘彻厉声道，“每一条都重写！”

%  
%

天子拂袖离去。他来到未央宫的高台上向下眺望，时值深秋，草木凋落，显出一片萧索。但这正是辞旧迎新的时刻，不管是未央宫城内，还是长安的街市，都需要装饰一新，他可以看见不时有人穿梭其间。芸芸众生都在为他们自己忙碌着，一切井然有序。而天子的河西之战也将要准备就绪。他沉思良久。不论结果如何，天意都不可违抗，凡人只能尽力而为。

刘彻终于回到侧殿时，霍去病还在为了完成天子的任务，伏案奋笔疾书。这孩子倒也平静了下来，不再是一副忿忿然不服气的样子。见天子驾临，他起身行礼。“陛下，还没写完。”

刘彻只是点点头，见他复又心无旁骛地坐下书写，便静静地坐于一边看他。霍去病写完一条，嘴角露出笃定的笑意，似是对这一条甚为满意。然而接下去，却又进展困难了。他眉头紧锁，笔下踌躇，之后干脆放下笔，趴在案上静思。看到这孩子苦思冥想的样子，刘彻只觉得好玩，心中暗暗发笑。都说霍去病不易亲近、面色冷峻，但在天子紧追不舍的目光下，这孩子的一点点小心思，都如同展开的卷轴一般，显露无疑。

那边霍去病终于拿起笔，又写了几行字。可他又突然停笔，紧咬着双唇凝神思索。终于，他摇摇头，拿起一边的小刀，小心翼翼的把几个字从竹片上刮掉。

“直接涂掉吧！”刘彻开始有些不耐烦，他不知道这孩子是不是故意赌气拖时间。“等下让人重新抄一份就好。”说着，刘彻径直拿起已经写好的竹片，查看他新写的内容。写好的几条都和先前差别不大，只是根据天子的意见略作修改。而这最新的一条，就是选壮骑一百，作为主帅的护卫，随主帅一起先其大军侦察敌情。这几条都改得很认真，让人很难不满意。

刘彻抬起头，见霍去病正一脸严肃地看着自己，一副严阵以待的模样，不由笑出声来。“嗯，这一次写得还不错。”天子道。

少年清亮的眸子里闪过一丝诧异，又像是松了一口气。刘彻当然不会说出，是那个梦让自己的心境有了翻江倒海的变化。这样也好，就让他认为天威难测吧。

“怎么一点东西都没吃？”天子瞥见一旁几案上摆得整整齐齐的漆盒，问道。

霍去病接到圣谕之后即刻自长水营赶来，面见天子后，又立即去修改他的预案。刘彻特意令人准备了他最爱吃的各色菜肴，却是赌气似地动都没动。

“在军营，每天都只吃两顿饭，或者只有一顿。臣想保持这样的习惯。”霍去病干脆地说。

他肯定是在赌气，刘彻心想。于是刘彻坚持说：“随便吃一点。”

“谢陛下。只要一点就好。”霍去病坚持说。

在他的要求下，宫人只给他端上了一小碗鳜鱼稻米羹，几片烤小牛肉，一只鸽子腿，新鲜的秋葵，配以芜荑和蜂蜜蘸料，还有桂花酒和蜜浆，其余的菜品全部撤掉。刘彻一边看他吃，一边想，这个年纪的男孩子，硬咬着牙不吃午饭，不知道晚膳时该会有多狼吞虎咽。想到这里，他便问道：“去病，今日有急事要赶回去吗？不如留在这里，放松一下，明日再走？”

霍去病点头道：“嗯，可以不用回去。这几日操练都已经安排好了。”他啜一口蜜浆，又问道：“陛下想玩什么吗？是蹴鞠还是放鹰呢？”

看着少年神采奕奕的脸，刘彻无奈叹一口气。自己心情虽是好些了，但一夜无眠的酸痛和无力感还在，此时脑袋已经开始发胀。“今天就歇着吧，昨晚几乎一夜没睡，有些倦了。”

刘彻感到霍去病正好奇而小心地打量着自己的黑眼圈，随即又低下头吃一口鳜鱼羹。也许他认为我昨夜纵欲过度，肾虚了？刘彻心想。不过天子是不需要、也不可能对臣子做任何解释的，何况是那样一个奇异的梦。就算刘彻非常想与他分享，又该如何说起呢？

“去病，”刘彻想了想，终于说，“此去河西，艰险万分。你现在有什么难处吗？各种各样的难处，都可以说出来。不用担心。”

特别是那些匈奴人，当远去汉关两千里，你还有把握驾驭他们吗？

好像是明白了天子的心思，少年慷慨而坚定地说：“有陛下和大将军鼎力支持，不会有困难。臣对将士们也很有信心。”

一时间，刘彻不知道该放心，还是担忧。

霍去病却懂事而关切地说：“陛下累了，还是早点回去休息吧。”

%  
%

宫人把床帷放下来的时候，刘彻几乎立刻就进入了梦乡。恍惚间，身边传来少年青春洋溢的气息，还带着桂花酒的芳香。等一觉醒来，日已西斜。方才应该是做了个好梦吧。他只觉得自己在梦中满心喜悦，可醒来后努力回想，却终无所得，徒留一丝甜蜜的余味。

他恋恋不舍地睁开双眼，却发现少年圆溜溜的黑眸正注视着自己。和自己惺忪的睡眼相比，这双眼睛可谓清醒而警觉，又充满思虑。“你一点都没睡？”刘彻问他。

“这些天总会想很多事情，把头脑都填满了。”少年摇摇头说，然后又立即为自己补充道，“但是晚上都可以睡得好。”

刘彻便侧过身问他：“都想什么？有什么困难，就说出来。”

“没有！”霍去病还是干脆地回答，“都是些小事，就不劳烦陛下了。”

刘彻注视着他的双眼，只见他目光坚定，犹如玄冰。

他其实很紧张。刘彻心下已然明了。

虽然人人都说，霍去病面色冷峻，从来不泄露心事，但是他的心思却从来逃不过天子的眼睛。刘彻已经读懂了这幅玄冰铠甲之下，隐藏着的紧张和焦虑。

然而刘彻对自己的发现却不觉得意。他只是伸出手，反复摹绘少年如画的眉峰。那双黑白分明的眼睛合上，复又张开。眼睫闪动间，似乎渐渐沾染上了天子掌心的温度。

紧张不见得是件坏事。高度集中的精神，可以让人迸发出巨大的爆发力，遇强则强。

少年紧绷的身体上，纤长的肌肉线条毕现。他像一只在天子的调教下蓄势待发的猛禽，虽然年幼，却已经懂得嗜血的味道。他周身的血液在透亮的肌肤下迅速流动，天子唇齿所到之处，便泛起大片红晕。

刘彻在他右肩致命的伤痕处停留。曾经触目惊心的疤痕褪去，换上了交结细嫩的新生肌肤。只消用舌尖轻轻搅动，耳边便传来压抑的喘息声。

这一直是个被上天眷顾的孩子啊。上天有什么理由不再次眷顾他呢？刘彻心中默念。他如同怀抱着最深的期许，又是最大的忧虑。他用尽了全身的力量，要把这最后一丝疑惧击穿、碾碎。别无他法。


	25. 鹰击司马赵破奴 - 七

票骑将军率戎士隃乌盭，涉狐奴，历五王国，辎重人众摄詟者弗取，几获单于子。转战六日，过焉支山千有余里，合短兵，鏖皋兰下。

——刘彻

%  
%

一小队骑手在河谷间穿行。山地天气多变，时常有狂风狠狠撕扯他们的羊皮袄子，冷气如尖刀般钻进胸口。今天却出现了久违的晴日，映照出此地的壮丽景色。

据说，在夏天，这里应该会有漫山遍野的兰花。隆冬时节，兰草自然是无迹可寻，只剩下一片皑皑白雪。虽然有四周的群山作为标记，然而就算是赵破奴这样经验丰富的猎人，也需要带上几个向导，才不至于迷失方向。

山脚下的背风处，一群羊正在刨着白雪下的青草。羊群不大，只有一千来只。似乎并没有什么异常，也许今晚他们就可以迅速通过了。赵破奴松了一口气。但他仍不放心，坚持和向导们一起爬上了这座山丘。眼前的景象让他不由倒吸一口冷气。

战马！山脚下略微平缓处，遍布在还没有完全被白雪覆盖的草场上的，是成千上万的战马。

没有普通的牧民会养这么多马，更不会在冬天把他们带到这片山麓中。

赵破奴略一清点马匹的数量，定下心神，便说：“我们立即回去，禀报骠骑。”

%  
%

自他们随骠骑将军霍去病出陇西，在祁连山下这片白雪覆盖的陌生土地中，却能一路进击千里。在剿灭了第一个试图攻击汉军的小王之后，沿途诸部落都得到了消息——他来了。

他是敌人吗？不，他只是代表着草原上最新、最强大的力量。这股力量将要席卷草原，不可抗拒。正如羊群会换一个新的主人，这里的部落也可以。

骠骑郑重向这片土地上的人们宣布——距战者诛，臣服者赦，冷酷、锐利而无可置疑，一如祁连山上千年不化的坚冰。大家都知道该怎么做。

休屠王完全没有料到，汉军仅仅用了六天就悄无声息地穿越了挡在他们之间的五个小国，收编了归顺的人马，直抵他的牧场。他的部众未组织起有效的抵抗，就四散逃窜了。赵破奴从降虏口中得知，与休屠王一同溃败逃跑的，竟然还有来访的单于次子、右谷蠡王乌维。霍去病亲自带领他们连夜追击，捕获休屠王的相国、都尉，却还是没有追上乌维。

一场场的胜利让他们自觉如有神助。只有一次，霍去病带领一百壮骑前去观察地形时，偶遇浑邪王所部数千人马。混乱中，他的坐骑也被流矢射中，把他重重地甩在地上，摔了个鼻青脸肿。幸好赵破奴当机立断，把他拉上自己的马，又从敌军中夺了一匹马回来力战，这才找到机会、突出重围。不过几天后他们就大破浑邪王，报了一箭之仇，还生擒了浑邪王的儿子阿苏。

本来，他们只需要振奋精神，在敌军重新集结之前，按原计划再一次穿越休屠王的领地，就可以回到陇西。还有五天，赵破奴计算着。不过五天的路程，他们就可以安然退入汉关，回到自己温暖的床榻，等待天子的赏赐。

然而，种种迹象都表明，右谷蠡王乌维出现在休屠地，并不是偶然的。他当然不会只身前来。从捕获的休屠王相国口中得知，随乌维进入河西的，还有他的万余精骑。经过那么多天的周旋，敌军可能已经发现，此次前来的汉军，竟然不像以往那样，有十万之众，而是仅有区区一万人！在此险要之地，堵住这一万人，这看上去就像一个唾手可得的胜利。他们纷纷收拾部众，要让这支胆大包天的汉军有来无回。

汉军东归有两条路可走，一条沿着山峦北麓，地势平缓，但是又要穿过休屠王控制的草场。另一条却是向南逾乌鞘岭，乌维的精骑就出现在这里。而浑邪王为了救回爱子，在汉军之后也渡过了冰封的狐奴水，一直对他们紧追不舍。敌军三面合围，挡住他们东归的去路。离回到陇西似乎只有一步之遥，却得到这个消息，中军大帐里弥漫着紧张和焦虑。虽然是三九严寒，众人的手心却不断冒出虚汗。

看着地图，霍去病沉吟道：“乌维出现在河西，他是想要干什么？”

“乌维和他的兄长一样，是单于倚仗的左膀右臂。自右贤王败于大将军之手、名声扫地之后，乌维就在单于的支持下，逐步攫取了右部大权。”校尉赵安稽对单于庭的情况非常熟悉，他解释道，“他来到祁连山下，想必是要把这条通往西域的要道，也掌控在自己手中。我们出现打乱了他的计划，他当然不肯相让。而统领休屠、浑邪二王击败我们，也可以让他在匈奴的声威达到顶点。”

“乌维离我们只有一天的路程了吗？”霍去病问道。

赵破奴点头道：“从马群的踪迹来看，乌维驻扎在此处已有些时日，也许就等着我们和休屠王开战呢。”

“我们掉头，连夜翻越乌鞘岭，解决掉乌维。”

将令既出，众校尉大惊，面面相觑。高不识终于忍不住问道：“休屠王离我们更近，路也更好走，为何不从休屠王处突围呢？”

“乌维一心要在右部立威。如果休屠王把我们拖住，就算不到一天，乌维必然前来救援，对我们前后夹击。”霍去病罕见地耐心解释他的判断，他的声音平静如深潭之水，“而休屠王则不同，他只是希望我们快快离开他的领地。此人又总是顾虑太多，得知乌维被攻击后，不会立即去救。因此，我们只是需要在浑邪王赶到之前，击溃乌维一部。”

眼见没人说话，赵破奴站出来说：“骠骑所言极是！在此处迟疑不决，只有死路一条。在他们三路合围之前击破乌维，这是我们最好的机会了！”

众人心头的迟疑没有完全打消。然而，出塞以来，大家都折服于骠骑将军果决而敏锐的判断力，对他的信任渐渐战胜了即将面对强敌的恐惧。

“好了，”霍去病逐个审视诸校尉们，似乎要把他们脑中的疑虑抽去，只剩下百折不饶的信念，“让大家今晚饱餐一顿，连夜出发。”

被汉军一路裹挟而来的，还有数以千计的降虏。大战在即，霍去病把他们召集起来，用低沉而有力的声音对他们讲道：“我们将要与休屠王决一死战。你们想带着自己的羊群离开的，现在都可以走。”

赵破奴把这段话翻译给降虏们听。他知道霍去病特别说“和休屠王决战”，就是要放出这个错误的消息，让乌维在各种猜测中迷惑吧。

霍去病继续道：“想和我们一起走，归顺大汉的，必有重赏。但是，我奉劝你们，不要想着能在背后捅刀子。因为——”

他停顿一下，突然换成匈奴语说：“汉军的铁骑，随时都可以回到祁连山。”

语罢，锐利的目光扫过众人，降虏们都不由自主地低下了头。赵破奴知道，他们都对此深信不疑。

将士们用刁斗做饭，吃上了决战前最后一份冻羊肉和乳酪。中军营帐中，霍去病命侍从打开了仅存的一壶御赐美酒。饮下一杯，他冻到惨白的脸色才又显出了一点红润：“冻死了！早知道应该多带一点酒。”

赵破奴便也故作轻松地和他打趣说：“连你都觉得冷了？你不是号称在长安过冬都不穿棉衣的吗？”

霍去病把冻僵的手放到嘴边吹一口气，说：“不知道为什么最近总觉得冷。我现在很想念长安的热水澡。”

“还要带熏香的对不对？直接让陇西太守给你准备吧。也许五天后你就能洗上热水澡了呢。”

“诶，不想这个了，”霍去病给他斟上一杯酒，“如果有一天能大获全胜，不再是这种狼狈样，一定要给大家每人分一杯酒。”

赵破奴点点头，又道：“不如你睡一会儿吧？我会叫醒你。”

“这种时候还睡得着吗？”霍去病话虽这么说，但他还是靠在赵破奴身边睡下了。他并未卸去甲胄，只是蜷缩进了那件貂裘大氅中。不一会儿，竟然真的沉沉睡去。

这一支孤军，困在离汉关几百里之地。不可能有援军前来，天子只能在战斗结束之后才能得到他们的消息。可睡梦中的少年却如此宁静。似乎连困扰他的梦魇也都不存在。也许，他本就能坦然承受着一些。千里争利是他的最爱。就算是狂放惯了的匈奴战士们，也不免惊异于他大胆的行事风格。只有赵破奴从来不会被他的大胆计划吓到，反而会感到莫名的血脉偾张。

如果摆在他面前的有上中下三策，他必然是毫不犹豫地选择最激进的那一策。正如他无所畏惧地领万骑入河西。只是，他们没有料到乌维的出现。天命，还会站在他们这一边吗？

%  
%

乌维的大军未及列阵，就被突然前来的汉军打了个措手不及。但毕竟是以逸待劳，敌人很快就意识到，汉军数日来转战千里，虽然仍是斗志昂扬，却早已是强弩之末。乌维开始逐渐收缩阵型，要好整以暇地将汉军堵在山口。

天色渐渐暗了下来。厚重的云层遮蔽了所有能给人带来温暖的阳光。狂风不时地在山口呼啸，掀起颗颗雪粒，寒气矻骨。

汉军的赤色旗帜在风雪中艰难地移动，竭尽全力保持阵型的完整。赵破奴已经不知道手中的弓箭已经发射了多少次。耳边呼啸着刺骨寒风，汗水却淌进了眼睛。此时他的军队就如同水中这支硬弓，体力和精力的耗费已经到达了极限，正在折断的边缘苦苦支撑。

乌维手下也死伤惨重，甚至有折兰王、卢胡王阵亡、部众被尽数歼灭。就在他们认为乌维快要支撑不住时，对方阵中出现了遬濮王的旗号。

遬濮王是须卜氏的总领。须卜氏乃是草原四大家族之一，断狱听讼，当决轻重，世代为匈奴贵种。就在不到十日前，他们曾经和须卜部的军队交过手。那一回，遬濮王得知休屠王溃败后，也率军离去。现下遬濮王的精锐部众在汉军已经疲惫不堪之际，突然加入战局，乌维的手下士气都为之一振，已经散乱的阵型也渐渐严整起来。

赵破奴接令，来到中军大旗下。霍去病紧咬着下唇，正拿着算筹，在竹片上记下战局的演变。他抬起头，神情凝重地说：“破奴，我需要你绕到右侧，去冲散遬濮王的阵型。”

喧天的战场中，他的语气反而显得异常平静，好像在指挥赵破奴去参加一场球赛。可是他的眼睛里却暴露了焦虑与担忧。

他揉揉眼睛，又说：“乌维已经无以为继了，裨王们也都无心恋战。等他们阵脚一乱，我们立刻全军压上，来接应你。”

赵破奴早就明白了他的意思，接到将令，疲惫的身心竟然振奋起来。他毫不犹豫地说：“放心吧！”

转身离去，却又忍不住回望。将军的战甲下，还是少年那熟悉的眉眼。眼波流转，似有千言万语，可是现在都是多余。赵破奴只是说：“不用担心我。”

手执骑枪，他深深吸一口气，刺骨的寒气立时充满了胸腔。

“射雕的勇士们，向祁连山神证明自己吧！”

无畏的死士如同一柄利剑，在须卜部的战阵中撕开一道裂口。

遬濮王决心要解决这群闯入者。令旗挥动，大量敌军如连绵不断的潮水，蜂拥而至。兵刃纠缠在一起，施展不开。战马被团团围住，也无法奔跑。

于是赵破奴下令：“全队下马步战！”随即跃下战马，亮出长刀。

放弃了战马，也就失去了逃生的机会。赵破奴干脆率队直奔敌酋而去，去绽放自己生命最后的光彩——

短兵相接！

这就是我，一个战士的宿命。我只是将军手中的一颗棋子。但我必定是他最骄傲、最看重的那一枚！

汉军竟然在用匈奴语发号施令。遬濮王和他身边的护卫们都被这支敢死队吸引了。一个须卜部头领大声喊道：“你们竟然都是匈奴人！像你们这样的勇士，不如趁早投降了，右谷蠡王会给你们富贵！”

赵破奴大笑：“取了右谷蠡王的头，才会有富贵！”

只有不到二十步了。遬濮王胯下那匹汗血宝马呼出的白雾，似乎已近在眼前。利刃一次次划过皮甲和骨头，出现细小缺口。眼前不时有断臂残肢飞来。身边的战士们却渐渐力战不支，口吐血沫，一个个倒下。赵破奴不知自己何时也会倒下，但他咬紧牙关告诉自己，现在还不行。仅存的战友们在他身边形成掩护，赵破奴终于有机会，抬头注视遬濮王。

匈奴人多着皮甲，而尊贵的遬濮王和他的卫士竟然都全身精甲，羽箭难以穿透。

就是现在！

羽箭从赵破奴的手中呼啸而出，直冲遬濮王没有防护的左目而去。

遬濮王没有发出一声呼叫，就应声落马。乱局中，赵破奴用尽最后的力量向前跃去。长刀挥动，遬濮王狰狞扭曲的头颅滚落。无头的尸身喷溅着鲜血，被身后的战马踏过。

失去了指令的须卜部大军，也如同无头的猛兽，乱作一团。这一回，轮到恐惧降临在他们身上。赵破奴无力地跌落在地，倒在尸堆中。敌军此时竟也无暇顾及他了。

无法抗拒的疲倦，伤口锥心的疼痛，泠冽刺骨的严寒，这些感觉终于又回来了，又渐渐散去。

一匹骏马来到赵破奴的身边。

是他的战马，仍然在忠诚的等待主人的召唤。可是，他已经用尽了最后一分力气，再也无法翻身上马了。

合上眼前，他听到了熟悉激昂的军乐。他笑了——

那是汉军冲锋的号角。

也许全军正在骠骑的中军大旗下集结，以摧枯拉朽之势冲击乌维残破的阵型。

可惜他看不到了。

%  
%

大雪纷纷扬扬，轻易地就覆盖了杀戮的痕迹。月氏、匈奴、西羌、汉人，都是多么渺小而无助。只有万古不化冰雪，才是祁连山真正的主人。

脸上有冰凉的触感。

是雪花吗？他还没有死吗？汉军成功撤离了吗？

他早已精疲力竭，无法动弹。

“破奴，破奴！”耳边传来熟悉的呼唤，仿佛穿越了重重山脉，坚定而热切地向他飞奔而来。

“破奴！你还在，就好了……”他努力地睁开眼睛，却见有晶莹的泪珠掉落。卸下了重担少年，终于不用再掩饰内心深处的焦虑和恐惧。

看来我们真的是安全了！他笑笑，握住了那双同样冰凉的手。


	26. 刘彻 - 十七

当东方天际透亮时，那支归来的骑兵终于出现在了视线中。天子于未央宫高台负手而待。

与前些年浩浩荡荡绵延数里的凯旋大军相比，这支队伍实在太小了。骠骑将军选出千余战士参加班师的仪式。他们只用了一刻钟的时间，就尽数穿过了长安的城门。不明就里的百姓，也许还不知道这支队伍究竟能立下什么大功。他们很快就会知道，刘彻心想。这次的胜利必须立即昭告天下。

战士们身骑马苑中最精壮的高头大马。马匹均是毛光亮泽，又饰以金络玉珂，以示天子的殊宠。这当然不是随他们出征那些战马。经历了四千余里不间断的奔袭，即使最强健的千里马也熬不住。活着回来的也已经瘦得不成样子，无法塑造威武雄壮的铁骑形象。

只是马匹可以换，人却换不了。天子细细观察这支立功受赏的队伍。霍去病说，选出的人都伤势不重，状态尚佳，天子却发现他们少了预想中的振奋之色。虽然已经换上了崭新的甲胄兵器，掩盖了斑斑血腥和刀劈斧削的痕迹，整个队伍却仍是有掩不住的疲惫，似乎走完这段路用尽了他们最后的力气。围观的人群似乎也沾染了这颓然的气氛，变得格外沉默。

刘彻对此很不满意。一万精骑纵横敌境数千里，多么令人激动。这将是今后一系列战事的开端，可不能给人留下这种不温不火的印象。

“你们的精神气呢？”他严厉地说。

刘彻没想到自己见到霍去病后，第一句话竟然是说这个。毕竟，他对少年的归来期待已久。

他们进入河西后最后一次发来战报，是在渡河后三日。那时，他们人员齐整，粮草充足，还遇到了难得的晴日。斥候已经探测到了前方的敌情，战斗准备一切就绪。这份奏报在三日后达到了陇西。此后快马加鞭，又用了四日，方才抵达长安天子手中。

这是七日前的消息，刘彻看着帛书上熟悉的字迹，心中盘算道。已经过去了七天，这么看来，他们已经与休屠王交战了？

之后就不再有消息传来了。他们已经深入敌后，就像一群飞鸟在风雪天进入了厚厚的云层，无迹可寻了。从陇西派出的斥候无法深入太远，一无所获。刘彻只能一边回顾作战计划，一边揣测他们深入到了哪里。他也虔诚地向神灵祈求消息。向五帝、向太一，还有草原上的径路神、祁连山神，还有各种不知名的神灵祈祷，却毫无回音。

一个月后，战报终于如约而来。他们经历了一场恶战，却仍是最终的胜利者，俘虏的贵人、缴获的珍宝数不胜数。刘彻大喜过望，令骠骑将军立刻率军班师。他反复品读着那熟悉字迹写成的军报，恨不能化作飞鸟，直上青天，亲眼目睹那连绵不绝的祁连神山，和山下风驰电掣的铁骑。人们一定会惊叹于这弱冠少年的天赋与胆识，传颂天子的慧眼识珠，用人不疑。而那些对于伐胡无功的疑虑，也会通通烟消云散了。

“明天的宴会上，要讲述这次征战的事迹，所有公卿贵戚都会都会向你敬酒，还有专为这次胜利排演的乐舞。你可不能像现在这样。”

庆功宴是刘彻一早就策划好的。除了业已病重的丞相公孙弘无法出席，所有人都将在宴会上表态，支持天子的征伐大业。然而，眼前这场宴会的主角，却面色惨白，失去血色的唇上有几道裂口，脸颊和眉骨也有尚未褪去的大片淤青和擦伤。刘彻默默看着他脸上的瘀伤，看来在宴会上是盖不住了。其实这倒没什么，这些伤痕可以让他的胜利更有说服力。只是如今他眼里尽是与年龄不相符的疲态，连胜利的欣喜也被掩盖。天子不禁摇头。这可不行，这会破坏宴会上慷慨激昂的气氛。

“陛下，明天很重要，臣明白。”霍去病垂下眼，只能看到他拧紧的眉头。

“嗯？”刘彻将信将疑，不由细细打量起眼前的少年。刘彻以为自己很了解他了。短短时间内，从一个才崭露头角的校尉，一跃成为了朝中重臣，这难道不就是他想要的吗？还有什么令他不如意的呢？

所谓将兵之道，无非就是要在适当的时候激发出士兵的斗志。将将也是如此。刘彻自谓深谙此道，于是他笑道：“一个宴会而已，有什么可紧张的呢？宴会之后才是重头戏。经此一战，胡骑营必须扩充。霍将军，你手下有哪些人可以拔擢为校尉、百夫长的，尽快把名单整理上来。”

果然，霍去病立即抬起头来说：“臣立刻去办。”

“别急。”刘彻捏住他的肩，“今天必须休整。如此，明日才能精神饱满。”

说到明日的宴会，霍去病轻轻叹一口气，嘴角挤出一点勉强的笑容。

就算是最强悍的战士也是需要放松的，而他给自己的压力太大。刘彻陷入了沉思，指腹轻轻拂过他脸上的伤痕。一场大战过后，其实天子也需要放松。比如说现在，刘彻就想吻上眼前细碎的伤痕，让自己沉溺于少年青春气息中。只是，这对与天子来说是一种放松，但对于霍去病来说呢？刘彻保持了一贯的清醒，于是他浅笑着提议道：“乐府自中山国选来了数百个歌女舞姬。明天你要看上了谁，都可以赐给你。哦，要不现在就让她们过来，你多选几个。”

霍去病一脸莫名其妙地看着天子，无动于衷。

刘彻击案大笑：“原来如此？中山国也来了很多男孩子，都非常漂亮，歌也唱得好听。”

霍去病却说：“要高大强壮的。”

少年扬起眼角，眼波流转，停留在天子肩头。“哦，是吗？”刘彻心中一动。却听见霍去病又补充道：“还要会骑射，人越多越好。”说罢他一双黑白分明的杏眼径直望着天子，好奇地期待天子的回应。

刘彻想分辨他是说笑还是认真，脑中却忽地一片空白。无名的怒火和渴望攫取了他的心神，只听见自己深深的喘气声。索性就这么遂了自己的愿，他直接抓着少年的肩膀，将他推到榻上。双臂紧紧箍着那急剧起伏的身体，让他想起自己当年与猛兽搏斗的场景。

够强壮了吗？

他轻笑着撕咬身下不安分的猎物，膝盖顶入那紧实的双股间。然后便可欣赏年轻的身体挣扎着猛地弹起，又在颤栗中无力地落下。

忽然，天子停下了动作。“好了。说，你到底是怎么回事？”他问道。

霍去病闭上眼睛，仍止不住地重重喘息说：“陛下，说实话，宴会让人心乱。”

“嗯？”刘彻在他耳边说。

“乌维的人马就在不远处集结，我们却无力阻止。陛下，您不觉得失望吗？臣实在无心参加一个庆功宴。”少年神色黯然。

“有什么失望？”刘彻干脆地说，“我看过战报，你们人数太少，根本不可能分兵阻挠乌维。”

“臣一直在想——”

“人马都有极限。就算再用兵如神，也无法用一万人马挡住他们多路进攻。尤其是这个乌维，好像还是个人物。”刘彻盘算着，以后要对此人的动向格外注意。

霍去病紧紧抿着嘴唇，默不作声。刘彻直起身子，居高临下地说：“如今看来，有乌维这个变数在，你们当时要全身而退的唯一办法，就是不要与浑邪王过多纠缠。但是你选择继续深入千里。既然这么选了，就不要再胡思乱想！”

霍去病怅然道：“可是他们都是精心挑选的最优秀的战士。臣也给了他们最高的期许……”

刘彻知道，在最后一场恶战中，就连骠骑将军的贴身护卫也几乎全部阵亡，可见战况之惨烈。可是未来还有更多的战役和死亡，将军不应该陷入惨烈回忆的泥沼中。于是天子郑重地说：“你的决定，让你取得了最大的战果。他们为国捐躯，死得其所。” 其实战死的将士大多是匈奴人，他们究竟是不是可以称为“为国捐躯”，刘彻也不及分辨。

“可是他们是臣见过的最劲锐的骑兵，”少年的眼眶红了，“他们本有可能继续为国征战，立下更多功勋。难道不可惜吗？”

那大概是你见过的太少了，刘彻心想。但他还是努力体贴地说：“去病，只要有识人之能，什么时候也不会没有人才。只要想想当年高皇帝征战四方时，天下户口十不存一，人才照样数不胜数。更何况如今你又带回这么多匈奴降虏。所以如今我们还担心选不出优秀的骑兵吗？”

霍去病好像并不相信，一双杏眼湿漉漉地噙满了泪水，看得人心烦意乱。

天子的耐心耗尽。他愤愤地起身，道：“你先自己冷静一下。”霍去病睁大眼睛，水汽覆盖下的眼眸里仍然坚持自己的纠结。刘彻无奈地摇头，旋身离去。

午后的阳光亮得刺眼。刘彻倒是逼得自己先冷静了下来，脑中闪过了百般念头。

他想到的第一个人是卫子夫。子夫对这种死脑筋的小孩总是很有办法。王夫人小越新生下的小皇子就是这样，总是在天子去看他的时候哭闹不停。乳母、宫人都束手无策。而小越自己就是个孩子，完全没有了主意。刘彻当即就想走了。婴儿除了哭，什么也不会。此时来看这个孩子，好像也没有什么意义。

子夫却不慌不忙地说：“皇子哭得响亮，说明长大有主意、有本事。”随后皇后轻轻拍着婴儿小小的脊背，亲自给他讲故事、唱歌谣。孩子竟然很喜欢，被逗得咯咯笑。

刘彻奇道：“子夫，我从前以为照顾皇子、公主都是乳母做的，没想到你竟然这么懂。”

子夫轻松地笑道：“臣妾进宫前就懂了。而且还是非常麻烦的小孩哦。从来搞不清他在想什么。”

刘彻现在明白子夫的意思了。

子夫一定是有办法的，但是没必要找她来。他已经拿定了主意，对于小孩子的小情绪，只要自己肯花一点点心思，还不是手到擒来？

刘彻回到殿内时，此地一片静默，只能听到一些断断续续的细碎声响，微弱不可闻。刘彻示意宫人不必通报，自己轻轻走上前去。只见霍去病把自己埋在卧榻上柔软的锦被里，脑袋埋得最深，双手捏着被子压在脸上。他几乎一动不动，只能看到背部毫无规律的起伏。

刘彻一个箭步上前，抓起他的衣领一发力，就毫不犹豫地把他拎起来。少年惊呼一声，眼睛瞪的老大，却因为满眼的泪水看不清对方动手的方向。刘彻看着他的样子，几乎要笑出声来。霍去病只得胡乱抓起床上的织物，狠狠地擦着脸上的眼泪和鼻涕。

“搞什么？”刘彻没好气地说，“不知道的还以为我对你做了什么事！”

霍去病低下头，撇着嘴不说话，只是继续擦眼睛。

刘彻在他身边坐下，缓缓地说：“不如这样，你来说说，在河西最令你担心、令你害怕的事。”

他说出“害怕”二字时，少年猛地挺直了身子，正色道：“并没有害怕。”

“好的好的，”刘彻不和他争辩，“那就说‘担心’吧。你担心什么事？”

霍去病眨眨眼，挤掉了眼眶里复又涌出的热泪。他轻启双唇，却又开始斟酌词句。刘彻并不催他，只是用衣袖轻轻擦拭他的眼角。他会说出来的，刘彻心想。


	27. 骠骑将军

雪已经断断续续下了三五日。

而从昨夜傍晚开始，厚重的乌云遮天蔽日。雪片如鹅毛般飘落。不过几个时辰，厚厚的积雪已然覆盖了回程的道路。运送辎重的车辆屡屡陷进雪中，无法前进。疲惫不堪的战士和马匹在及膝的雪地里步履维艰。

在战斗中，恐惧和痛觉会变得模糊。清扫战场时才发现，有一支羽箭射中他没有防护的小臂。另一支插在大腿上，箭簇穿过甲片的间隙。好在伤口不深，匈奴人并没有太多的强弓劲弩，还不足为虑。

他环顾四周。一夕之间，这支随他深入河西的军队，已经大不相同了。好几个屯曲已经完全损耗殆尽，就连他的贴身护卫也大多在几轮冲锋中阵亡。他身边换上了一些不太熟悉的面孔。在风雪中，需要极力辨认，才能确认他们是自己的人。

好在赵破奴还活着，至少现在还活着。“破奴，醒过来！”找到赵破奴时，他不由分说地下令道。然而他的命令在睡梦之神面前失去了任何力量。他只好命人从某个匈奴贵人的尸身上扒下一件貂裘，给昏睡中的赵破奴裹着，放在辎重车上。

结果医卒为他包扎伤口时，他自己也睡着了。梦中身上像被压了千钧巨石。他心知不妙，便又踢又叫奋力挣扎，却怎么也无法起身。如果不是因为自己耽搁了这一两个时辰，他们是不是已经走出这片被暴雪统治的山峦？不行，这些无济于事的想法，他要通通把它们赶出自己的脑袋。

但严寒仍对他们穷追不舍。有的人摇摇晃晃骑着马，下一刻就忽然软绵绵地一头栽下马来。重伤和疲惫让他们根本无力抵御严寒的进攻。严寒才是他们最大的敌人，法力无边，冷酷无畏。

而粮草和装备已经所剩无几，最初的长水胡骑那些最忠勇的战士也消耗过半，这是他赖以控制这支军队和数千降虏的筹码。力量的天平似乎在渐渐倾斜。他成了一个失去亲信，没有支援，在风雪中一筹莫展的小孩。

还好没有人发现这一点。如果他们开始意识到这一点，那就是崩溃的开始了。

%  
%

严寒之神的鞭笞仿佛就发生在昨天，这也是他这十多日来夜夜梦到的场景。讲到这里，眼泪又不争气地要涌出眼眶。他只能停下来深深地呼吸。天子却仿佛浑然不觉，不停催促他讲下去。

我不是软弱的，他抹了抹眼睛想，我只是在痛恨，痛恨自己的失误，为什么会走到如此境地。他对自己很失望，失误是他所不能接受的。他也想问问天子，到底失误在哪里，有什么更好的方案。但是天子显然不想作认真的讨论。天子只是想哄小孩一样地哄他开心，然后就可以进行明天的表演了。

天子曾经心血来潮，想要亲自对他传授兵法。而他当时竟然回绝了这个提议。现在想来，还真是有点后悔啊。兵法这东西，只有亲身体验过，才会知道自己想学什么。现在再说要学还来得及吗？只是，让一国之君每日像博士一样给自己授课讨论，想想也不太可能。这提议也就是天子一时兴起吧。

不过他还是对天子说了，睁大满是求知欲的眼睛看着天子。天子果然非常满意，大笑道：“很好，这说明你已经比之前懂了很多。”

这我同意，他想，就在一年前，我还是什么都不懂，却自以为是。说的那些可笑的话，真的很傻。

他鼻子一酸，又想像小时候所幻想的一样，想要扑进一个坚实的怀抱里，感受温暖和安心。但他忍住了。我是骠骑将军，我是这个春天雪山上最坚强勇毅的人，怎么会还需要虚幻的怀抱呢。

但大约是他的神情出卖了他，抑或是向前倾靠的身体。因为天子立即就摸着他的脑袋说：“那你要认真学的哟。好了，现在快点说，说你们是怎么走出雪山的吧。”

%  
%

午后，狂风开始怒吼着穿过山谷，扬起的雪花如玉龙酣战，鳞甲漫天，难以辨清前方的道路。天空黑沉沉，让人对时间都失去了判断。骠骑将军令全军在背风处休整，待风雪一停，就派出人马搜寻出山谷的道路。

队伍中的每个人都希望停下。他策马走过一个个正在准备休整的屯曲，从他们的眼睛里可以看到疲惫与厌倦。他自己也已经疲惫至极，是大腿上的伤痛提醒他要保持清醒。

没有人知道风雪还要持续多久。当夜幕降临后，呼吸都会在冷气中凝结成霜，还有多少战士可以立即上马作战？而被一队队疲惫的士兵分隔开的，则是数千降虏组成的队伍。如今，他们的人数看上去多得可怕，还有不少是经营河西已久的贵人。他们现在心中，很难不会蠢蠢欲动，霍去病心想。他摇摇头，随即吩咐道：“把浑邪王子、还有那些相国、都尉、千骑长们都带到我这里来，不要让他们再和降虏们交头接耳。”

这些高贵的俘虏们一个个被押送而来，待走近时，都忍不住偷偷打量汉军年轻的统帅。他们大概在寻找他的破绽，任何的焦急、忧虑、紧张、崩溃，都会被捕捉到。今日的较量一点都不比战场上轻松。不过没关系，他也可以观察他们。

这是一群贵人。观察贵人，也许是他小时候用来消磨时间的最大爱好之一。不知道从何时起，也许是从他开始记事起，他们当他不会说话，但他已经学会用一双懵懂的眼睛观察。那些衣着华丽，体格健壮的贵人们，走路会带来一股香气。他们大多时候是无比自负的，有时又会惴惴不安，直至孤注一掷的疯狂。想到这里，心里顿感轻松了，他轻笑着一一向他们问好。

浑邪王的儿子只是一个十四五岁的少年。他大概是一个骄傲优越的孩子，却显然还没有经受过任何风浪的考验。这幅模样让霍去病想起了自己童年的玩伴。他在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，于是霍去病好心地允许他坐到离火堆最近的地方。

浑邪王相国是一个老人，脸上的沟壑写满了精明，却一直懂得明哲保身，看上去不像会做出头鸟的人。不管是汉朝还是匈奴，贵人们大都是一样的，惜命，也舍不下后半生的荣华富贵。这些人都不足为虑。

在这群贵人中，休屠部都尉显得尤为突出。他身材枯瘦，一双鹰眼里却透出不要命的劲头。这个人大概会找死，霍去病在心中盘算。

果然，休屠都尉等不及就开口了：“霍将军，积雪太厚，径路被覆盖，难以辨认。我愿意带队去搜寻出路。”

霍去病并未接话，只是冷冷地看着对方。

他们以为他并未完全听懂，便找了一个懂汉话的翻译给他听：“霍将军，你也许不了解，这里的雪可能一下就有好几天，到时候积雪一人多高，那可就真的走不出去了。让我们去搜寻出路，对大家都有好处。”

见霍去病仍然一言不发，休屠都尉更加大胆地说：“霍将军，不多久，大家就会知道，是你不让我们去探路，才耽误了出山谷的时间。”语气中已经毫不掩饰地带了威胁之意。此言一出，其他的贵人们都惊恐地看着霍去病。翻译也不知如何是好，只能磕磕巴巴地传达了休屠都尉的意思。

霍去病颔首，似乎在思索着什么。

在全场寂静无声时，他开口了，用的是降虏们熟知的语言，只是带着左部口音：“我听说天降暴雪，是凡人惹怒了天神。要找到出山谷的路，必定要献上足够贵重的祭品。在座的各位都拥有草原上最高贵的血脉，讨论一下吧，应该把谁奉献给山神呢？”

贵人们神色大变。他们赶紧避开霍去病的目光，纷纷看向身边的人。年少的浑些王子更是满眼惊惧，如同受惊的小鹿。

方才还目露凶光的休屠都尉，也有些手足无措起来。霍去病抽出环首刀，猛然向他砍去。

刀刃停留在面门上一寸之处。休屠都尉却被这猝不及防的一击吓到，喘着粗气，跌坐到一边。

看来他也不过是外强中干罢了，有一点令人失望。

霍去病于是轻蔑地笑道：“祁连山神只会接收勇士的魂魄——你应该表现得像个勇士。”利刃划过休屠都尉的喉咙。他大了嘴，却只能发出空气穿过喉管的嘶嘶声。滚烫的热血飞溅出来，又迅速渗入冰雪中凝结，留下斑斑猩红。

“好了，”霍去病平静地说，申请肃穆，“贵人们都请坐下，看看祁连山神是否接受这个祭品。”

面对被恐惧震慑的众人，他只是仰望神山，仿佛真的刚刚完成一场祭祀。头顶的绝壁上，巨大的冰川泛着幽蓝色的光，不知是否已经在此矗立千年，如今却只是无情地看着一群凡人在此挣扎。

祁连之神，是下定主意要把我留在这儿吗？他心中升起一股倔强。这并非不可。只是，不能是今天。绝不能！

雪不知在何时已经停了。

不知过了几百个心跳的时间，阴沉的天空仿佛被撕出了一道口子，露出了金光，笼罩在一辆马车上。方才蠢蠢欲动的一些降虏们，此时也如同被施了法术一般，不得动弹，眼里满是敬畏。

车里有什么？霍去病令人前去打开车门，里面是从休屠部缴获的一尊铜像。他们原本以为那只是一尊平平无奇的铜塑，此时却在阳光的照射下，散发着神秘幽异的光芒。

“径路神……”年老的浑邪王相国捂着胸口，喃喃地说。

“径路神！”河西的降虏们也纷纷念道，有的还拜伏在地，口中低吟着古老的祈祷语。

霍去病在头脑中努力搜索关于径路神的传说。记得赵破奴曾经给他讲过，冒顿从祁连山逃离月氏人的追捕时，径路神就为他指出走出雪山的路。如今道路重开，这饱饮鲜血的神灵终于满意了吗？

乌云渐渐散去，越来越温热的阳光，让他们感到自己又重回了人间。积雪消融了，它们将化作山泉，灌溉山谷中初生的兰草。

%  
%

“祭天金人？”天子皱着眉审视着他。一时间，连周遭的空气都变得凝重。

“就是它。”战报中并没写明这些神鬼离乱之事，他已经准备好接受天子的责问。谁知天子却陷入了沉思，一言不发。

“陛下，”他坦白道，“臣没有做什么，也许是上天开启了回程的道路，又或许是上天要对我们加以阻挠。”

天子却不回话。霍去病都不确定天子有没有听进去。眼前还是那个熟悉的男人，甚至亲昵、调笑的气息就在近前，可是在沉思中的他却像忽然换了一个人，变得威严而阴翳，又露出身为帝王的那一面了。也许是天神的力量让人不得不惊叹。只是一转念间，就可以决定人间的兴废，天子也是在想这些吗？霍去病端详着天子紧抿的双唇和坚毅的下巴，好奇地猜想。不过天子毕竟比凡人更加接近神，因为神只会与天子对话。

若是如此，那么他可以让我早些知道答案吗？但霍去病立即否决了自己幼稚的想法。就算知道，天子也不可能泄露天机的。

“看什么这么入神？”天子不知什么时候已经恢复过来，对他戏谑道。

他低下头不想回答。天子便哈哈大笑。

“去病，”天子忽然正色道，“今后出征，你不会因为担心上天的阻挠，就畏手畏脚不敢深入了吧？”

天子是在担忧什么吗？可是我从来都会拼尽全力，有上天的阻挠，就更要奋力一搏。于是他说：“当然不会！”


	28. 楼专王伊即轩

单于的大帐里，萨满正在吟唱冒顿单于躲避月氏王的追杀时，在祁连山遇到天神，为他打开道路的故事。

这个故事，伊即轩已经听了成百上千遍。他披上外套，无聊地掀起帐门。北风呼啸着，卷起白雪，却正好呼应了冒顿在祁连山遭遇大雪封山的情节。

今年漠北的冬天，比往常更冷一些。

再过几天就是正月大会，可是单于庭却并不像从前那样人头攒动。甚至还有人找各种借口，拖拖拉拉地不来。

七十多年前，冒顿大单于定下规矩，每年正月、五月、九月三集会。从那时起，正月在单于庭的大会从未间断过。不管风雪多大，二十四长和诸王们总要在单于面前露个脸，大家开怀畅饮，共同祈祷天神的保佑。

然而今年却有所不同。伊即轩早早地就察觉到了气氛的诡异。单于庭匆忙地迁至漠北，贵人们的游牧地都要重新划分。漠北迥异的气候也让习惯了漠南的贵人们难以适应。一时间，怨声四起。而几年前还是杀伐决断、意气风发的单于，竟然对此也无可奈何。

单于肉眼可见地衰老了。

当年，贵人们之所以支持他上位，就是因为在汉人屡屡挑衅之下，需要一位老练而坚定的领导者，带领大家做出反击。可是，单于在一击之后，竟然做出了退回漠北的决定。大家嘴上不说，内心的失望却都是溢于言表。

狂风毫不留情地穿过王庭环墙的石头，使劲拉扯营帐的绳索，发出凄厉的声响，卷起的白雪让视线一片模糊。

伊即轩不禁陷入了对故乡的思念中。他出身于右部古老而高贵的家族——须卜氏。他的祖父随老上单于击杀月氏王，此后就定居在了水草丰美的河西。少年时，他曾随舅舅浑邪王游历西域，见识了很多奇怪的部落，也有很多美丽的女孩被他这个俊俏的少年吸引。一听说他是来自匈奴的贵人，她们便都围着他要听草原上的故事。他感受到了西域三十六国对对伟大的冒顿大单于的崇敬和怀念。一股自豪感油然而生。

他们当然应该感谢大单于，伊即轩想。他知道那些女孩子们都喜欢他们带去的珍宝。特别是那个叫做“织锦”的东西，柔软而顺滑，一条条经纬织出繁复的花纹，美丽得不像是人间的东西。女孩们常常好奇，这件宝物是不是也来自匈奴人的领地。伊即轩懒得和她们解释。总之，如果没有大单于，通往西域的道路还是一片战火纷飞，她们哪有这么容易就得见这些宝物呢？

大单于给草原带来了秩序和繁荣，所以天下控弦之士，皆为匈奴。

此后，作为草原四大家族的须卜氏的年轻一辈中最出色的人物之一，他早早就被安排在单于身边。战事紧急，他也很少有机会回到祁连山看看了。

思虑间，伊即轩步出了大帐。突然，有人在他肩膀上一拍，说：“楼专王伊即轩，要不要来我帐里喝酒？”

伊即轩一看来人，笑道：“左贤王，你还有私藏的美酒？”

自从汉人悍然撕毁合约以来，草原上的美酒供应就日趋枯竭。加上这一年单于为了引诱汉军深入漠北，禁止任何人私自入塞，贵人们储藏的美酒都已经快要耗尽了。为了几天后的大会，单于也只能拿出了压箱底的最后几坛酒。

左贤王也笑道：“最近去了趟雁门，知道大家缺酒，所以特别找来了这些好东西。”

左贤王桀龙是单于的长子和储君，也是他的得力助手。可是，虽然单于已经严禁诸部和汉人接触，左贤王却屡屡率重兵，靠近长城。他的所作所为不由让人心生疑虑。因此，面对这个邀请，伊即轩很是犹豫。最终，还是抵不过自己的好奇心，随左贤王来到了他的大帐。

“等河西诸王来了，就不愁没酒喝了。”伊即轩为自己满上一杯酒，但他已开始想念家乡的味道。不只有汉人会酿酒。美酒的来源还有另外一处——西域。在祁连山下长大的他，从小就懂得品尝乌孙献来的葡萄酒。只要几天后，河西诸王前来，他们必然会带来足够多的美酒，和自西域运来的物资。

“这就是我想跟你说的——据说，”左贤王突然换上了一副严峻的面孔，“汉人要去河西。”

“什么！”伊即轩大惊之下，连酒都洒了出来。

“怎么？难道单于没有和你说过？”

单于为什么从未对他说起此事？伊即轩头脑一片混沌，心却砰砰直跳。

“这样是不对的。”左贤王摇头道，“一味的忍让，只能换来对手的得寸进尺！”

听到左贤王如此直白地批评单于的决策，伊即轩顿觉不妥。他想离开，然而心底里，他知道自己其实是认同左贤王的。这一丝的认同让他留了下来。

“汉军耗费巨资，连年进攻，又能得到什么呢？”左贤王轻蔑地笑道，“这样的进攻能支持多久？总有一天，他们要被迫停下来。”

“可是，听说汉人的国土巨大，人口是我们的几十倍，府库里堆满了金银珠宝。”

“那又怎么样？他越是霸道，我们越不能示弱。我们回撤了，他就会继续派兵，以为马上能让我们屈服。我们和他坚持对抗到底，他就会明白，要打败马背上的天之骄子，是不可能的——让他的痴梦赶快醒吧，大家都能好过一点。”

见伊即轩面露难色，左贤王便不逼他表态，态度也缓和下来：“这只是我的一些愚见罢了。如果你觉得有道理，就上呈给单于吧，也许能帮他拓宽思路。”

你自己为什么不去和单于说呢？伊即轩心想。你不是他一直用心培养、最引以为傲的儿子吗？

巨大的不安中，伊即轩失魂落魄地离开了左贤王的大帐。

%

%

时间一天天过去，河西诸王还是没有来，甚至连单于的次子、右谷蠡王乌维也没有来。忧虑与恐慌在贵人中弥漫。

眼看左贤王的情报就要得到验证，左贤王本人却也眉头紧锁，越来越轻松不起来。不是说汉军连年征战，已是强弩之末了吗？却为何还能发动如此强劲的兵力扫荡河西全境。这让他也需要重新评估汉人的实力了。

最坏的消息终于传来后，伊即轩略作打点，就前去向单于辞行。

“伊即轩，你也要走吗？”单于问道，威严的语气里却也有一丝疲惫。单于新娶的阏氏忽兰，是浑邪王的爱女，也就是伊即轩的表妹。此前，她一听到河西的噩耗，连自己最疼爱的弟弟也被汉人虏走了，便头也不回地带领自己的部众，向西去找她的父亲。单于虽然怒不可遏，却也无意阻拦。

伊即轩却不同。他一直是单于最倚重的战将，所部也是最能征惯战的精锐之师。两年前，他还成功地穿插包围了汉军一部，带来了赵信的回归。对于他的请求，单于大约是不会同意。

但是伊即轩去意已决：“须卜氏在河西的族人受到重创，我的伯父战死沙场，我的表弟也被汉人掳去。我不仅要回去，”他越来越激动，左贤王的一番话在心头回荡，“还要让汉人知道，我们不是好欺负的！”

此言一出，大帐里群情激愤，支持他的声音此起彼伏。连单于也不好说什么了。

“楼专王，虽然我曾是你的手下败将，但是请你听我一言。”伊即轩抬眼一看，说话的是自次王赵信。他知道赵信在汉庭已久，知道很多消息，便耐心听他说。

“进犯河西的汉军，只有一万人。”

什么？竟然只有一万人吗？伊即轩心中一惊。

赵信继续道：“所以这只是试探。第二次会更猛烈。切莫轻敌，务必做好充分准备。”

伊即轩捏紧了拳头——他当然做好了准备！即将到来的战斗让他热血沸腾。他的祖父随单于征服了河西，现在轮到他为河西而战。

“楼专王，你可能需要注意，汉军已经派出了一个新人——冠军侯霍去病。”

伊即轩对这个名字有印象，他就是两年前劫走了单于叔父罗姑比的人。这是一个凶恶的强盗，但年纪尚小。他好奇的问：“霍去病？他不是应该才十九岁吗？皇帝如此信任他？”

赵信淡淡一笑，却只是说：“我也不是很了解他。只知道他是一个不择手段之人，又心狠手辣。特别是，还有一群控弦猛士随他作战。我们不可以掉以轻心。”

伊即轩未及多想，便说：“大单于，请放心！确认河西的安全后，我一定会回到王庭。”

%

%

回到河西不久，果然就侦测到了汉军的动静。

幸好，他们早有准备。浑邪王的营帐中，伊即轩对着众贵人分析道：“右谷蠡王和汉军正面对抗，这是失策。汉军有精甲强弩，我们要去硬碰硬，牺牲实在太大了。但我们也有我们的优势。我们熟悉这里的每一条山路、每一个牧场，我们可以随时隐藏自己，也可以随时出现，让敌人措手不及。”

浑邪王等人都纷纷点头，表示赞同。

伊即轩继续道：“汉军劳师远征，他们最担心的就是粮草耗尽，无法补给。所以我们必须把他们拖住，不能让他们有速战速决的机会。此外，还要控制各个部落，绝对不可以给汉军提供情报和补给。”说到这里，他目光一凛，看向了帐中的一个裨王。

“单桓王，上次汉军来的时候，你和汉军眉来眼去的，干了什么好事？你真是我河西的败类！”说罢，伊即轩已经抽出刀来，架在他的脖颈上。

须卜氏在草原上主管断狱听讼。他已经为此人判了死刑。

单桓王赶紧向浑邪王求救，浑邪王只是冷冷地看着他，一言不发。伊即轩便毫不留情地手起刀落，将其斩于帐内。

“看到了吧，这就是叛徒的下场。”

单桓王的头颅滚落，血溅三尺。在场的诸王无不被此震慑。

伊即轩随即清点各部可以作战的青壮年，加上休屠王的兵力，还有七八万人。他要求各部分散布防。初遇汉军，则隐藏起来，放他们通过。又派自己亲信之人在各部之间连结沟通，只待汉军疲敝不堪之时，对其进行骚扰。最好能够分割、合围之，最次也能让其无力支撑，知难而退。

他心里明白，如果所有部落通力配合，凭他们对山川地形的了解，以守势对抗千里来犯之敌，当然可以大获全胜。只是，汉军进犯之时，那些小王们将会如何抉择？说到底，他需要的是人心，坚定的人心。

好在计划进行地很顺利。

汉军气势汹汹地进入河西，却遍寻不见一个有些规模的部落，只能在山野间，像失去了牧人的羊群一样乱跑。

伊即轩就隐藏在暗处，静静看着这一切。四处遍布的耳目不时的向他报告汉军的动向。他悄无声息，却又无处不在。

优秀的猎人，面对挥舞利爪、贪得无厌的铁甲巨兽，灵巧和敏捷就是他最好的武器。

他知道，时机快来了。他的网该收紧了。

就在这时，战局却毫无征兆地急转直下。

首先是他派去单桓部的耳目，没有按时回来。紧接着，他和酋涂部也失去了联系。随着无法控制的部落越来越多，他知道危险就在靠近，却无法侦知对方的位置。

他并非祁连山峦间唯一的猎人。

悄无声息地，有人如同最灵巧的工匠，正在一点点挑断他编织的网。甚至还在暗处，又准备了一张更大的网，等着他的到来。

这个发现令他寝食难安。他失去了往日的镇静，焦急地不断派人四处搜寻。没有找到汉军，却找到了浑邪部的一支残兵。他们跌跌撞撞，衣衫褴褛。仔细一看，却发现这群人都是王子、当户、都尉等贵人，是在族人的拼死掩护下，才得以突围而出。

“表哥！”一个满身血污的人影向伊即轩跑来，却是浑邪王的女儿忽兰阏氏。

“你父亲在哪儿？”

“我不知道！”忽兰带着哭腔说，“汉军突然出现在小月氏。单桓部和酋涂部，还有很多人，都已经投靠了汉军，他们正在朝这里追来。”

敌人竟然自西方而来。

他的心彻底沉了下去。是的，当然，早就有人告诫过他，他的对手是如何的心狠手辣、不择手段，竟然不顾一切穿越沙漠而来，又怎么会是乖乖的羊群呢？

一切已经无可挽回。他们身边并无多少兵力，伊即轩忍痛斩断布下的索网，下令快速后撤，去与东部的部落会和。

他们连夜狂奔，有时也会走一些不为人知的小山路。可就是这样，他们依然没有把握甩掉汉军。

这一天，风中突然出现尖厉而诡异的呼啸声。

不一会儿，另外两个方向也出现了类似声响，仿佛是在遥相呼应。

忽兰嘴角一沉，脸色也变了：“那是汉军的鸣镝！他们已经越来越近了。”

伊即轩长叹一声。他自小就梦想着，能追随冒顿单于的鸣镝作战。谁曾想，有一天，他竟然变成鸣镝的猎物了。

忽兰突然说：“表哥，你还记得当年，我们总爱调侃右贤王吗？”

现在不是回忆往事的时候，伊即轩不耐烦地回应了一下。

忽兰却说：“可是现在我在想，右贤王那个蠢货，他怎么就能逃得出去呢？”

伊即轩忍不住爆发了：“阏氏！你不管到哪里，都是匈奴的大贵人。注意你的身份和言行！”

忽兰的眼泪终于绷不住地掉了下来。她哀求道：“不要告诉汉军我的身份。单于知道我落在了汉军手里，可能要气得杀了我父亲和族人。”

伊即轩默然。径路神啊，睁开眼睛吧，难道这些不是你最虔诚的子民吗？我们每年都在祁连山下为你献上无数的牺牲祭品，却为何要将我们抛弃？

平生第一次，他感到自己是如此地无能为力，却也只好点了点头。


	29. 刘彻 - 十八

时值清晨，空荡荡的殿内阴暗而静谧。一缕缕朝阳从高窗之外斜射而入，为神像笼上一层微微的金光，这也许是它最接近所谓“金人”的时刻。它其貌不扬，又实在太小，与高大的宫殿不相匹配，大约只适合匈奴人移动的营帐和简陋的小屋子。金属在经年累月之下，已经失去了光泽，周身又有很多磕磕碰碰的痕迹。难道在匈奴人心中，径路神就是这幅尊容吗？

当日听霍去病讲了径路神显灵的故事后，刘彻却只是将信将疑。据说人在冰天雪地中很容易出现幻觉，也许他在山上被冻坏了呢？但是，继续追问他可不是个好主意。这孩子不可能忍受有人质疑他的理智，就算天子也不想轻易尝试。于是刘彻又命人调查雪山上的情景。军中的匈奴人都坚定地认为，自己看到了径路神显灵，可汉人军官的说法却莫衷一是，让这件事根本无可定论。

都说当今天子好神仙之术，来之不拒。但其实，刘彻对此是非常谨慎的。每年来到长安寻求富贵的方士成百上千，可刘彻清楚地知道，他们中绝大多数，都是胆大包天的骗子。剩下的一些人中，又大多精神不正常。但是，他又能怎样？这个世界上，难道完全不存在通晓神力之人吗？如果不想放弃，就只能厚遇所有方士，以千金买马骨。也许终有一天，真正的神人会出现，帮他获得超越凡尘的力量。

这传说中的径路神像因此被安置在了甘泉宫。此地只是它暂时的居所。如果它真的拥有传说的力量，刘彻想，那必须在云阳为它修建一所神祠。

根据天子的意思，太常在殿内布置了多彩的云纹织锦，又加了两尊降龙博山炉，增添了烟雾缭绕的气氛。这让它看起来，还真的有了几分仙气。然而这时候，霍去病已经再一次从河西返回了。刘彻很快便听见这孩子一板一眼地对太常说：“金人来自休屠部的王庭，与它作伴的只有一些石雕。它并不认识这些云纹和香薰，最好全部撤掉，为它还原成原来的样子。”

“还原成原来的样子？那么它是不是还要再找一个休屠王来，守在身边？”刘彻毫不留情地反问他。

霍去病一时语塞。他低下头，轻声说：“也许，在俘虏里可以找到休屠王的祭祀。”

天子着皱眉摇了摇头，但是思索之后，还是按照他的建议，撤出了那些装饰。于是大殿里就如现在这般，几乎空无一物。只留下那金人独自枯坐于神龛，不怒不悲。

“径路之神欢迎远方的来客。”

而今，你终于来了吗？刘彻不禁去想象它原本位于祁连山下的神座。于是他转过头，看着把金人带回云阳都的那个人。年轻的骠骑将军长身玉立，晨曦映在脸颊上，虽瘦削却不失神采。他径直注视着神像，一副自得之态，似乎对这个新布置非常满意。这孩子对自己认定的东西，一向过于固执，刘彻无奈地想，而他似乎总能得到自己想要的，这样下去，今后恐怕他还会变本加厉。

四月的初夏时节，祁连山上的雪还没有化干净，汉军又一次以迅猛之势出击河西。让刘彻没有想到的是，经验丰富的老将公孙敖竟然被匈奴人所迷惑，根本没有达到战场，险些让天子的布局功亏一篑。不过这反倒成了霍去病证明自己的机会。他果断地以一支偏师再次扫荡河西。所过之处，胡人无不为之震慑。斩首捕虏三万余，光是俘获的贵族就有一百多人。这样空前的战果，就连霍去病这样向来不愿满足的人，都难免露出得意之色。当然，刘彻也发现，他那自以为是的毛病就更为严重了。

回京之后，天子令骠骑留在朝中听候备问，霍去病却总想着他的胡骑们，时不时要前去盯着训练，关心他们，一一找人谈话。

“他们都需要一个休整的机会。你也是！”刘彻知道，对于普通军士来说，被骠骑“关心”，并不一定是多么令人愉悦的一件事。

“和出征比，这点强度根本不算什么。”霍去病总有他自己的主意，“而且胡骑营将士都斗志高昂，随时准备为陛下出战。”

刘彻对此表示怀疑。在骠骑手下，胡骑营有三人封侯，随他奔袭至小月氏的校尉，都得了高爵，得赏金之人则不计其数。这些人骤然富贵，暂时免不了会沉溺享乐。与其继续施加重压，倒不如许他们一个放松发泄的机会。刘彻对埋头工作、从不享乐的人，向来是嗤之以鼻的。何况，练兵之事本应交给校尉。身为将领，不应和任何一支军队有过于亲密的联系。难道卫青没有认真教导他吗？

想到这里，刘彻摇摇头，只是说：“你的身体……也该修养一下了。”

霍去病皱起眉，虽不说话，却满脸的抗拒。

刘彻想起前些天，他刚回来时，面色灰败，看上去同他那身伤痕累累的甲衣一样憔悴。太医为他看诊后就说过：“霍将军两度出征，尽思竭虑，消耗过大，又被严寒所侵。因此，卑职看来，霍将军精气少，需要休……”

这孩子当时就不高兴了，抿着嘴，眼角一抬，目光仿佛射出的利箭，带着泠冽的寒意。太医被他看得连话都说不利索了。

必须承认，没有哪个半大的男孩愿意别人说自己“精气少”，更何况是他？想起险些被骠骑目光杀死的太医，刘彻强忍住笑意，决定暂且不要再对他提这个。但又有必要严令他停下来休整，于是刘彻记起了他之前的承诺。

“去病，你不是还要学习兵法吗？”天子问他，“什么时候开始呢？”

“陛下有时间吗？”霍去病睁大眼睛问道，“臣以为陛下日理万机，不得闲暇，是以不提此事。其实臣一直期待向陛下求教。”

这倒是很出乎意料了。刘彻以为，取得了如此辉煌的战果后，霍去病根本不可能有心思学习了。刘彻甚至还以为，霍去病会想对那群老将指导一番呢。现在这孩子如此诚恳，让刘彻甚为欣慰。

“教你嘛，还是有时间的。”天子道，“但是你可要专心读书，完成功课，不可偷懒哟。”

%

%

天子的教学时间当然是不固定的，这都要取决于当日的朝会安排。有时好几日都不会有空。刘彻一直认为自己很有做学问的天赋。他少时阅读典籍，常有过人之见，他的父皇和师傅都为之赞叹。然而做学问最需要的却是时间和清静，需要静下心来，专注思考，方能悟得大道。对于天子来说，这却成了奢望。当年留侯与韩信修订兵法，不也是要等到他俩赋闲之后吗？天子却不会有这样的机会了。但刘彻还是专门安排出午后的大块时间，找了茂林深处的小庐作为教室。教学就要有教学的样子，刘彻对此是非常认真的。

总的来说，霍去病是一个非常不错的学生。自从开始学习，他便暂时不再想改编胡骑的事，一直候在天子等着上课。刘彻觉得他又比之前乖了一点。他虽一贯雷厉风行，静下心来想问题却也能坐一天。有时甚至像是故意躲在密林里似的，一言不发，让人几乎察觉不到他的存在。刘彻时不时就会为这个他过人的天资所惊异。但有时又觉得他幼稚得可笑，让人不禁在心里惊呼“天呐，我竟然让这孩子做骠骑将军了”，然后就不得不手把手地教他。

这一天又说到了高皇帝与冒顿单于平城之战。冒顿单于出动四十万骑兵，围高皇帝于白登，而汉军被困七日，靠曲逆侯陈平游说单于阏氏，方得解围。

“陛下，说实话，这个记载臣一直有所怀疑。”霍去病小心地说，“但因为是高皇帝之事，便一直没有议论。”

“那你就在这里和老师讲讲看吧。”这位师长和蔼可亲地说。

霍去病道：“平城之战时，冒顿即位不过几年，方才击败东胡，尚未吞并月氏，他真的可以出动四十万骑兵南下吗？就算有，四十万骑兵的营帐大概要绵延几百里。把他们尽数集结于白登山下，令人难以想象。”

刘彻点头道：“关于此战的记载，也许却是有不详之处。”

“那直接问一下匈奴人，或是韩王信的后人，不就知道他们那一方的说法了吗？”

刘彻抚掌大笑。你这小孩，以为我没有问过吗？可是高皇帝必须要被四十万骑兵围困，包围圈四面的马还有不同的颜色，难道我们可以去细究吗？

他便笑道：“我们知道此战的兵力也许与记载有出入就行了。那么，你说说看，冒顿为何会退兵呢？”这就是庙算的第一课了。刘彻发现自己真的成了循循善诱的师长，他准备让霍去病就匈奴人的战略做一篇议论。

“与高皇帝结下血海深仇，也许并不是匈奴贵人们想看到的。”霍去病几乎不假思索地说。“占领长城以内的土地，并不能用来放牧，却代价巨大。不如把把重心放在东胡和月氏？”

他说得不错，可是刘彻作为老师，从来都不满足于未经思考的回答：“为什么单于可以迅速占据东胡和月氏的故地？”

霍去病似乎被这个问题深深吸引，他不再抢着答话，只是睁大眼睛，专注地看着天子。刘彻满意地点点头，继续道：“要知道，当年东胡强盛之时，甚至可以欺辱单于。可见此地力量之强。东胡故地的力量虽可一时削弱，却终究会滋长。”

就如关东六国故地的力量，也会悄然滋长。刘彻心想，除了单于本人，可能没有人比我更适合思考这个问题了。

“所以单于以左贤王领东胡故地。”霍去病道，“左贤王必须是单于家族中最重要，最值得信任的人，往往就是单于的储君。”

“嗯……”天子皱起了眉头，他想起了一个问题，“单于可以指挥左贤王部吗？”

“据臣了解，单于不会向左右王收取赋税、也不会向他们派遣官吏。左、右王均自有所领。就算在战时，单于也只能给左右王下令，而无法随意调动他们的裨王和属民。“霍去病答道。

这确实是一个好问题。那孩子自己说着，也陷入了沉思，双唇紧抿，眉头深蹙。左、右王拥有如此的自主权，也就相当于继承了原本东胡和月氏的力量。那么，单于又靠什么去制约他们呢？午后的艳阳透过竹枝照射下来，依然如此刺眼，一如这残酷的真相。这本是单于应该担忧的问题，刘彻却发现自己也会感到心惊。

忽然，霍去病抬起头说：“陛下，臣请求立即回一趟长安。有一些问题，需要找那些河西的贵人们。”

已经熬不住了，这么快就想开溜了吗？刘彻凝视着他，闪动的眼睫下带着少年人独有的灵动和兴奋。“这么心急？”天子发话了，“要先多想。”

越是少年心性，越不愿意被人说心急。果然，霍去病撇撇嘴，自顾自地说：“臣已经听说了一些单于和左贤王的传闻，必须要弄个清楚。”

刘彻斜睨他一眼，无奈点点头。霍去病却兴奋地笑了，放佛一下就从一个严肃安静的学生，变成了坐不住的小孩。见天子答应了自己的请求，他欢快地说：“陛下，单于和左贤王，这一课也许很快就会有答案了。”


	30. Chapter 30

平阳侯曹襄正看着卫长公主参与投壶之戏，笑意盈盈。曹襄出身高贵，长身玉立，气度不凡，就算在这群贵戚子弟中，也是最显眼的那一个。刘彻深爱自己的女儿，对她的这位夫婿非常满意。

投壶之戏在主宾之间进行。公主作为宴席的主人最后出场，玉手捻起竹箭，略一瞄准，手腕发力将箭枝投掷出去。箭枝“叮”的一声落入细长的壶口中，复又弹起。公主向前一步，伸手一捞，箭枝又稳稳地回到她手中。围观众人无不为之喝彩。

刘彻也得意地点头。他知道，这是卫长从小就向宫中的投壶高手郭舍人那里学来的“激矢令还”之绝技。

公主以手按胸口，稳定呼吸后，复又出手。箭枝落壶、弹起、飞回，干净利落。

在人群的欢呼中，公主第三次出手。箭枝应声入壶，弹出来时却是偏了，飞向了一众围观者。电光火石间，人群中有人反手一抄将箭矢接住，放到了曹襄手中。

刘彻不由直起身来看。原来接住箭的正是霍去病，他还在曹襄耳边说了什么。曹襄抚掌大笑，狭长的眼睛弯成温柔的弧线，却将箭矢塞回他手里。霍去病并未推辞，就将箭矢轻轻往壶中一掷。只见那箭矢从壶中弹出后便转向，径直飞向公主。公主稳稳地将箭接住，瞬时露出如花笑靥。

满堂的喝彩声如雷鸣一般，以至于把卫伉的声音都淹没了。曹襄首先发现了在一边干着急的卫伉。他拍了拍霍去病的肩提醒他，卫伉才得以传达天子的旨意。

也许是喧闹声太响，听不真切，霍去病转过身，以探询的目光看着天子。

他方才在人群中时，看似与一众普通的贵族子弟无异。但当他收敛起笑容，周身的凛然之气便悄悄地蔓延开来，而眉骨与鼻梁间凌厉的线条会将之放大。只有那双杏眼如现在这般露出疑惑与懵懂之意时，才少许中和这肃杀之气。如果说曹襄是皎若朗月的佳公子，那么他就是深不见底的幽魅，有一种神秘而危险的吸引力，让人想探求罗衣下覆着的修长肢体所蕴含的力量。

刘彻心底暗自笑了，眼角一挑，示意他过来，对他说道：“朕想出去走走，透透气。”

霍去病领命，又看了看一边的卫伉和公孙敬声。

刘彻道：“就我们俩去吧。”

人群中心的卫长公主看到了正欲离去的他们，有些着急，撅了嘴道：“父皇，您这就要走了吗？”

刘彻安慰她说：“就是去园子里走走，不会错过你的曼延戏的。”

卫长公主和平阳侯在北阙的甲第是刘彻特意赐予爱女的礼物。苑囿内积土成山，列树成林，重楼广厦，台榭连阁。避开人群，只和霍去病二人沿着水池边的回廊走去，刘彻顿感无比惬意。

一路上，两人闲谈着军中的各个人物。虽然霍去病大部分时间都和胡骑们在一起，他对军中各个领兵校尉却都略知一二，能说出他们的优势和性格。

“去病，这次的都试，朕想让你来负责。”刘彻道出了自己一直在盘算的想法。

霍去病有些诧异，接着脸上的欣喜果然掩饰不住。

刘彻便笑道：“你太年轻，一定要向丞相和大将军好好学一学。”

霍去病点头说：“陛下，那么今年的都试，臣想增加一些对抗性项目，还要与每一位校尉面谈，可以更好地了解他们在压力下的应对。”

刘彻想象一些军中老将被霍去病反复拷问的样子，不由大笑说：“很好，就是要这么认真。朕等着你给他们每个人写的考评。”

“陛下以倾国之力解北疆之患，臣手下容不得有任何疏漏，必须要把每个人安排到合适的位置上。”

刘彻突然又想到一个人：“曹襄，你和他很熟？”

“是啊，我们从小就在一起玩的。”霍去病见刘彻若有所思，又问道：“怎么了，陛下？”

“没什么。曹襄也想参战，你知道吗？”

“嗯，他和我说了。”

“你觉得如何？他适合干什么？”

“没有见过平阳侯在战场上的表现，只能等都试后判断了。”霍去病道，“只要他能做到军容严整、临危不慌乱，就是可用之才了。”

刘彻点头表示赞同，又说：“还有，必须要听从将令，对主帅唯命是从。”

“那是自然，”霍去病轻松地说，“不过，是平阳侯的话，我不担心。”

刘彻拍着他的脊背哈哈大笑。

回廊的尽头是四座以复道相连的重檐台阁，自东向西，一座高于一座。刘彻让侍从在底层等候，自己和霍去病行至最高处，自凉台往下望去，正好可以将莲池、假山和戏台尽收眼底。

百戏的演出已经开始准备。天光正好，宾客们也纷纷来到户外观景。

第一场戏是“总会仙倡”。舞台上架起以华山为背景的的巨大帷幕，绘有雄壮巍峨、冈峦错落的山脉，山上亦有神木灵草，奇异果实。台前的一众贵客们，都兴致勃勃地打量着这号称长安城最宏大的布景，期待着大戏开场。殊不知，他们的一举一动也落入天子眼中，成为一场眼花缭乱的演出。

霍去病也在窗边看得入神。良久，他才发现天子正注视着自己，忙俯首垂目道：“陛下？”

刘彻只是随意地问道：“那个和据儿一起跑上去的孩子是谁？”

“是大舅的孙子。”霍去病答道。

“啊，长君，多少年了啊！”刘彻感概道。卫子夫的长兄卫长君，当年也曾受到天子的器重，欲令其和卫青一起领兵出战匈奴。只可惜他还未及上战场，就英年早逝。

“你们卫家人真是人丁兴旺，朕都认不过来。”

说话间，只见太子刘据又找上了大一点的卫伉和公孙敬声。霍去病说：“弟弟们都长大了，他们也都立志报效陛下。”

刘彻笑道：“他们有你这么能干吗？”

“他们都很懂事。不像我，总是惹陛下生气了。”霍去病说完，垂下眼帘，竟然有些神色黯然。

刘彻想到自己曾对年少的他过于苛责，转身贴紧他的脸柔声说：“不是的……”

怀中的人略略松了口气，刘彻突然又道：“去病，你真的从没想过去找你父亲吗？”

霍去病脸色微变，眨眨眼睛，有些不解地看着天子。

刘彻捧着他的脸颊，细细端详，说道：“也许你父亲也有这么一个大家族，你在那里也有这么多的兄弟姐妹。难道你没有想过吗？”

霍去病摇摇头说：“既然他对我没兴趣，我又何必去烦扰他呢？况且，现在也根本没有时间。”

刘彻正色道：“朕还是觉得，你应该去找一下你父亲。”

霍去病抿一抿嘴，又托起天子留在他脸颊边的手放到嘴边，双唇轻轻触过手上的指节。末了，他终于说：“等这次忙完了，我会问问母亲。”

“好，如果你迟迟不问，那就是欺君之罪。”天子用戏谑调笑的口吻说出这话，目中却是迫人的压力。

霍去病一扬眉，反问道：“陛下可是觉得，臣没有父亲，是个来路不明的低贱之人，就不配做大汉的统帅？”

天子嘴角微微上扬，凝视的目光却仍毫不动摇：“你竟然还不能面对他吗？真是没想到。还是，你担心谁会不高兴？”

面前的人果然被刺激到了。他别过头去，胸口一起一伏的，一副不服气的样子。

却听见楼下乐声响起，原来演出已经开场了。台上一人戴白虎面具鼓瑟，一人戴苍龙面具吹箎。各类扮相的神仙倡优登场，莺声清亮婉转，身段婀娜多姿。

霍去病虽仍板着脸，也忍不住好奇地向下望去。刘彻无奈轻叹一声，将他揽入怀中，指腹轻轻按着他紧缩的眉心。

对方没有挣扎，竟然乖乖地躺在他肩头。挺秀的鼻尖若有若无地轻触天子的脖颈，好像猛禽收起利爪，驯服地在主人怀里撒娇。刘彻便用缓和下来的口气说：“去病，其实，朕当年也……”

话未说完，怀中的人却动了起来，细碎的吻落在天子颈间。“怎么……不想听？”刘彻一边深深喘息。

霍去病并不答话，只是自顾自地一点一点将唇印在对方的脖颈和下颌。热烈的气息涌来，让人不觉自醉。

刘彻感到自己的欲望在弥散。

今晚一定要让自己的小鹰回宫，抚摸他的收拢的羽翼，看着他褪去泠冽之气的睡容，拥他入眠。明天醒来就可以亲吻他的额头。

刘彻摇摇头，为自己突然生出的诸多想法感到好笑。多日来早已按耐不住的冲动推动着他，用低声的轻叹鼓励着对方，又握住霍去病的手，指引他解开自己的衣带。

于是一个个吻落在他的锁骨和前胸上，带着舌尖清凉湿滑的触感。天子在愉悦中睁开眼，发现对方趴在自己小腹上吮吸，一边还不时往上瞄，一双杏眼带着好奇在观察着自己。

难道是自己今天的反应太夸张了？刘彻不免噗地笑出声来，让霍去病一时愣住。刘彻伸出手挡在他的额上，又把他的头往下按去。

在天子动作的指引下，吮吻一路向下蔓延，愈发用力，直到炙热的气息触到最敏感又脆弱的地方。湿滑舌尖在上面一遍遍掠过，刘彻感到自己的心都被提起，身体也随之起伏。

滚烫的欲念膨胀到惊人的尺寸。霍去病被天子迷醉的模样鼓舞，终于艰难地将其全部含入口中，用力舔舐含吻。这前所未有的主动让天子无比兴奋，周身血液骤然下沉。

只是身上动作之人虽然认真，却还不甚得要领。极乐仿佛近在眼前，却不得宣泄，天子在烦躁中抓住对方的头发，引导着他不断变换角度。某一瞬间，敏感的顶端蹭过对方的齿间，天子浑身一颤，发出一声兴奋的低呼。对方果然无比敏锐地抓住战机，舌尖将其用力地抵住，沿着缝隙上下挑弄。

一瞬间，刘彻感到自己仿佛成了围场中的困兽，被狠狠地穷追猛打，无力和畅快感同时袭来。他紧紧扣住那强健的肩膀，腰胯不停地往上挺送。

宣泄到来之前，刘彻却突然停住动作，把伏在身上的人推开。

霍去病疑惑地睁大眼睛，却被天子一翻身压在身下。处于极度兴奋中的天子扯开了他的外衣，粗暴地噬咬他的肩膀和前胸。他有些着急，说：“陛下，待会儿还要去看公主准备的曼延戏。”

刘彻目光一沉，将他捞起推至窗沿，醇厚的声音不容置疑：“在这里不也能看吗？”

楼下传来一阵喧闹声，原来是乐声终了，戏台上竟然出现了飞雪。初始只是飘飘扬扬，渐渐雪花菲菲。观众中一些孩子都坐不住了。饶是见过世面的贵族世家子弟，此时也和普通人家的孩子一般，跳起来想上台去抓雪花。

戏台上的雪花将长安的夏日变为华山颠的严冬。高阁上，天子也满意地看着怀中之人不住发颤。沐浴后的身体带着佩兰的芳香气息。年轻清透的肌肤下，那两块肩胛骨仿佛待放的羽翼，让他不住地反复舔吮撕咬。脊背上是几处暗红色的伤痕，再往下的腰线处骤然收紧，正抵着他不断坚挺膨胀的欲望。

怀中的躯体已经情动，刘彻便不再等待，一寸寸缓慢地挤入。这紧密的感觉是如此清晰，让他短暂忘却了周遭的一切。他罕见地很有耐心，缓缓抽动，闭上双眼，一下一下地，感受身体的贴合。

再睁开眼时，楼下舞台上已开演方士东海求仙的戏。主人公在台上万里跋涉，观众们纷纷屏息凝视，全场鸦雀无声。霍去病趴在窗沿上，全身精炼的肌肉紧绷，承受着天子的入侵。他双目微合，身体被天子的动作带着起伏。但还是紧咬着牙槽，不让底下的观众察觉到这台阁上的动静。

刘彻用残存的理智欣赏着这一切，这让他心中的火烧得更旺，似乎周身的血液都沸腾起来。他随即向前紧紧贴住霍去病的脊背，唇齿在耳侧脸颊上厮磨。对方也卷起蜂腰，努力地配合着他进入的角度。这让他愈发兴奋，就着最敏感处一下戳去，在上碾转研磨。霍去病忍不住一声闷哼，张大了嘴，却仍强忍着不叫出声。急喘的样子，仿佛周围的空气在一瞬间被抽干。

那方士的表演终于到了高潮，吞刀吐火，画地成川，兴云作雾。刘彻也不再压抑自己，扣紧了那富有弹性的腰身，在这具年轻饱满的身体里凶猛地进出，看着他在痛苦和愉悦中起伏挣扎。观众的喝彩声如潮水般此起彼伏，把台阁上越来越剧烈的喘息和呻吟声淹没。

舞台上，突然出现了一只凶恶的白虎。方士手握赤刀，口念咒语，却不意猛兽凶悍，竟被它一口吞食！

刘彻深深喘息，下胯抵住对方的臀瓣，伴随着楼下观众的阵阵尖叫声，竭尽全力地冲刺。

怀中的年轻躯体开始剧烈地扭动，手臂和腰间的白皙肌肤都被掐出大片的红色。他渐渐被灼热的欲念吞噬，战栗着的身体突然瘫软，向下跌落。刘彻伸手将他抱住，托着他躺到一边的软席上。

霍去病蜷曲着身体倒在席上，平日沉静而锐利的双眸一片迷离。痛苦扭曲的表情渐渐消散，但双颊仍红得仿佛能沁出血来。刘彻倾下身去，轻柔的吻啜着他光洁的额头和颤动的眼睫。又在他耳边喘着粗气说道：“你今天好乖…… ”

身下的人笑了，双臂揽上他的后颈，微微扬起头，吃力地用双唇追逐他的气息。刘彻却躲开了，只是在他腮上一吻，便直起身，打开他的双腿，又一次挺身进入。

霍去病已经被做到完全脱力，像一座毫不设防的城池，无力抵抗任何进犯。他下意识地扣住天子强健的手臂，报复一般地揉捏。微张的口中传出低哑的呜咽，扬起的下颌露出美好而凌厉的曲线。

这一次天子丝毫不克制自己的冲动，欲望脱缰般宣泄而出。他将对方的一条腿抬起，挂在自己腰际，以最深的角度一次次冲入。周遭的一切仿佛都不存在，只剩下这天翻地覆的纠缠。

顶峰来临后，刘彻终于筋疲力尽。他趴在对方身侧，努力回应着那不时轻触他脸颊的唇齿和舌尖。

“陛下，公主请问您……要不要下去呢？”侍者来为他们清理时，战战兢兢地问道。

刘彻勉强支起上身，喘着气摇头道：“在这里看也是一样。”想到女儿期待的样子，又对说内侍：“和公主说，今天的戏很好。赐公主火齐珠一对，珊瑚树一棵。”

内侍领命而去，台阁最高的一层又只剩下他们二人。见霍去病斜斜地倚在窗边，刘彻靠上前去，拥他入怀。

“你看，朕这个父亲做得也不怎么样，”刘彻轻抚着他的乌发，一边自嘲道，“所以，你的要求也别这么高。有空的话，还是去问问你母亲。”

他感到霍去病在自己怀中点点头。半晌，两人都并未言语。刘彻低下头舔舐着他的耳廓，仿佛时间静止。

直到楼下的乐又一次响起，刘彻望着舞台道：“曼延戏就快开始了。要不要看？”

“嗯……”霍去病半睁开眼，含糊不清地回答一声，整个人还是恹恹地靠着天子胸口。

刘彻柔声说：“你早起赶路，累了就睡吧。”

霍去病在他的怀抱里辗转反侧，终于找了一个舒服的姿势，恬恬睡去。

天子的唇轻轻贴上了他光洁的额头，颤动的羽睫在唇间划过，那是最清晰又令人心颤的触感。这双眼眸中有着绝世利剑般的迫人寒光，也出现过被情欲湮没时的迷离。只有睥睨天下的君王才有资格拥有它们。

天子又吻上了那尚未完全脱去稚气的饱满双颊，一点一点，非常轻柔，带着无以餍足的留恋，却又怕惊醒他。只有在面对他的睡容时，刘彻才能相信他是完完全全属于自己的。

忽然，那挺秀的鼻尖颤动起来。只见霍去病眉头紧锁，整个人也蜷缩了起来。不知是谁给他带来了这样的梦魇。

刘彻的心也随之被牵动，紧紧抱住他，轻声唤他。

“陛下……”怀中传来低声的呢喃。

刘彻以为他醒了。再等一会儿，却发现他依然沉沉睡着，只是神情渐渐恢复了宁静，嘴唇恢复了美好的弧线。

舞台上开演了鱼龙幻化的曼延之戏。千万条比目鱼中，终有一条化为黄龙，游戏于庭，炫耀日光。

天子却对这一切浑然不闻。睡梦中的人眉目如画，绵长的气息仿佛连结起空气中的涟漪，隔绝了喧嚣，只剩下一个静谧的世界。


	31. Chapter 31

兰若生春阳，涉冬犹盛滋。

结束了上元祭祀，宫邸学府也正在休假，平阳侯曹襄便准备召唤他的“部伍”们去霸上操练。之后大家伙儿就可以在新丰饱餐一顿，并留宿在他位于灞陵邑的别院里。

曹襄的马厩里又多了好几匹骐骥良驹，都是他最近重金购得。而天子，也就是他的舅父，新近赐给他一只猎鹰，据说迅疾勇猛，千金难求，他也想让驯鹰人带出去一展风采。

他正在踌躇满志地展望战阵操练之事，然而一想到那几个不听话的家伙，又感到头疼，不由的用手拍了拍前额。

曹襄出身高门，小小年纪就袭爵万户，又是阳信长公主唯一的儿子，从小就自然而然地，在他们这群男孩子中被选为头领。他自己也很喜欢这种发号施令的感觉。每次挥动令旗，就仿佛自己在指挥千军万马。

但是，孩子中总有那么几个不服管束的。亚谷侯卢贺就是其中最令人头疼的家伙。他的父亲早逝，自己也是早早袭了爵位，家里没人能管得了他。他在曹襄的“部伍”中总是违背将令，自作主张行事。

卢贺是当年亡入匈奴的故燕王卢绾之后，先人都熟识匈奴战法，颇善骑射，因此在这群少年中也渐渐树立起了威望，隐隐有挑衅平阳侯之意。

霍去病正在看着几个下人，整理次日要使用的旌旗和号角，此时也抬起头来说：“这次务必要军纪严明，每个人都要听从号令共同前进，不能再让卢贺那些人自顾自地突在前面了。要不然，我们这样就如同儿戏一般。”

虽然他们这群少年的战阵操练，严格来说就是“儿戏”，但是霍去病对这种状态很不满意。他一直梦想着，能让平阳侯手下的这群小伙伴们练出稳固的战阵来。

曹襄道：“你有什么想法？”

“如果曹兄支持的话，可以让所有人一早就共同盟誓，如若违背军令，就甘愿受罚。”

“那我们真的要罚他们吗？”

“那当然，”霍去病满脸认真地说，“凡违背你的将令者，都要当众处罚！”

“嗯……”曹襄点着头，但又不免露出一丝顾虑。他们的这群玩伴里，哪一个不是公卿贵戚的子弟呢，更别说像卢贺这样本身就是列侯的。他们虽然推选曹襄为帅，但是心里怎么想的却不好说。

正犹豫间，霍去病说：“如果大家都想严明军纪，对卢贺等人看不惯，我们就可以试试。明天就由我来执行吧。”

他这么说，曹襄便有些如释重负。霍去病虽然长着一张清秀好看的脸，但是熟悉他的人都知道，他绝对是个狠人。平时不管是蹴鞠还是打猎，经常磕磕绊绊受伤见血，但他从来连眉头都不皱一下。他的骑射技艺也是数一数二。如果由他来主持军纪，那么此事已经成功了大半。想到霍去病露出狠劲儿的样子，曹襄觉得卢贺那些人根本不是他的对手。

虽然，也有些人一直在私下里说，霍去病不过是平阳侯的家奴罢了。不过曹襄一直认为他可堪大用。

曹襄想起母亲曾经说过，上位者，不能事事亲力亲为；最重要的，是要把有能力的人放在合适的位置上。他相信霍去病就是这种能人。

想到这里，他搂着霍去病的肩膀笑道：“去病，你可以做我们的护军都尉！”

护军都尉？

霍去病心想，如果将来从军，能直接做个护军，倒也是不错。当年的曲逆献侯陈平，投奔高皇帝后的第一份工作，正是负责监督、管制诸将的护军，可见他得到了高皇帝何等的信任。但是，陈平也因为引起众将的不满而遭到诋毁。对于这些，霍去病认为自己也不会在乎。

曲逆献侯陈平的故事，霍去病非常熟悉，因为他的继父陈掌已经给他讲了无数遍。

回到城东的家中时，陈掌也正好下班。刚进院门，霍去病就急急地说起明日离家之事。他还补充说：“也许三四天都不会回来。不过肯定是住平阳侯家，您不用担心。”

霍去病经常和曹襄出去游玩，彻夜不归。因此他一般只需要和父母报备一下，并不担心他们会不同意。然而今天陈掌却吞吞吐吐，欲言又止。

霍去病心中升起一丝疑虑。

末了陈掌终于说：“明天不行，你母亲要带你进宫。”

“为什么！”霍去病郁闷地高声说，“平阳侯都准备了好久呢。”

陈掌抬头看了看里屋，道：“你母亲会跟你解释的。”

霍去病六七岁间才发现陈掌不是他的亲生父亲，并且他的亲生父亲竟然查无此人。

此后，他敏锐地注意到，虽然陈掌对他关爱有加，但是每次遇到关于他的重要决策时，陈掌便会默默地退出，由他的母亲来决定。对此，霍去病心中五味杂陈。陈掌是一个有爱心而知趣的人，但心中毕竟还是划了一道红线，让他在面前止步。

如今看到陈掌又急忙退居幕后，霍去病几乎可以肯定，有一件关于他的大事要发生了。

霍去病年幼时曾经以为陈掌无所不知。和母亲相比，陈掌读过的书也太多了，什么故事都是信手拈来。其中最精彩的便是他自己的曾祖曲逆献侯陈平，以奇谋诡计，辅佐高皇帝平定天下的故事。霍去病会一直缠着他讲述那些神乎其神的惊天大逆转，欲罢不能。

但是长大后，霍去病便开始不满足了。

陈丞相曾从讨陈豨、黥布，六出奇计，而六益封，然而世上竟然没有人能说出这些奇计是什么！为什么这么神秘？

陈丞相对项籍诸将的反间计是如何操作的？为什么能成功？

陈丞相对单于阏氏又做了什么？为什么还是这么神秘？

为什么陈丞相身上有这么多谜团？

他失望地发现，陈掌对此也是一知半解，而语焉不详。

霍去病想，也许他的舅父们能解答这些疑问。舅父们都在天子身边侍奉，见识广、学得快。但是天子总是留他们在身边，连很多休沐日都不得回家。霍去病也不好意思总拿自己喜欢的传奇故事麻烦他们。

一次家宴上，霍去病终于找到机会问：“为什么陈丞相刚刚前来投靠，高皇帝就命他为护军，监督诸将，还让他骖乘？”

卫青略一思索，便说：“以新人御老将，这其实是高皇帝的将将之道。”

卫青又给他解释了几句，可是霍去病仍然似懂非懂地。卫青笑着摸了摸他的脑袋。

霍去病越来越觉得舅舅确实是非常厉害的。他满怀憧憬地说：“舅舅，以后还能经常来问你这些故事里的问题吗？”

“当然可以了。”卫青又在他耳边轻声说，“不过，陈丞相的很多故事都是不传之秘，世莫能闻。你可以和舅舅聊，但是不要随便和外人讨论这些，明白了吗？”

霍去病用力地点点头。

此后不久，长安城一片风波诡谲，令人心惊胆战。霍去病也牢记卫青的教导，不再随便说话。这一切在他十岁那年到达了顶峰。这一年，陈皇后因为巫蛊被废。此间掀起的狂风巨浪拍到了很多人。连陈掌的堂兄、现任曲逆侯都无法幸免，暴尸长安街头。曲逆侯陈平的一门显赫，就此终结。

虽然没有人对他详细说明，但霍去病已经知道时常要为自己的家人担心。同时他也明白，自己也终有一天会踏入这个巨大的、无可停歇的漩涡中。

卫少儿今日自听到天子的要求以后，一直忧心忡忡。她以为霍去病必定会满不情愿，因此早早地就板下了脸，准备好一番大道理。可是进屋后，霍去病却认真地看着她，等着她发话。卫少儿一时竟然不知该如何开口，只得长叹一口气，道：“是天子找你去。”

天子？

天子竟然点名要他去？这意味着什么？

一时间，霍去病脑中闪过了百般可能。他当然有几分紧张，但是也有一丝兴奋。思虑万千也没有什么结果，他想，还是先去向曹襄请假吧。

卫少儿却给他泼一盆冷水：“我并没有觉得这是好事。像你这样的性子，选在君王侧，是福是祸还不一定呢。”

霍去病安慰母亲说：“我懂的。”

卫少儿无奈道：“你懂啥？”说完她就陷入了无限焦虑中。

天子是个怎么样的人？

霍去病脑海中首先出现的是那个冠冕华服下高大挺拔的身影。然后是低沉醇厚的嗓音，永远带着威严和自信。那是他在别人身上从未见过的摄人气势。

他近距离接触天子的次数其实不是很多。天子剑眉下那一双狭长的星目，和曹襄倒是有几分相似。

霍去病在书里和故事里读过各种睥睨天下的君王的故事，也曾幻想自己手提三尺剑，怒发为君征。但那些都是来自书中的印象。当今天子，会有什么不同吗？他后悔之前没有好好问过舅舅。

其实他也可以问自己的母亲。但是像小孩子一样缠着母亲问东问西，总会被认为是一件很无聊的事。因此他现在只能缄默不语。

卫少儿一边让下人准备儿子明天进宫面圣的穿戴，一边又好似自言自语道：“天子最近见过你吗？他怎么就看中你了呢？”

说实话，霍去病自己也很好奇。他最近一次见过天子是在宫里的一场蹴鞠比赛。那一次他摔得鼻青脸肿，血流满面，在家养了几日才能出门。看来天子的喜好真的很奇特呢。

“以后要机灵点，他们教你什么都要认真学。”卫少儿继续说。

霍去病点点头。

卫少儿又道：“一定要乖，要听话。千万不可忤逆天子的意思。”

霍去病道：“那当然了，我又不是疯子。”

嘴上说的轻松，那天夜里他却罕见地失眠了。起身推开窗，一阵朔风吹来，让他不由打了个寒战。漫天的星辰仍旧自顾自得闪烁着，无法回应他心中所念。


	32. Chapter 32

(仍然承接上一篇的时间线)

载戢干戈，载櫜弓矢。  
我求懿德，肆于时夏，  
允王保之！

周武王灭殷纣而有天下，遂巡狩四方，祭祀苍天和山川诸神。周公旦作颂，赞之偃武修文，以德治国。

霍去病一边读着古籍中艰深晦涩的大道，一边不时地抬头瞄一眼仍埋首于奏章中的天子。眼前这个丰神俊朗的男子，和书里的周天子们，就是同一类人吗？书里面征伐四方、巡幸封禅的故事，似乎也变得触手可及了。对一个少年来说，这短短的几天就有了脱胎换骨的变化。

夜已深了，烛影晃动让他的倦意更浓。他干脆就放下书，以手托腮凝视着天子。天子蓦地一抬头，狭长的星目中带着笑意，问道：“你想什么呢？”

霍去病道：“陛下，儒生们总爱用‘载戢干戈，载櫜弓矢’这篇来证明休止兵戈才是圣王之道。可是武王巡幸没过两年，山东大乱。周公又不得不大发兵，扫荡殷商故地，这才平定天下。这难道靠载戢干戈、广布懿德就能做到吗？”

天子抿嘴沉思片刻，复又笑了，张口正欲解释，又突然顿住，道：“你这是拿博士给你们的题目来问朕呢？朕才不帮你解题呢。”

霍去病本来确实想用这个题目与授课的博士辩论一番。被一眼看穿心事，他忿忿地深蹙眉头。

天子见状，走上前搂他在怀里，换上一副语重心长的口气说：“这样的题目当然要自己想。想明白了，再奖励你！”说完便在他腮上轻轻一吻。

霍去病却仍然自顾自地睁大眼睛，做沉思状，仿佛赌气似的要在当晚就把这个问题想清楚。

于是轻柔而细密的吻又在敏感的耳廓和颈间一一扫过，让他不由自主地微微颤栗。

天子对他竟然一直很温柔，这多少有点出人意料。

去上林苑的第一夜，当天子褪下衣物，露出线条分明、肌理结实身体，他早已因为疲惫和过于紧张而手足无措。天子便轻抚他的脸颊，接着俯下身，在他的唇上轻轻吮舔。这个吻如此轻柔，却又坚定而不容抗拒。霍去病微微闭上双眼。有湿滑的舌尖挑开他的上唇，然后是无止境地延展、交缠。

天子细细地变化着亲吻的角度，如此的认真，仿佛在小心处理一件稀世珍品。霍去病也曾和曹襄做过一些自以为很刺激的事，但是他从未体验过这般的亲密。这让他又紧张又期待，简直要融化在这缠绵的攻势下。他感到自己的血液在身体里驰骋，心里有一个声音在不住啸叫，肌肉也紧绷起来，手指下意识抓紧被压在身下的衣物。

天子却渐渐停下了动作，凝视着他的身体，说：“好了，今天你累了，先休息吧。”

霍去病在震惊中松了一口气，然而现在他能够清晰地感受到对方厚实的胸膛，和强健的手臂，以及随之而来的强而有力的拥抱。一些沉睡的念头被唤醒——

也许，那是自幼年以来就一直伴随着他的、最深切的渴望。

他在这强壮而温暖的怀抱中动了动，调整到一个舒适的姿势。肌肤的摩擦让心中的冲动却愈发无可抑制。

全身被钳制着，他只能扬起头，看到天子轮廓分明的侧脸。他试着用双\\\唇触碰对方的下颌，倏的一下，这并不能让人满足。于是他又把唇整个贴到对方的颈间。皮肤上的温度终于传来，他满足地深深吸一口气。这一下，终于惊动了天子。天子扭一扭头，却仍不管他。

于是他微微扭动腰部，让自己可以蹭到对方的大腿根部。

“嗯……”耳边传来低沉的闷哼，以及开始急促起来的呼吸声。这让他更加忘乎所以，似乎忘记了危险，只顾在对方颈间吸取那充沛的雄性气息。

原本按在他脊背上的手开始在他身上游走揉捏，明显加重了力度。也许明天身上就会满是淤青，但疼痛的感觉却让他更加激动。

“这么想要？”天子在他耳边含糊不清地说，充满了惊异与兴奋，接着就把他压在身下。

疯狂的欢愉过后，平日里，霍去病的主要任务，其实是学着收敛自己。

一日，天子对他说：“去病，你是不是对军事最感兴趣？朕找一个老将带着你，不上学的时候，就可以开始去军中历练一下了。”

“谢陛下。不过——”

天子见他又有额外要求，倾过身子好整以暇地看着他。霍去病努力在脑中搜寻着措辞，说：“其实不一定需要老将。臣自己去学就好了。”

天子摇头道：“你一定要学会接受别人的指导。这样才能学得快。”

霍去病抿抿嘴，垂目道：“谨遵陛下教诲。”

“呵，好像又不情愿的样子。”天子用轻快的口气说着，脸色却沉了下来，星目含威。

霍去病捏紧了自己的衣袖。

他有表现得不情愿吗？还是天子早就看出了他心底所想？其实他觉得最理想的状态，是给他几个有经验的老兵，让他自己观察学习。有什么问题再去问就好了。不必时时跟在一个前辈身边。不过这次他紧咬着下唇，并没有把这个想法说出口。

在天子身边，霍去病已经如母亲的要求，努力做到一个“乖”字。在他此前的人生中，从来没有一个严厉的、管教他的人。此前陈皇后还在时，天子特许卫少儿时常进宫帮衬卫子夫。那时卫少儿忙得根本没时间管他。现在终于闲下来一点了，卫少儿就全身心地投入到训练女团排练乐舞和收藏名贵植物的爱好中，对他仍然是完全放任自流。而陈掌当然也不可能对他很严厉。他完全就是在这种无拘无束的状态中长大的。

如今他的世界里第一次出现了一个强大而威严、又可以亲近的形象。那温暖强健的怀抱有一种莫名的吸引力，但也是无可抗拒的压力。从此他必须要时时刻刻提醒自己，一言一行都不可违背天子的意思。

今后漫长的岁月里，他能一直这样坚持下去吗？

霍去病很快就发现，这样想是有点自作多情了。天子的目光不可能一直聚焦在他身上。天子想做的事太多，而时间太少，分给他这个新来的少年的时间自然也越来越少了。

天子当然也没有完全忘了他，已经说好要任他为郎，留在宫中学习。然而，尽管在同龄的玩伴中永远是最有想法的那一个，到了宫廷中，他只能居于末位，也并没有人在意他的发言。

这样抱怨是不对的！

霍去病极力赶走心中的失落感。在天子身边侍奉，难道不是比帮助平阳侯训练“部伍”、或是自己去军中学习，有前途得多吗？怎么还能有这样那样的要求呢？

他努力让自己的注意力回到当下，心却时不时地飞到了昔日玩伴们在郊外的“校场”。

这天廷议结束之后，卫青忽然满脸严肃地叫住了他。

霍去病狐疑道：“舅舅，怎么了？”

卫青道：“去病，刚才议论豪杰徙陵一事时，你有点心不在焉。”

“有吗？”霍去病吃惊地张大嘴，随即又发现自己的失态，赶紧收敛起仪容。他想起方才主父偃冗长的议论中，自己确实有一段时间，思绪飞到了九天之外，竟然被舅舅捕捉到了。

“去病，你以后不能这样了。”卫青摇头道，“陛下马上要正式任你为郎官，可能还能做侍中。在这样的廷议中，你怎么能走神呢？陛下随时可能让你发表议论的！”

“可是，陛下好像根本就不会注意到我。”

“你怎么能怎么说呢？”卫青罕见地对他非常严厉，“陛下是看重你的，将来可能还要对你委以重任呢。”他又抓住霍去病的手臂，认真地说：“以后千万不要这么说了，明白吗？”

霍去病略委屈：“可是我只是跟舅舅这么说。”

“好了好了，”卫青拍拍他肩膀，安慰道，“我知道你懂的。”

然而他终究没有能在天子身边坚持下去。

虽然霍去病自己并不承认，但确实有人说过，像他这种强硬又任性的人，也许仕途上会有诸多不顺，或者干脆就会捅出一个大篓子——果真如此。他终于无法在天子面前控制好自己。天子对他也没有多少留情。

回到家中，他一直失魂落魄的，胸中一股忧闷之气郁结于心。他做什么事都提不起兴趣，甚至也不想再参加曹襄组织的野外活动。有一天夜半无眠，他只能趴在窗沿，回想这段日子翻天覆地的变化，以及无法排解的苦闷。

这究竟是为什么？是因为恨自己辜负了长辈们的殷切期盼，还是因为怀念天子的怀抱，和他身上独有的气息？

“吱呀”一声，这么晚了，竟然是母亲推门进来。

“要不要让皇后和你舅舅去天子那里求个情，让你回去吧？”

霍去病可以感到自己的心在胸口怦怦直跳。他用力地思考了这个这个提议，却又坚定地摇头。

“不用了。”

卫少儿说：“好吧。”

她走上前，轻抚儿子的头，道：“如果心里有什么委屈的，就说出来吧？”

霍去病想了想，好像并没有。天子的行事有什么问题可说吗？好像没有。天子对他有什么不好吗？好像也没有。一切都是他自愿，甘之如饴。也许这才是最令人郁闷的地方。

他唯一后悔的就是，自己不该被蹄氏观神君那番故弄玄虚的话唬住，让她对自己做了那些事。但是，当神君问他，“你愿意成为为天子阻挡灾祸的那个人吗？”他当然是愿意的，这也并没有什么可以后悔的地方。

于是他说：“其实也没什么委屈的。”

卫少儿说：“嗯，我想你也受不了太多委屈。”

母亲的话让他破涕为笑。他当下决定，明天就回去找曹襄。


	33. Chapter 33

仲夏的酷热还没有完全离开长安，极北之地吹来的寒风已经席卷了大汉的北疆。

首先是左贤王进犯右北平，接着单于亲率本部入侵定襄。令刘彻也不免要大惊失色的是，本该是身经百战的定襄守军，竟然防备松弛，被单于长驱直入。定襄都尉、随成侯赵不虞是大将军卫青一手提拔起来的猛将，原被刘彻寄予厚望。而在败于胡人后，他还试图隐瞒，谎报军情。天子勃然大怒，已将其下狱。

与之相对的，是右北平都尉路博德，在太守失利的情况下，从容指挥军民撤退，减少损失。天子已经拔擢他为右北平太守。

“路博德是个人才。”霍去病说，“他在右北平一直和左贤王打交道。也许可以让他带人拖住左贤王。”

刘彻颔首。霍去病继续说：“让他来京述职吧。我需要见见他。”

刘彻对他雷厉风行的工作态度非常满意，便说：“就这么办。让他立刻前来。”

短短的小会结束，霍去病用手搓了搓疲惫的脸。看得出，他已经多日没有好好睡觉了。

进入夏天后，他的母亲卫少儿就一直缠绵病榻。十多日前，她病情突然加重，进食困难。汉家以孝治天下，即使大战在即，天子还是同意了骠骑将军霍去病回家侍奉母亲的请求。只是每过三两天会召他进宫，讨论一下军情。

卫少儿在这个节骨眼上病倒，刘彻不免感到有些头疼。以倾国之力备战，主将绝对不可有半点闪失。

然而，当他看到霍去病的倦容和肿胀的双眼，知道他这些天又要照顾母亲求医问药，又要在家工作，还有备受煎熬的心情，便为自己的想法产生了一丝愧疚。

刘彻于是说：“你早点回去吧，陪你母亲多说点话。”

霍去病闻言，却猛地怔住。他双目有一瞬的失神，喃喃道：“她已经不能说话了。”他眼中的光暗淡了下来，极力掩饰着气息中的颤抖。

刘彻心中一颤，上前抱住了他。这个骄傲的年轻人从未如此暴露自己的脆弱。自己能否成为对方心中的慰藉？那一刻，他才发现自己并无信心。但他遂即又想，怀中的人也是一个需要安慰的孩子，也许自己的拥抱能给他温暖。

良久，刘彻用嘴唇轻触他冰凉的额头，柔声说：“你想同她说的话，都已经说了吗？”

怀中的人默默点头。刘彻长舒一口气——看来让他回家陪母亲，还是及时的。

霍去病突然又说：“只是有一点我不明白。她根本不想提我的父亲，可是又让我姓霍。不明白是为什么。”

“是啊，”刘彻也觉得卫少儿这个做法令人猜不透，“不知道她有何深意。”说话间，他隐隐感到这个答案可能就在眼前，却隔了深重的迷雾，看不真切。

“可她好像并不想说，”霍去病道，“我不会再问了。”

“嗯。”刘彻发力收拢双臂抱紧他，复又松开，轻抚着他的脊背说，“早点回去吧。”

%%%%%%%%%%%

卫少儿一早地就出了城门，她远远地望见了侯府回平阳的车队。

她幼年时也曾住在平阳，然而自从随平阳侯搬来长安、做了阳信公主的侍者，她就再也没有回去过。当别人谈论起平阳的风貌时，一切都是那么的陌生。幼年中唯一的印象，就是她和玩伴们去汾河边看到的那些高大楼船了。

“你怎么也来了？”卫少儿走近车队时，一个熟悉又揪心的声音叫住了她。

“我想要再去一趟长陵。”她头也不回，冷冷地说。

长陵有一女子，名叫宛若，被神君附体。她通神据说已有近百年，而容貌依然青春娇艳。这个神君非常灵验。两个月前他们的孩子高烧不退，俩人就专程请假，抱着孩子去找神君，才得以痊愈。如今虽然孩子身体好了，但卫少儿还是不放心，想找机会再去见一次神君。

霍仲儒道：“天凉了，你一个人带宝宝走这么远的路不好。”

卫少儿也不接话。她心想，不要你管。她已经和车队的首领说好，要搭他们的车去渭水。之后车队的人就会在渭水登船顺流而下，经河水而至汾河，去往她也许永远不会回去的家乡。

霍仲儒习惯性地扶她上了自己乘坐的车。两人一路无话。卫少儿怀中的孩子却醒了。他已经能够认出自己的父亲，睁开眼时看到父亲在身边，便咯咯笑起来，挥动着小手要找父亲。霍仲儒接过孩子抱在怀里，亲吻着他圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，又黯然道：“也许我以后还能来长安看你们。”

卫少儿感到鼻头一酸。这些天来，他们休假时也会带孩子出去玩。虽然在离别的阴影下，但她还可以装作没事一样，享受共度的时光。只是今天，真的是最后一回了。

她别过头去，看着窗外说：“随便你。”

有什么可难过的呢？他只是一个眼高手低、不切实际的人罢了。卫少儿也曾被他的谈吐所吸引，认为他目前虽然只是一个小吏，但也许会是一个有前途的人。不过，当她自己也在侍奉公主的同时，认真观察学习之后，才渐渐意识到，霍仲儒的所言所想，不过是一些空中楼阁罢了。果然，他根本没有能力保障她和孩子的生活。他原本希望从平阳来到长安后，能得到贵人提携，但终究一事无成。

卫少儿于是狠心说：“你不用担心我们。反正他应该也不会记得你。”

其实她说得没错。如今，奴婢的价格水涨船高，像她们一家这样知根知底的可靠人就更难得了。公主对待下人宽厚仁慈。在公主家，她的孩子肯定是吃穿不愁的。公主已经专门下令，给她每天多加一个菜，让她能够好好养孩子。公主的儿子和他年龄相仿，也许公主是想着要让他跟着未来的平阳侯做事呢。这不是很多人梦寐以求的吗？正如很多在主人家出生的孩子一样，知不知道父亲是谁，又有什么关系呢？

霍仲儒闻言，便不再言语，也许是被她的话刺伤。卫少儿心中便愈发不屑。都不过是小人物罢了，要这样的自尊心又有何用？

渡过渭水，卫少儿目送载着平阳侯府吏的大船渐行渐远，这才背上孩子，想搭一辆车去长陵。方才走了一段，却见前方有一大群人聚集。这些人看上去大多是当地农夫，人人都是一脸愤怒，略一数来，竟然有上百人之多。

卫少儿正想避开这危险的人群，却被人叫住。

“你是从平阳侯的船队里来的吗？是平阳侯家人吗？”

卫少儿点点头。

“快过来！”一个官差模样的老者对她说，“不知哪里来的恶少，胆大包天，纵马踩坏了那么多庄稼，还竟敢自称是平阳侯。”

自称平阳侯？

卫少儿不禁哑然失笑。在长安城郊冒充大名鼎鼎的平阳侯，这不是坐等着被戳穿吗？为什么会有人有这么傻的想法呢？

她被带到人群中央。与那些拿起武器、保护自己庄稼地的村民们对峙的，是一群年未弱冠的少年。卫少儿见到他们所乘骏马皆毛光锃亮、膘肥体壮。为首一人，一袭锦衣，身背长弓，腰插羽箭。虽然他脸上满是尘土，显得有些疲惫，仍然能看出颜色殊丽，还带着大家子弟特有的倨傲。卫少儿不由蹙眉——这显然是一个贵戚子弟，然而她却并不认得。

村民们看出了她的犹豫，便知道眼前这位不是平阳侯。他们怒意更重，纷纷举起武器，将这些无法无天的少年们围得水泄不通。锦衣少年不屑地一扬眉，他的伙伴们也展开阵势，剑拔弩张。

卫少儿心道不好。这些人不知都是谁家的宝贝公子，自己可别得罪了他们。于是她屏息凝神，目光往这锦衣少年身后探去，想再找一些线索。

当她瞥见一个一脸沉郁，薄唇紧抿的黑衣少年时，一颗心猛地顿住。

啊，竟然是他！

她曾经远远的见过这个十六七岁的少年——阳信长公主唯一的同胞弟弟！如此一来，便说得通了。

卫少儿当即上前拜谒行礼。

“这位是平阳侯，”卫少儿面对将信将疑的村民们，只得心一横，一本正经地瞎说道，“你们看，他们的长弓和箭矢上都有将作少府的标记。这都是宫里才能使用的物件。”

村民们悻悻地散去。任性的少年们气鼓鼓地看着他们，却最终不再有任何过火的举动。

终于，黑衣少年转向卫少儿道：“你是平阳侯家的人？做得不错！你也要去长陵吗？”

卫少儿点头道：“多谢陛——君侯。奴婢是要去找长陵的神君。”

“呀，你还带着个孩子。”少年们好像这才发现她背后的襁褓。

卫少儿解下背带，把孩子抱在胸前。方才在车上，她已经给孩子喂过奶，还换了尿布。现在她怀里的是一个香喷喷的乖宝宝了。

孩子有一双又大又圆的黑眸，长长的眼睫闪动，总是发着光，又衬出他白皙细嫩的肌肤。他继承了父母容貌上的优点，见过他的人没有不称赞的。卫少儿对此很是得意。

虽然她的孩子只能穿着边角料和旧衣改成的小衣服，可是她一得空，就喜欢用心装扮他。今天孩子穿的正是她新做好的衣服，用上了公主赏赐的布料。这让她觉得，他和那些大户人家的孩子也没什么两样了。

黑衣少年好像也觉得她的孩子可爱。他一双狭长的星目挑动着，想要逗弄这个婴儿。孩子被他吸引，一动不动，瞪着大眼睛懵懂地注视着他。

少年利落地翻身下马，将手中的长弓交给同伴，走上前，从卫少儿手里抱过孩子。离开了母亲的怀抱，孩子急得哭了几声，但随即又好奇地看着这个挤眉弄眼的陌生人。

黑衣少年笑了，抓起婴儿无意识挥动的小肉手，放在嘴里，作势咬了一口。

卫少儿见状，惊得差点叫出声来。

一旁的锦衣少年也撇撇嘴说：“你好幼稚啊！不要吓到人家。”

年少的天子意识到自己有失威仪，便整敛仪容，把孩子交还给母亲。又问道：“去找神君，是为了他么？”

卫少儿答道：“前次神君治好了他的病，可是奴婢想为他祈求一生无病无灾时，神君却不说话了。这次就想去问个究竟。”

“是吗？”天子也很好奇，这个婴儿在他眼中似乎增添了一种神秘感，“他叫什么名字呢？”

“还没有取名呢。”

“哦，那他姓什么？”天子问道。

“姓霍——啊，不是…… ”话一出口，卫少儿突然意识到，自己方才已经暗自下定决心，要与霍仲儒彻底一刀两断，孩子也不会姓霍。

“啊？是什么？”被她一搅和，天子就没有听清。

“是姓霍吧？”一旁的锦衣少年朗声提醒他的同伴，“霍国归于晋，后人居于平阳一带，以国号为姓。平阳应该有很多姓霍的。”

“哦，霍这个姓不错，读来很有气势。”年少的天子饶有兴致地说，“不过本朝文武中好像还没有姓霍的呢，他们是不是都在平阳不肯出山？”

卫少儿心道，有些人倒是非常想出山，可惜完全无法入得了贵人的眼。

“这样吧，我给他取一个名字，”天子继续道，“就叫……嗯……‘霍去病’怎么样？愿他一生长乐未央。”

卫少儿赶忙道谢。她觉得“霍去病”这个名字还是挺不错的，但是又想，这下是必须姓霍了吗？本来以为余生的轨迹与霍仲儒就像泾渭般分明，但他终究还是以某种方式，和这个孩子联系在了一起。

天子遂赏她钱帛等物，又命人找了一辆车，载她去长陵。

折腾了这么久，孩子也倦了，就张开小嘴，在母亲怀里舒舒服服地打了个哈欠。天子又被他逗乐，便命人取来一块玉雕，放到孩子身上，说：“送给他玩。”

卫少儿伏地谢恩。她起身时，听到到锦衣少年说：“还以为你会起一个艰深晦涩、寓意深刻的名字，没想到竟然这么直白而通俗。”

天子认真地说：“这难道不是寓意深刻吗？起名也要与姓氏搭配，也要考虑到读起来琅琅上口、铿锵有力。”

锦衣少年便拍着天子的肩膀，两人爽朗地大笑。

卫少儿叹一口气，心想，他们看上去多么幸福啊。这些天生富贵的少年啊，他们和她，永远是两个世界的人。

%%%%%%%

卫少儿努力睁开眼睛，却发现周遭一片昏暗，隐隐有烛光闪耀。

她猛然意识到，这是自己家中，而不是去见神君的路上。她的孩子已经长大了，她也不再是当年那个渭水边倔强的少女。

她想再看孩子们一眼，可是视线已经模糊不清，眼皮也无比沉重，只能听到他们在耳边的轻声诉说。

她感到一阵安心，然后便陷入了永久的沉睡。


	34. Chapter 34

过去半年来，李胜和他的属僚们一直在忙碌着。中原的粟米，齐鲁的织物，荆楚的木材，源源不断地运到他们管理的仓库，又经由数万民夫，一步步运往北疆前线。今上即位以来，征伐不断，然而如此大规模的物资调运，却实属空前。

数年来积攒下的粮草填满了仓库。铁匠们把炉火烧得更旺、日夜操劳。而日行千里的侯骑，几乎每天都要从驰道上飞奔而过。

人人都能看出，大战在即了。

就在他们忙活了数月后，从关中出发的第一拨大军，终于出现在了眼前。那是数以万计的骏马、骑士。大汉的精锐出函谷关，浩浩荡荡，向东而来。

尘土漫天，旌旗蔽日。

李胜知道，这只队伍中将星云集。有令匈奴人闻风丧胆的飞将军李广，久经战阵、成熟老练的公孙贺，忠肝义胆的公孙敖，还有年少有为的后起之秀平阳侯曹襄。当然，坐镇中央的，就是龙城之战打破匈奴不可战胜神话的名将、首创对匈奴长途奔袭的战略家、适合指挥大规模多兵种协同作战的大汉第一帅才——大将军卫青。

四年前，大将军也是经由这里，前往定襄出塞。那时候，李胜还只能远远地看着他。此次李胜终于有资格负责接待了。

大将军虽然只是匆匆路过，这一面之缘却给他留下了深刻的印象。和那惊人的履历相比，至尊至贵的大将军看上去如此年轻，却又如此礼贤下士、平易近人、身先士卒、温润如玉，令人由衷敬佩。

送走大将军后不过旬日，李胜和他的下属们又迎来了第二支队伍。这些人人数不多，仅有万余，神情刚毅，却看不出大战在即的兴奋。也没有大量使用旌旗，显得非常低调。然而，这些人身后车队中放着的精甲和硬弓彰显了他们的身份。

有人悄悄对李胜说，这一队是在陇西、北地良家子中精心挑选出的、最精于骑射、敢于深入的勇敢之士。他们在行军途中隐藏了周身杀气，实则疾如飚至，动如山倾。只等着在塞外一击而中，立下不世之功。

而带队的，则是深受天子器重的青年将领、飞将军之子李敢，还有期门军统领徐自为。

看着这些人隐藏不住的气势，李胜完全相信他们就是老秦故地的锐悍之师。他们的参战，让李胜瞬间对本次大战的胜利更加坚定了。

两日后，又一支队伍到了。一些好奇的孩童前往观望，却不由得吓得大叫。

李胜看了，也忍不住倒抽一股冷气。

这些人，腰间的弯刀闪着寒光。马背上还挂着不知用什么骨头做成的酒器，无比瘆人。他们叽里咕噜说着的李胜从未听过的神秘语言，仿佛来自世界尽头。整个队伍充满了一股奶酪味儿。

“匈、奴、人、入、边、啦——”

身边一个苍老而凄厉的喊声传来。

李胜皱眉一看，他认得这位老者。老者在孝文皇帝时曾戍边备胡，现在想必是被勾起了什么恐怖的回忆。

“大爷，您别担心。”李胜让一位下属前去安抚他，“他们是河西属国军，是自己人。”

大汉的匈奴军团，即将返回草原驰骋。来如天坠，去如电逝。

李胜自己则又取出竹简，复习了一下那个拗口的名字——安定属国大且渠、楼专王伊即轩。

这是什么鬼？自己待会儿就要接待他吗？语言不通怎么办？有没有带翻译？

李胜正在头大的时候，一小队骑手朝他的方向奔来。他们经过属国军时，那些彪悍的匈奴战士纷纷行注目礼。

来人的首领是一个英武矫健的青年。他的手下报上名号，是鹰击司马赵破奴。

李胜知道自己不用担心翻译的问题了——他等的人要来了。

赵破奴问道：“都准备好了吗？”

“河东太守李胜，恭迎骠骑将军！”

%%%%%%

“进入关东了，你们都还习惯吗？有什么不方便的，就跟我说。”

“都挺好的。谢谢将军的关心。”属国军校尉伊即轩道。按惯例，今天又轮到骠骑将军找他单独谈话。关东民众并没有见识过如此大规模河西归义军团，因此一路上多有围观者，不过也并没有惹出什么事端。但是和骠骑将军谈话却总能感受到一种无形的压迫力，诸归义校尉们个个都想早点结束谈话，回到自己的营帐中。

“很好。”霍去病道，“不过这里还有一件事。”他的声音平静，正欲放松离去的伊即轩，动作却是一滞。

霍去病继续道：“所有的斥候，都必须直接向我复命。任何人不得在途中将其拦截询问。如果有人比我先知道了情报，就要以泄露机密罪论处。这军令已经反复重申。你的部下是否明白？”

将军的话一出口，伊即轩便知兹事体大，猛地抬头道：“将军派出的斥候们，有时也要和老友们饮酒叙旧。但是他们绝对不会问不该问的问题，说不该说的话！我们不可能不明白！”他把最后一句说得很重。

霍去病说：“我知道了。不过此事必须要查明。”

伊即轩捏紧了拳头，激动的说：“这一定是北地都尉卫山在我们背后胡说八道！”

霍去病微微蹙眉。伊即轩等人驻扎在北地塞外，与北地都尉卫山多有摩擦。卫山作为匈奴属国军的监控者，一直暗中观察、报告情况。然而他处理得不够好，早就被这些匈奴人看穿了。

“将军，我一直非常敬重您。但卫山这种人实在令人不齿。”伊即轩咬紧牙关，忿忿地说，“我只能祈祷，当我们冲锋陷阵的时候，他不要还在背后捣鬼！”

“伊即轩！你放肆！”赵破奴怒目圆睁，厉声喝道，“此事应该立即交由军正处理。”

霍去病却不说话，只是沉着地注视着伊即轩。长久的沉默中，他在对方目光里捕捉到了一丝退却和犹豫，便说：“伊即轩，我相信你。你回去，先自己找出那天参与饮酒的人员，把情况查明。”

伊即轩离去后，霍去病长叹一口气，看着赵破奴苦笑一下。赵破奴说：“嗨，他们这些人，部众就是他们的私人财产。回到自己的部落里，他们就是老天爷。都是这么放肆惯了。”

霍去病也觉得头疼。自从大军出发以来，已经收到十多份关于单于的情报。单于每次都出现在不同的地点，动向不明，真假难辨。现在又出现了斥候的可靠性问题，让真相更加扑朔迷离。

“让卫山明天来幕府谈话。”霍去病揉揉眼睛说，他决定必须要让卫山注意一下他的工作方式了。

不过，卫山固然可能有误判，进而挑起了陇西北地骑士和匈奴属国军的矛盾，但伊即轩今天的态度也令人非常失望。回想了一下天子的建议，霍去病便开始思考，如果现在就处理了伊即轩，属国军中，有谁可能取代他的位置、又不会引发动荡呢？他开始在头脑中列出一个个名字，和他们结成的错综复杂的关系网。

这种思考真是令人疲惫啊。

眼看就要深入漠北，在生与死的关头，每个将军都希望，自己的手下就是一群听凭指挥的棋子。然而事实是，他们各自心怀鬼胎，还要互相掣肘。一边是雄心勃勃、一心争立头功的陇西北地良家子，一边是熟悉草原，却只是新近归降，态度不明的属国军。霍去病需要轮番找各个校尉谈话，才能确保自己对他们一直保有足够的掌控力，在漠北决战前不节外生枝。

他对自己目前手忙脚乱的状态有些不满意。想想天子，身边有公卿百官，庞大的郎官侍从团队，还有无数后宫情人。天子却能在其中游刃有余，甚至还可以让其中不少人，都感受到来自天子的真挚的感情。霍去病近一年来才开始负责这样大规模的团队，已经感到疲倦。而天子已经这样工作了二十年！

前些日子，霍去病在闲谈时对舅舅说起了这些感慨。卫青就安慰他说：“天子是时间管理大师，不是我等能够企及的。”霍去病深表赞同。

想到天子，霍去病略一失神，但是很快又投入到工作状态中。他说：“伊即轩的部下、属国军的校尉们，也要谈话。要立即安排上，最好是后天。”

“后天就到平阳了。”赵破奴道，“还要安排谈话吗？”

平阳！他竟然差点忘了这件事。

自此他开始派人去平阳确认父亲的身份以后，就一直在企盼着。想象着见到父亲的画面，他也会又紧张又激动。但是最近被各种情报和矛盾搞得焦头烂额，就不再去想这些事了。

没想到，多月前安排的活动，竟然让他在繁杂军务中，可以有一个难得的假日。

于是霍去病说：“好，那不用了。”


	35. Chapter 35

平阳县年过而立之人，大都有一段共同的记忆，就是他们儿时曾与年幼的皇后、或是大将军一同玩耍、摸鱼、放羊的经历。然而，就算他们能把皇后家的各类传闻八卦说得再绘声绘色，如何神气活现地讲述皇后当年惊人的美貌，以及大将军少时矫健的身手，他们中绝大多数人，其实连皇后和大将军的影子都没见过。

就算他们在记忆中与那些大人物如何的亲密，皇后和大将军也从未回乡寻找、提携过他们。那些大着胆子前去长安寻找所谓旧相识的人，全部都吃了闭门羹。几年下来，这霸天下的一家人的故事，在平阳只能成了茶余饭后的传说。

霍去病对平阳县人讲故事的能力早就有所耳闻。当他得知自己的父亲竟然也是平阳县人时，心里便觉得闷闷的。后来他终于想通，自己其实是惊异于，平阳有那么多他家的传闻，真真假假，可是竟然没有一个是关于他父亲的。这难道不奇怪吗？好像是有人故意切段了他们之间的所有联系。

但当下他也没时间多想，便找了平阳侯曹襄的一个家丞，去暗中查访生父的现状。本以为往返长安和平阳之间，怎么也要用上十多天时间，谁知第二天曹襄就来把结果告诉他了。

原来，他的父亲霍仲儒一直在县里任职，主管户籍。平阳是少有的超大县，有将近三万户，十余万人，也算是管理得井井有条。近两年他还升了职，年俸达到了两百石，进入了高级县吏行列。 再加上家里有几亩薄田，由妻儿操持，日子过得应该还可以。他年纪还不大，如果工作出色，被太守看中征辟，也许就前途可期了。

曹襄还带来一卷账本给霍去病过目，这是今年八月刚刚更新的平阳县编户记录，应该就是霍仲儒亲笔书写的。一栏栏的统计数据，写得一丝不苟，看上去是出自一个非常认真的人之手。

霍去病捧着这卷账目，端详良久。那一笔一画的墨迹中似乎有神奇的魔力，传递来自血缘的信息。

“这一卷就留在你这儿了，我已经找人誊抄了一份。”曹襄大方地说。

“平阳侯想得真是周到啊！”霍去病惊异于曹襄竟然已经这么懂事了。

“哈哈，我办事，霍将军尽可放心。”曹襄拍着他的肩膀说。

但是曹襄最终还是没有加入霍去病的麾下。因为有一天，天子下旨说：“曹襄这次还是跟着大将军去学习。”长公主也认可，于是就这么敲定了。

朝议结束后，天子还是照例留霍去病下来闲聊。汉家以孝治天下，然金革之事不避，因此霍去病在母丧期间，仍然参与工作。大约是见他时常心情郁郁，脸颊也消瘦了下来，天子有空就强拉着他聊天，舒缓心情。

其实有时候他觉得自己状态还可以，静下心来也便于思考问题，但是天子总是一副不放心的样子。霍去病知道，这次出征漠北必须万无一失，天子决不允许主将出任何差错，就只能乖乖地留下来接受天子的心理疏导。只是如今他不能在声色犬马间行乐，所以两个人就只能干坐着聊天。

今天他决定为曹襄说几句话：“其实曹襄不错的，办事很用心。”

“现在这个时候，光是用心是不够的。你知道的。”天子皱着眉，挑着眼看他。

“但是，至少我可以放心，他完全会听从我的命令。不会让人头疼。”

“你，对自己的要求不能降低。”天子伸出手在他的肩头揉捏。殿内一时安静下来，只有肩上强劲的握力传来。霍去病转头看着天子，发现他浅浅的笑意下还藏着凝重的思虑。

霍去病想，还是换点轻松的话题吧。

近日收到了封地的收入，霍去病想着给父亲在平阳置办一些田产。卫家从未在平阳持有任何产业，因此他决定向天子报备一声。天子听了便说：“这是应该的。”

天子看着他，又道：“你最近太忙，可以找几个可靠的人，把他接到长安来见一面。也看看你有没有什么兄弟。”

“其实，我还是想自己去平阳拜见他的。”霍去病用征询的口吻说，“行军途径河东时，就可以去平阳了。”

天子有些诧异，眨眨眼说：“你还真是挺有心的。”

“就用一天时间，陛下您准许吗？”

“当然准许了，”天子忍不住伸出手摩挲他的鬓角，“骠骑将军这是孝道的典范。”

%%%%%%

河东太守是一个可靠而有能力的人。

霍去病略微翻阅了他负责的仓库账目、物资运输记录、以及民夫的管理，便得出了这样的结论。其实，先前经过河东的大将军卫青，必然已经检查过了太守的工作。霍去病只是想确认一下他的工作能力。

果然，当接到这个重要的任务，太守虽然惊讶地目瞪口呆，但还是有条不紊地执行了。

清晨，当整个平阳县醒来时，就被城中夹道列阵的河东郡兵震惊了。在郡兵的控制下，闲杂人等都不能靠近现场。不过，他们很快发现，河东郡自太守以下的官员，都已经早早地来到城外等候尊贵的来客。

晌午时分，太守亲自背负弓弩作为先驱，迎接骠骑将军霍去病。人们激动地意识到，多年来这里流传的幻想故事，居然变成了现实。只是，他们都搞错了故事的主人公。

霍去病远远地看到河东太守引导着一个中年人趋步前来。他看上去正是不惑之年，身材清瘦，表情有些紧张。这就是母亲描述中的那个人吗？霍去病努力寻找他们二人之间的相似之处，眉毛？眼睛？鼻子？一时间，他也不太能断定了。

他又目光一扫，蓦然瞥见了那人身后的一个少年。霍去病已经得知，他有一个同父异母的弟弟。只见那少年朗目疏眉，肤色白皙。虽然年纪尚小，眼神中却透着一种沉毅。乍一看去，竟然与记忆中自己曾经的模样重合。

看来，果然还是没有找错啊。霍去病心想。再看一下那中年人，便感觉愈发相像了。

眼见生身父亲一步步趋近，似乎心中的谜团和执念也将一一疏解，心中难免一番激荡。他俯身跪拜道：“去病没能早日自知是父亲大人给予之身。”他感到自己的声音罕见地微微颤抖。

可是父亲到底还是没有像自己曾经想象中的那样，把他从地上扶起来，紧紧抱住他。如今的他，不只是一个寻找父亲的孩子，还是金章紫绶的骠骑将军。霍仲儒正在在离他数尺处，身形一滞，当即下拜叩首道：“老臣得托命将军，此天力也。”

他很紧张，霍去病想。很多人见到自己都会紧张，他对此并不感到意外。

霍去病事先已经让河东太守向霍仲儒交代了母亲的情况，以免他不知情，问起来尴尬。然而筵席上的气氛依然很凝重，大家都不开口说话，只有赵破奴一个人吃得非常开心。

霍去病决定打破这尴尬的沉默：“父亲，这些长安的菜式都合口味吗？弟弟喜欢吃什么？”

“都挺好，都挺好。”霍仲儒的声音有些飘忽不定，“谢谢将军。”

霍去病想，还是尽量说些好听的话，让他高兴一下，也增加一点自信。于是他说：“都怪我没有办法早日来见父亲。听平阳侯说，您博闻强记，对平阳县的人口账目全部了然于胸。”

陪同的河东太守也立刻说：“将军，令尊是我河东郡最优秀的人才！熟识文法、过目不忘，卑职自上任后，就一直希望能够请令尊出山。”

霍仲儒被夸赞地不知如何如何是好，只得窘迫地说：“将军，府君，谬赞了。”

霍去病笑道：“父亲，您不用叫我将军了，就叫我’去病’吧，就像小时候那样。”

霍仲儒道：“好的，好的……可是，我不曾叫过这个名字。”

“啊？那以前叫什么？”

“呃……”霍仲儒为难道，“就是‘宝宝’之类的吧。”

“咳——咳。”霍去病抬头一看，原来是赵破奴正在努力捂住嘴巴、忍住笑意。而河东太守神色如常，好像什么都没看到。霍去病对着赵破奴撇撇嘴。不知为什么，虽然觉得好笑，但是霍仲儒这话却莫名地拉近了两人的距离感，让他突然觉得心头一暖。

于是他动情地说：“母亲曾说，您临走前，给我买了很多玩具，这些玩具我都还记得。”

母亲临终前对他说了这些后，霍去病就去自己从前的房间寻找。竟然还真被他找到了几个当年的动物玩具。那些陶土制成的马匹、老虎等，虽然破旧，多少都被磕碎了边边角角，却承载了他幼年最初的梦想。这次来平阳，他还记得专门带上了。他挥手示意，侍从就把这些玩具端了上来。

霍仲儒看到这些旧物时，也有些激动，一时不知说什么才好，只是喃喃自语。

霍去病便接着说：“母亲说您几乎用尽了所有的积蓄，我很感动。”

“唉，主要是因为我的积蓄太少了，”霍仲儒道，“亏欠了将军。”

霍去病忍不住笑着说：“您是不是为了买这个才花了那么多钱？”

说罢，他从一堆灰头土脸的陶土制品中，拣出了一匹石马。更确切地说，那是一匹玉石雕成的马，正作飞奔状。在这些破旧的动物玩偶中，只有它完好无损，而且造型生动、做工精细、浑然大气，似乎和其它的玩具不是来自同一世界。当年年幼的他用这些动物排兵布阵时，总喜欢用这匹威武霸气的骏马打头阵。

霍仲儒审视着这匹马，摇头道：“这，是一块玉吧？这个我不可能买得起。”

赵破奴也在一边说：“将军不知道吗？这可不是普通的玉雕。这种很贵的啊。”

“哦，难道是长公主给的吗？”霍去病捏着那玉马，疑惑道。想到长公主，他便饶有兴趣地问：“对了，父亲，您当年有没有见过皇后和大将军？”

“嗯，见过的。”霍仲儒低头道，“不过……他们可能不太喜欢我。”

“嗨，没事的。”霍去病只好安慰他。

原先的计划中，筵席结束后，霍去病就可以和父亲单独聊一下。毕竟，他还有很多问题，想要私下谈，比如父亲这些年过得怎么样，为什么不曾来找过他，以及给父亲新买的地产的安排等。然而，午后他就接到了来自长安的急件，只得匆匆忙忙召集幕僚在平阳传舍开会，布置任务。

等到会议结束，已经入夜了。明天一早就要赶路，霍去病准备早点休息。有条件的时候，他从来都不会熬夜。而大战前更是需要保存体力。

临睡前，赵破奴关切地问他：“要不，明天你仍然留在平阳，等到后天再快马追上我们就行了。不会误事。”

霍去病心底里对这个建议有点心动。今天匆匆告别时，父亲似乎有什么话要说，却又不能说出口。这让他确实想再多留一会儿。然而他却立即严厉地说：“破奴，你这是在引诱我，破坏我自己定的军令。”

赵破奴抿嘴道：“我以为你今天很感动。”

“我是很感动的。”霍去病说，“明天一早不是还有机会见一面吗？对了，明天要提醒我，让河东太守帮他找一个可靠的人管理庄园。”霍仲儒虽然熟识文法，但是骤然接管一个大庄园，还是让人放不下心。

“那么以后会不会带他去长安？”赵破奴问道。

“你觉得他这样，能去长安吗？”想到父亲在筵席上的表现，霍去病不禁摇头说，“万一天子一时兴起，要召见他怎么办？”

天子可能会召见霍仲儒这种可怕的想法，让赵破奴也不由得吐了吐舌头。

与长安相比，平阳是多么的安宁祥和。等霍去病出征归来，也会去见见父亲家族的人。可是，他现在倒是觉得，让他们一辈子呆在平阳，衣食无忧，也不一定是什么坏事。也许，对大部分人来说，这样的生活其实是一种幸福。

正欲就寝，忽然有侍从来报，说有他的弟弟想要见他。

霍去病往外一看，那个在寒冷冬夜里冻得直搓手的少年，正是今天刚刚见到的弟弟霍光。霍光在白天的筵席上一言不发，霍去病当时还以为，他是对自己这个突然闯入的兄长有意见呢。

霍光见他只着中衣，有些不好意思地问：“哥哥，已经要睡了吗。”

“没关系。有什么事，这么着急？”

“今天没能和哥哥告别，也没有等到哥哥回来。”霍光一脸热切地说，“我是想来，祝兄长马到功成，一战令单于系颈。”

“好的，谢谢你。”霍去病注视着他说，“你也早点回去休息吧。让他们找辆车送你回去。”

“谢谢哥哥。”

霍去病点点头，突然又说：“你什么时候知道我的？”

少年清亮的黑眸中满是疑惑。

“你今天一直很安静，目不斜视，好像早就知道这些安排一般。你是什么时候知道的呢？”

霍去病知道自己和陌生人说话的时候，如果不加掩饰，总会给人一种冷峻的压迫力。果然，他看到霍光的身子微微往后缩了缩。不过他现在倒是很好奇，这个弟弟的表现，会有什么不同吗？

霍光明显是强压着紧张，开口道：“父亲从未跟我说过。可是前些日子平阳侯家来人细细问了父亲在长安时的情形。我就想起，四年前大军经过河东时，父亲专门请假，只为能去看一眼立功归来的票姚校尉。”

霍去病猛然睁大了眼睛，他感到自己的心被什么东西击中了。

“父亲对河西的战报都非常在意。而且，有任何人非议骠骑将军，他都会气得满脸通红，一定要全力反驳。”

少年的声音还很稚嫩，却显得非常真诚而动听。想到父亲为了自己与人争执的模样，霍去病知道自己的表情一定很复杂。

“哥哥，我不知道父亲为什么没有去找过你，”霍光有些激动，长长的眼睫忽闪着，“也许他是不想给你添麻烦吧。哥哥，你会原谅他吗？”

“别这么说，没什么原谅不原谅的。”霍去病浅笑道，“就像我们是兄弟一样，永远是一家人。”

霍光终于放松了下来，靠在他身边，用力点点头。

霍去病转身，在几案上找到了那只玉雕奔马，交到霍光手里，说：“我没有时间专门给你准备礼物，这个送给你吧。我要去漠北，也不能带着它。”

霍光接过玉马，放在怀里，认真地说：“哥哥，我们等你回来。我会帮父亲管好庄园的。”

“我相信你可以的，”霍去病说，“等我回来，我们就回长安。”


	36. Chapter 36

午后，天宇澄净，露出难得一见的艳阳，照得人身上暖烘烘的。

赵破奴一行人终于可以解下罩住口鼻的面巾，深深地呼吸草原上的空气。然而冰凉的空气吸入肺中，凉意瞬间漫布全身，让他打了一个哆嗦。

阳光让眼前的一切变得更加清晰。山阳面未被积雪覆盖的草场上，似乎有一些异样。赵破奴跳下马细细查看，发现这片草地有被动物啃食的痕迹。一些冬天新长出的嫩草被连根翻出，露出了黑色的土地。痕迹还很新鲜，也许对方就在附近。也许这些仓促逃命的人，上午还在这里放马。

赵破奴立即下令，让一个百人队分散开来，展开搜寻，剩下的人做好战斗准备。

“呜——呜——”一阵阵尖厉的鸣镝声破风而来。那个方向上，应该是伊即轩所领的属国军。

果然，对方留下的痕迹太多了，根本逃不过经验丰富的猎人的眼睛。

赵破奴心中暗笑，下令道：“我们不用搜索了，向鸣镝的方向前进！”

铁骑飞驰起来，仿佛永远不知疲倦。

%

他们进入漠南草原后，就得到了单于兵力已经西移的消息。天子令骠骑将军霍去病出东路，就是为了正面迎战单于主力。谁知单于并不如原先所料地那样，留在东边。看起来，单于像是要甩开他们，向西路的另一支汉军直扑而去。派出两批斥候后，他们终于确认了这个消息。一时间，幕府中诸人都忧心忡忡。

“有什么可担心的？难道天子和大将军都以为单于只会待在原地不动吗？”霍去病道。

“我想也是，”赵破奴说，“单于会这么乖乖的吗？”

营帐中众人都笑了，似乎放松了一些。

“但是，诸位也明白，这下我们的任务更加艰巨了。”霍去病的目光扫过帐内，对众人斗志昂扬的状态十分满意，“我们必须立即穿越大漠，截击单于！”

骠骑将军亲率胡骑，携带二十天的口粮，一人双马，抛下辎重径直往漠北而去。他们日夜兼行，只用了不到五日就穿越了大漠。第七日便侦测到单于部下一支万骑队的方位。对方不意汉军突然出现，被打了个措手不及，赵破奴等人斩获颇丰。然而却让对方的首领逃脱了，他们于是追逐至此。

眼见一位贵人模样的骑手又要冲出重围，伊即轩张弓搭箭，射中了他的战马。那人重重的地滚落马下。

赵破奴对他说：“此人是单于帐下的，率领万骑，看来是个大贵人，你肯定认识他。”

士卒们把来人捆来后，赵破奴一眼就看到了他金光闪闪的腰带。伊即轩抚掌笑道：“哈，果然是老熟人。”

%

返回大营途中，方才还晴好的天瞬间变得阴晦，狂风大作。今天晚上，应该又是一场大雪。

他们需要踩着河冰，才能回到对岸的营地。冰面甚滑，连最老到的骑手也只能小心翼翼控制缰绳，以免马匹滑倒。早先的艳阳照射下，一些地方的河冰变得稀薄了。稍不留神，几个新抓的俘虏竟然从碎冰处跌落，接连被迅疾而刺骨的河水冲走。

赵破奴赶紧回头，吩咐手下照看好今天最重要的俘虏——据伊即轩说，这个叫章渠的贵人是单于近臣。除了赵信，就属他，在单于手下最受信赖。骠骑将军肯定要亲自与他谈话。

还未到傍晚，果然起了大风。朔风呼啸，雪花漫卷，天色是一种诡异的暗黄。连中军大帐都被吹得摇摇晃晃，经验丰富的匈奴士兵们早就开始加固他们的帐篷。

审问完章渠后，霍去病把赵破奴单独叫过来。

“单于十多日前就离开此地了。”霍去病揉着太阳穴说。

“他的话可信吗？”

霍去病点头道：“应该是的，方圆几百里内都没有大军经过的痕迹了。”

“那么他肯不肯说出单于现在的位置？”赵破奴立刻追问道。

“单于选定的战场在千余里之外，不惜马力，大约需要走五六天。”

赵破奴感到自己的心情也如这鬼天气一般，昏天黑地，透不过气来。面对举国的怨言和左贤王的挑衅，单于急需一场胜利。他选定了大将军卫青作为自己的对手，同时也破坏了汉军合围单于的计划。单于的诡计竟然得逞了！

夜以继日地行军，穿越大漠，结果还是扑了个空。赵破奴心中升起一种前所未有的无力感——而今晚的大雪若是不停，他们将会寸步难行，遑论赶到千里之外的战场。

肆无忌惮的风雪把营帐摧残得摇摇欲坠。霍去病干脆走到帐外，抓起一把白雪，扑在脸上。他布满血丝的双眸中逐渐恢复了沉静的神采。赵破奴知道，他眼里从来只有胜利，没有迟疑。他们必须全力以赴。

“我们修整一日，等雪化后立即出发。”

%

战机瞬息万变。他们方才向西走了两日，便有了新的进展。

斥候先是抓获了两个落单的小卒，据他们自己说是单于所部，从战场上逃回。接着，又遇到了数十骑残兵。他们都带来了重磅消息——

大将军一战把单于击溃了！

单于甚至生死不明。他的儿子右谷蠡王乌维已经准备继承单于之位。

听到这个好消息，大家心里都送了一口气。大将军不愧是大汉首屈一指的名将，是上将中的上将，当之无愧的帅才。

然而，单于部众大多溃围而出，四散开去，跑到了更远的北方。要把这些部落一一找到，谈何容易？围歼单于部的计划眼看就告失败。他们虽然也斩获了单于的近臣，招降了几个部落，但是离预期还是相差甚远。

%

“单于的辎重都留在后方，这些人必然会回到单于安置辎重的地方。”大帐中，一位参军对着地图分析说。

霍去病沉思片刻，不置可否，只是问道：“伊即轩，如果是你，会怎么办呢？”

“如果我的部众损失不大，那么，我应该需要立即赶到新任的单于身边。”伊即轩道，“既然老单于已死，我要在新单于身边确保我的位置。如果我不在，这些人不知道会背着我干出什么来。”

也许是想到了当年在单于庭经历的那些勾心斗角，伊即轩满脸忿忿。

赵破奴想起，当年有一位贵人，在新单于即位的时候没有及时赶到。有人就诬陷他对单于有贰心。结果，单于把他在漠南的游牧地都划给了别人。大家都说他亏惨了。当时赵破奴想，也许这就是贵人们的烦恼吧。

“合理。”霍去病似乎感同身受，他点头道，“是去找右谷蠡王吗？” 

“当然不是他，”伊即轩轻蔑地笑道，“做单于，不是比谁的动作快，而是比谁的拳头硬。右谷蠡王怎么比得过他的长兄呢？”

左贤王！帐内众人纷纷点头。

是的，左贤王才是单于当之无愧的继承人。单于战死，他理应立即接收单于部众。左贤王已经隐隐拥有与其父分庭抗礼之势，如果他再成功收拢了散落的单于余部，那么这个强势的新单于，会让他们此次出师漠北徒然无功。李敢和路博德所部被安排在东侧防备左贤王，至今没有发现任何动静。也许左贤王正是回到后方去收流合散了。

“单于的部众已经北逃，左贤王也可能已经回撤。”霍去病说，“如果要找到他们，我们可能需要再向北深入千余里。”

骠骑安排任务，从来都是把最大的挑战先简明扼要地说出来，众人听了都陷入了思索。天子原先制定的计划完全被打乱。此去将要远离边塞三千里，漫长的补给线该如何维系？这对汉军来说，是从未有过的冒险之举。

好在，他们根本不惧冒险。他们是草原上的猎手，来去如风，令草木惊尘。奔袭千里，犁庭扫穴，本就该让勇士们热血沸腾。

赵破奴于是道：“天子命我围歼单于，不管他是老单于，还是新单于！我等万死不辞！”他说完，一众军士也群情激昂。

霍去病笑着对他说：“破奴，也许我们这次还能去你的老家看看呢。”

“啊，你还记得！”赵破奴惊道。已经过了六七年了，对方还记得他们少时说过的话。一时间，他有些感动，那些随风而逝的记忆又涌上心头，竟然忘了对骠骑将军使用敬称。

霍去病并不介意：“我当然记得，你从前就住在兴城。那里背山临河，是左贤王辖地最大的城，住着不少汉人，有大量存粮。”

赵破奴激动地点点头。

“我们再来确认一下线路，”霍去病道，“然后要立即通知李敢和路博德转向。这下，他们倒可以做前锋了。”


	37. Chapter 37

楼难和他的族人在雪原上长途跋涉。他们终于远远地望见了兴城中矗立着的高高的大旗。

大雪在草地上铺了厚厚的一层，几乎要没过小腿，车辆在雪地里行进艰难。他们几次不得不让马匹驮着货物，而自己推着空车前进。这些货物里，有一百多件皮毛外衣，都是部落里的女人，也包括他的妻子，日夜操劳缝制的。此外，还有楼难和族中的勇士，在莽莽雪原中寻觅数十日，终于凑齐的熊掌。他们必须要按时赶到兴城，拜见左贤王的使者。

如果不按时赶到，会怎么样？那些胆敢违抗左贤王命令的人，都被夺去了他们最珍视的东西——他们的妻子、儿女。这些妇孺的哀嚎是族人心中永远的伤痕。

楼难也曾想过，如果我们联合起来，据山而守，有没有可能躲过左贤王的制裁。然而从未有人响应他的呼喊。他的族人可以狩猎猛虎，却无法对抗训练有素的大军。他们是孤独的猎人，沉默地在群山中潜行，却忘了自己战士的身份。

%

今年的雪格外厚，看来来年水量充沛，左贤王的骏马会更加雄壮了。楼难忿忿地想。

这片草原曾经是属于我们的！

虽然族人大多习惯了在山里逆来顺受的生活。他们甚至认为草原只是一个传说罢了。但是楼难知道，这些血一般残酷的记忆，全部都是真的。草原上曾经出现一只雄壮的头狼，他率领狼群凶残地撕咬着所有的对手，抢占了他们的领地。

他的心中也曾存有希望。他出生的时候，也是一个冬天。那年，年老的萨满对着满天飞雪，作出过一个惊人的预言——这个孩子能够带领族人走出山林，回到先祖生活的草原。在那里，骏马奔腾，牛羊成群。

楼难曾经对此坚信不移。然而这么多个冬天过去了，皑皑白雪落下又消融，他的两鬓也长出了斑斑白发，左贤王仍然牢牢掌握着这片草原。

一切，似乎都不会有任何改变。

%

楼难一行人在城外扎营。把货物上交后，他们还准备在兴城采购一些物品。他们拥有的财物本就不多，献给左贤王后，更是所剩无几，因此采购时必须精挑细选。

兴城生活着一群特殊的人——通常被称为“秦人”或“汉人”。楼难最喜欢他们锻造的锋利兵刃。这些人还会织出轻薄柔软的布匹，教会了楼难记录羊群的数量。楼难常常好奇，他们究竟来自哪里呢？那该是一个怎样神奇的地方。

清晨，还在睡梦中的楼难被巨大的天崩地裂一般的震动惊醒了。他仓皇跑出帐篷，发现他们这个小小的营地，连同兴城，被成千上万的骑手们围得水泄不通。这些骑手们说着他从未听过的奇怪语言，锐利的刀剑闪着寒光。

“我们是来向左贤王进献皮毛的！”楼难手舞足蹈，拼命用匈奴语向他们解释，可是无人理会。他们这一行人，只得束手就擒。

在被捆到对方营地的时候，他猛然发现，这群战士们竟然都身着铁甲！铁甲在草原上价值连城，楼难身为部落大人，都还没有搞到一副。究竟是什么人，突然出现在左贤王的领地，还能够装备上万副铁甲？

%

三天后，大雪终于停了，露出了久违的阳光。楼难搓着快冻僵的手，被人从关押他的破旧帐篷里拉出来。他被带到了巨大温暖的穹庐里，那里有一位身披铁甲的年轻人，看上去像是这里的贵人。

那人手里把玩着一柄锋利的弯刀。刀身被擦得很亮，映出他俊朗而精悍的脸。

楼难能听到自己喉咙里的干涩声响——这弯刀是他在多年前，从兴城花重金购置的兵器，是他最最心爱之物，从不离身。他从未见过它落入别人手中的样子。

“这个，应该就是我父亲当年打造的吧。”那人突然抬头，用匈奴语说，“父亲当年可是兴城远近闻名的铁匠呢。”

楼难心头一惊，极力回想十多年前那个模糊的身影。那个年轻人却笑了，把刀交回到他手里。

“也许你不记得我了，可是我还记得你。你是从乌桓山来的部落大人！在父亲的铺子里花了好多钱呢。”

楼难接过弯刀，也许是因为激动，他感到自己的双手正在不住地颤抖。

那人收敛起笑容，郑重地说，“收好它，你马上要在战场上用到它了。”

%

楼难很快就搞明白，这些天降神兵，竟然是来自汉人遥远的家乡！

疾如飚至，动如山倾。他披坚执锐，跟随这支军队作为向导。先祖流传下来的战士的鲜血，终于在他体内再次沸腾了起来。他亲眼目睹了汉人的军队如最高明的猎人，设下陷阱，又以雷霆万钧之势一击必中。左贤王就像失势的头狼，发出最后的哀鸣。

汉军的统帅被称为骠骑将军。这天，将军召他前去谈话。楼难之前很少有机会能近距离看他。今天才发现，他看上去，竟然只和自己的儿子差不多大。然而这个年纪本该是青春饱满的脸颊却有些凹陷，显得憔悴，与远看时霸气的样子略有不同，不过一双黑眸里却有着独特的锐利神采。

汉人为什么让一个看上去还稚气未脱的人做统帅呢？楼难当然一直不敢问出口。反正汉人有很多神奇的事，这只是其中之一罢了。

骠骑将军先是细细询问了现居乌桓山的人口和风俗，还让楼难在地图上一一标出各个部落的位置。接着他说：“楼难，我们回去之后，你应该带领你的族人，回到草原定居。”

他随手在地图上左贤王在漠南的领地上画了一个圈，又道：“这里水草最为丰美。”

他的声音不大，还带着年轻人特有的清亮。然而他一出口，便说出了老萨满当年的预言。漠南，他们梦寐以求的游牧地。楼难心头一震，感到周身血液沸腾，难以自持。

“汉军会保护你们，你们也需要定期去长安，朝见汉天子。”

长安是汉人的王庭所在。这一路上，楼难已经无数次听人说起长安的繁华，这座城可能有十个兴城那么大，世间珍奇之物无所不有。他心情激动，一时竟脱口而出道：“那我们是不是可以去长安买这些铁甲。”

骠骑将军的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，冷冷地说：“铁器出关有严格的规矩。一切要听从天子的安排。”

楼难知道铁器是汉人的重宝，便不再多言。但他随即又想起一件事：“如果能回到草原，我乌桓山的族人们早已发誓，要将屠戮我部族的仇人碎尸万段！”想起这段血海深仇，楼难捏紧了拳头，怒目圆睁。

骠骑将军好奇地问：“哦，是左贤王吗？”

“不是他。”楼难咬牙切齿地说，“是冒顿单于！”

年轻的统帅吃惊地睁大了眼睛，但他很快沉下脸来，严厉地说：“掘人坟墓，这是伤天害理的事。就算是冒顿单于也绝对不行。”

骠骑的语气不容置疑。楼难心中虽有不满，但他明白骠骑手下多为匈奴人，不会允许自己羞辱匈奴人心中神圣的英雄。

“而且，难道你知道单于的陵墓在哪儿吗？”骠骑将军又问道。

传说冒顿单于临死前，不想让人知道他的安葬之所。在草原上，每一个孩子都听过这个传说。

最英勇睿智的头狼衰老之后，就会独自走入深山之中，悄然离去。冒顿单于也是一样。  
他的魂魄将要融入群山中，与天地同朽。  
当人们望见这座高山时，就如果见到了他高大的身躯。  
他还会在这高山之巅，俯瞰这草原，庇护着他的族人。

“什么独自走入深山，都是放屁！”楼难怒道，“我的先人被抓去在单于庭做奴隶，给冒顿准备了陵寝和陪葬物。他们流传下来了详细的位置。现在，我们虽然要回归草原，可是冒顿还在那群山之巅庇佑着他们。我们怎么能咽下这口气！”

骠骑将军注视着他。楼难想回望他的凝视，却被那锐利的目光挡回。终于，将军问道：“这么说，你们是真的相信，单于的魂魄可以庇佑他的子孙？”

这个远道而来的汉人竟然对此表示质疑，楼难突然感到，他确实还是太年轻了，这些显而易见的事都不明白。于是楼难只得耐心给他讲解道：“凡人死后，魂魄都要归于高山。冒顿就是要在那山上，永远掌控着乌桓、鲜卑、浑庾、屈射、丁零、鬲昆、薪犁等部。他就是要让我们永世臣服于他。”

“那么，单于葬在哪座山里？”骠骑将军认真地问他。

楼难心中一直回荡着那个名字。在听说过父辈的描述后，他曾经两次潜入那里，他的世仇们心中的神山。那高耸的山峰穿透云层，似乎可以直通天际。山谷间不时传来呜咽声，不知是狼群的嚎叫，还是那沾满鲜血的灵魂在随风怒吼，令人毛骨悚然。

其实，他也需要克服心中的恐惧，才能说出这个让他的族人心惊胆战的名字——

“狼居胥。”


End file.
